


Cultural Shock

by AwesomeFox99 (KhaosKyuubi), Gameguy1992, Memoryweaver1



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Beastars reference, Cheesy, Courtship, Culture Shock, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluf, Fluff and Smut, Implied Incest, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Drama, Lighthearted, M/M, No cheating, Smut, Tags to be added, The incest tag does not apply to jack and judy, different cultures, i make no appoligies for this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 125,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosKyuubi/pseuds/AwesomeFox99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy1992/pseuds/Gameguy1992, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoryweaver1/pseuds/Memoryweaver1
Summary: In the world of Zootopia, where anyone can be anything; few things are as complex as love. And that's before you add in the different species and their courtship rituals. Fox example, foxes giving Bonding items to those who they are considering as potential mates. Rabbits give jewelry as a marriage proposal. Can two people from species that have drastically different courtship rituals find common ground and compromise? Can Nick come to understand and participate in the numerous rites and rituals that are part of lagomorph courtship? Can Judy adapt to the strange rules of vulpine courtship? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All.
> 
> this story will deal with some subjects that some people may not be comfortable with.  
if that is the case then I must ask that you be respectful to others in comments.

"You want me to come with you to Bunnyburrow?" The look of uncertainty and confusion on Nick's face is priceless. So much so that it made Judy giggle as she nodded.

"Yeah. It's the harvest Moon festival. My whole family will be there along with the whole town. Mom and dad really want me come to this one since I missed the last one. And I was hoping… you'd come along too." As she spoke she looked at him hopefully. It wasn't a lie, she really did want him to come with her. But… she wasn't exactly being completely honest either. She knew why her parents wanted her to come home, because they had no doubt found another buck to try and set her up with and would no doubt try to come up with as many chances as they could for her and him to spend time together. But if Nick was there then they wouldn't be able to do that. She could use him as an excuse, and enjoy the festival without having to worry about some buck trying to seduce her and get into her pants or trying to impress her somehow.

Across from her Nick was looking nervous, and for a moment, Judy found herself slightly curious as to why. It wasn't like the fox hadn't met her parents before. Just after they'd solved the nighthowler case she'd introduced them. And overall that meeting had gone pretty well, certainly better than she'd expected it to. Her mom had called her later and said that Nick seemed nice enough. Her father had been apprehensive, but had at least been civil towards Nick. After a few seconds Nick responded. "I… uh… I've never..." It was a rare thing for her to see him uncertain. Usually he was smooth, cocky and charming, otherwise he was smug and cunning. But now she watched as he shifted uncertainly in his chair in front of her. "... I've never… left the city before..." 

She blinked at him, slightly surprised by that. "Never? Like… ever?"

Across from her Nick shook his head. "Nope, never."

Again she blinked. "But… how… how is that possible?"

Nick looked at her. "It's not like I had other friends before I met you carrots. Finnick was my only real friend for years. And I haven't spoken to any part of my family outside of Zootopia. so… yeah… I just… I never left the city."

Judy frowned. "But… but what about on like school field trips?"

At that Nick laughed out loud, a grin spreading across his muzzle. "Judy the school I went to was falling apart at the seams. They could barely pay the teachers their salaries. There was no way in hell they could afford school trips."

Judy squirmed slightly in her seat. It was rare for Nick to talk about his childhood, and when he did, she was always alarmed and a little disturbed to find out just how poor of a childhood it had been. "So… you've… you've never seen the outside world… ever?"

Nick remained silent for several moments, taking a sip from his snarlbucks before responding. "I… I didn't say that." Judy's ears perked up a bit. "When I was… 16? Yeah, Finnick and I… we kinda..." An uncertain and sheepish smile spread across Nick's face. "We kinda got… stoned… and we ended up climbing one of the old maintenance access ladders that leads to the top of the city walls and… we looked out over them. I just… never went further than that."

Judy's eyes widened slightly. The top of the city walls was a restricted area to anyone but city maintenance workers and inspectors. Just being caught up there could land a mammal six months in jail and fines in the $100,000 range. After a few moments she responded. "So… Will… will you come? Please?"

He sighed softly, taking another sip of his coffee before nodded. "Yeah, I'll come. But only if you promise to play tour guide and show me around your hometown."

In response she grinned. "It's a date."

\-------+-------

The moment the door to his apartment closed his mind felt like it exploded. _ SHE WANTS ME TO COME TO HER PARENTS HOUSE?! _He wasn't against the idea. Very much the opposite in fact. Even as he stood there leaning back against the front door, he really wanted to go to Judy's childhood home. She talked about it all the time, and he was curious to see the place where she'd grown up and meet more of her family. But at the same time… his stomach clenched nervously. He was certain not all of Judy's family would be happy he was there. But more than that… he closed his eyes, feeling his chest tighten. If he met her family and they disliked him, that was that. But… if they liked him…

'_ If they like you then you have less excuse to be a pussy, you dumbass fox. _'

Sighing softly Nick's shoulders slumped slightly. It was true, he knew it was true, as much as he didn't want it to be; it was. Opening his eyes Nick moved. Stepping forward and up to the small shelf at the end of the entryway, his eyes being drawn to the framed Photo as if there was a magnet in it. Slowly he picked up the photo, looking over the glossy framed image of him and Judy. Staring back at him a positively beaming and grinning Judy had her arm around him while his own expression was one of dumbstruck confusion. Anyone looking at the photo might think Judy had caught him off guard by the photo, which was why his expression was the way it was. What someone looking at the photo wouldn't know is that moments before she snapped the photo Judy had pressed her lips against his in a big warm kiss that had made his tail bristled and bush up under the table they were sitting at.

A smile spread across his face as he remembered how hard Judy had laughed when she'd seen the photo, she'd actually started crying. At the time he'd laughed too, playing the part of the surprised and playfully mortified friend. But inside he'd been thinking some very different thoughts as he'd struggled to bring his heart back under control. He'd always know his feelings for her were… different. From the very moment she'd conned him into helping her with the missing mammals case he'd felt something for her. At the time he'd dismissed it as begrudging admiration and… maybe… MAYBE the tiniest bit of attraction. She, a goody goody little bunny had bested him; a conniving and intelligent fox. _ Not to mention how sexy she'd looked in that little hat and vest _. But then throughout the case those feelings had changed. He'd lost the begrudging part of the admiration, instead finding himself impressed by her determination and refusal to quit. When he'd learned that she'd bet her career he'd felt guilt at having caused her so many delays and distractions. As well as anger at the huge bumbling cape buffalo yelling and belittling her. And lastly… when they'd both been running for their lives from the mayor… he'd felt something he'd never felt before. A truly overwhelming need to protect the little grey rabbit had overtaken him. And his feelings had only grown stronger from that day until… until they'd gone beyond that of friendship and had crossed the invisible line into something more. Love.

He'd known that for the last year or so. Since he'd gone into heat lasts winter and been unable to think of any other female but her. He loved her. He, Nick Wilde love her, Judy Hopps. A fox… was in love with a rabbit.

_ And now you're going to meet her entire family. _

Setting down the photo Nick's gaze drifted to the only other item on the shelf. Turning the piece of jewelry over in his paws Nick bit his lip. He knew what the item was, as well as the significance behind it. It was a pair bonding necklace, something young foxes would give to females they were interested in as a sign of their interest. A kind of way to advertise and say "hey, I think I might like you as a mate." He'd made the necklace almost… eight months ago? For a moment he stood there slightly stunned, eight months? Could that even be right? But he knew it was. He'd made the necklace after he and she had been involved in a shootout with drug dealers. Judy had been shot in the shoulder and he'd spent almost three hours sitting in the hospital not knowing if she was going to be ok or not. While he'd waited he'd been desperate for something to distract himself with. He hadn't even realized what he was doing, but he'd found himself pulling stray threads from his battered and torn uniform, winding the threads together to make the simple length of string. And from there he'd only added to the necklace, filling it's length with small beads and trinkets. A button that he'd found while cleaning out their cruiser, a molded bit of plastic pulled from a new can or stunning spray. A flattened and bent shell casing from one of his bullets fired during a friendly competition at the shooting range. And other small odds and ends that somehow spoke to him and compelled him to add them until the length of pawmade string was filled.

And now all that was left was to give it to her. Give it to her, explain what it meant, admit his feelings for her and see if she felt the same way. Taking a deep breath Nick closed his eyes again. '_ Kurama… give me strength _'. 

He knew in his heart he might not get another chance. They were always working and barely got any time to themselves. Right now they were on mandatory leave, Bogo having called them both I to his office before telling them, in no uncertain terms that the police union was breathing down his neck because of them and they were not to set foot in the precinct for the next month.

It was now or never, this was his best chance to tell her how he felt, maybe his only chance. His paw closed around the necklace.

'_ Kurama… please… just don't let me loose my friend.' _

_ \-- _\-------+---------

The train station was bustling with mammals of every shape and size. Luckily he was swift and quick, able to weave his way through the crowds and towards the platform Judy had texted him from a few minutes ago. Clutching his bag closer to his body Nick made his way through the crowd, navigating first around a group of hugging and nuzzling wolves before carefully stepping over (and smiling pleasantly) at a family of mice before ducking under a towering pair of giraffes before finding himself at the platform. A quick scan of the seats found Judy, her feet swinging excitedly as she held her bag in her lap. As he neared her, her ears perked up as she turned to grin at him. "Nick!" 

He smiled at her enthusiasm, returning to wave she was enthusiastically giving him as he moved to drop down into the seat next to her. "So..." He spoke in what he hoped was a casual tone. "What can I expect from the outside world?"

Judy giggled. "Nothing to scary. Bunnyburrow is nice and calm this time of year. The worst you'll have to deal with is a surprise summer storm that may kick up." She reached out, patting his leg reassuringly. "But I'll protect you from the big mean thunder and lightning."

He grinned, doing his best to seem his usual casual self even as his stomach flipped nervously from the contact between them. '_ Now! Give it to her NOW! _'

Taking a deep breath he looked at her, his heart speeding up as he found she was looking at him. For a few seconds he froze, her soulful and beautiful purple eyes meeting his. "I… I..." He forced himself to take a deep breath. "I made you… something." His paw shook as he reached into his pocket producing the necklace he'd made for her before holding it out for her to see. "H-here."

He watched as Judy looked at the necklace, his heart suddenly feeling like it had at the same time jumped into his throat and stop beating. "Oh wow. It's beautiful." Heart still in his throat Nick watched as Judy slowly took the necklace and turned it over in her paws. "You made this Nick?"

Finding himself unable to speak out of nervse Nick just nodded, his mouth having gone almost painfully dry. _ Beautiful. She called it beautiful. Does that mean she likes it? _ ** _Of course she likes it. You made it. _ ** _ But she doesn't know what it is. What if… what if she doesn't like it after that? _ ** _Then tell her and find ou-_ **

His eyes widened as Judy moved, reaching up to slip her ears through the necklace and put it on. "W-WAIT!"

His voice came out louder than he meant it to, making Judy jump slightly and freeze while looking at him. "Wh-what Is it? Is something wrong?" 

Suddenly it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the station. His heart pounded in his chest as he struggled to make himself speak. _ Tell her. TELL HER! _ "It… the neckla-"

But the rest of his words were drowned out by the stations PA system squawking to life. "The number 9 train to Bunnyburrows is now boarding. Please make your way to the train and take your seats."

In front of him Judy moved. Jumping to her feet while at the same time allowing the necklace to fall in place around her neck. "Come on!"

He didn't have time to resist or say anything more. Instead he allowed her to pull him from his seat and onto the train. _ She… she put it on. _ ** _You didn't tell her what it means! _ ** _ She put it on. _ ** _Maybe she already knows? _ ** _ She put it on. _ ** _You have to take it back. She doesn't know what it means. _ ** _ She put it on, I can't take it back. Only she can give it back to me. _ ** _BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT! _ ** _ She put it on. _

The internal battle ragged inside him, making him feel almost dizzy as he and Judy made their way to their seats before dropping Into them and handing their tickets to the ticket mammal when he came by. As the bobcat moved on Nick forced himself to speak, his voice shaking from the thoughts swirling around his head. "J-Judy… th-the necklace… it… if..."

But she cut him off, pulling him into a tight hug before leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek that made his fur bristle involuntarily. "I love it Nick. Thank you so much."

His mouth again went dry, making it so all he could do was nod weakly. Next to him Judy chuckled. "You know, if you were a rabbit this necklace could possibly have an alternate meaning."

Nick felt like his stomach was about to twist itself apart. Weakly he managed a curious "Hmmm?"

Judy nodded, indicating it. "Rabbits give jewelry to those they want to marry. Not just rings like with most other species. So if you were a rabbit you and I would have to have a long conversation about what exactly this necklace means. Luckily though, you're not a rabbit. So I'll spare you that conversation."

His expression went blank his already stressed brain coming to a screeching halt as it struggled to process what she'd said. Next to him Judy laughed as the train began to move.

\---------+---------

_She put it on. _**_You have to tell her what it means! _**_But she said 'luckily you're not a rabbit' does that mean she's glad the necklace doesn't have an alternative meaning? _**_But it does! It means you're interested in her! _**_But she said rabbits give jewelry to those they want to marry. What if I tell her and she thinks I'm trying to propose? _**_That's not what it means!_**_ What am I supposed to do? _**_Tell her! _**_Wait… she said rabbits give jewelry to those they want to marry… but she put it on. Does that mean she would marry me if I was a rabbit? _**_But you're not a rabbit, you're a fox! A fox who fucked up and gave her a bonding necklace without telling her what it means_** **_before she put it on!_**_ DOES Judy WANT TO MARRY ME?! _**_THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! _**_I'M NOT READY TO GET MARRIED! I JUST WANTED HER TO KNOW I WAS INTERESTED IN HER!_**_ THEN TELL HER SO SHE CAN HAVE A CHANCE TO TAKE THE NECKLACE OFF! _**_But… if she takes it off… _

Against his will his eyes flickered to the small grey rabbit neck to him. Shortly after they'd left the station she'd said she was feeling tired and was going to close her eyes. Barely five minutes later as the train had turned slightly she'd slid sideways so her head was now resting against his shoulder as she slept. His eyes fell to the necklace around her neck as he felt a lump well up in his throat. Vulpine tradition was clear on this. If Judy knew what the necklace meant and took it off, it was a rejection of his feelings. Therefore it would be inappropriate for him to pursue her further as a potential mate. That didn't mean he couldn't but… it would have been highly irregular and taboo. In silence Nick wracked his brains, trying to remember if he'd ever been told what it meant if she took off the necklace but didn't know what it meant. A moment later he mentally cursed himself for not paying more attention when his mother had been explaining all this to him. 

Biting his lip Nick watched as Judy shifted a little, her pink nose twitching in her sleep. He felt a smile form at the corners of his mouth in response. Maybe… maybe this would work out. When they got to Bunnyburrow he'd pull her aside the first chance he got. He'd explain what the necklace meant and give her a chance to take it off. Even if she didn't return his feelings… he didn't want to lose her as a friend. No amount of feelings was worth that. Not after everything she'd done for him. Sighing softly Nick turning his attention away from the snoozing rabbit and to the world passing outside their window. They'd left the city a half hour ago, now they were hurtling along the tracks passing by wide open fields. He could see fields of wheat and grains waving in the wind as they passed but a short while later those fields thinned as the train slipped away from the nearby farms and into a thick wooded forest. Watching the trees flash by Nick couldn't help but wonder if this is how Judy felt when she had come to the city. The sun filtering through the leaves was like something out of a fairy tale. The trees whizzing by seemed like something from another world; not the perfectly kept and manicured trees from the city but twisted ancient ones that looked older than anything he'd seen before. 

In the back of his mind he wondered what Bunnyburrow would be like. Judy had described it to him a few times. Just a small quiet town where everyone knew each other and most mammals were friendly. Vaguely Nick wondered if that would be the same for him. Judy had said there were a few other foxes in Bunnyburrow, her old childhood bully turned kindly Baker; Gideon grey for one. But for the most part Bunnyburrow was a prey town, meaning he might not be as welcome as Judy was or thought he might be. _ She wouldn't invite me if she didn't think it was safe. _

He just had to relax. He'd be spending most of the time with her on the family farm. No doubt some people in Judy's family would have a problem with him, there was simply no way to avoid that. But Judy's parents had agreed to let him stay with them, so hopefully those that disagrees wouldn't do anything about it other than snide comments or some sideways looks and muttering. And if not… he could come up with some excuse to leave. Taking a deep breath Nick leaned back in his seat, allowing his eyes to drift closed. He was tired, and the train ride was supposed to be three or four hours long. Maybe he could use the time to rest, clear his head. A sudden shift in the train made him move, his head tilting sideways to rest against the top of Judy's. For a moment he considered pulling away, such close contact was technically inappropriate until Judy had accepted his offering of the bonding item. _ Then again… tradition kinda has gone out the window by now. _ That was certainly true. He was fox, who had given a rabbit a pawmade trinket that signified he liked her enough to want to explore a romantic relationship but had failed to explain this before she'd put it on. Taking another breath Nick allowed a little bit of Judy's vaguely flowery scent go fill his nose. He needed to explain the necklace as soon as possible but, for now… he'd enjoy this soft little private moment. Even if she didn't return his feelings, he could always have this memory.

\----------+----------

Bonnie Hopps waited anxiously as the large sleek train from Zootopia came to a grinding halt before her. Excitedly she couldn't help but bounce slightly on the balls of her feet. She was happy to have her most famous daughter back for the holidays. Usually the city kept Judy so busy that she could barely get away for a day or two. But now, she had an entire month off. The doors to the train opened and Bonnie watched as the passengers began to disembark. She smiled pleasantly at a few that she recognized, standing back and allowing them to pass by her as she waited for her daughter and Nick to appear. But as time wore on a small groan spread across Bonnie's face. She would have expected Judy to be one of the first off the train, usually her grey daughter would fling herself into a near backbreaking hug. Yet the train had been here for almost 10 minutes and there was no sign of her or Nick. Checking her phone Bonnie's frown deepened as she found that she had no missed messages from her daughter about missing the train. Tapping out a quick message Bonnie watched as three dots spring up almost instantly, a sign Judy was responding 

Just got here. Can u come on and help us off? Have a small situation. 

Biting her lip the older rabbit moved, making her way to one of the train operators helping a pair of wolves gather up their luggage. "Excuse me?"

The bobcat turned and smiled at her. "Yes ma'am?"

Gesturing to the train she spoke. "My daughter and her friend are on this train, but they're having trouble. Would it be ok if I went on and helped them off?"

The bobcat nodded. "of course. Watch your step."

Smiling in thank Bonnie moved past the bobcat and wolves, stepping up into the train before slowly making her way through to the medium sized cars. Stopping just inside the car Bonnie scanned the seats. "Judy?" A few of those still on the train looked at her when she called, but she ignored them. A moment later she watched as a family grey arm and paw appeared from behind one of the chairs and waved to signal she was there. Making her way down the train Bonnie had been about to ask what the 'situation' was that Judy had mentioned in her text when she froze, her eyes falling on the scene before her. In her seat Judy was smiling at her, looking just a tiny bit sheepish. Next to her Nick had fallen asleep, his head having slipped sideways and was now resting in Judy's lap with a content and happy smile covering his unconscious features. "Awwww. He looks precious."

Judy smiled and nodded. "He was sleeping when I woke up, and then he tipped over around Potter's Bend. He's been here ever si- what are you doing?"

Ignoring her daughter Bonnie Hopps pulled her phone from her pocket, quickly opening the camera app and aiming it at the adorable scene. "Say 'cute' Judy."

In response, Judy glared at her and held up her middle finger. Chuckling Bonnie took the photo, smiling as she watched it save to her phone. She'd have to show Stu when she got a moment. Putting her phone back in her pocket she looked to her daughter. "How do we wake him up?"

Judy shook her head. "I don't know. I tried shaking his shoulder but..." Judy fell silent as she moved, reaching out to gently rustle the sleeping fox. "Nick, it's time to wake up."

Nick's only response was to groan softly in his sleep, his face twitching slightly. "Ju...dy..." Bonnie's eyes widened slightly. Was the red fox dreaming about her daughter? "More… Blu..rries..."

Glancing at Judy, Bonnie had to suppress a small chuckle. It really was rather sweet. Judy had told her before about the fox's love of fruit especially blueberries. But the fact that he drempt about them, AND Judy... 

From where she sat Judy sighed. "Nick, don't make me pull out the big guns. WAKE UP." as she spoke she poked the sleeping fox's ears making them twitch and flick involuntarily but otherwise got no further reaction.

Looking to her daughter Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What's the big guns?"

Judy huffed, ignoring her question as she narrowed her eyes. "Alright slick, you asked for it. Time to WAKE UP!"

Bonnie watched, half curious half amused and a tiny bit apprehensive as she watched her daughter firmly grip one of the fox's ears in her paw before leaning in and-

The effect was instant. A split second after Judy's mouth closed around the fox's ear Nick's eyes snapped open, a yelp coming from his mouth as he jerked and sat bolt upright. His eyes jerked around almost frantically as his suddenly awoken mind searched for danger. "OUCH! Whatthefuck?!"

As the red fox reached back to massage his bitten ear Judy spoke in a slightly smug voice, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Good, you're awake." 

Still rubbing his injured ear Nick blinked, his gaze drifting first to the rabbit next to him and then to the station outside their window. Choosing that moment to make her presence known Bonnie cleared her throat softly, smiling as the fox turned to look at her. "Hello Nickolas, it's good to see you again." 

Again Bonnie hopps found herself forced to stifle a giggle as Nick's ears perked straight up, his head swiveling around to look at her with a surprised expression covering his features. For several seconds he stared at her, his expression changing from confusion, to shock, to embarrassment and lastly; "he-hello Mrs Hopps. I… this… uh… s-sorry. I guess… I fell asleep."

Still smiling Bonnie shook her head. "Please Nickolas, with the number of times you've had Judy's back over the last year, Call me Bonnie."

Nick blinked at her for a moment before nodding slowly. "I… ok… but… only if you call me Nick."

At this Bonnie nodded. "Deal."

For a few moments a slightly awkward silence followed the exchange broken by Judy who moved, unbuckling her seatbelt before getting to her feet and starting to pull their luggage down from the overhead compartments. As Nick moved to join her Bonnie stepped back, allowing the larger than her red fox to move by her. It happened then, in the smallest moment where Nick's scent washed over her. Bonnie's nostrils flared slightly as they detected… Arousal coming from the fox. The scent was faint, barely noticeable in fact. If there had been any more distance between herself and Nick she might have missed it. As she watched the red fox collect his luggage she found herself wondering. Was Nick aroused because Judy had bitten his ear? Or was it because of the closeness he and he had shared on the train ride over? Or possibly something else she wasn't aware of? _ I wonder just what his relationship to Judy is? _

\---------+--------

Trailing behind the pair of rabbits Nick blinked as he stepped out of the train and into the bright outdoor station. Bringing his paw up to shade his eyes Nick squinted in front of him, struggling to see anything through the bright sun. 

"**Judy!**"

The chorus of voices was unmistakable and even in his slightly blinded state he could easily make out the 20 or so rabbits surging towards them, pulling Judy into their ranks before assaulting her with rapid hugs and kisses on the cheek. _ So this is Judy family? _He could definitely see the family resemblance. Most of the rabbits were the same shade of grey as Judy, a few of them even had a similar shade of purple in their eyes. A few of them didn't share Judy's coloring but no doubt were still related, possibly through marriage. But his thoughts came to a halt as Judy managed to extract herself from the mob of rabbits and moved towards him, touching his arm while speaking. 

"Everyone," he bit his lip as the mob of rabbits looked at him. "This is Nickolas Wilde, my partner..." His stomach lurched nervously at her choice of words. "...at the ZPD." 

As she introduced him Nick did his best to seem friendly, smiling in what he hoped was a pleasant expression while offering the group a small wave. "H-hello. Nice to meet all of you." 

For a few heartbeats there was silence and Nick began to worry that maybe he'd made a bad impres-

But that worry vanished a split second later as the group of rabbits again surged forward, this time surrounding him and pulling him into his own assault of hugs, pawshakes and introductions that left him off balance and slightly dizzy. He barely had time to register the name each rabbit was telling him before another would take its place and introduce itself. Even at that speed it still took almost 10 whole minutes for everyone to shake his paw or give him a hug and introduce themselves. As the last rabbit finished shaking his paw and introducing herself as Judy's fourth cousin Brita Nick was grateful when Bonnie clapped her paws together and began to usher everyone out of the station and to the parking lot.pit was here thought that a tiny problem did arise, the smaller size of the rabbits meant that their vehicles were smaller too. As a result he and Judy had to split up; with Judy climbing into her family's truck with her mom and others piling in the back. While Nick was forced to climb into the back of another truck driven by a black rabbit who introduced himself as James as he let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. 

Looking nervously to Judy Nick noticed the small smile and nod she gave him. A silent answer to his question of 'would he be ok?' climbing up Nick settled himself against the back of the truck cab, watching as a few other rabbits piled in with him. "So Nick, what's it like being an officer in Zootopia?" He was grateful for the questions, and spent most of the drive from the station answering questions about what his and Judy's days consisted of, had he ever had to shoot someone, had he met any real gangsters like in the movies and what was it like to be outside the city. He answered the questions as best he could, feeling a little odd and not used to being the center of attention. Around them the station fell away into the distance, giving Nick a rather idyllic and almost pastoral view of farmland and fields of corn, wheat and other crops. If he was honest it was like stepping out and driving through an alien world. Compared to the city everything was so spread out and natural looking, it was almost dizzying.

The town itself was bigger than he'd expected it to be, but still small by all accounts. No building was bigger than three stories with most of the buildings seeming to be shops, restraints and other utility buildings. As they passed the center of town Nick blinked as he found the center dominated by a large park with only a single structure in it; a large clock tower that was easily the tallest structure in the town. The rabbit's riding with him must have picked up on his wonder of this place because one of them, a grey rabbit with a splotch of white over one of his eyes (an uncle of Judy?) Began to tell Nick about the history of the town. How it was over 200 years old and how the Hopps family had been one of the original 12 settling families. He only half listened, nodding when it was appropriate while for the other half of the time he found himself a bit nervous. If 20 rabbits was just the welcome party, what did that mean for his chances of getting Judy alone to explain himself? She was practically a celebrity in her family, which would mean everyone would want to speak with her or spend time with her. His stomach twisted nervously as the truck pulled off the main road and began to travel down a more rustic dirt road. In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware that this was how some horror movies started; the unsuspecting victim, lured to an unknown and remote place where he would be tortured or sacrificed. 

But his worry turned out to be for nothing. After another 10 minutes the truck was slowly down, and as he turned his head Nick found that they were approaching a large hill and tree around which easily 100 or so smaller and young rabbits were laughing, chasing each other and playing. As the truck came to a stop James honked the horn, making the sea of young bunnies turn to look at them. A moment later another chorus of "**Judy**" Left his ears ringing as the young rabbits swarmed the first truck each of them laughing and giggling, jostling for Judy's attention. 

Across from him one of Judy's aunts chuckled. "She's always had such a way with the kids. Probably cause she used to practice chasing robbers by chasing them."

Smiling at that Nick could easily picture Judy chasing the young rabbits as practice before the police academy. Climbing down off the truck Nick swallowed nervously as several of the younger rabbits turned to look at him.

"Who's he?"

"He's so tall!"

"I thought all foxes were fat like Gideon." 

"Does he bake too?"

"Maybe he's nice?"

"Is he Judy's boyfriend?"

In front of him Judy chuckled and began to wade her way through the sea of young rabbits before coming to stand next to him. "Everyone, this is Nick Wilde. He's my partner," again Nick's stomach lurched slightly at Judy's choice of words. "At the ZPD."

The words had barely left Judy's mouth before a full murmur went through the crowd of children. 

"She said he's her partner!"

"Partner as in mate?"

"That means he's a cop too!"

"Do you think Judy and he are dating?"

"Does that make Judy a predo?"

That last comment earned the young rabbit a shout of, "JEREMY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" 

Next to him Judy chuckled. "No no. He's not my boyfriend. He's just a boy, who is a friend."

At her choice of words Nick's ears flattened a little. _ Just a boy who is a friend? Does that me- _

"Nick?" The soft voice next to him made him blink, turning to find Bonnie standing next to him and looking up at him. "Is everything ok?" 

He nodded while mentally kicking himself. He'd have to watch his body language around the older rabbit, lest he let something slip and give her the wrong idea. "O-oh yes. Just, still a little tired from the trip."

Bonnie chuckled and smiled back. "Well then, let's show you to your room and you can take a small nap before we give you the grande tour."

Nodding Nick slung his bag over his shoulder, taking a step forward to follow Bonnie as the older rabbit led him through the crowd and-

"Gah!"

His entire body tensed, the unmistakable feeling of hands on his tail reaching him. And making him tense. Turning Nick found that one of the small rabbits had emerged from the crowd and had grabbed the tip of his tail and was now hugging it against her body whole pressing her face against it. After a few seconds she looked up at him, her eyes innocent and sweet. "Is so fluffy."

Taking a calming breath Nick forced himself to remain calm. She was a child and he was probably the first fox she'd ever been this close too, she didn't know any better. Kneeling down Nick spoke softly. "Hello little one. What's your name?" 

The small grey and black rabbit blinked at him. "Alice."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Nick. Listen…" he was almost painfully aware of just how many eyes were watching him. He could almost feel the collective worry of the adult rabbits, no doubt worried about how he was going to react. "I know my tail is very bushy and soft. But… it's also very sensitive. And… it's kinda a private place that only those that are very close to me can touch."

Alice again blinked at him. "Like a rabbit's ears? Momma says not to let anyone but those I trust completely, touch them."

He nodded. "Exactly. And you seem nice enough, but I only just met you. So… I don't think I'm ready to let you touch my tail… yet. So can you please let go?"

He watched as Alice looked at his tail before doing as he asked, her paws releasing their grip on his fur. "Sorry."

He smiled. "It's ok. You didn't know. Maybe if you and I become friends I'll let you touch it again. But only with permission. Ok?"

Alice nodded. "Ok."

Smiling again Nick stood up, turning to find both Judy and Bonnie beaming at him. He smiled back, feeling as if he had definitely made a good impression with how he'd handled that. 

_ Maybe this won't be a complete disaster. _ ** _Maybe… maybe not. You still haven't told Judy what the necklace means._ ** _ I will soon, once they show me to my room. _ ** _If you say so._ **


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't often than Nick found himself at a loss for words. Only twice in recent memory, in fact. Once when finnick had actually apologized to him. Something so rare that Nick had actually gone out and bought a lotto ticket. (And won $20 from that same ticket.) And the other when he had been named valedictorian of his graduating class at the academy. Now though… he'd have to add this moment to that list. He'd followed Bonnie and Judy into their home, ducking slightly as he stepped through the door to find himself in a pleasant little sitting room lined with a few couches and chairs. There had been a few more rabbits here, all of them looking up as they'd entered. There had been a few moments of rabbits getting up, pulling Judy into a hug before she again introduced him. This time however the reception he got was less friendly than before. The rabbit's were still polite, but instead of hugs he got only stiff handshakes and slightly narrowed eyes looking at him. One of them, a brown and grey male rabbit squeezed his paw extra hard, enough that he would have winced if he wasn't trying to put on such a brave face.

Doing his best to remain friendly Nick mentally sighed. He knew some in Judy family wouldn't feel comfortable with him being around. That was just unavoidable what with him being a cunning and dangerous fox, the rabbits ancient and mortal ancestral enemy. But… part of him had hopped with how he'd been received at the train station and by the kids… that he might just be over thinking it. But no, here they were. Several rabbits who clearly didn't think he belonged here or at the very least shouldn't be inside the burrow. It was possible that Bonnie saw the looks he was getting because she loudly declared that they needed to get going and show him to where he'd be staying before reaching up and taking his paw so as to lead him away. Following the older rabbit down the hallway she was pulling him towards Nick blinked in surprise as they emerged not into a room as he'd expected but-

"HOLY SHIT."

next to him Judy chuckled softly and playfully numbed his hip. "Told you my home was big."

Glancing sideways at her Nick shook his head. "No carrots, this isn't 'big' it HUGE." His voice echoed around the massive chamber, gesturing to the half a dozen levels that had been dug into the Earth each with their own hallways and corridors that led to who knew where and that slowly went deeper and deeper until he could no longer see them unless he leaned over the safety rail. 

At his exclamation Bonnie chuckled too, and for a moment Nick found himself slightly distracted by just how similar Judy's and her mother's laugh was. "This Warren has belonged to my family since we arrived and helped found Bunnyburrow. And with how quickly we reproduce you can only imagine the space needed to house everyone. We even have our own group of in family engineers and construction teams just so we can keep up."

Nick nodded, still awestruck. "You'd have to."

After a few moments Bonnie spoke again, her voice a little lower and sad. "Nick… I want to apologize for how my family acted back there. I saw the looks they were giving you. Know that Stu and I are the heads of this house, and we trust you completely. So if anyone gives you any trouble please come to us."

He smiled but shook his head. "It's ok Bonnie. I've gotten a lot worse than narrowed eyes and stiff handshakes before. Trust me, your relatives were positively civil. They didn't even throw garbage at me or spit on me."

At his words Bonnie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Wh-what? M-mammals have done that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's happened before."

Bonnie's eyes looked to Judy who nodded sadly. A moment later her eyes became steel. "Nick… if anyone does anything that offends you, ANYTHING; please tell me or Stu. You're our guest. An offense to you is an offense to us. And that won't be tolerated in our home." Opening his mouth to protest Bonnie cut him off "Please Nick."

Closing his eyes for a moment Nick took a breath before nodding. "Ok Bonnie. I'll tell you. But you should know, it takes A LOT to offend me."

Next to him Judy piped up. "It's true. He has a fuse like a mile long. He almost never loses his cool. You saw how well he handled it when Alice grabbed his tail."

Bonnie looked back to him. "I'll be ok Bonnie. So long as everyone is at least civil and doesn't form an angry mob or shave my tail we'll all get along fine."

Again Bonnie's eyes widened, her paw going to her mouth in shake. "Shave your tail?!"

Nick shrugged. "That's never happened to me before. But it used to be a real problem several years ago with hate groups. We foxes take great pride in our fur and especially our tails. So to touch it without permission is rather rude. So you can imagine how bad it is if someone where to shave it against my will."

Bonnie nodded. "If anyone does anything like that Nick, I will personally hand you the razor so you can shave their entire body."

There was something in Bonnie's tone. Some kind of cold steely resolve that told Nick as funny as that statement sounded, that the matriarchal bunny wasn't kidding. Shrugging Nick did his best to lighten the mood, grinning as he spoke. "That would be quite a sight to see."

In front of him Bonnie chuckled after a few moments, the intensity vanishing from her eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time a bare bunny has been in this house."

Next to him Nick heard Judy snort and giggle. But his comment had worked and the sudden seriousness that had taken over evaporated. Following the pair of rabbits down a small stairway Nick did his best to memorize the route he was being shown before coming to a stop at a brown door. "This will be your room while you stay here." As she spoke Bonnie opened the door, allowing Nick to see the room that had been prepared for him. It was nice than he expected if he was being honest. Two smaller beds had been pushed together into the corner to make one that could accommodate his size. Next to that a small nightstand with a lamp and a small drawer was set up. He had a desk, a chair, a small TV and even a closet that was wide open as if waiting for him unpack. "It's not much. If you need anything to be added, just let me or Stu know."

But he shook his head, ducking slightly as he stepped through the doorway and into the room."It's perfect. Thank you." Gesturing down the hallway Judy spoke. "My room is just a few doors down. It's the… well… actually it's pretty obvious which one is mine."

Raising an eyebrow Nick let go of his bag, dropping it onto the bed before moving and sticking his head out the doorway to look down the hallway and towards-

"Hehehehe. I didn't know the Hopps burrow had their own police department." As he spoke he grinned at Judy who squirmed with embarrassment while Bonnie chuckled. At the end of the hall was a door, made up to look like the chiefs door back at the precinct. Or at least how a child might think a police chief's door was supposed to look like. It even had a sheet of paper stuck to the front to mimic the pane of glass and printed on the paper in slightly shaky penmanship was the name 'Cheef Judy Hopps.' Grinning wider Nick chuckled. "Looks like You spelled chief wrong there carrots."

Judy groaned and put her head in her paws. "I was six! I didn't know how to spell it."

Bonnie laughed. "You should have seen her. It was so cute, she'd go on 'patrols' just before bed and walk the Halls of the burrow to make sure everyone was safe. And she used to get so intense whenever something went missing. It was always a new case." Judy groaned, clearly embarrassed by her antics as a child. 

In her embarrassment Judy grabbed her ears and pulled them down over her face. "Moooooooom."

But Bonnie continued. "And then her uncle got her a little police hat and lion Christ she took it to a whole new level. She BECAME officer Judy Hopps."

He couldn't hold it back anymore, the mental imagine of a young Judy running around the burrow pretending to be a police officer was just too much. In between laughs he managed to choke out. "Pl-please tell me you have pictures."

Bonnie smirked at Judy before grinning evilly at Nick. "HUNDREDS."

Opening his mouth to say just how badly he wanted to see them Nick found his words cutoff by Judy who planted both her paws against his shoulder and pushed him back inside his room. "THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT. YOU SAID YOU WERE SLEEPY SO TAKE YOUR NAP."

Still laughing Nick nodded. "Alright CHEEF," he put a bit of emphasis on the mispronunciation of the word. The death glare he got in return just made him laugh harder. Next to her daughter Bonnie was still chuckling as she looked to Nick. 

"Sleep as long as you like Nick. I know foxes are usually nocturnal so…"

But Nick shook his head. "I'll be ok. I'll just take a fox power nap and be awake again in a half hour. And then you can show me around the farm… and those pictures."

In front of him Judy narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. "Careful Wilde, I may not have photos of you as a kit, BUT I do have that video of you from the skunk incident at the precinct, and I'm NOT afraid to use it."

He grinned, his tail flicking playfully.  _ Oh, so you want to play rough do you?  _ "Why Officer Hopps," he put on a mock offended tone and pretended to be shocked. "I'm shocked. Whatever would mammal resources think if they knew you still had that video of me in my boxers after being sprayed by that skunk?"

Judy grinned maliciously. "They'd probably be thinking those 'boxers' look an awful lot like a man thong. So you just be careful about trying to embarrass me. This bunbun has claws." A moment later her smile softened. "Sleep well."

And with that she closed the door, leaving him alone in the dimly lit room. As he got to his feet he heard Judy speak to her mom on the other side of the door. "You are NOT showing him those photos."

Bonnie chuckled. "Yes, yes I will."

\----------+----------

  
  


Following her mom back up through the burrow Judy had been about to try and say something to keep Nick from ever seeing those pictures when her mom spoke. "He seems really nice."

Swallowing what she had been about to say, Judy nodded. "He is. Nick is the most kind and soft hearted mammal I know. Even if he is an ass sometimes."

Next to her Judy watched as her mom looked at her silently for a few moments. "Do you and he spend a lot of time together? Outside of work I mean?"

Judy bit her lip and shrugged. "I suppose so. He is my best friend in the city. So we sometimes get dinner outside of work. Or watch movies on the weekend. Its easy since we work the same shift. But he's not the only one. Why?"

Bonnie shrugged. "No reason. I was just curious if… maybe… you and he might be MORE than just friends."

That made Judy stop in her tracks, her eyes widening at what you mom had just suggested. "M-me and Nick? More than friends? As in a couple?"

Again her mother shrugged. "Perhaps. You've always been a little different Judy, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if that extended to your choice in mates as well. You never really seemed that interested in bucks, at least not outside of physical release."

She stared at her mom, stunned by what she was saying. "Mom, Nick and I are best friends and partners on the job. We're NOT sleeping together."

In front of her, her mother gave her a half smile. "You're father and I were best friends too Judy. And there was a time when the idea of sleeping with or marrying Stu would have made me vomit… or burst out laughing… or want to punch him in the face. But then-"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Yes mom, but then you saw Kathy O'Conner's kissing him behind the dancehall and you flew into a jealous rage, grabbed him by the ears and dragged him off to rut his brains out. You've told me this story a hundred times."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, exactly. My point is that you never know who you might find attractive or when or what might trigger it. Now I can't imagine a day without your father."

She watched as her daughter gave her a half bored half amused look. "So what are you saying? That I should go back down to Nick's room and give him the ride of his life just because we have similar tastes in movies and he's made me laugh a few times?"

At her question her mom shrugged. "Rabbits have done just that, for less. But what I'm saying is that you should be open minded to the idea. You never know what could happen."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say mom. But I can assure you isn't interested in a cross species relationship. Fangmire, the female tiger from our work asked him out and he turned her down. She's about as sexy as they come, if he turned her down then he either wants a vixen or he's gay."

At this Bonnie smiled coyly. "Or he already has his eye on someone he was already close too."

Sighing Judy began to walk again. "Mom, I appreciate what you're trying to do. But let's just let it go for now. Ok? Nick isn't interested in me, not like that at least."

Next to her Bonnie shrugged. "If you say so Hun. Just keep an open mind. You can't find love if you're closed off to it."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever you say mom. So what shall we do until sleeping beauty back there wakes up from his nap?"

Bonnie chuckled at the joke. "Well since you told me how much Nick likes fruits, I sent a fresh batch off to Gideon's bakery this morning so he could make us up a dozen pies for desert tonight. and this gives you the perfect excuse to pop in and see him while you pick them up."

At this Judy's face split into a wide smile. "Oh, I'd love to say hello to Gideon." A moment later a small frown spread across her face. "Wow, there's a sentence I never would have thought I'd say as a kid." A moment later both of them chuckled. 

A short while later Judy found herself seared in a familiar pickup truck bouncing and bumping down the road into town. As she drove past the shops and buildings she'd visited as a kid she smiled. It felt like the town never changed, everything was almost exactly the way she remembered it as a child, almost. A few things had changed, some shops had been replaced and a few of the buildings had been repainted, but for the most part it was the same old Bunnyburrow she'd left those years ago. Coming to a stop in front of in front of Gideon's bakery Judy paused as her eyes wandered the window display. If someone had told her that when he grew up mean, nasty, dumb Gideon Grey would become a baker she would have laughed in their face, HARD. Yet from inside the display window several gleaming and pristean pies sat out. Dotted amongst them were small wrapped bits of chocolate and candied carrots and just behind that a large cardboard cutout of video grey himself, face beaming with pride and joy with his paws outstretched gesturing to the foods before him. It had become a bit of a theme with his shop that Gideon would decorate his cardboard cutout according to whatever season it was or whatever holiday was coming up. As such his cutout had been decorated with a big straw hat, some overalls and a stalk of wheat taped to his grinning face, making him look like a caricature of a farmer.

Chuckling to herself Judy pushed open the door to the shop, listening as a bell let out a soft ding. A moment later a voice called out to her from the back. "Welcome! I'll be with you in a second." The sound of movement from the back of the shop reached her ears, boxes being moved and something being set down before the swinging doors opened and out stepped Gideon Grey. "Why if it isn't Ms. Officer Judy Hopps."

She chuckled at his Nickname for her and moved towards the counter and another display case that housed an array of smaller treats and candies. "Hello Gideon. How have you been."

Gideon grinned. "I been swell. Came up with a new kind of carrot candy coated in chocolate and almonds. Selling almost faster than I can make it."

She grinned back. "that's great."

She watched as Gideon moved, coming out from behind the counter before moving towards her to give her one of the hugs that he had become somewhat famous for giving to all his customers when they came in. Again she found herself mentally shaking her head. Gideon had changed so much since they'd been kids. The idea of giving him a hug would have made her burst out laughing as a child, but now; she mirrored his movements, spreading her arms and stepping towards him so as to…

"Oh, wait a moment Ms Judy." Gideon's paws fell to his side and an expression of sheepish uncertainty covered his face. "I don't think hugging you would be appropriate right now. Sorry, my mistake." 

She blinked at the fox who took a step back from her and continued to smile at her, clearly abashed. "Gideon Grey you have hugged me ever since I started coming to you shop. Why would now be any different?"

This time it was Gideon's turn to blink at her. "That is true Ms Judy..." The fox gestured to her neck and the necklace Nick had given her. "But in the past you weren't wearing a Pair Bonding item. I wouldn't want to offend whatever Todd gave it to you. I'm not so good at fighting anymore."

Judy blinked again, looking down at the necklace. "This? Why would this make Nick offended if you hugged me. It's just a necklace."

In front of her Gideon's eyes widened slightly and behind him Judy saw his tail twitch in a slightly agitated manner. "Ms Judy, I know rabbits have different customs than us foxes. But a pair bonding item it's 'just' anything. It's a declaration of intent. A way for a fox to let another know they're interested in them and to possibly start a courtship. Until that's complete or until you reject him it is improper for me to hug you." Judy stared at him her brain struggling to understand what he was saying. The necklace Nick had given her was a pair bonding item? And it meant that Nick was interested in her? WHAT?! Her face must have shown how confused she was, because across from her Gideon frowned slightly. "Didn't the Todd who gave it to you explain how it works?" 

Slowly she shook her head, still in shock. "N-no."

Again Gideon's eyes widened and after a second he let out a long deep sigh. "Oooooook. Why don't you take a seat Ms Judy and I'll do my best to explain." Nodding slowly she did as he'd suggested, dropping herself into a chair at a table off to the side. She watched as Gideon turned, moving behind the counter to grab something before joining her and setting the something (which turned out to be a bottle of grapefruit soda) in front of her. "Are you ok Ms Judy?" 

She looked at him. "I… I don't know."

In front of her Gideon sighed, his ears flattening slightly. "I'll do my best to explain all this. But I definitely think you should also talk to his Todd. He is supposed to explain all of this to you when he gave you the necklace."

Judy remained silent, her mind going back to the train station. Just before she'd put the necklace on, he'd tried to stop her. Had he been trying to explain it then? "I… I think he tried to… but things were happening."

Gideon nodded and took a sip of his soda. "Ok, well that makes this all slightly better. He wasn't trying to trick you and force a bonding. That would be… bad."

Judy cocked her head, her curious nature starting to bubble to the surface. "Bad how?"

Gideon shrugged and nodded to the necklace. "All foxes can recognize a bonding item. It's just something that's ingrained in us. While you're wearing that we're supposed to act differently towards you. A bit more distant and reserved.  _ Technically _ I shouldn't really even be talking about it, but I suppose an argument could be made that since you didn't know what it was, then I'm not breaking any rules. Anyways, there are specific rules we foxes follow when someone is wearing a bonding item. And if you don't know that you're wearing one that could potentially drive you away from other potential mates and into the arms of the one who gave you the item, since they would be allowed to get close to you. If that were to happen and it affected you in a meaningful way your family by rite could demand a dowry before the courtship continued."

Again she stared at him. "B-but… it's a necklace… h-how can a necklace do all that?"

Gideon shook his head. "It's not just a necklace Ms Judy. It's a declaration of intent. Whoever gave it to you likes you, and wants to see if that could become more and turn into a courtship. And… uh… well forgive me for saying this but… how can someone as smart as you not know about fox courting? I mean, isn't your partner a fox? Didn't you think to look this stuff up?"

Judy felt a tingle begin to grow in her ears. "I… I did… sorta… when Nick and I started working together. I looked up body language and mannerisms and st-stuff like that. B-but…" her voice trailed off as the tingles in her ear grew. When she'd looked up more she'd stumbled onto several pages that had gone into detail about fox mating, VERY graphic detail… with pictures… and videos…

Across from her Gideon took another sip from his soda. "Well, now you have to decide what to do."

She cocked her head. "What CAN I do?"

Gideon shrugged. "Well if you continue to wear the bonding item then it signifies that you agree with the Todd and want to see where your relationship goes. If you take it off but keep it, that means you're not interested in the Todd right now. But that you might be in the future. And if you take it off and then give it back to him… well that will pretty much put an end to his pursuit of you. Unless you instigate something at a later time."

She bit her lip. "I-if I give it back… will I lose my friend?"

Gideon sighed, his eyes flattening slightly. "Feelings will be hurt Ms Judy, there's no avoiding that. Todds don't just give out these items on a whim, it means he's been thinking about it for a while. Long enough to gather the items on it and assemble them into some arrangement that means something significant to him. But… I don't think you'll lose him. He'll withdraw for a while, that's tradition. He may be quiet for the next week or so and he probably won't be as affectionate. But you shouldn't lose him."

Judy remained silent, slowly reaching out to take a sip of the soda Gideon had set out for her. Her mind felt like it was somehow tracing and at the same time struggling to keep up. Nick had given her a bonding item? And that item signified that he liked her and wanted to possibly be more than just friends? If he'd wanted that why hadn't he said something? Why hadn't he asked her out or invited her to a movie? Why had he gone through this bizarrely elaborate act but not told her what it meant? Was he truly interested in her? Or was this some kind of super elaborate prank he was trying to pull on her? Those questions raced through her mind making her feel dizzy and lightheaded even as she loaded the pies her mother had asked her to pick up into the truck before saying goodbye to Gideon and starting to head back home. 

\-----------+----------

Nick Wilde grunted, his muscles tensing and straining as he worked to lift the heavy bag of feed. "O-ok, where d-do you want it?"

Next to him Stu smacked the metal side of the wheelbarrow. "Just dump it all in here."

He did as he'd been instructed, balancing the bag on his shoulder before tilting it forward and letting the contender fall from a large slit in the top of the bag. Instantly a small plume of dust rose into the air, making his nose twitch and itch. But he managed to keep from sneezing, instead half holding his breath as he waited for the bag to finish emptying. Behind him he could hear several voices murmuring.

"He's so strong!"

"I like his tail."

"We'll get the chickens fed in no time now."

He smiled, more to himself than to anyone else. It felt oddly good to be helping out around the farm. He'd spent his 'nap' time planning what to say to Judy and how to explain the necklace. But when he'd 'awoken' Bonnie had told him that Judy had gone into town on an errand and wouldn't be back to later. At first he'd been disappointed, yet another time something had gotten in the way of him telling Judy how he felt. But he'd done his best to hide that disappointment, instead allowing Bonnie to guide him through the burrow on a tour. She'd shown him all around the burrow, walking him through mostly the upper levels which she explained were for family and friends while the lower levels were just bedrooms and other guest rooms. Again he'd found himself stunned at just how much had been built down here. Mr Big's was one of the largest houses in Zootopia easily 100 rooms in size. The burrow made that look like a cramped broom closet. Dozens of living rooms and lounges, a massive arcade and game room, a movie theater, a classic theater, a pool, a bowling alley, a gym, a kitchen nearly the size of precinct one, a bar and restaurant, and even an 'o natural' room which seemed to be a mini version of the mystic tantric spa back in Zootopia. It was beyond incredible. He half expected to turn a corner and find that the family of rabbits was also growing crops underground as well.

Bonnie had laughed at his shock, guiding him back up the burrow and outside, past the hoard of still laughing and playing children. (Where he paused long enough to grin and wave at Alice who waved excitedly back) before following Bonnie towards a large red and white barn. Here he'd been traded off, Bonnie meeting her husband Stu who jumped down from the large tractor he'd been on before pulling Nick into a handshake that had shook his whole body. "Nick my boy so glad you could come. What's it like being on a real farm? Bet it's nothing like the big city."

Nick chuckled, his mind going back to the city that had been built right under their feet. "It's different. But I like it."

Stu had taken over the tour then. Leading Nick up several ladders and stairs so he could look out of a large door of the barn over the entire farm. And from there Stu had spent the next half an our gesturing to the various different colored fields and telling him about them before the sound of some of his sons struggling to lift a large bag of chicken feed had gotten their attention.

Now he watched as the rabbits he'd been helping swarmed the wheelbarrow, slowly Wheeling it out of the barn and off towards where the chickens were kept. Next to him Stu spoke. "Thank you for helping out there."

He shrugged, turning to look at the male rabbit. "No problem, was glad to help. Actually, I was wondering if there are any other little things I could do around here. Just something to keep me busy till Judy come back?"

Stu laughed and clapped him on the back. "That's the spirit ma boy. Busy hands make for satisfaction I always say."

Stu set him up mending harvesting bags. And so Nick found himself sitting against the wall of the barn with a pile of harvesting bags next to him. His job was simple enough. Grab a bag and examine it, look for any tears or signs of wear. If he found any, set those bags aside for mending. If the bag was clear he tossed them into a small cart. It was easy work, yet again oddly satisfying. It felt good to know he was doing something that would help others.  _ Maybe Judy has rubbed off on me more than I thought. _

Soon others joined him, the rabbits from before all dropping down around him to help sort through the pile of bags. "Thanks for the help Mr Nick."

He chuckled at that. "Just Nick. No one has called me Mr since… well ever. Not even since I became a cop."

Next to him one of the rabbits cocked his head. "So you work with Judy? How did you two meet? At the academy?"

Again Nick laughed, this time harder than before. "Oh gosh no. Your sister blackmailed me into helping her. Before that I'd never done an honest days work in my life."

The same rabbit blinked at him. "What did you do for money?"

Nick shrugged. "I conned and hustled mammals for it. Basically tricked them."

The rabbits around him all looked at each other in confusion. "How?"

Nick smiled and thought back. What was a hustle he could tell them about that was family friendly? "Well… once I put on this neighborhood movie night. Borrowed a projector from a friend and got a big tarp and hung it across the side of a building and charged people $10 to come and watch a few movies on it. Didn't really cost me anything but I made a lot of money. So just stuff like that. No one ever really got hurt."

"Except for that time you pissed off a crime boss so badly that he almost dropped you into an ice pit just for being around him."

The sound of the familiar voice made his ears perk up and his head turn towards one of the barn doors. "Carrots!" His words came out a bit louder than he'd expected, echoing in the large open barn.

In front of him he watched as Judy marched towards them, her expression stern. A moment later she reached out, grabbing him by his tie and half dragging him half pulling him to his feet. "You come with me. We need to talk. And you lot," she pointed to the rabbits around him. "Don't go getting any ideas. Mom and dad will tan your ass with an oak switch if you try to con them like Nick used to do to other people."

Grinning Nick did his best to catch Judy's voice but found that his attempt went unrewarded as she again tugged on his tie, pulling him from the barn and around the side. "O-ow. Carrots ease up. This tie is silk. What's the big deal? I wasn't teaching them anything ba-" But his words were cut off as Judy spun around, her paws going to his stomach and pushing him until his back hit the wall. "Carrots wh-"

But she cut him off again, her voice low and angry. "What the hell are you playing at Nick? Is this some kind of joke!?"

He blinked at her, confused by the anger in her voice. "What? Carrots I was just telling them a story. I wouldn't teach them any-"

But Judy shook Her head, her foot stomping angrily. "NOT ABOUT MY BROTHERS. I don't give a fuck about that. I mean THIS." Her paw went to the necklace he'd given her. "What the fuck kind of trick are you trying to play on me by giving me this?!"


	3. Chapter 3

His mouth had gone impossibly dry. In front of him Judy had fixed him with a stern and angry glare, that was usually only reserves for captured criminals. He tried to speak, to say something, to explain himself. Explain that he liked her, that that like when deeper than as just friends and that he wanted to see if they could be more than just friends. He tried to speak but all that managed to come out was a kind of whimpering sound. In front of his Judy rolled her eyes and threw up her paws in disgust. "You know what Nick, I'm not in the mood for this. So here, just take your stupid necklace back an-"

"NODONTTAKEITOFF!"

He moved without thinking, rushing forward to grab Judy's wrists as she gripped the sides of the necklace and began to take it off. He pulled her paws away, holding them apart so the necklace fell back in place around her neck. "Ni-Nick?"

His heart felt like it was about to explode, his paws were trembling and his tail was lashing back and forth. He had to say something! He had to make her understand. This wasn't a prank or a joke, he was serious. He needed to tell her. "I… I..." why was it so hard for him to speak?! He'd talked his way out of plenty of situations way tenser than this. Why was it so hard for him to say the words. "J-Judy… I… I… I like," he felt like he was about to pass out. He felt light headed, yet his arms felt like they were weighted down by lead. His heart hammed somewhere near his throat and he honestly felt like he might start crying at any moment. "I… Judy..." He forced himself to breath, to take long deep breath so as not to pass out. "I like… you."

In front of him he felt Judy's faint struggling stop, her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him a little slack jawed. "Wh-what?"

He took another deep breath. "I… like… y-you. That's… that why I gave you… the necklace."

Judy stared at him. "So… it IS a pair bonding item?"

Weakly he nodded, swallowing the lump that had built up in his throat. "Y-yes… I… I've been… I've been trying to tell you all day… b-but … stuff kept getting in the way. I… I'm sorry."

She continued to look at him, her expression now blank and almost unreadable. "Nick… I… I don't know… if… I'm not… I don't know if… I like you… that way."

He swallowed again and nodded. "I… I know… but… let me try… pl-please… one date. Just one date… please."

She looked at him, staring at her partner and best friend as if seeing him for the first time. She could see the emotions rolling off him, the fear, anxiety, worry, hopefulness and most of all… the vulnerability. The same vulnerability he'd shown her while talking about his childhood in the skytram. And the same vulnerability she'd shown him when she'd come back to apologize to him for what she said at the press conference. Biting her lip she tried to decide what to do. There was no denying that she and Nick got along. Hell they wouldn't have been best friends if they didn't. But that was just it, there were friends and partners. If she did this… if she pursued a relationship beyond what they had… things would change. They would change. They'd stop being Nick and Judy, best friends and partners and become… Nick and Judy… interspecies couple. Taking a deep breath Judy looked at Nick, at his expression of worry and hope and fear. "I… I need time to think about it."

In front of her Nick exhaled a breath she hadn't realized he'd been holding. "O-ok. Th-thank you."

She watched as his eyes nervously flickered to the necklace she still wore around her neck and in the back of her mind she remembered what Gideon had told her. If she kept the necklace it meant she wanted to pursue the relationship. If she took it off but kept it, then maybe she might be interested later. But if she gave it back then that was it. He wouldn't press this any further. "I..." His eyes flickered to hers. "I won't take it off… for now. Ok? Not until I've made my decision."

He swallowed almost painfully but nodded slowly, gently releasing her wrists. "I'm… I'm sorry I didn't tell you… before. I… I really was trying to… I swear."

She did her best to smile. "I understand. Things have been-" 

But the rest of her words ended abruptly as a loud metal clanging sound echoed through the air, followed by the sound of a high pitched shout. "DINNER TIME! COME AND GET IT!" 

\-----------+----------

Dinner was a strange time for Judy. She sat at the table next to her mom and dad across from Nick, somehow feeling both starved and not hungry at the same time. This resulted in her nibbling little bits of some of her food while completely passing by others or scarfing down on a few items. Her mind felt like it couldn't focus, instead trying to understand and decide what she was going to do about Nick. For what felt like the hundredth time that meal her eyes darted upwards to look across the table at the fox. He was acting so normal, like nothing had happened. He was smiling and laughing at a joke her father had just told, and complimenting her mother's cooking as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just confessed to liking her as more than a partner and asked her out.  _ How can he be acting so calm? Why isn't he a mess like me?  _ ** _Remember what Gideon said, this isn't something he just did spontaneously. He's been thinking about it for a while. _ ** _ I wonder how long? _

That thought made her pause, watching as across from her Nick grinned at her cousin Tomas and took the plate of freshly baked rolls that was being offered to him, before loading his plate with three. She spent nearly everyday around him, how had she not noticed a change in his behavior around her?  ** _Well he is a master grifter and con-mammal. _ ** That only made her feel slightly better. Somehow it reduced her feelings of guilt and having not noticed a change in him while at the same time sparking a kind of grief that he would hide those feelings from her. Why would he do that? If he liked her why wouldn't he just come to her and say something? Why go through the trouble of making a necklace and giving it to her and run the risk of things turning out exactly as they had?

Around her dinner was winding down, with family members slowly leaving the dinning room to go to their nightly rituals before bed. Next to Judy Bonnie spoke. "Nick, would you like to take a bath before bed? I think I can offer you about 15 minutes to have the bath all to yourself. Unless you'd rather bathe with the other males."

Across from then Nick's eyes flickered to Judy. She'd been abnormally quiet all throughout dinner. She'd barely said anything in fact. Not only that but now she wouldn't even look at him. Even now as he looked at her he watched as she absentmindedly rolled around a small sprout of broccoli still on her plate without taking a bite, clearly avoiding his gaze on purpose. He felt his stomach twist painfully. "A-actually Bonnie, I'm a bit more tired than I thought. So I think I'm just gonna go to bed for now. But thank you for the offer."

Across from him Bonnie's eyes also flickered, darting from him to Judy before frowning slightly but still nodding. "Ok Nick. Sleep well. Do you remember how to get to your room?"

He nodded, pushing his chair back from the table and making his way from the room. It was a good thing he did remember the way, if he hadn't he had no doubt he would have wound up completely lost and turned around in the large Warren and the seemingly endless number of rabbits he passed by as he walked. As he passed by he heard some of them whispering, no doubt about him and for a moment Nick found himself wondering if Judy's family had managed to put two and two together and figure out that he was responsible for her change in mood during dinner.**_ Way to go Nick, now she won't even look at you and her family probably hates you._** _ She said she needed to think about it. _**_Oh please, like she's going to date you. Some gutter trash fox with no family, no dowery, nothing to offer her or her family. Of course she's going to say no._**_ But- _**_No buts! She was just being polite. You and she are stuck here all month. If she rejected you now then it would make things awkward._**_ Then… what should I do? _**_Leave. Go back to the city and leave her alone. _**_What if I don't want to leave? _**_When has anyone or anything ever given a shit about what you want? Just wait till everyone is asleep and then leave, walk your pathetic worthless loser ass to the train station and catch the first train back to the city. That way Judy can have a nice time off rather than pretending to consider your offer. And you can… well who gives a fuck about you and what you do?_**

Sighing defeatedly Nick pushed open the door to the room he'd been given. As painful as it was to admit he knew his inner voice was right. There was no reason for Judy to truly consider his offer. Her reaction and assumption that he was playing some kind of prank on her by giving her the item was proof enough. He'd made a mistake in giving her the necklace and telling her about his feelings. And now they were both stuck here for the next month with this cloud hanging over them. Slowly sitting down on his bed Nick forced himself to breath as he felt his chest grow tight and pained. Lion Christ he'd fucked things up this time. Judy had done something nice, inviting him to stay at the farm so they could both relax and get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. And yet he'd somehow managed to ruin that with his selfish emotions and hopes. Closing his eyes he struggled to stay calm, the pain in his chest growing. It had been stupid to hope that she might return his feelings. Why would she? She was better than him in every single way. She was smarter, funnier, faster, stronger (relatively speaking). She was practically a celebrity in the city and she was a real celebrity here in her hometown and family. She could probably have her pick of any Buck she wanted, whenever she wanted and as many times as she wanted. Why on Earth would she want him? Only the cold lonely silence of his room answered the question.

\-----------+----------

"Nick said he likes me." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

Next to her Judy felt her mom shift to look at her, the water they were both sitting in rippling slightly from the movement. "He did?"

Judy nodded slowly, pulling her knees up against her chest. "Gideon said the necklace Nick gave me… it's called a pair bonding item. Male foxes give it to females that they like, and it's supposed to signify that they want to be... more than just friends."

Silence met her words, broken only by the ambient voices of her sisters and the splashing of the water. Normally a hot bath relaxed her, after a long day of work nothing felt better than to strip down, grab a towel and relax in the warm water. But this time Judy found that the baths calming effects didn't seem to be helping her as much as she'd hoped they would. Shifting a little she looked sideways at her mom, her eyes taking in the sight of the older bunny submerged up to her neck in the steaming warm water, her expression clearly one of deep thought. "And how do you feel about that?" Her mother's voice was soft and curious.

Sighing softly Judy leaned back, allowing her head to rest on the warm tiles of the bath. "I… I don't know. I mean… I like him… we wouldn't be friends if I didn't but..." She bit her lip. How was she supposed to explain these feelings?

"But he's also your partner and you're worried that if things don't work out between you two then it could affect your working relationship as well." The older rabbits tone was calm and knowing, making Judy blink in surprise.

"Y-yeah."

"Tell you what I'd do!" The sound of an excited and bubbly voice made Judy jump slightly, turning to find that one of her sisters; a grey and black doe named Abby had drifted closer to them and was now speaking. "I'd walk straight up to that fox and tell him to drop his pants and show me just how big his love for me is."

Judy felt her ears burn with embarrassment at her sister's words. She couldn't do that! That would get her a one way ticket to Mammal resources and a sexual harassment complaint on her file. "N-n-no… I..." But before she could respond others, hearing Abby's words began to move towards them curiously. The sudden influx of attention on her made Judy's heart jump several beats as she suddenly found herself the center of attention. Soon others had joined in, their words and questions firing off like gunfire.

"That fox likes you?"

"Do you like him?"

"He's into prey?"

"Aren't you already sleeping together?"

"What's it like sleeping with a predator?"

"Is it true canids knot their mates afterwards?"

"What's it feel like to be knotted?"

The questions only became more graphic from there until they reached a point where Judy felt as if here ears were about to burst into flames and she seriously considered drowning herself in the water. Next to her, Bonnie chuckled softly. "Girls," instantly the chorus of questioning and curious voices died away. "If you're going to be apart of this conversation then you'll have to speak only two or three at a time. We can't understand you when you all talk at once. Now then," Bonnie shifted a little in the warm water before continuing. "Yes, it would seem our guest Nick Wilde has feelings for Judy. And right now she's a little conflicted about how she feels about this. So for now, can we focus our questions to ones that will help her deal with her feelings and situation and not questions that you will use to pleasure yourselves with later?" A general murmur of agreement went through the crowd of females and after a moment Bonnie nodded. "Good." 

After another few seconds one of Judy's sisters spoke. "Have you ever thought about him romantically before?" 

She squirmed a little. If she was being honest; "I… I've had… dreams… once… or twice." That was true. Last year when she'd been on leave because of her heat, she'd dreamt of him. Of him pushing her down and pinning her body beneath his, of her biting her ears and neck when she tried to protest. Of his warm breath on her face and ears and he whispered that he was a predator and she was his prey and that he was going to toy with her until she'd sated every single one of his carnal urges. Against her will she shivered, just the memory of his growling husky dream voice enough to make her body start to react. In front of her a few of her a few of her sisters grinned, no doubt recognizing the telltale signs of arousal coming from her. 

"Hey Judy, mom said not to discuss things that we'd touch ourselves to later."

Again she felt her ears burn and tingle. "Sh-shut up."

Several of her sisters giggled, opening their mouths to poke more fun when another voice spoke over them. "If you were to date him, what would be expected of you?"

She turned to look at the sister who had spoken, a taller black rabbit with a muscular form. "What do you mean?"

Her sister shrugged. "What is involved with courting a fox? I mean… can we assume his people's courting habits are perhaps a bit more… complex than our own? For that matter would he want you to remain a cop if you two were to become a pair?"

She remained silent to that, honestly not sure how to answer. She had no idea what was involved with courting a fox. Not beyond what Gideon had told her about earlier today. It's not like she had any reason to look that kind of stuff up. And surely Nick wouldn't want her to stop being a cop just because they were together… right?

"I think you all are overlooking a big problem here." A stern and cold voice spoke over the group. "Judy is a RABBIT and he is a FOX. Predator and prey, ancient enemies. How can we trust him? How can he kiss her without eating her?"

Looking towards the rabbit who spoke Judy's eyes narrowed as they fell on her sister Jill. Judy had never gotten along with Jill, the other grey rabbit being a near perfect example of everything Judy wasn't. Where as Judy was tough and rugged, Jill was feminine and refined. Where Judy could spend hours running and working with the boys Jill would rather spend that time doing girly things like cooking or sewing or gossiping. In a way she and Judy were exact opposites, why should this be any different. "He wouldn't do that." 

In front of her Jill rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it Judy. You said it yourself that time, it's in their DNA. He's a predator. He can't help it. The thought will always be there in the back of his mind, teasing him, tantalizing him, making him wonder what would it be like to bite down on your neck. You can't honestly think you can trust him. He'll slip up one day, and when it happens we'll get the call that they've found you splattered all over the walls of that shoe box you call an apartment. With him picking your bones clean."

Opening her mouth to respond Judy found herself cut off as several of her sisters came to her side. "Shut up Jill!" "Not all predators are psychos!" "If he was gonna snap and go crazy don't you think he would have done so by now?"

Jill scoffed and stood up, water falling from her fur as she didn't even bother to try and cover up. "Oh come on! I'm not the only one who's concerned about it. Half the burrow is nervous about him being here! They're worried he'll eat their kits and-"

But the rest of what Jill had been about to say was cut off when Bonnie spoke, her voice low and threatening. "Your father and I have already made it clear to everyone that Nick is here as our guest. If they have a problem with him being here then they are free to leave."

Jill gawked at her mother. "But mo-"

But Bonnie cut her off. "No Jill. If you want to object to Judy and Nick being together because of their species that is one thing. But if you're objecting to it simply because of what Nick 'could' do then you are out of line. Predators can't be held accountable for what they might do, only for what they have done. So either sit back down or leave."

For several seconds there was silence before Jill let out a grunt of disgust and began to move, walking through the bath before climbing out and vanishing from sight back into the locker room. After another few moments a warmer but still firm voice spoke. "She has a point though." Everyone turned to face the new speaker. Unlike most of the others this rabbit wasn't a sister, but instead a cousin; a black and silver rabbit who was looking at Judy thoughtfully. "He is a fox, and you are a rabbit. Even if he doesn't mean to, he could hurt you. If he ever lost control or became enraged. As much as you trust him, you can't deny it is a possibility."

Judy remained silent for several seconds thinking over what she'd been asked. In her line of work she had seen things she'd thought impossible. She'd seen good people reduced to their most violent and basic states because of bad luck and circumstance. She'd seen good loving people turned into things unrecognizable by their loved ones. What was being asked of her was fair. Nick was a predator, and she was a prey. If the nighthowler investigation had taught her anything it was that good people could do horrible things when they lost control. "I'm not denying he could hurt me." She spoke slowly and calmly. "But I know he would never hurt me on purpose. And if he hurt me on accident… I'd forgive him."

In front of her, Judy's cousin remained silent for a few seconds before nodding. "Ok, that's good enough for me." 

The questions continued after that, some of them good and some of them not so much. But by the end of the questions she did feel a little bit better. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Nick or his offer, but somehow talking it out with her sisters had helped make her feel better. It had helped to talk about it, to voice some of her thoughts and organize them. And as a result she was able to lay down and fall asleep within seconds.

\----------+----------

Stretched out on the couch Bonnie sighed contently as she sipped from her cup of coffee and flipped the pages of the book she was reading. She loved this time of night. The burrow was quiet, everyone was asleep and she finally had an hour of time all to herself. She'd come to cherish this time, using it to read which had always been a favorite pastime of hers even when she'd been a kit. But no-

But the soft sound of footsteps made her look up, her ears perking as the telltale sounds of someone sneaking around drew closer and closer until, "Nick?" In the doorway stood Nick Wilde, a slightly surprised expression covering his face as his eyes fell on her. For a moment Bonnie wondered what the fox was doing awake at this hour, but then her eyes fell on the travel bag slung over his shoulder. She watched as the fox's face flickered with a series of emotions, finally settling on a kind of nervous resignation. "H-hey Bonnie."

Sitting up and closing her book Bonnie spoke softly. "Are you leaving?"

She watched as Nick shifted, clearly chewing his lip for a few moments. His ears had flattened against his head and his tail, while not dragging on the ground was hanging very low. "I think it would be best if I did." 

She cocked her head at him. "What? Why? Because you told Judy you liked her?"

Nick's tail stiffened, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "S-she… told you?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. We talked about it in the bath. Nick… you don't have to leave because of that. Judy hasn't even decided what to do about it all, yet."

Nick sighed. "thank you for trying to be nice Bonnie. But… I think it's pretty clear Judy doesn't feel the same way about me. And me sticking around when it's pretty clear how she feels is just gonna ruin her time off."

Frowning at Nick's words Bonnie shifted a little, scooting over before patting the spot on the couch next to her. "Nick, come and sit. Talk with me for a little bit. And… if you still want to leave afterwards then I'll drive you to the station myself. Ok?"

She watched as again Nick sighed. "I don't think-"

Her tone became firmer, with less room for debate. "Sit down." There was no mistaking the way Nick's ears twitched or how his tail stiffened but slowly he moved, lowering himself down onto the couch next to her without looking at her. Returning to her softer tone Bonnie continued. "Now why do you think Judy doesn't share your feelings?"

Nick remained silent for several seconds before speaking softly. "Because it's obvious. She wouldn't even look at me during dinner and she barely said a word to anyone. It's pretty clear that she was uncomfortable with me being there."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, Judy was a bit more… reserved at dinner tonight. But she's always grown quiet whenever she is thinking about something extra hard."

Nick looked sideways at her. "I guess I've never seen her like that. Usually she just jumps into action." 

Bonnie chuckled. "When it comes to being an officer Judy doesn't have to think about things. She knows what to do and does it. No matter how many heart attacks it gives me or her father. But when it comes to other things… she's MUCH less sure about them. Relationships are one of those things."

Nick huffed slightly. "So she can tackle so druggie with a knife without thinking but deciding on if she wants to date me leaves her paralyzed?"

Bonnie bit back a small chuckle. "In essence, yes. Being an officer is second nature to Judy, because she's been training and acting like an officer since she was two and a half years old. And while that laser focus makes her an exceptional police officer, it made her neglect other parts of herself growing up." She smiled slightly in remembrance. "Her father and I had to practically beg her to have sex because she was about a second away from ripping someone's head off or start climbing the walls. But those times were never anything more than physical release. And if I'm being honest she treated it more like a chore than anything else. Just something she had to do every few days to stay sane. It is very possible Nick that you are the first male to ever show her genuine interest beyond just something physical. And that's not something she has any experience in."

He remained silent thinking over what he'd just learned. If that was true, then it would explain Judy's hesitation and change in demeanor. She was going through something similar to what he had experienced prior to giving her the necklace. Fear, anxiety, hope, worry and so much more. No wonder she had been so quiet. If she'd felt it even half the way he'd felt it when he'd first realized what was happening she'd probably been afraid she'd vomit… or explode… or both. Biting his lip again Nick spoke softly. "I just… I don't… I don't want to lose her." Bonnie remained silent next to him, but a soft feeling of pressure on his shoulder told him the matriarch bunny had put her paw on his shoulder.

"You won't lose her Nick. Judy isn't the kind of mammal to abandon her friends. No matter what she'll be there for you. Even… if things don't work out with her." At her words he felt his chest tighten a bit. But he forced himself to nod in understanding, even if his throat had gone dry. Next to him Bonnie spoke softly. "Is it ok if I ask you a question?"

He nodded, turning to look at her."Y-yeah. Sure."

Bonnie smiled warmly at him. "When did all this start? Your feelings for her I mean." 

Taking a deep breath Nick forced himself to speak. "Last year, when she got shot in the shoulder. Remember?" Bonnie nodded and he continued. "I remember just feeling numb in the waiting room. Going over everything that had happened in my head and all the things I could have done differently. The chief calls it dissociative reflection. Where you see everything that could have happened after it's to late. Anyways, I knew it wasn't a bad injury, a through and through and she'd be ok. But…" he took another breath. "I knew she'd be ok. The doctors said so, my friends said so, she said so, even the chief. But… I couldn't stop worrying… what if? What if she wasn't ok? What if I lost her? What if I never got to see her again or spend time with her. And…" he felt an involuntary shudder roll through his entire body. He'd never felt so helpless than he had in that waiting room. "And I just… I couldn't do it. I could imagine myself without her."

"Oh Nick." A moment later he was pulled from his memories of despair by a new sensation, that of someone touching his head and pulling him sideways before something warm and soft pressed against the side of his face. With a blush Nick felt his whiskers twitch and his ears tingle slightly as he found Bonnie had pulled him into a hug that resulted in his head pressed against her bosom. "You are so sweet." She hugged his head a little tighter, making his ears tingle a little harder as a result.  _ She's… really soft… and warm.  _ Luckily after several seconds she let him go, allowing him to pull away from her and smile sheepishly. Next to him Bonnie reached out, patting his leg affectionately while matching his sheepish smile. "Sorry. Bunnies are huggers when we get emotional."

He chuckled and nodded. "Y-yeah. Carrots is the same way."

Bonnie chuckled back in response to his Nickname for her. "No matter what Nick, you'll always be welcome in this burrow. Even if you and Judy don't work out. You've done so much for her, your practically a member of the family already."

He swallowed, Bonnie's words had helped him to feel a little better but, "Do… do you really think… I should stay?" 

She nodded. "I do. At least until Judy has made her choice. Stay, relax and see what happens. If you leave, you'll never know what she might have chosen because she'll think you made the choice for her."

She watched as the red fox took a long deep breath, her his eyes drifting closed for a few moments before he nodded. "Ok… I'll… I'll stay."

She smiled and patted his leg again. "Good. I'm glad."

He smiled weakly at her. "Th-thanks… it… what you said… it means… a lot… more than you know."

Next to him Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Of course Nick. I meant every word of it. Now come on, let's take you back to your room so you can rest."

He smiled and nodded, allowing her to lead him back to his room before wishing her a goodnight and laying down to sleep. He didn't expect to fall asleep, he expected to lay awake and toss and turn and stare at the ceiling of the room. He expected his mind to be filled with thoughts of Judy and worry about what she'd decide to do. He expected to find sleep impossible. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

"J-Judy what are-"

She silenced him with a kiss, her perfect soft pink lips coming to press against his in a warm embrace that managed to take his breath away. Before he knew what he was doing he was returning the kiss, his paws drifting up to her head before gently cupping her cheeks. It felt so good, so impossibly good to kiss her finally. So good in fact that when they broke apart he let out a low whine, missing the sudden loss of contact. "J-Judy-" He didn't have to say another word as she pressed herself back against him, making him groans softly as her soft warm body pressed against his. He'd woken up like this, the feeling of someone crawling into his bed waking him from his sleep and nearly making him sit bolt upright. He'd been about to demand to know who it was when she'd appeared under his blanket, sliding out to lay against his chest like… like some kind of angel. Suddenly a new sensation ran through him, making his back arch and his eyes close as a low deep grunt shook his body. Pretty much every canid woke up with morning wood, actually most predators did. For Nick it had just become a fact of life, something that happened that he either ignored or dealt with. Since becoming an officer that usually meant catching a very cold shower in the morning before work, but now…

Another rush of pleasure surged through making his lips part in a low husky moan.  _ H-h-how is she… m-maybe… he-her feet? O-or... _

His thoughts were wiped away as she kissed him again, her soft warm wet tongue flicking out of her mouth to run along his lips teasingly while at the same time the feeling from his lower half intensified. This time when they broke apart he groaned, shuddering as pleasure rippled through his body. "F-fuck… j-j-Judy… I… I lo-love… y-you… ahhhhh!" He gasped, his head tilting back as he broke the kiss, his eyes drifting closed as he moaned again. What was she doing to him? It felt incredible, better than anything he'd ever experienced before. He shivered, something skin to a purr making his chest rumble as something warm and wet circled his tip before running down his length to squeeze his bulb. "Ahhh… oh g-gods c-carrots… f-fuck…" His tongue slid out of his mouth, coming to hang out the side as he panted and shuddered as pleasure wracked his body making him twitch. He groaned as the sensations grew, bringing him closer to the edge of his release. He clung to her, burying his nose against her neck and inhaling as he drew closer and closer to…

_ W-wait… something… something's not… right. _

He inhaled again, her scent filtering through his nose and filling his lungs. Something was different about it. He'd come to know Judy's scent almost intimately, a result of them having worked so closely together for the last year. Her scent was a mix of faint flowers from her shampoo, citrus from her body wash, sweat from their work and a faint trace of dust because of her shoe box of an apartment. But now… there was no flowery or citrus smell… now he could smell… mint? He pulled back slightly, frowning as he looked at her. She'd told him once she hated mint, it stung her nose and made her ears tingle unpleasantly. Why would she smell like it? He opened his mouth to speak, to question her. "J-Judy wh-what..."

But his voice trailed off as his eyes noticed something. Now that they were no longer filled with lust he noticed that the side of Judy's face, the side that was permanently disheveled slightly because of the scars she'd got a kid; was smooth and unaffected.

It hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. Like he'd been iced by Mr big. This wasn't Judy. That fact blasted through his mind like a bullet, Making hims react out of pure instinct. He pushed the imposter rabbit away with a growl. the blankets that had covered their bodies moved with her and as the imposter rabbit landed there was a small squeal from under the blankets. Her eyes narrowing Nick grabbed the thick blanket, throwing it backwards and off the bed. His eyes widened, nearly bursting from his skull as he found that he and the imposter rabbit were not alone in the bed. Four other rabbits were huddled around his hips and foxhood, each of them staring at him in shock and surprise and each of them completely naked as the day they were born. For a full 10 seconds Nick's mind went blank, struggling to understand what was happening. A rabbit had snuck into his bed and made out with him, tricking him into thinking she was Judy while… these other rabbits had been… had… they had…

"WHATTHEUFCK?! WHATTHEFUCKINGHELLISGOINGON!?!?"

His words tumbled over each other as he moved, scrambling up and off the bed before pressing his back against the wall of his room. His eyes jerked wildly to each of the rabbits, watching as they moved and sat up on the bed watching him. The one who had been posing as Judy spoke in a low and seductively husky voice. "Why'd you go and do that foxy? We were having such a good time together."

He pointed at them, the volume control on his voice seemingly to be stuck on yell. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

the Judy imposter smiled. "I'm Anna. But you can call me Judy if you like." She indicated the other rabbits on his bed. "We'll all be Judy if you want."

He shook his head almost violently. They most certainly were NOT Judy. "WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

one of the rabbits who'd been against his hips, a black one with grey and white spots giggled slightly. "Well we were TRYING to give you a very good morning Mr fox." 

As she spoke the black and spotted rabbit crawled to the edge of the bed, moving as if she meant to get off and come towards him. In response Nick shifted, scooting several more feet away, his eyes never leaving the collection of rabbits that were still perched on his bed. "B-bu-but wh-why?"

He watched as the rabbits looked at him curiously, as if he'd asked them some strange or unreasonable question. After a few seconds another one, this one completely chocolate brown from head to toe spoke in a slight amused tone. "Girls, I don't think our foxy guest here understands the rules of the burrow. Maybe we should expl-"

But the rest of the rabbits words were cut off as the door to his room burst open, making Nick nearly jump out of fur and hit the ceiling. His head snapped in the direction of the doorway. A moment later he felt his stomach drop down to somewhere near his feet. In the doorway stood Bonnie, her expression that of concern and worry. "Nick? Whats..." But the older Doe's voice trailed off as her eyes fell on the scene before her. Again Nick felt his stomach lurch and a for a moment he truly worried that he was going to vomit. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. What was Bonnie going to do? Only a few hours ago she's convinced him to stay and try to give his feelings for Judy a chance. Now here he was, with five of her daughter's in his bed, each of them naked and the air smelling heavily of arousal and lust, leaving no mistake of what had been happening. He found himself shaking, a true feeling of dread filling him and chilling him to his core as the older Doe's eyes turned to him for a moment before drifting back to her daughters.  ** _SAY SOMETHING YOU MORON! SAY SOMETHING BEFORE SHE SKINS YOU ALIVE COVERS YOU IN SALT AND FEEDS YOU TO THE CROWS! SAY SOMETHING! _ ** _ WHAT SHOULD I SAY?!  _ ** _ANYTHING!!!_ **

"B-b-b-bo-bonn-Bonnie..." His throat had gone impossibly dry, feeling as if he'd swallowed an entire desert worth of hot sand. "This… it's… I… I didn't… I… I… this i-isn't… i-its n-not..." He was babbling, his brain somehow overloading and refusing to work as the weight of the situation came crashing down around him. Bonnie was going to think he'd seduced her daughters; that after all she'd done to convince him to stay he'd thrown it all away for a night of cheap fun. Again his stomach lurched, making him feel as if he were a few seconds away from vomiting. In the doorway Bonnie looked back to her daughter to speak, no doubt to demand to know what was going on and what had transpired. 

"Good morning girls. I see you decided to give our guest Nick a very good morning."

He blinked, Bonnie's tone of calmness further confusing him. Shouldn't she be yelling or screaming at him? Or threatening to cave his skull in with a rock? Or-

From his bed the rabbits all nodded, some of them offering Bonnie a pleasant. "Morning Mom."

He swallowed nervously as Bonnie turned to look at him. For a moment her gaze drifted downwards and with a jolt Nick realized despite his shock at the situation and his fear at what was happening, his body truly hated him; made evident by the fact that his foxhood was still ramrod stiff and erect. "B-b-Bonnie… I..."

But his words again died as she smiled at him before nodding. "I know Nick. I know. Don't worry, it's ok. I'm not mad. I should have expected something like this. But I didn't think my daughters would act quiet so quickly on their lust."

Forcing himself to take several deep breaths Nick did his best to bring himself away from the panic attack he was about to start having. Waking up to… this had been a shock and certainly alarming, but… it could have been worse. At least Judy hadn't-

"What's going on here?"

The sound of Judy's curious voice made any hope he had of calming down evaporate in an instant. A second later, as if Loki himself had it in for him she appeared; standing next to her mother looking curiously into the room. His eyes locked with hers, his mouth opening and closing helplessly as he tried to explain himself. 

"Oh nothing Judy. Your sisters just decided to give Nick a good morning."

All he could manage to do was let out a low whimper as Judy's gaze fell on him. What was she going to do? Yell at him? Scream at him? Punch him in the gut and rip off her necklace and tell him to go to hell? After several seconds his partner huffed annoyedly, her gaze going to her sisters. "Really Anna? You tried to seduced him literally the next day?!"

From the bed Anna huffed right back. "Don't take that tone with me Judy. Just cause YOU don't know how you feel about him doesn't mean we all do. He's HOT! And he's not off limits anymore. So you bet your ass we tried to seduce him. And it was working! He totally thought I was you."

He choked at her words, the little bit of breath he'd managed to take vanishing from his lungs in a gasping splutter that made all the does turn to look at him. Under their combined gazes Nick did the only thing he could do, grabbing his tail and holding it over his still cursedly erect foxhood while praying for Loki to kill him right then and there. After several seconds that felt like hours under a blazing spotlight Bonnie spoke. "Girls, why don't you all go back to your rooms and give Nick some time to recover? I rather think you startled him quiet badly first thing in the morning. Unless of course he'd like you five to stay and finish what you started." Bonnie looked back to him. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. And unless I'm mistaken it doesn't look like you got off yet. Then afterwards we can talk about… some things that have changed as a result of your announcement of your feelings to Judy."

His mouth fell open at the older Doe's words. Was she really asking him if he wanted these rabbits to stay and finish what they'd started? SERIOUSLY?! his voice was completely gone, refusing to work in even the slightest way. His brain had almost completely shut down from the absurdity of the situation. It was like something out of a bad porno film. Except that it wasn't and with a jolt he found Bonnie looking at him, clearly expecting and answer to her offer. With another strangled choking sound he managed to shake his head, noting as he did so how the group of rabbits on the bed deflated slightly. "Alright mom. We'll go."

He watched, his back still pressed against the dirt wall of the room as the group of girls got down on his bed before walking past him. With an audible gulp Nick watched as the look alike Judy, Anna smiled at him and waved teasingly at him. "Nice to meet your Nicky. I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to get to know each other."

A moment later they were gone, leaving only him Bonnie and Judy in the room. After a few seconds Judy spoke. "I… I'm gonna go shower and then… I'll see you at breakfast. Ok Nick?"

He could only nod, feeling his stomach lurch horribly again as Judy vanished from sight. Now the only rabbit left Bonnie looked at him, smiling in a reassuring way. "It's ok Nick. She's not mad. This kind of stuff happens way way WAY more often than you'd think." Her words didn't calm him. His chest felt tight, and again his stomach lurched, the strongest feeling of nausea yet washing over him. In front of him move moved, stepping into the room and towards him to put both paws of his shoulders. "Deep breaths Nick. In… and out. In… and out."

He did as she instructed forcing himself to inhale and exhale in unison with her words. It helped, the feeling of her paws on his shoulders seemed to keep him grounded, while the slow and steady breathing slowly loosened the tightness in his chest until he felt almost normal again. And several minutes he groaned, managing a weak mumble of, "Th-thanks."

Bonnie smiled and nodded, gently squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. "Of course Hun. I know that… all that… Was a lot to wake up to. I should have said something last night. But I didn't want to pile on to what you were already feeling. Take all the time you need to recover, and when you're ready, come up to the dinning room. Judy and I will explain everything. Ok?"

Nick managed to nodded, followed by a shaky, "O-ok. I… I might be a while… but ok."

Again Bonnie smiled at him. "That's fine. Although if you like, I'd be happy to stay and help you. My daughters can be… enthusiastic but sometimes experience really is better."

The fur on his tail prickled at her words, while his eyes widened as he stared at the older doe.  _ Is… is she offering to…  _

His throat again seemed to dry up and all he could do was shake his head at her offer. Bonnie shrugged. "Ok, well I'll see you when you come up."

And with that she was gone, the door closing behind her leaving him alone with his racing thoughts and his still maddeningly erect foxhood which throbbed and pulsed angrily at his refusal of all the invitations he'd rejected in the last five minutes. Closing his eyes Nick forced himself to breath _ ,  _ while a single thought echoed through his mind. _ Wh-what the hell is going on? _

\--------------+--------------

Judy Hopps nibbled on her slice of toast not really tasting it. She wasn't exactly hungry, well ok that wasn't true. She was hungry, but somehow eating just wasn't doing much to satisfy that hunger right now. Across from her her mother watched her, sipping from a cup of tea she'd prepared. After several long minutes the matriarch doe spoke in a casual and offhand tone. "So… Nick is… endowed."

She looked up at her mother, her ears tingling slightly. "R-really? I… I hadn't..." 

But her voice trailed off as Bonnie gave her a knowing look. "Don't lie Judy. You noticed. It was kinda hard not to, what with it being big and red and eight inches long."

The tingling in her ears grew at her mother's words. In truth… she had noticed, that had been the second thing about the whole situation that she'd noticed. In front of her, her mother took another sip. "He's bigger than your father."

The tingling in her ears grew again and she forced herself to look away from her mom and back to her plate of half eaten toast. "C-can we not talk about thi-this? Pl-please?"

Across from her, Bonnie sighed. "Judy, we're gonna have to talk about it at SOME point. You know how fast news spreads through the burrow. When he got here Nick was protected by social convention and tradition. But now… all bets are off and he's fair game to any doe or buck that wants to try and seduce him. Now… I'll admit that this morning was probably not the best introduction to how all this works. But it's not going to be the only time this happens. Nick is attractive and eligible and now that he's no longer off limits you can bet some of your sisters and cousins… and any brothers who may be so inclined are gonna go sniffing around him. Hell, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little curious about him myself."

Judy's eyes widened, her head snapping up to stare at her mom in shock. "Wh-what?!"

Across from her Bonnie shrugged. "I'm just being honest. He's good looking, polite, funny, plus he's got that whole wild and exotic aspect since he's a predator and the whole forbidden pairing angle since he's a fox. Plus… I'll repeat," she set her cup of tea down and held her paws apart to indicate size. "...EIGHT INCHES."

Judy stared at her mother, her brain struggling to understand what she'd just learned. Her mom… her mom… and Nick… her mom… was curious… about… Nick…

Bonnie chuckled. "The point Judy, is that you're going to need to decide what you're going to do. If you share Nick's feelings, then tell him and assert your roll as his main mate. If not, then tell him and let him pursue anyone else who grabs his attention."

Opening her mouth to respond Judy broke off as the sound of familiar footsteps met her ears. Turning to look at the doorway Judy watched as after a few moments Nick appeared, sticking his head nervously into the room before walking in and joining them at the table, dropping himself into the chair next to Judy. "S-sorry I took so long… I… uh… sorry."

Across the table Bonnie chuckled and shook her head. "It's ok Nick. I imagine you had a… sizable problem to take care of."

Glaring at her mom Judy didn't miss the slight smirk she got in return while next to her Nick squirmed in his seat. "So… uh… you said… there were some things to… talk about?"

Bonnie nodded, taking another sip from her tea before setting the cup down. "Yes, there is. Nick… may I ask, do you know anything about rabbit courtships?"

Nick blinked before shaking his head. "N-no, not really. I mean… I know Judy said you give jewelry as a marriage proposal. And tv makes it seem like rabbit relationship move… pretty fast. But… I don't really know much more than that."

Bonnie nodded. That's about what she'd thought. "You are correct on both counts. But rabbit courtships are a tad bit more complex than tv would make them seem." Again she took another sip of her tea. "As you've no doubt figured out by now, rabbits are very communal. Communal baths, communal dinners, we even have communal bunkrooms for those who want to sleep in a good old fashioned rabbit pile. We've just evolved to be ok with sharing things amongst each other."

Nick nodded. He had noticed that. "O-ok."

Bonnie smiled. "Most mammals know rabbits reputation when it comes to sex. It's no secret that most rabbits are pretty promiscuous, not all of them mind you but most. What most mammals don't know is how complex that promiscuity can go."

Nick blinked, glancing from Bonnie to Judy. "Uh… what do you mean?"

Bonnie took another sip of her tea before responding. "When you arrived here Nick, you were considered off limits. It's taboo for a rabbit to flirt or try and seduce a mammal without knowing if that mammal is interested in rabbits in the first place. However, with your confession to Judy you've indicated that your find rabbits… or at least a certain rabbit, attractive. As such the traditions that made you off limits are no longer applicable. You are going to notice some rabbits starting to pay more attention to you. You'll probably notice it more from females who will flirt with you and attempt to seduce you. Males may attempt it too, but not as often."

Nick's eyes widened, his ears standing straight up in shock. "Wh-what?"

Bonnie chuckled at the fox's response. "You heard me Nick. What happened this morning will not be the last time some of my family… proposition you. Most will not be… a direct as they were… but others will make attempts. I can almost guarantee it."

He swallowed a lump that had sprung up in his throat. "B-but… I… I don't want to… sleep with anyone… I… I want…"

His eyes flickered to Judy who was determined not looking at him but nibbling on a two thirds eaten slice of toast. Across the table Bonnie nodded. "I know. But you should understand Nick, pursuing a relationship with Judy does not bar you from having 'dalliances' on the side. To rabbits, being in a relationship and being monogamous are two VERY different things. Even rabbits who are married, are not usually monogamous. The marriage simply means that any children sired are between the female and her husband. Take me and Stu for example. All of our children are the product of him and me. But Stu has several does that he can go to if the mood strikes him and I am unwilling or unable. And I have several bucks that I can go to as well. It doesn't mean we don't love each other. It just means we have… options."

Nick sat there, slightly stunned by everything he had just learned. In the span for three hours he'd gone from asleep, to horny, to angry, to terrified, to confused, back to angry, back to confused and now… 

"So… so… ok..." He brought his paw to his head and ran it over his ears. "So wait… you're telling me, that to rabbits I can be dating Judy. And at the same time I can have… basically a harem of her sisters on the side? And that is ok?"

Across from him Bonnie shrugged. "A harem might not be the correct term. But in essence, yes. sisters… aunts, cousins, uncles, brothers, hell if you're accepting applications then let me know I'll throw my own in there."

Next to him Judy gagged on her toast, coughing for several seconds before speaking in a slightly exasperated tone. "Mom! Would you stay saying that?! It's not funny!" 

Bonnie rolled her but spoke calmly. "Who said I was joking Judy?"

Nick sat there, his brain half frozen in shock. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait… you? You're interested in me?"

Across from him Bonnie shrugged and nodded. "I won't lie and say I'm not curious. I've never been with a predator before much less a fox. you're good looking, polite and you seem a pretty nice guy. So… if you were to offer I wouldn't say no. If nothing else it would prove to me that you could please Judy. Hell I could teach you all about rabbits and how to please us." Bonnie chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows seductively. "I could teach you A LOT of things. Things that would leave you walking funny for a month."

Nick felt heat creep up his ears, his whiskers bristling slightly with a mixture of shock and… 

** _Lion Christ are you actually getting aroused by this?! _ ** _ SHUT UP!! _

He looked sideways at Judy, half expecting and half hoping for her to shout "SURPRISE" and to reveal that this was all some elaborate prank or trick to get back at him for some of the many MANY pranks he'd pulled around the precinct. His hopes were dashed when he found that she was again not looking at him.  ** _Lion Christ… this isn't a joke… they're serious._ **

"But this does lead us," the sound of Bonnie's voice drew his attention back to the older Doe's sitting across from him who had begun to talk again. "To a bit of a conundrum." He blinked. "As rabbits, we don't know anything about courtships for foxes. If Judy decides to pursue your courtship offer, then I believe you, me, her and…" Bonnie broke off for a moment as the sound of shuffling feet reached their ears. Several seconds later a half asleep and almost dead looking Stu Hopps half walked half dragged himself into the dinning room. "And Stu, will need to sit down and come up with a way that we can satisfy all of our traditions and customs, without offending anyone… or as few people as possible."

Nervously Nick swallowed, nodded. Yes, a sit down sounded like it would very much be nessesary if he and Judy did pursue a relationship. Next to him Judy seemed to agree because she too nodded. Behind Bonnie Stu showed no signs of having heard a word of what was said, the disheveled and still half asleep buck was busy filling a large plastic travel mug with coffee before bringing it to his lips to take a long drink. Despite everything that had happened the last hour or so Nick felt his mouth twitch upwards in a slight smile as Stu groaned under his breath. "Lion Christ that's good coffee." After several moments the male rabbit turned, looking a bit more awake before blinking at them in surprise as if he only just noticed they were there. "What's going on? This looks like a come to Jesus meeting… or an intervention." 

Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "Not quite, just explaining to Nick about why he woke up with five of our daughters naked, in his bed and trying to seduce him."

Stu raised an eyebrow and looked at him, making him tense for a moment. Bonnie may think the situation was amusing but surely the father of the daughters would find it less so. "Five of them? Hmmmm, would have thought it would be a bigger number. Oh well, suppose it is only the first day."

For what felt like the 100th time today Nick resisted the urge to stare with his muzzle agape. This really was happening to him? He was really in a rabbit burrow trying to court a single rabbit and not only was he being told others would try to seduce him but that that was completely normal and ok and none of them seemed to mind in the slightest. In front of him he watched as Stu moved, leaning in to give Bonnie a soft kiss on her nose which the older doe returned a moment later. After a few seconds Bonnie spoke. "So, what are you plans for the day?" 

Stu shrugged. "More prep work for harvest." Stu glanced at Nick. "Any chance I could pull you away from ravaging my daughters and ask for your help again? You do the work of 10 rabbits."

Choking and spluttering slightly Nick only nodded, his ears felt like they were covered in ants by how hard they were tingling. "S-sure."

A moment later Stu was clapping him on the back. "Good lad." 

\-------------+-------------

"Get out."

Judy blinked at her mother. "What?"

Bonnie nodded at the world outside the family truck. "You heard me Judy. Get out, go for a walk, take the day to think about things."

Judy remained silent, turning to look where her mother had indicated. As her dad had led Nick away to help with the farm work Judy had found herself roped into helping her mother with running errands in town, running around and gathering up supplies for the upcoming festivities. Outside the truck the town was starting to gear up for the festival as well. Ribbons and streamers hung from the lampposts and trees. Several shops had signs indicating sales they would run during the festivities. And posters advertising the celebration were posted on practically every other wall and building. Looking back to her mom Judy opened her mouth to try and protest but broke off at the stern expression leveled at her. She knew that expression from her time growing up, although she'd rarely been on the receiving end of it. Sighing in resignation Judy undid her seatbelt before opening the truck door and sliding out to stand on the sidewalk. From inside the cab her mother smiled. "I'll meet you here in a few hours. Keep your cellphone on."

She nodded, closing the door a moment later before stepping back to watch as the truck drove off down the road. Sighing softly she looked around. She was just outside bunnyburrow highschool, but with it being summer no classes were in session, although a small group of children were still playing on the jungle gym and swings. Absentmindedly she smiled, remembering the times she'd played there too. Everything had been so much simpler as a kid. She'd known what she wanted to do beyond a shadow of a doubt, back then. She was going to be Zootopia's first rabbit officer. She was going to make the world a better place and be there to protect people when they needed to be protected. Just like the officer had done for her and her family when-

"Ms Judy?" 

The sound of someone calling her name made her blink, turning to find an orange and red van had come to a stop on the other side of the corner with the driver waving at her. Moving towards the van Judy smiled at the fox in the driver's seat. "Hello Gideon."

The large red fox smiled back at her. "How's the day finding you Ms Judy?"

Her smile faltered slightly. "It's… it's ok right now. I'm just… walking… and thinking."

Gideon looked at her curiously. "About what, if you don't mind me askin?" She bit her lip, trying to decide how much to tell Gideon of what had happened this morning. But Gideon seemed to know almost at once what it was, his tone shifted; becoming sheepish and soft. "Is it about… your suitor?"

Sighing again she nodded. "Yeah… I… I talked with him and… you are right. He did give me a bonding item."

Gideon nodded, a small smirk of glee spreading across his face. "Thought so. And you're still wearing it. Does that mean you've accepted his offer?"

Judy remained silent for a few moments. "I don't know." 

Gideon's expression faltered, his voice becoming softer and tinged with concern. "Did you wanna talk about it? We can go back to the bakery. So long as you don't mind Shelly being there."

Judy cocked her head. "Who's Shelly?"

Gideon chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well… Ms Judy… Shelly… is my fiance…"

\-------------+------------

Judy Hopps was not the kind of mammal who surprised easily. Part of it was her training, her time at the academy teaching her how to notice small details that often led to her spotting attempts to surprise her. Another part of it was just her nature. She never really tried to predict what would happen next, preferring to just react whenever it happened. All that being said, the sight of Gideon grey, her former school bully and tormentor leaning in to nuzzle the side of his fiance's cheek in an almost painfully sweet display of affection was certainly not something she'd ever expected to see; especially since that fiance wasn't a fox at all but a black sheep who giggled and turned, planting a gently kiss against Gideon's nose before looking to her. "Who's this Gideon?"

Gideon smiled and moved, turning so one arm was stills wrapped around his fiance's shoulder while the other gestured to Judy. "Shelly, This is Judy Hopps. She's… an old friend of mine from when we was younger."

In front of her Judy watched as Shelly's face split into a wide smile before the black sheep stepped forward to shake her paw. "Oh gosh it's so nice to finally meet you. Gideon's told me a bit about you. You're so brave for following your dreams like that."

She blinked, her gaze drifting to her former bully. "He has? What exactly did he say about me?" 

Shelly chuckled. "Oh nothing bad. Mostly how he admires you and how nice your family is to him."

Gideon smiled sheepishly speaking hastily. "Shelly, and I met about a year ago. She came in to order a cake and we got to talking and..."

Shelly chuckled. "It was a wedding cake for my sister actually. How funny is that? I came in to order and cake and almost just happened to find the most amazing foxy Baker in the whole town."

Judy grinned. "Not to mention the only one."

Shelly smiled wider. "I know right?"

Looking from Shelly back to Gideon a thought appeared in Judy's head. "Hey… um… can I ask you something personal? Did Gideon… did he give you a bonding item when you and he started dating?"

Shelly nodded happily and held out her arm for Judy to see, displaying the simple woven band of black fibers adorned with a few small odds and ends. "Yep! He was so sweet about it too. He looked so adorable I couldn't help but say yes in an instant."

Again Shelly leaned in, planting another kiss on Gideon's nose, to which Gideon rubbed the back of his head. "G-golly."

Biting her lip Judy continued. "H-how did you know… you wanted to accept it? Being in a relationship with him I mean?"

Shelly cocked her head at her. "why?"

Sighing Judy decided it was only fair to tell the fuzzy black sheep. after all, she'd asked a personal question of her. "A...a friend of mine… who is a fox… gave me one… but I don't know how I feel about it."

Shelly's eyes widened a bit as her smile grew. "Awwww that is so sweet." As she spoke her eyes seemed to zero in on the necklace around Judy's neck. "Wow, that's really pretty." 

Smiling weakly Judy nodded. "Y-yeah it is."

In front of her Gideon gestured to the same table she and he had sat at the day before. Taking the cue all three of them sat down, with Shelly continuing to speak. "Well, I guess the first thing to ask yourself is, do you like him?"

She nodded without thinking. "y-yes… he's my best friend and my partner on the job."

Shelly nodded again. "Ok, so you like him as a friend. Do you two spend a lot of time outside of work together?"

Again she answered with barely any hesitation. "Yes, we do."

Shelly smiled wider. "Last question. How would you feel if he were to find someone else, start dating them and stop spending so much time with you?"

Judy squirmed a little in her seat. She knew the answer to that question. But knowing how she felt and admitting how she felt… those were two different things. "I… I'd feel… sad." She said the last word barely louder than a whisper. It was true, the idea of not having Nick around so much hurt her. It made her chest feel tight and her heart speed up while at the same time making her miss him.

Across from her Shelly smiled. "Then you have your answer. You like him, you get along already and you don't want to lose him. So there's no reason you shouldn't go for it."

She shifted a little, "b-but… what if things don't work out? What if we break up and can't be friends anymore? What if I lose him as my partner? What if-"

But she broke off as Shelly chuckled softly. "But what if you don't? What if you find you love him and he turns out to be your special someone?"

Judy fell silent, trying to think of what to say next. Try as she might, her mind came up blank for a response.

\--------------+-------------

Taking a breath Judy opened her eyes exasperatedly. It was no use, she couldn't sleep. Glancing at the clock by her bed she sighed again as the blue digital numbers read 3:47am. She'd been like this for the last five hours, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable and quiet her mind so she could sleep. But it never worked, instead her conversation with Gideon and Shelly kept replaying in her head over and over. In a way she knew what everyone was saying was right. There was something between her and Nick, there was no way to deny that. Everyone who'd ever seen them together thought so. It was a running joke in the lockerroom at the precinct. Clawhauser had commented on it more than once. Even her own family had casually asked her once if she and Nick were more than just friends. (At the time she'd been stunned they would think so)

Sighing again Judy moved, slowly sitting up in bed before running her paws over her ears. What was she going to do? She didn't want to ruin what she and Nick had. But… at the same time… what Shelly had said to her had made her start to wonder. What if Nick was meant for her? It was true, they already spent so much time together and got along well. Would being in a relationship really change that? Slowly she found herself moving, sliding silently out of her bed before carefully opening her door. The lights of the burrow were turned down low at night, still bright enough that if a rabbit needed to use the bathroom or wanted a midnight snack they could find their way without bumping into walls or falling off a walkway. But not so bright as to disturb anyone who was trying to sleep. 

Slowly she crept from her room, closing the door behind her before making her way down the hallway.  _ What are you doing? _ She didn't know anymore. She felt out of control now. Like her body was doing things and her mind was just along for the ride. The only sound in the hallway was the soft rumble of snores as she past a few of her brothers and sisters rooms and the soft rustle of the oversized T-shirt she was wearing as a nightgown. She knew where her body was leading her, and sure enough she found herself standing in front of the door to Nick's room. Slowly she reached out, and after testing the door and finding it unlocked she opened it stepping inside before slowly closing the door behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the door closed behind her Judy froze. With the light from the hallway gone the room had been plunged into an almost all consuming darkness that felt like it was about to swallow her whole. She stool completely still, willing her eyes to adjust to near total darkness around her. Slowly the void of nothingness began to change, blurry dark shapes emerging from the blackness as her eyes started to adjust. Her ears twitched slightly at the sound of Nick's soft snoring. For a few moments they strained against the darkness, trying to tell if Nick was alone or if any of her sisters had already snuck in for another attempt to seduce him. Her eyes had adjusted more now, allowing her to make out the vague shape of the bed on the other side of the room which she slowly moved towards. She could see the faint lump under the blankets, the outline of Nick's sleeping form, finding that he was alone. Coming to a stop next to the bed Judy remained silent, giving her eyes a few more moments to adjust until she could make out his sleeping face. As she watched him one of his ears twitched, flicking in his sleep as he let out a soft huff. Dimly she wondered what he was dreaming about but she didn't dwell on that thought. "Hey… Nick..." She watched as he grunted softly but didn't wake, his ear again twitching in his sleep. Biting her lip she shifted, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder; give it a gentle shake. "Nick..."

She heard him wake before she saw it. The sound and rhythm of his breathing changed, becoming a bit sharper as he let out a soft whine. Again she shook his shoulder, watching as one of his eyes opened to look up at her for a few seconds before he groaned and spoke weakly. "Ca-carrots… wh-whats going on?"

She watched as both of his eyes opened, blinking as they adjusted to the darkness. "We… we need to… talk..."

He moved, slowly sitting up in bed. "J-Judy… wh-what are… wait..." She watched as his eyes narrowed in the darkness. Nervously she fidgeted under his gaze. "Prove you're Judy."

She blinked at him. "Wh-what?"

"Prove you're Judy." His voice contained the faintest hint of a growl which made her eyes widen slightly. Scanning her mind for something she could say to prove she was in fact herself she felt a small smile twitch her lips. "On your first day at the precinct you were so nervous you tripped and fell on your face in the middle of the bullpen and when everyone rushed to make sure you were ok you laughed it off and said soon they'd all be falling for you."

For a few seconds, Nick continued to look at her before his gaze softened. "Ok. You're Judy." She watched as he yawned, his mouth opened to reveal a rare look at his rows of teeth and tongue for a few seconds. "N-now what is so important that you had to wake me up at..." She watched as he fumbled with his phone for a moment before the screen shown to life, the dim light illuminating his face for several seconds before he mumbled under his breath. "... This unholy hour of the night?"

She bit her lip again, noting how it had become slightly raw from all the times she'd done so in the last few days. "Move over."

"Wh-what? Ca-carrots. H-hey!"

Just like before her body moved without thinking, striding forward before climbing up and onto the bed next to him before squirming and shifting her way under the blankets until… 

"Ca-carrots? Wh-what are you doing?"

She remained silent, unsure of how to answer his question. What was she doing? She didn't have a plan, or a clue or even an idea. She'd just… come into his room and climbed into his bed and was now laying next to him. Now what? "Ni-Nick… I..." Her voice was soft, softer than she'd ever heard it before. "I'm… I'm really… scared."

Even as he shifted a little so he could look at her she felt him stiffen. "Scared?"

She nodded, forcing herself to take deep breaths. "Y-yeah." 

There was silence for a few moments, then; "what are you scared of?"

She took a deep breath, tilting her head so she could look at his face. "Of… us… of… what could happen."

Nick remained silent for a few moments. Under the blankets she felt him shift a little, one of his paws coming to tentatively rest next to hers less than a hair's width away. "W-what do you think could happen?" 

She sighed softly. "We could start fighting or break up. I could lose you as a partner or… as my friend."

Next to her she heard Nick exhale slowly. She felt him move, his paw coming to rest on top of hers before giving it a soft squeeze. "Judy, you'll never lose me as a friend. You saved me from myself, from my old life. I would have wound up dead in an alley or some warehouse from a hustle gone bad Or at the bottom of Mr Big's ice pit, if it wasn't for you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You won't lose me."

She took a long deep breath, somehow the connection of their paws brought her comfort. It made her feel safe and secure. "Nick… I don't know what to do."

She heard him chuckle softly under his breath. "I do." The mattress shifted then, the feeling of Nick's paw leaving hers while his arms went around her hips before gently pulling her closer to him, while her paws came to rest against his chest nervously. "Judy, I'm not going to push you to be with me if you don't want to. That's not the point of the bonding item. It's just a token, something to let you know that if you share my feelings or if you want to see what happens… that I'm interested."

She closed her eyes, biting her lip nervously. "B-but what about my family?"

Nick chuckled again. "Well… I'll admit this morning was certainly not what I expected to happen. Kinda the opposite in fact. But… if that's a part of your culture then we'll do what your mom suggested. We'll have a sit down and figure things out." She felt him shift, one of his paws coming to gently cup the side of her cheek. "But most important Judy is you. No matter what, you are the one I want to be with."

She looked as his face in the darkness, feeling the intensity of his gaze even though she couldn't truly see his eyes. Her own paw moved, coming to rest stop his. "I… I've never done this before."

Nick nodded. "Me either. But… if it's with you… then I wanna at least try. Maybe we won't work out and we'll find we're better off as just friends. But… if I don't try… then I won't know. Then I won't be the fox you made me. I'll be the old me instead and I swore I'd never be that fox again." His thumb gently stroked the side of her face as he spoke.

She could feel the emotions behind his words, he weight of them and sincerity of them. "I..." Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind spinning and whirling with questions. Against her will she felt herself shake, her body trembling. He moved in response, pulling her in just a little bit closer while his til wrapped around her back. "I…" she forced herself to breath, to take long deep breaths as she had been trained to do at the academy. In a stressful situations paNicking or hyperventilating was the worst thing that could happen; they'd drilled that into her time and time again. In front of her Nick spoke softly.

"Judy… even if you never share my feelings… I want you to know… I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

His words calmed her, making a kind of warmth she'd never experienced before bloom in her chest and ears. She took another breath, feeling her shaking lessen and fall under control. "Nick..."

She could almost hear the smile in his voice as he spoke next. "Shhhhh. It's ok Judy. Just sleep now. You don't have to decide right now. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere for a whole month. Take all the time you need. Just… ah… do me one favor."

She nodded. "Wh-what?"

"If any of your horny sisters come through that door, warn me so I can get a head start on running."

She felt a smile spread across her face. "Deal."

\------------+------------

  
  


Morning in the burrow wasn't so different from mornings in the city. Both started with a loud rumbling sound that made the bed shake slightly. In the city, that rumble was caused by the morning rush of traffic as hundreds of cars tried to make their way to work. In the burrow that rumbling sound was caused by a few thousand rabbits all making their way to the bathrooms. She'd become so accustomed to the ritual that the sound of thousands of footsteps passing by the door didn't wake her. What did wake her though was the soft groan Nick let out and the feeling of his warm breath on the back of her neck. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking in the dim light that was glowing from under the door to the hallway. She remained still, waiting to see if Nick was going to wake up or-

"My… paw...pcicle..."

A moment later his arms which were wrapped around her shoulders tightened and he let out a soft snore as he fell back asleep. Taking a deep breath Judy looked around, careful not to move to much to wake the sleeping fox. Sometime in the night she'd moved, not surprising; she tended to be a somewhat turbulent sleeper. She'd rolled over so she was facing away from Nick, while at the same time scooting backwards until her back was pressed against his chest. It… it wasn't… unpleasant. If she was completely honest waking up alone in her tiny shoebox of an apartment was kind of a lousy way to start each day. Yes her collection of comfort plushies helped but… they just weren't the same as… this… as waking up to the feeling of someone's arms around her or their breath of her neck or…

Slowly she moved, carefully rolling over so she was facing him. She watched as his chest rose and fell, his warm breath wafting from his partially open muzzle while under his eyelids his eyes flickered in response to whatever he was dreaming. The heat coming from his was incredible, like he was a little furnace or heater set to high. He grunted softly in his sleep, one of his ears twitching unconsciously. There was no denying it, it felt good to wake up like this. To wake up next to someone, feel their warmth and their presence and know that she wasn't alone. It felt… indescribably good. Unconsciously she shifted, inching closer and closer to his sleeping form until she was practically pressing her face against his neck. Her nose twitched automatically as she inhaled his scent. She'd become intimately familiar with his scent over the last year. So much so that she could easily detect the faint trace of sweat, body wash and shampoo and tell if it was him. But now, again her nose twitch led as she gently pressed it against his fur and inhaled softly. There was something different about his smell now, yes she could smell the usual scents she knew belonged to him but now there was another scent, something warm and inviting that made her heart speed up and her nose twitch a little faster.  _ What is that smell?  _ ** _It smells good._ **

How had she never noticed this scent before? It was soft and warm like… like sunlight on stone or the smell after a light rain. It sent her nose into overdrive and before she knew whAt she was doing she'd pressed her nose deep into his fur before inhaling long and deep and allowing the smell to fill her lungs. It smelled wonderful and amazing, so much so that she felt her tail twitch and her feet flex. What was making him smell like this? It was intoxicating and alluring and made her want nothing more than to lay here all day with her nose buried against him.

"Mmmmmmm."

The faint groan made Judy's eyes spring open, looking up to watch as above her Nick shifted again. She watched silently as his nostrils flared, letting out a loud sharp exhale before opening his eyes. For a few seconds his eyes were unfocused but after a few moments Judy watched as the pupils sharpened before the green orbs flickered to look down at her. "M-morning carrots."

She pulled back from his neck, her ears tingling with embarrassment. "G-good morning."

She watched as he yawned, giving her a momentary glimpse of his razor sharp teeth before shifting so he could stretch out along the mattress while arching his back slightly. After several seconds he relaxed, his gaze returning to her. "So… how did you sleep?"

She smiled softly at him. "Good… really good." It was the truth, last night she'd slept better than she had in months, the feeling of his warm body against hers making her feel safe and secure in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. 

He smiled at her. "Glad to hear it."

For several seconds silence fell between them, her purple eyes connecting with his beautiful green orbs. They took her breath away, again making the same warmth bloom in her chest as his words from the night before had. Before she knew what she was doing she'd moved, leaning in to press her lips to his softly. The kiss wasn't anything amazing, not like the ones her sisters all talked and bragged about. It didn't take her breath away or leave her legs shaking, it didn't leave her speechless and it certainly didn't set a fire between her legs. But what it did do was draw her in, making her shift and squirm closer to him as it prolonged, feeling his paws come to gently rest against her back and hips. She heard him groan softly into the kiss, the sound sending a small shiver of excitement through her body. Pulling away from him Judy felt her ears tingle and itch slightly with embarrassment.  _ Did… did I really… just do that?  _ ** _You bet your ass you did!_ ** "I… uh..." She wasn't sure what to say. Next to her Nick was looking at her, a grin covering his face. When he spoke it was in an all to familiar sly tone.

"That's quite the wake-up call you have there carrots."

The itching and tingling in her ears increased and with a nervous squeak she put her paws against her face to try and hide her embarrassment. _I can't believe I did that!_ **_But you liked it._**

Next to her Nick shifted, arching his back in another stretch. "I meant what I said… last night I mean. If you don't… feel that way about me… I'll understand. I won't force you to be with me." Lowering her paws Judy looked at him, watching as Nick yawned again before looking sideways at her. "I mean it."

Taking a deep breath, Judy sighed. "I… I don't… I don't know… I..."

Next to her Nick shifted, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder. "Hey, come here." His voice was soft and gentle. She looked at him, biting her lip before moving and laying down next to him similar to how she had last night. Next to her he turned, rolling onto his side so they were looking at each other. "Talk to me. What's going through your head? Just like this is a raid. What are you thinking?"

Closing her eyes for a few moments Judy inhaled sharply. "No one… no one has ever… said they liked me… like this before. No boys ever asked me out to a school dance or a festival. I… I have no experience in relationships or romance or… any of this. I'm terrified that I'll do something wrong and drive you away." She inhaled again, the wet sting of tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as she looked at him. "You're my best friend Nick… and part of me… part of me wonders if… if you could be… more… but… but I'm so scared… and I feel like a coward and pathetic and… and…"

Her words faded away as he moved, reaching out to gently touch her paw, resting his on top of hers before giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're not a coward Judy And you're certainly not pathetic. To tell you the truth, I'm scared too. Just like you I'm scared I'll do something wrong or offend you. I don't want to lose you either. But…" she watched as he took a deep breath. "Judy you are the most important person in my life. And… if you'll let me… I'd… I'd like to try and be yours too."

Again his words made the odd warmth blossom in her chest. "Nick..."

Across from her Nick shifted, scooting closer to her so he could drape his arm over her and hold her close. "I'm right here carrots. No matter what. You're stuck with me forever."

She remained silent, his nose twitching as his scent washed over her again. Would this really be so bad? Would it be such a terrible thing if they were a couple? Looking up at him Judy felt her eyes connect with his, which shone with nothing but love for her. "Pr-promise me… promise me that we'll stay friends no matter what."

He smiled and nodded. "I promise Judy." Before she could react he leaned in, giving her nose a swift and quick kiss. "There. Sealed with a kiss. So now you know it's a true promise." 

Despite the feelings of nervous butterflies in her stomach Judy felt a smile twitch the corners of her mouth at Nick's comment. "I..." She looked at him, every hair on his body radiating an affection for her that was so obvious she might have to turn in her badge for failing to notice it before. He was so kind and sweet and clearly wanted to try and make this work.  ** _You could do a lot worse than him. _ ** _ But what if I ruin it?  _ ** _What if you don't? _ ** _ This will change things between us.  _ ** _But maybe for the better. _ ** _ I don't want to lose him.  _ ** _He promised you wouldn't_ ** .  _ But I don't know what to do.  _ ** _That's never stopped you before. _ ** The voices in her head continued to argue, each of them countering the others words.  _ But I don't know the first thing about dating a fox.  _ ** _And he doesn't know the first thing about dating a bunny. _ **

"If..." Her voice was low. "If we… did… date… how… how would it work?"

Next to her Nick smiled softly. "Well… I definitely think we need to have a sit down. Yesterday was… kind startling for me… and I'd like to learn a bit more about… how all this works. And then… we should try to come to some kind of and arrangement. Something that satisfies both cultures so we'll both be happy." Slowly she nodded. Yes all of that made sense. Everything he was saying made perfect sense, so why then was she still hesitating? Why was 0she so afraid to accept his offer and see where fate took them? "Judy..." Nicks voice was soft and kind, making her chest tighten as she looked at him. She watched as he chewed his lip, clearly trying to pick his words carefully. "I… I want to say it… just once… even if you don't choose me or return my feelings… I want you to know… I love you."

There was no holding back the cascade of tears that trickled from her eyes. She'd given up a lot to become who she was. She'd been ridiculed and mocked, looked down on with pity and contempt, told she should know her place and just give up. She'd dedicated herself to being an officer at the cost of so much of her personal life. And now… now someone was there, someone who didn't mock and ridicule her, someone who didn't pity her or look down on her. Someone who was asking for her place to be with him. She felt Nick move, pulling her against his chest in a soft warm embrace. "I love you Judy Hopps. No matter what."

For what felt like the hundredth time in recent memory her body moved on its own, leaning up to press her lips against his in a soft warm kiss. She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know if this would end in them together or splitting apart. She truly didn't know. But he'd shone more than a willingness to try, the same willingness to try that had fueled her for all those years. The same willingness that had made her shrug off those words of mockery and pity and tell everyone who told her otherwise that she WOULD become a police officer. 

"O-ok… Lets… lets try..." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks, really quick announcement.   
not sure if any of you care (or will be going) but i will be attendning arizona-furcon later this month.   
if you'll be there, then keep an eye out for me. Ive got a nick wilde costume ill be showing off. (also a fennec PJ suit my girlfriend got me)
> 
> ill be hanging out at Seibear's table and helping her sell stuff, so if you're gunna be there come say hello.

Nick swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in his throat. In front of him Bonnie and Stu Hopps looked between him and Judy who was sitting next to him. "So," Bonnie's voice was calm and friendly. "You're together now?"

Nick looked to Judy for a moment before shaking his head. "Uh… not… not quite. We're… we're gonna try, and then we'll see what happens."

Across from them Stu nodded. "Makes sense."

Next to him Bonnie nodded. "I would agree. Although, I do have questions for you Nick. Some things I think should be discussed ahead of time so there aren't anymore nasty surprises like the other morning." 

Nodding Nick looked to the older female rabbit. "I thought you probably would. I think we definitely should talk." 

Bonnie nodded again. "Good. Well Nick, I'm not going to beat around the bush. You know about rabbits and their promiscuity… as my daughters so kindly demonstrated." Nick chuckled nervously and nodded. "But what I want to know is, what are fox relationships like with that regard? Can I assume they are not as… open as rabbit relationships?"

Nick nodded. "Yes. Traditionally foxes are… well... piss poor at sharing things. Especially when it comes to our mates." Biting his lip Nick looked sideways at Judy. "Then again… if I wanted tradition then I'd be dating a vixen and not your daughter." His comment earned him a small chuckle from Bonnie and hearty nod of approval from Stu. "Judy and I have talked about it a bit and we think we have a way that will satisfy both of us as far as the… openness of our relationship goes."

At this Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

Nick nodded. "Yes. As flattering and ego stroking... as it is, I'm not comfortable with it being open season on me amongst the family. Dispute what teenage me might have said before. So Judy and I talked and we came up with the idea of anyone who wants to get to me has to go through her."

This time is was Stu who raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you want her sisters to try and seduce her so she can decide if they get to seduce you?"

His eyes widened at the question, shaking his head nervously. "N-no, not quite. More like… an application process. Anyone who wants to TRY and get to me has to ask Judy's permission."

Judy nodded. "And I can say no for any reason and that's the end of it."

Bonnie and Stu nodded. "But if you say yes? Then what?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other, both of them shifting with embarrassment under the gaze of the older rabbits. "Well… it's not a guarantee. Just cause I say yes doesn't mean that they will for sure get to sleep with Nick. But it means that they have the ok to try. But Nick can still refuse if he doesn't connect to any of them."

Bonnie looked to her daughter curiously. "And you're ok with that?" 

Judy shifted a little. "I suppose. I can take back my approval at any time and we'll… we talked about it… and… uh… no one can sleep with him… before… I do."

Bonnie nodded, her gaze shifting to Nick. "And can I assume it works in reverse for if someone wishes to sleep with Judy?"

It was a fair question, everyone of them knew it. But that didn't stop Nick's grip on the table from tightening, or his claws coming slightly at the idea of another male touching her. After several seconds he took a breath, willing himself to relax. "N-not quite, no. As a fox… I can't be objective. Not 100% all the time. So… if a male wants to… to… be with Judy… she and I will talk it over and make the decision together. That way she can call me out if and when I'm not being reasonable."

Again Bonnie nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

Next to her Stu spoke up. "I'm curious. Are there rituals or traditions we need to follow? What exactly goes into a fox courtship?" 

Shrugging Nick shook his head. "Not as many as you'd… well ok thats a lie. Usually there are several rituals, but most of them don't really apply to me and Judy."

Stu cocked his head. "How so?"

Nick looked to Judy. "Well… there's usually a time when the female will cook a traditional Vulpine meal of fish or poultry. It's an older tradition, but one that lots of foxes still do. But since Judy isn't a predator then I don't really think that's applicable. I won't ask her to cook meat since eating it would make her sick."

Neck to him Judy cocked her head curiously but didn't say anything. On the other side of the table Stu nodded. "Ok, I suppose I can see your point there. So there's nothing we need to do?"

At that he shook his head. "Not quite. After thinking it over I can only think of two things that need to happen. If Judy and I are going to start a relationship then we're supposed to brew a small batch of alcohol together and mix our blood in it. And then… um… there's the ritual of familiarity."

This time it was Bonnie who cocked her head. "can you explain those a bit more?"

Nodding Nick took a deep breath. "So the brewing alcohol part. It's kinda this super SUPER old tradition. Basically she and I brew a bottle of alcohol, doesn't really matter what kind. But we're supposed to prick our fingers and put a drop of both our blood into it. Then if… if we get married…" he shot Judy a nervous glance, finding that she was listening intently. "If we get married we share a drink from the bottle to symbolize that we are of the same blood now. But if we break up then we burn the bottle to symbolize the breakup and separation."

Stu gave him a thoughtful look. "Interesting. That shouldn't be too hard to manage. We have a few stills in one of the barns. we can spare you one to use. What about this familiarity part?"

Squirming a little in his seat Nick took a deep breath. "Well… part of fox culture is an acceptance of others as part of the family, but also as individuals. So… the ritual of familiarity…" he squirmed again, very conscious of the fact that everyone was staring at him in expectation. "Basically we paint our bodies in paint and… uh… were supposed to clean the paint off of each other… with… our tongues."

Across from him Bonnie blinked. "Ok… so... how does that help you get to know each other?"

Nick felt his ears tingle, but he'd come this far so he may as well finish. "Most couples use the ritual as a way to approach sleeping together for the first time. Since we're already guna be nude… and… licking each other… so the tradition has kinda morphed over the years and is more about learning the others body and what they like to have done to them."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she let out a soft. "Oh. Well that's… different." 

Nervously Nick continued to squirm in his seat. "Wh-which brings me to… something else Judy and I discussed. I… um… I'm not a virgin or anything. But… I don't know… much… about sex with… rabbits…"  _ oh God I can't believe I'm doing this.  _ "Bonnie… before… you offered… to teach me… is… is that offer still… good?" 

There was no mistaking the look of surprise that spread across the older rabbits face. Next to her Stu had an expression of calm amusement covering his face, no doubt in response to the rare look of shock on his wife's face. Next to Nick Judy spoke. "We talked about it a lot and… we both agree that having you teach us both a bit might be for the best. I mean… Nick's never been with a bunny, so he's scared about hurting me. And… well… I don't have… that much experience with males beyond just quick and simple sex. And we're both a bit nervous that we'd do something to hurt the other or scare them off, so… will you help us?"

Across from them Bonnie had recompiled herself, her expression of shock gone and instead replaced by a thoughtful look as she nodded. "Ok, yes. I'll help you both. Just… give me a little time to think about the best way to… do this."

Both Nick and Judy nodded, the room falling into a slightly awkward silence. After several painfully long seconds Stu spoke. "Well I for one am glad to hear this." He looked to Judy. "I'm glad you're willing to give this a chance hun. It'll be good for you." He looked to Nick. "And you ma boy, I don't think Judy could have picked a nicer suitor." Stu's face became serious for a moment. "If things don't work out, no harm no foul. But if you break her heart, I'll break your legs. Got it?"

Next to him Nick heard Judy's voice crack. "Dad!"

But he shook his head, meeting Stu's gaze. "If I broke her heart I'd hand you the bat." 

Across the table Stu's face relaxed into a warm smile. "Then you have my permission to court my daughter.

\-----------+-----------

The pickup truck bounced and jostled as they drove down the road towards the town. The sky was bright and sunny, with only a few puffy white clouds dotting the infinite blue expanse. Absentmindedly he fiddled with the radio, turning the dials til he found a station playing music he liked. Thank God he didn't mind country music, since that seemed to be what most of the stations were playing. "Well," he turned to look at Judy as she spoke. "I think that went… pretty good."

He nodded in agreement. Honestly he'd been thinking the same thing. With how Bonnie had spoken to him earlier he hadn't really expected her or Stu to object to them trying to have a relationship. But that hadn't stopped his mind from creating a few nightmare scenarios starting with Stu chasing him with a shotgun and ending with him being burned at the stake. "You're parents are very understanding."

Judy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they are."

A few moments of silence feel between them. "Do…. do you think this will work? Our plans… I mean?"

She looked at him. "I think so. My sisters are so used to barely having to work for sex they'll probably love the challenge of trying to get chosen."

Nick nodded. "And… the other part?"

Judy glanced at him. "I don't see any issues with the rituals you mentioned. They seem simple enough. Although I'll admit I'm a tad curious about some of the other ones we won't be doing."

Nick shrugged. "You don't need to worry about them. You're not a fox. So I don't expect you to do them."

Judy looked at him. "what if I want to do them?"

This time it was nick who looked at her. "Why would you?"

She shrugged. "You're doing things that you wouldn't normally do to satisfy my traditions. I want this to be even, so I don't mind doing things to satisfy yours."

Nick remained silent for a moment. "I suppose that's fair."

Judy nodded. "So tell me about some of these other traditions. You already mentioned the cooking one."

Nick nodded. "Yeah. That's an older one. Kinda a way for females to show off their domestic skills. Not really expected in this day and age, but lots of foxes still do it. There are others too though. Some couples might issue challenges to one another, tests of skill or bravery."

Judy frowned. "Like what?"

Nick shrugged. "Anything really. Like 'go find me something my family needs' or 'climb to the top of that mountain'. It's a much older tradition. Only real traditional families do that anymore though."

Judy nodded. "What else?"

Nick thought for a moment. "Well… it's not really a tradition per say but… most todds like a little… 'fight' in a female."

She looked at him. "Fight?"

He nodded. "You have to understand. Ancient foxes used to have very strict rules about mating. Once you picked a mate you weren't allowed to remarry even if that mate died. So, males weren't the only ones who had to be tough. Females were expected to be just as tough for the most part. That way if the todd had to leave home for a while he didn't have to worry about his mate dying without him. So… it's not uncommon for females to sometimes… challenge their mates for dominance as a way to remind them that they were an even match." When she looked at him confused he elaborated. "Not anything violent or anything. But sometimes… a bit of wrestling before sex to make him earn it. Or biting his ears to make him listen and do what he's told. Swatting at his tail. Little things like that. Like I said, it's not really tradition, but it's something that's not uncommon."

Remaining silent Judy felt a slight tingle creep into her ears at the mentioning of biting a fox's ears. She'd bitten Nick's earns a few times, mostly as a way to make the fox wake up when he'd fallen asleep, or in a teasing playful kind of way. And once or twice she'd batted his tail with her paw when he'd playfully invaded her space with it.  _ Do you think he got… turned on when I did that?  _ ** _Ask him and find out. _ ** _ Or… _

"And… why don't you expect me to do that?"

Nick grinned at her. "Cause you already do it carrots. And… I love it."

His words made her chuckle, a grin matching his spreading across her face. "Ok, fair point. What else?" 

Nick smiled. "Well it's not uncommon for couples to set off fireworks together in some kind of big display. It's kinda a bonding exercise to see how well they can work together to make something beautiful for others to enjoy. Plus… who doesn't love fireworks?"

Judy chuckled. "Sounds like fun. Anything else?"

Nick shrugged. "Not much, honestly. There's usually a chance for the families to object, if they think the pairing isn't right. But that won't be an issue."

Judy looked at him. Something about the way he said that, seemed off. Despite spending the last year together Nick never really talked about his family. A few times she'd asked him questions, but he'd always deflected or sidestepped them. At the time she'd simply assumed it was because he wasn't on good terms with them. But… something in the tone and way he'd just spoke made her wonder if there was more to it than that. Turning into the town Judy fell silent as she drove down the road, quickly finding a parking space before shutting off the truck. They'd been sent into town for two reason. One; because her mom and dad were trying to give her and Nick some alone time, no doubt hoping to help their newly budding relationship along. She felt her heart skip a beat at that word 'relationship'. She and he were in a relationship now. And the other reason was to meet up with some of the family start setting up their space for the harvest festival. Climbing out of the truck Judy lead the way forward towards the town hall. To the left of the door a large poster had been Stuck up, advertising the upcoming festival and telling people who wanted to sign up that registration was on the second floor. 

She'd been just out to grab the door handle when Nick cleared his throat behind her, making her pause and turn to look at him. With a small grin Nick kept moving, reaching over to open the door for her before gesturing inside. "Ma lady." His tone was playful, and as if to complete the act he gave a little bow of his head.

In response she rolled her eyes dramatically. "And who says chivalry is dead?" Stepping through the open door Judy paused for a moment to look around the lobby. She'd been inside the town hall a few times, but no more than she could count on her two paws. Once when she'd been on a school field trip, and a few times her parents had dragged her there while they were out and about running errands or renewing licenses. It was a pretty standard layout, an open and inviting but professional looking lobby, complete with chairs and plants. A desk on the other side of the room, behind which sat two different colored rabbits and a ferret who was an inch taller than both of them. And then stairs on either side of the desk leading up and into the actual town hall itself. Approaching the desk Judy smiled as one of the rabbits looked up at her. In the back of her mind, Judy had a small inkling that she might have gone to school with this rabbit, but she said nothing about that as she found she couldn't come up with anything more concrete. "Hello. Just here to register the Hopps family for their space at the harvest festival." 

The rabbit smiled and nodded wordlessly and went back to whatever she had been doing, allowing Judy and Nick to shift and head up the stairs to the second floor. Another sign met them here, indicating that registration was down the hall and in room 3E.

"I like this place." 

She looked sideways at him curiously as they made their way down the hall. "Oh?"

Nick nodded, looking around. "It's nice. Feels… smaller… and warmer. More inviting that city hall back in the city."

Judy nodded. She could see his point. City hall in Zootopia was huge, easily four of five times as big as this building, with marble floors and walls with lots of flourishes that made it clear that you were in a very important place; and all of it kept immaculate by an army of people who no doubt worked themselves to the bone to keep everything spotless. Reaching the correct room Judy and Nick stepped through the already open door to find themselves in a small boardroom that had been converted to a makeshift office space. A ways before them a sheep with a several years old computer sat, looking over paperwork but looked up as they entered. Signing up for the festival wasn't a hard process. It involved filling out some paperwork, detailing what they would be doing with the tent; this year the family had agreed to do bobbing for apples, a chicken rodeo, fur painting and for the adults a wine tasting. Paying a small deposit fee to cover the cost of the spot and tent that was being provided and lastly picking up a medallion number so they could show they they'd been approved to setup. The whole process took about half an hour, and left Nick and Judy with several hours to gather up the supplies from the list Stu had given them, before heading over to the festival grounds to help setup everything.

Saying goodbye to the sheep who had been helping them Judy turned to leave only to find that they were no longer alone in the boardroom. 

"Well hello Ms Judy." 

She smiled, a warm chuckle escaping her. "Hello Gideon. We keep running into each other."

In front of her the larger fox smiled and matched her chuckle. "Indeed we do. Though I promise it's not on purpose. I just came to register for my booth at the festival."

Smiling back at Gideon Judy turned to introduce Nick who was standing just behind. "Gideon. This is Nick Wilde, he's my partner at the ZPD."

She watched as Nick shifted, stepping forward to grip Gideon's paw. Was it her imagination or did Nick's pawshakes seem a bit stiffer than usual. Not only that but it looked like Gideon's face flickered with a moment of discomfort. "So you're Gideon Grey?" Nick's voice was calm and polite and yet at the same time sent an odd kind of shiver down Judy's spine. 

Gideon nodded. "Y-yes I am."

Nick nodded silently, still gripping Gideon's paw. "It's very nice to finally meet you. Judy has told me a bit about you."

Gideon's ears flattened against his head. "I… I suppose I should have expected that."

Nick nodded. "She also said you helped her solve the nighthowler case."

Gideon glanced at her before shrugged. "I don't know about that. I just apologized for my behavior and said some other Stuff and I guess it kinda sorta helped."

Nick again nodded, still gripping Gideon's paw. "Either way… I owe you a thanks of gratitude."

Gideon's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. Clearly he had not been expecting that. "Uh..."

But Nick spoke over him softly. "Thank you."

A second later he released Gideon's paw, stepping back as the other fox continued to look likely bewildered and confused, his eyes flickering to Judy. "Uh… don't mention it. Just glad to help." As he spoke Gideon's gaze looked back to nick. 

Definitely there was something going on between Nick and Gideon and for several moments and awkward kind of silence fell between the trio. But it was broken by the sheep behind the desk asking that if they didn't need any other help that they move along. Smiling again to Gideon Judy wished the large fox to have a good day before quickly hurrying by him and back to the truck.

"Ok, what was that?" She spoke as she closed her door, turning to look at Nick as he climbed into the truck next to her.

"What was what?" His voice sounded casual, but a year of riding with him allowed her to note the slightest of differences in his tone. He was making it sound casual by force, rather than it being natural. 

"Don't pull that Nick. I'm smart enough to know when something is up. It was like you and Gideon were sizing each other up for a fight. And I want to know why."

Next to her Nick sighed, reaching back to run his paw over his ears. "I… ok… but… promise me… you won't get mad?"

She stared at him. "Only if it's something not worth getting mad over." 

She watched as he took a deep breath, his ears flicking back in a rare display of timidness. "He's… he's a fox." 

She waited, nodding uncertainly when he didn't elaborate. "Yes… I know that. But it still doesn't explain anything."

Nick looked at her. "I told you. Foxes are piss poor at sharing."

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. "Wait… you think Gideon… likes me?!"

Nick sighed and shook his head. "I… I don't know. Maybe. His tail and ear language made it clear he was happy to see you. But..." she watched as Nick took a deep breath. "Look… Judy… I… I know it's normal in rabbit culture to have lots of partners. And… I'm really gonna work to try and support that. But… but I don't…" he looked at her. "I want to be your only fox. Just me. I don't want to share you with any other foxes."

She sat there for a few moments staring at him before smiling softly. "You will be Nick. Gideon is taken, he's engaged actually. To a sheep." Nick looked at her with surprise. "So you don't have to worry about him trying to take me." She reached over and playfully punched his shoulder. "You're the only fox for me." 

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Promise?"

She matched his grin, leaning over to whisper softly, "promise." Before planting a quick kiss on his nose. "And sealed with a kiss so you know it's a real promise."

There was no missing the way Nick's eyes widened or the way his nostrils flared in a soft huff or how his hackles rose slightly. Judy watched as he squirmed a little, in his seat. "Don't tease me carrots."

She grinned at him, something inside her rising to his words. "Oh? Does the big bad fox not like being teased? Is he sensitive?"

Across from her Nick's eyes narrowed playfully. "N-no that's not it. I just-"

She grinned wider and spoke over him. "I bet he is. I bet the big old bad fox is just a big softy. Isn't that right." To hammer home her words she leaned over again, running a playful paw over the tip of his tail. 

Again there was no mistaking his reaction, the way jumped and his eyes narrowed again. "J-Judy… don't." His voice was low and husky, and unconsciously she found herself shivering slightly as she was drawn closer. 

"You're just a big softy aren't you? I bet you are. I bet Gideon in there is more manly than you. I bet-GAH!"

It happened in a flash, one moment she was joking with him from across the cap and the next he'd leapt at her. No, not leapt; pounced. He pounced on her, his paws dragging here shoulders down while his body sailed over her before twisting in mid air to come down on top of her. In the blink of an eye she found herself pinned to the seat of the truck, her arms and legs pinned beneath nick who looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Take it back." She squirmed uncertainly against his grip. "Take it back." When she didn't respond he growled, the sound making his chest rumble while at the same time sending a jolt of adrenaline through her body. "Take. It. Back." 

She froze, her brain coming to a screeching halt at the deep rumbling voice he'd spoken with. For a few seconds her brain recalled the only other time she'd seen him like that, when they'd been in the pit display trying to fool bellwether into thinking that she'd succeeded in making Nick go feral. Above her Nick growled again, this one even lower than the first. A second later she jerked, as he moved, leaning down to nip the base of her ear. Not in a painful way, but firmly enough that it made her inhale sharply. "TAKE. IT. BACK. JUDY."

she bit her lip, squirming weakly under his grip. She wasn't afraid of him, not really. She could see the faint twinkle in his eye that told her he was just playing with her.  ** _Two can play at this game. _ ** "N-no… I won't."

Above her nick growled again, the sound sending another shuddering shiver down her spine. "Then I'll make you."

She'd been about to ask how he would do that when he moved, leaning forward and down so her face was pressed into his neck while his mouth-

"N-N-NICK!" 

Something new shot through her body. A jolt of something decadent and forbidden and long since denied, making Judy gasp and struggle helplessly against Nick's grip as she felt his teeth close down on the tip of her right ear. She gasped at the feeling of his warm breath on the soft pink fleshy inside of her ear. The feeling of his hard dangerous teeth playfully chewing her ear sent jolts of adrenaline, fear, excitement and pleasure racing through her body. Every rabbits ears were sensitive to touch, that was something they learned as kits. But hers had always been a tad bit more sensitive than most, even the gentlest of touches had an affect on her, so now her brain was almost in overload with what was happening. She bit her lip, her heart beating faster and faster as she felt Nick's teeth loosen slightly on her ears before tightening again in another playful bite. She bite back a moan, shaking with the whirlwind of emotions surging through her. "TAKE IT BACK Judy. OR ELSE..."

Above her nick left the threat hanging.  _ O-ok, this is getting a little out of paw. W-we should s-stop… or else… I might…  _ "Make me." 

He glared down at her, the fierceness of his gaze sending another shiver down her spine. A second later he bit down on her eat again, a bit harder than last time but not enough to truly hurt. But it was hard enough to make her yelp a little as the pain lanced through her body, quickly mixing with what else she was feeling and turning into a dull warm ache that settled in her stomach and hips. She groaned under her breath, another nip only making the warmth spread and grow. She was panting now, her breathing coming in short ragged gasps as again Nick bit down on her ear, sending another jolt through her.  _ O-oh sw-sweet cheese and c-crackers… _

She bit her lip again, struggling to stay silence as he again bit down on her ears. This time however he did something when he released her ear. Rather than just releasing it as he had done the times before he gave her ear a soft tug, allowing it to slip from his teeth while sending a small twinge of pain through her head which instantly became pleasure. Above her he smirked down at her, the same shit eating grin he'd given her so often when they'd first met. It used to make her blood boil, and make her want to sink her paw into his stomach, hard; now though a very different kind of emotion roared up inside her. A hot smoldering burning emotion, one she'd been ignoring for years so she could focus on becoming a cop. Now it reared up and bellowed in her mind, making her growl up at the grinning fox, her wrists slipping from his grip before her paws grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him back down to her.

The kiss was rough and ragged and better than any kiss she'd ever had before. Her spine tingled as she inhaled his warm sweaty musk, making the warmth in her stomach burn hotter and her hips...

She groaned deeply, her hips grinding up against his; earning her a deep growl from her fox. Her heart hammered in her chest, every part of her body felt tingly and itchy with want. Despite what others in her family may have thought Judy Hopps was no stranger to want or desire or lust. She was a rabbit after all, she'd felt all those emotions before just as all rabbit before her had. But she'd learned early on what those emotions did to her brothers and sisters .How they made complete fools and morons out of normally smart and intelligent rabbits. So she'd limited herself when it came to them, choosing to instead focus herself on her dream and what she'd need to do to achieve it. Now though, those emotions roared to like inside her, making her want nothing more than…

She ran her paws along his chest, biting her lip as she felt the muscles ripple and twitch. Above him Nick was panting, an almost savage look in his eyes telling her that the fox, her fox; wanted this almost as much as she did. Her paws went to his shirt, shaking with a combination of adrenaline and lust and nervousness as they tried to under the buttons.

"I MESSED UP TONIGHT. I LOST ANOTHER FIGHT..." the loud electronic sound of music broke through their lust fueled frenzy, making the pair of them jump in a combination of surprise and shock. Above her nick scrambled backwards, his eyes jerking around to find the source of the interruption. Growling in a mixture of frustration and annoyance Judy forced herself to take a few deep calming breaths before she dug into her pocket, producing her phone and bringing it to her ear. "WHAT?!"

\-----------+----------

_ WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!  _ ** _Well when a fox and a rabbit are in love it makes them wanna rut like wild animals. _ ** _ B-BUT WE SAID WE WERE GOING TO TAKE THINGS SLOWLY!  _ ** _Its been six hours, that might be a rabbit's definition of slow. _ **

He took deep breath, willing his heartbeat to slow and certain other part of his anatomy to relax. In front of him he watched as answered her phone, her eyes flashing angrily at having been interrupted. "WHAT?!" He swallowed nervously, recognizing that dangerous tone that Judy reserved for only when she was at her most annoyed. He watched as her expression softened slightly, his keen sense of hearing easily able to make out Bonnie's voice coming from the phone and asking if he and Judy would be willing to grab a few items that had not been on the list they'd already been given, before coming down to the festival area. He remained silent, his heart slowly returning to normal as Judy produced the list they had been given before slowly adding the new items to it before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. 

Silence filled the cab of the truck, so loud it was almost painful..squirming in his seat Nick tried to think of something to say to breath the tension. Something, ANYTHING; the tension was almost unbearable. Next to him Judy huffed as she Stuffed her phone back into her pocket before taking several visibly deep breaths. She could feel it to; he knew that, there was no way she couldn't. They'd just done something that had crossed some line in their relationship. Not in a bad way, but in a way that normal 'just friends didn't. The kiss… it hadn't been platonic or loving, more passionate and wanton. Not the kind of kiss friends shared but the kind shared by lovers. Part of him wanted to talk about it, to ask her if she had liked kissing him. To see if maybe… she wanted to do it again. Another part of him, the part of him that was rapidly deflating due to the lack of stimulation was growling at him to not talk but just do it. But he remained where he was, watching as Judy took several more deep breaths. "We… we should get to… those errands."

He nodded slowly, grateful that the tension had been broken at least somewhat. "Y-yeah… ok."

He watched as she looked at him for several seconds, looking as if she wanted to say more. But whatever it was she seemed to have decided against it, because a moment later she turned away from him, started the truck and began to drive. Desperate to fill the silence that had fallen between them Nick again busied himself with the radio, finding a song that was at least tolerable and that he could pretend to listen too as they drove towards the festival space just outside the town. He could still feel it in his stomach, the nervous knowledge that he and she had crossed some kind of line and done something that friends didn't do. "Judy?" His voice was soft and uncertain as he spoke. 

Next to him Judy shifted to look at him. "Yeah?"

He struggled to find the right words, his gift of gab failing him for the first time in his life as he sat there trying to put into words what he wanted to say.  ** _Say something! _ ** _ What?!  _ ** _ANYTHING! SAY ANYTHING! _ ** "Y-y-you're a really good kisser " the moment the words left his mouth he regretted it, the sudden urge to open the door of the truck and jump out was almost overwhelming. Had he honestly just said-

"Hehehehehehehe." The sound of Judy chuckling made him blink, looking at her to see a wide grin covering her face as she broke into full laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Hehehehehehehe..." He started to laugh too, the absurdity of everything that had happened today suddenly hitting him full force. After everything that had happened, saying Judy was a good kisser was probably the most normal thing that had happened so far. And just like that the tension between them broke, evaporating into thin air as they both continued to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks  
i wanted to take a comment to talk to you all about something.   
as im sure you can all see, this story is headed in a direction that will involve nick possibly sleeping with rabbits other than Judy. These rabbits could include Bonnie Hopps, and any number of judy's sisters and possibly brothers. 
> 
> if you do not wish to read a story where that happens, then please be respectful of others and simply dont continue to read this story.   
i have a clear picture in my head of how i want all of this to happen, and i do not plan to make any major changes to it. 
> 
> so please, be respectful and enjoy the story.  
If you dont like this kind of story feel free to read some of my other ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual. but i have a really good excuse.  
it's 8000+ words. 
> 
> so yeah, get comfy and pop some popcorn.   
a lot happens in here

He forced himself to breath, to take long deep breaths in an attempt to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. His paws shook as he moved, slowly reaching up to undo the buttons of his shirt before shrugging it off. Dropping his shirt into the cubby in front of him Nick felt his heartbeat jump a beat or two faster as he shifted, reaching down to undo his belt before slowly sliding his pants down to the floor.  _ Thank God I decided to wear boxers today _ . Putting his pants in the same cubby he forced himself to breath, taking a long drawn out breath to try and calm himself.  _ Like a band-aid. Just do it quick and get it over with. Come on.  _ ** _Don't be a pussy_ ** .

He moved, his thumbs hooking on the waistband of his boxers before slowly tugging them down and off, leaving him complete nude. For several seconds he stood there holding his underwear, getting used to the sudden lack of clothing. It was odd, he could strip down at the naturalist club without thinking, and in the locker room at work after a shift but here… it was different. Behind him a soft mature voice spoke. "Awww, no man thong? After Judy's comment I'm a tad disappointed."

Nick felt his ears tingle a bit with embarrassment, partially from Bonnie's comment but also because he was standing naked in front of her. Quickly he adjusted his tail to make sure that no part of his anatomy was visible from behind, before glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Y-yeah… we-well… I don't wear them when I do lots of lifting like I did today."

Bonnie (still clothed) chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough. Here." As she spoke the older rabbit moved towards him before handing him a fluffy white towel which he took and quickly wrapped around his waist for a bit of modesty. Now that he was covered he turned so he was facing Bonnie. The matriarch rabbit had pulled him aside after dinner and had said she had come up with a plan to help him and Judy and that he should take a bath later that night. He'd agreed, albeit nervously and when eight o'clock had rolled around he'd felt like he'd put it off for as reasonably long as he could. Judy showed him the way to the bath and he'd bid her a possible goodnight if she was asleep before he got out. There had been a moment then, a moment when he'd wanted to lean in and give her a kiss. Not a deep lusty kiss they back in the truck, but a soft loving kiss; a goodnight kiss. 

"Thinking about Judy?"

The sound of Bonnie's voice snapped him back to reality, making him look at her. "I… uh…" but she was smiling. "How did you know?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Your face softens when you think about her. It's like she helps keep you calm."

Biting his lip Nick shifted a little, aware of the fact that he was speaking to Judy's mother while nothing but a towel kept him modest. "She… she does. She always has."

Bonnie smiled and moved walking up so she was next to him before moving to pull the simple printed blouse she wore off. As she did so Nick quickly looked away, his ears heating up a bit as his eyes involuntarily caught sight of a pink and white lace bra. "That's sweet. Did you know rabbits have a term for that. She's your foci."

He continued to look away, instead focusing on the grain of the wooden doors let lead out to the baths. "O-oh?"

"Yep. It's a special connection between two mammals. Some think it means you were lovers or friends with each other in your past lives."

At this Nick chuckled. "Maybe the rolls were reversed and I was the cop and she was the devilishly cu- sorry. I mean handsome criminal." He bit his lip, his ears flattening against his head.  _ Great move idiot. Almost call Judy cute in front of her mom when your nude. Real fucking smooth.  _ If his almost use of the word bothered her, Bonnie showed no sign of it. The next few moments were spent in silence with Nick moving to awkwardly sit on a bench with his back to Bonnie while the older rabbit continued to undress. After several seconds she called to him. "Ok. Ready."

He took another breath, turning to look at her while opening his mouth to speak. But whatever words he'd been about to say died in his throat as his eyes fell on her, nearly bugging out of his head like some kind of cartoon squirrel as he realized that unlike him Bonnie was NOT wearing a towel to cover herself, allowing him to see her naked body. He quickly looked away, doing his best to not react to what he'd seen. There was no denying that Bonnie was… attractive. The older rabbit had a larger chest, a bit rounder and certainly bigger than Judy's was. Her legs and hips were a little thicker and wider too, giving her less of Judy's athletic body and more of a motherly form which was not at all unattractive. In fact...

"Awwww, that's sweet of you Nick. Good to know I can still have an effect like that on males."

His face felt like it was going to melt off as he squirmed, his paws anxiously going to the towel around his waist in an attempt to hide his body's natural reaction. "S-s-sorry."

In front of him Bonnie smiled, moving forward before reaching out to gently touch his knee. "Nick, look at me." Biting his lip Nick did as the older rabbit had said, making sure to focus on her eyes and face and nothing below her neck. He watched as Bonnie smiled reassuringly at him, while rubbing his leg gently. "It's ok to look at me Nick. This isn't a trick or a setup. I promise. I want to help you get used to the idea of looking at rabbits. Be they Judy, her sisters or, even me. Ok?"

He squirmed a little. He knew what she was saying was true. He had asked for her help and very clearly she was trying. But… it all felt strange. At any moment someone could walk in and find them. And as understanding as everyone had been, there was a big difference between him dating Judy and him oggeling Bonnie. "So-sorry. I… I'll try."

Again Bonnie smiled. "Come on. Follow me."

Getting to his feet Nick fell in line behind Bonnie as the older rabbit moved towards the doors to the baths. As she walked Nick couldn't help but notice a slight sway in Bonnie's hips. It wasn't overly noticeable, but it was there and it did a nice job and showing off her rump and tail.  ** _Are you really oggeling your girlfriend's mom? _ ** _ Shut up.  _ Following Bonnie through the wooden doors Nick paused for a moment as a wave of sounds, smells and sights washed over him. He could hear the sounds of laughter as young rabbits splashed and played in the water of the baths. A little ways away older rabbits were busy lounging in a steaming pool of water while talking softly amongst themselves. Along the walls a dozen or so showerheads waiting for someone to use them, little holsters with shampoo, conditioner, body wash and other bathing essentials hanging from them. As the door swung shut behind them several rabbits turned to look at him, making him shift uncertainly. He may have been a guest here but…

"This way Nick." The sound of Bonnie's voice made him shift, quickly finding that she was gesturing for him to follow her as she moved around the large soaking pools and towards a door on the other wall. Hurrying to catch up, his claws clicked softly on the stone tile. He was almost painfully aware of the eyes watching him as he rounded the baths and moved to the door Bonnie was standing by. "This is a private bath. I think you'll find it a bit more enjoyable."

Nodding gratefully Nick watched as Bonnie pulled open the door before stepping inside, which he quickly did as well. As the door swung shut behind him the light level in the room dimmed. Unlike the main bath which had been lit by normal overhead lights this bath was lit by much softer and intimate lighting. The light instead coming from a few sconces built into the walls which let off a soft and faintly golden glow. Like the main bath a shower head had been built into one of the walls, but unlike the others this one had a small seat for someone to sit on while they showered. And built into the wall was a small shelf to hold the bathing products rather than the simple shower head hanger. He watched as Bonnie turned to look at him. "Have you ever used a bath like this before?" He shook his head and she smiled. "come here and I'll show you how it all works." Silently he stepped closer, watching as Bonnie indicated the shower head. "It's kinda like a normal shower, stand under it… uh… well in your case we'll need to make some adjustments." She smiled sheepishly at him and gestured to a small metal bowl that had been set out. "Once you're all clean you can soak in the tub for as long as you want. Um… when Stu and I found out you were coming we tried to figure out what kind of fox shampoo you use. But we weren't sure, so we got you a variety. Are any of them what you use?" As she spoke Bonnie gestured to the lineup of bottles on the shelf. Moving forward Nick examined the bottles, his eyes widening as he found that Bonnie and Stu had gotten actually shampoo made for foxes and not just the generic canid shampoo he used at home.  ** _Some of these are not cheap._ ** Behind him Bonnie spoke. "If none of them are right we can get you others."

He turned, smiling awkwardly before shaking his head. "Th-that won't be necessary Bonnie, all of these are way nicer than what I normally use. Thank you."

Bonnie looked at him curiously. "What do you use at home?"

Nick shrugged. "General canid wash. It's cheaper and does the job for the most part."

In front of him Bonnie nodded. "O-ok. Well when you leave here you should take these with you. We don't get a lot of fox visitors, and I'd hate to just have them sitting in the closet."

Nick blinked, glancing back to the array of shampoos. "A-are you sure? I… some of those must have been expensive. You could retu-"

But he broke off as Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "No no. You take them. No arguing. Now sit and lose the towel. After all the work you'd done you need a bath."

"oh… uh… I was kinda hop-GAH!"

His words turned into a slight yelp of surprise as Bonnie strode forward, giving the edge of his towel a soft tug making the knot he'd tied come undone and allowing the towel to fall to the floor leaving him completely open for Bonnie to see. For a moment he stood there, his brain partially frozen by what had just happened. In front of him Bonnie's gaze felt like a spotlight scanning his body before looking up at him and giving him the smallest of nods. "Not bad. You're nice and fit. Very sexy. Bet all that police training has given you decent stamina too."

His ears began to tingle again. "Uh… " 

But Bonnie smiled at him, gesturing for him to take a seat under the shower head. Doing so Nick shifted uncertainly, he felt a bit like a kit taking a bath with his mom. He watched, slightly curious as Bonnie turned a small spigot built into the wall only for water to erupt from the shower head a moment later. He had a slightly amusing moment when he realized based on his size, even sitting down and with the shower head adjusted as far as it would go; it's jet only reached to his neck leaving his head completely dry. He watched as Bonnie bent over, grabbing the metal bowl that had been set out before holding it up to fill with water before turning to look at him. "Close your eyes."

Doing as he'd been told he waited, the feeling of the warm water being poured over his head reaching him after a few moments. It felt… nice. Reaching up her ran his paws over his closed eyes, making sure there so no water near them before opening them again. A second later he closed them again, his ears burning with embarrassment.  ** _Idiot. _ ** It was too late though, even with how fast he'd closed his eyes they'd still seen Bonnie standing in front of him on the little stool so she could reach his head. As a result when he'd opened his eyes he'd found them level with the rabbits breasts. She must have been able to tell what was going through his mind because he felt her touch his shoulders gently. "It's ok Nick. Open your eyes."

Taking a deep breath he did so grateful to find himself no longer looking at Bonnie's chest but instead at her face. "S-s-sorry. I… I don't mean… to… it's just… it's a reflex… to… to not… look."

Bonnie nodded sympathetically. "I know. A lot of animals aren't not nearly as open as rabbits are. But I promise you Nick, it's ok to look at me. I want you to look at me. I want you to get used to the idea of looking at rabbits."

He bit his lip and squirmed a little. "Can… can I ask you something Bonnie?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Remaining silent for a moment Nick gathered his words carefully before he spoke. "You said you find me attractive. Can I ask… why? Like… what about me… is attractive… to you?"

Bonnie smiled warmly at him. "Because you are attractive Nick. You're polite and smart. You're a hard worker and you very clearly care about those close to you. You're good looking and…. Well I'll be honest, the eight inches your packing CERTAINLY doesn't hurt." His face tingled a bit at her last comment. Bonnie moved forward, gently touching his knee and giving it a soft squeeze. "You're very sweet Nick, and in a way it's also really attractive that you're as nervous as you are about all this. Let's face it most mammals would have jumped into all this balls deep and probably fucked their way through half my family by now. But you didn't. You're taking things slow and trying to understand our culture and for that I'm very grateful."

He did his best to smile nervously. "Take that Jenny for 3rd grade. Some girls do like shy boys." 

Bonnie grinned and chuckled before nodding. "Now do you mind if I ask you a question? Back in the locker room you were about to call Judy cute. But you stopped. Why?"

He shifted a little. "We-well I didn't want to offend you. I know… it's not really ok to call a rabbit cute, but…"

Bonnie frowned at him. "Who told you that?"

He blinked at her. "Judy did."

Bonnie sighed, closing her eyes while a small smile flickered across her face as she shook her head. "Damn it Judy." A moment later she looked at him again. "I think I have some more explaining to do." He watched as she moved away, picking up one of the bottles of shampoo before gesturing for him to hold out his paws. "You do your head and ears and I'll do your back and try to explain things." He nodded, rubbing the shampoo between his paws for a moment before bringing them to his head and starting to work them through his fur. Bonnie moved behind him, her paws doing the same to his back. "When you want to compliment someone, you consider their gender. Girls are pretty and men are handsome. And you don't really mix the two unless the subject is gay. Right?" Nick nodded and Bonnie continued. "It's a gendered response. It's meant to clearly defined a person by their gender. But rabbits don't have the same kind of labels. Yes, we identify as male and female like others. But for us it's not so clearly defined. A male rabbit can be pretty and a female rabbit can be handsome. Partly it goes back to our sex drive. Most of us have experimented with others of the same gender. For example, the first time I ever slept with anyone was with a girl, my best friend from highschool. It's common. So common that we don't really put a lot of stock in labels like gay and straight or male and female. We're rabbits. So our culture adapted in response to that. We don't really use the terms pretty or handsome, at least not very often. But we do have a few compliments for when we specifically compliment an aspect of someone. And calling a rabbit cute is one of those compliments."

Nick shifted a little to look back at her. "Ok… I think I understand. So...what does it mean when you call a rabbit cut-mmmmmmn!"

His words drifted off into a deep involuntary groan, his foot twitching involuntarily with pleasure as Bonnie's paws worked his lower back. Behind him Bonnie chuckled. "That feel good?"

He nodded in response, his eyes drifting closed at the feeling. For several minutes Bonnie focused on that area, her fingers working the soap deep into his fur before scratching and massaging the area thoroughly. It was heavenly, so much so that Nick let out another soft groan as he felt Bonnie's dull nails scratch along his skin for another moment before she moved on. Letting off a soft whine Nick opened his eyes, shivering slightly in response to the rapidly fading sensation. "W-wow… been… a long time since anyone's hit that spot like that."

Behind him Bonnie chuckled. "Well just say the word and I'll scratch it whenever you want."

He chuckled. "Don't tempt me Bonnie."

She chuckled back at him. "Bring it on foxy. But to answer your question. Would you turn for a moment?" He did as she asked, turning so his back was now under the stream of water coming from the shower head so Bonnie could start working the soap out of his fur. "Calling a rabbit cute compliments their innocence. The part of them that is still young and pure and childlike. I suppose in comparison it would be like calling someone a child but not in a negative way."

Nick nodded in understanding. "Ok, so… why would Judy tell me that it's an insult and offensive?"

Bonnie chuckled. "close your eyes." Again he did so and a moment later he felt the rush of warm water wash over him, carrying the soap away with it. Again he wiped the water away from his eyes, blinking for a moment before opening them. Next to him Bonnie was smiling. "There, all done. Not so bad bathing with the little scary rabbit was it?"

He couldn't help but grin at her. "Scary… yes. But no, not to bad." 

Bonnie grinned back at him. "Great. Now you can return the favor and put those claws of your to use."

He blinked at her uncertainly. "Wh-what?"

Bonnie smiled at him. "Now that you're clean you're going to help wash me Nick."

He stared at her in a combination of shock and disbelief. Was she really asking him to help bathe her? "B-Bonnie… I… I don't know..."

Even as he spoke she moved stepping forward to gently grip his wrist before turning it over and dropping a small bottle of shampoo into it. "I trust you Nick. I know you won't hurt me and it's only fair that you return the favor after I helped you. And then we can both soak in the pool."

Swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat Nick bit his lip. On one paw Bonnie had a point, she had helped him bathe, it was only fair that he return the favor. On the other hand…

** _Do it. Bathe her. Bathe every single inch of her. Bathe he twice, or three times, as much as you want, she said it's ok. _ ** _ B-but…  _

In front of him Bonnie smiled softly. "Just breathe Nick, I'm only asking you to wash my back like I did for you. Ok?"

He took a deep breath before nodding. "O-ok." As he spoke he shifted, scooting back but remaining seated on the floor so Bonnie could take his place under the warm downpour of water. She did so, groaning softly as the water wet her fur. Part of him told him to look away, that this was not something he was supposed to be watching. At the same time though he forced himself to remain still, watching as Bonnie ran her paws through her fur before shaking her head slightly and wipe the water away from her eyes. "Ok Nick."

He swallowed nervously, scooting a little closer to her before leaning forward. He paused for a moment to work the shampoo between his paws, building up a small lather before reaching out and touching Bonnie's back. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd expected. Maybe to burst into flames? Maybe for his paw to whither away and fall off? Or maybe for Stu to kick in the door and blow a basketball sized hole in his chest with a shotgun? Either way, none of that happened, in fact nothing happen. In front of him Bonnie leaned back a little, pressing against his paw while offering him a soft, "Be firm. Work the soap in, rabbits have surprisingly thick fur." He nodded, flexing his fingers and pressing a bit harder as he worked the shampoo into Bonnie's fur. She hadn't lied, her fur was thick. Much thicker than he'd expected it to be, so much so that he found himself flexing his claws a little. In response the older rabbit groaned again, pushing back harder against his touch. "Mmmmmmmm. That feels niiiiiice." 

Smiling more to himself than anyone else Nick cleared his throat. "So… you were telling me why Judy would tell me calling her cute is an insult?"

Bonnie's ears twitched in his direction before she nodded. "Y-yeah. So… Judy has always been a little different from her other brothers and sisters, as I'm sure you can imagine. She wanted to be a cop from the moment she met one. So she dedicated every possible second to becoming one. Everyone thought it was cute, and called her cute when she tried to be serious and act like a police officer even though she was still just a child. To her it became a kind of mockery of her dream. So… I suppose when she left Bunnyburrow she started telling people it was an insult as a way to prevent them from mocking her. At least like they had done here. To her it is an insult, but it's not to other rabbits. You can call us cute as much as you like." Remaining silent Nick processed what he had just been told. On one paw he could understand why Judy had told him what she had. If someone had used some a common phrase to insult him when he'd been a child he would have been desperate to keep others from saying it. At the same time though, it hurt him to know that she had lied to him. Even if it hadn't been out of malice it was still a lie. One that had left him feeling guilty once or twice when he'd internally called her cute without thinking. "Mmmmmm. Feeling a bit braver are we?" 

Her words brought him back to reality, making him blink in confusion for a moment before realizing what she was talking about. Lost in thought his paws his drifted and we're no longer just on Bonnie's back but had drifting forward and around and we're now… on her breasts. He felt himself start to panic again, the feeling of horror and worry rising inside him. But this time he resisted, forcing his paws to remain still and resist the urge to pull them away.  ** _See nothing bad had happened. And admit it, you like them. _ ** _ M-m-maybe… _

He'd always been attracted to breasts. It was a typical male trait to have, he'd learned as a teenager. He just liked them. Not so much the size or shape or them, but… just the breasts in general. Big ones, small ones, round ones and flat ones, it didn't really matter to him. And… if he was being honest, Bonnie's were very nice. Taking several deep breaths he moved, instead of pushing Bonnie away as his brain was telling him he pulled her backwards towards him. It was an odd feeling, having Bonnie leaning back so her head was resting against his chest. On one paw he was painfully aware that she wasn't Judy. Her fur was different, her scent was different and even the way she rested against him was different. But on the other paw… that difference didn't feel bad. Her fur was softer than Judy's, probably because she had time for more than just a quick shower between shifts. He felt her move, her paws coming to rest on his before guiding them in little circles. "Like this Nick. Nice and gentle." He bit his lip again, nodding silently as he began to do as Bonnie instructed. Gently he soaped her breasts, making sure to try and get as much of them as he felt comfortable doing. Against his chest Bonnie groaned softly and relaxed, basking in the sensations. After a few moments he stopped, allowing Bonnie to shift and scoot forward to rinse the suds and soap out of her fur. This time as she did so Nick forced himself to remain still, his eyes taking in her form as she ran her paws along her fur.

There was no denying that Bonnie attractive. She may have been older than Judy, but that hadn't diminished her looks in the slightest. If anything it only accented them, making her look more matron and motherly. Shifting a little Nick did his best to keep his lower part from stirring as he watched Bonnie's paws cup and wash the soap away from her breasts.  ** _Damn, she's hot as fuck._ ** _ Y-yeah.  _ His eyes looked her up and done, taking in her curves and figure. Her fur was almost the same shade as Judy's, maybe a tad bit darker. Her ears had the same shape too, even coming to the same rounded tips that Judy's did. Her tail was a little different though. Where as Judy's was less like a cotton ball and more like a wisp Bonnie's was fluffier with a bit more white than Judy had. For a moment Nick found himself wondering, was the fluffiness of a rabbits tail genetic or just a result of how they kept it?  _ Maybe it's like a fox's tail? It gets it's shape from the mom but the fur color from the day?  _ ** _Yeah that's what you should be thinking about right now. _ **

In front of him Bonnie shifted, turning off the shower with her foot before turning to look at him and smile. "There. All nice and clean. Now we can soak." As she spoke she gestured to the large dunked tub which Nick turned to look at too. "Just get in slowly. And if you feel light-headed or dizzy, let me know."

Nodding in understanding Nick slowly moved, getting to his feet before moving to the tub and crouching down so he could touch the water inside with his foot. It was warm, much warmer than the water from the shower. Slowly he stepped down into it, standing on a small stone bench allowing himself to adjust before stepping off the bench and sinking up to his stomach in the warm water. He hissed softly as the water rushed over him. If he was honest it was a bit hot, but after several seconds his body adjusted and he found it tolerable, for now. He moved slowly, sitting back on the stone bench, the water rising up to his neck. "Aaaaaaaah."

Behind him Bonnie chuckled. "Mind if I join you?"

He shrugged, his eyes drifting closed as his head leaned back against the stone wall of the tub. The hot water felt amazing, so calming and relaxing. He felt it ripple slightly as Bonnie stepped into it before-

He opened his eyes when he felt her paw touch his leg. A moment later he felt a heat rise in his face that had nothing to do with the hot water as Bonnie lowered herself onto his lap before leaning so her back was against his chest. "Mmmmm. So nice."

As she spoke Nick felt her tail twitch, coming dangerously close to touching his foxhood.  ** _She's teasing you. Two can play at that game._ **

He smirked down at her, his arms wrapping around her sides so his paws came to rest on her stomach. "Comfy?" He spoke in a low husky voice. There was no mistaking the soft shudder that rippled through Bonnie's body, a sign that she had not been expecting him to ride to her teasing. For a moment he wondered if she might try to take it further, but he got his answer a moment later as she groaned softly and nodded.

"Yes indeed."

He shifted a little, moving his tail so it sat next to his leg as he sunk a little lower into the hot water. "I gotta get one of these at my place."

Bonnie laughed. "Good luck with that. These baths are fed by a natural hot springs my great-grandfather discovered down here."

He groaned again. "Then maybe I just won't ever go back to the city."

Again Bonnie laughed. "You'd go crazy for sure. There may be a lot to do now, but most of the time things are incredibly boring around here. About the most exciting thing I deal with on a usual basis is when a fight breaks out over who pushed who, or who said what, or who fucked who's boyfriend or girlfriend.".

Nick chuckled softly. "With so many kids I bet that happens a lot." 

Bonnie nodded. "It does. Oh hey!" She patted his hip with her paw. "I meant to ask you, what's this I hear about you threatening to eat Yvete Strawgin?"

Opening his eyes Nick growled involuntarily, the memory of the grey and black rabbit bubbling up in his mind. "The bitch deserved it… and much worse."

Bonnie chuckled. "I'm sure, but tell me about it."

Leaning back against the side of the tub again Nick allowed his mind to wander back to earlier that day.

\---------+---------

The festival grounds were packed. Mammals bustled about it, carrying boxes and equipment, or else calling for others to bring more boxes and equipment. Following Judy through the thunderous noise Nick soon found himself standing in a large tent. On the far side of the tent someone had used spray paint to mark out a large square on the ground, while a little ways from that a large pile of folded tables and chairs had been stacked up. Several rabbits were already inside the tent, a few working to setup the tables and chairs but most just milling about, clearly waiting for her and him to arrive with the rest of the supplies they'd picked up before coming here.

"Judy!" 

Out of the corner of his eye Nick saw a white and black blur rush towards them, the rabbit grabbing Judy and lifting her off the ground in a kind of spin while laughing. After a second Judy laughed happily. "JACK! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE HERE?!" Nick watched as the two rabbits stopped spinning and pulled each other into a hug.  ** _He's hugging Judy. HE'S HUGGING JUDY! _ ** The voice in his head well bellowing at him, but he ignored it instead watching as the two rabbits pulled away. It was Judy who spoke first. "I didn't think you be coming this year Jack. Oh..." Judy turned to Nick. "Introductions. Nick, this is my favorite brother Jack." As she spoke Judy gestured to the rabbit who had grabbed her. Looking the rabbit up and down Nick found himself frowning slightly. Judy had called this rabbit her brother, and in the few days he'd spent on the farm he'd come to recognize several characteristics that Judy family all seem to share. This rabbit was different though. His fur was a unique combination of white with black, the black forming several stripes that almost made him look like a tiger. Unlike most of Judy's family who had either green or purple eyes, Jack's eyes were brown. Not only that but the tips of Jack's ears came o a soft point, where as everyone that he'd met in Judy's family had rounded. conclusion: this rabbit was not Judy's real brother. 

"Jack," Judy gestured to Nick. "this is Nick Wilde, my partner at the ZPD" 

in front of him he watched as Jack smiled at him, reaching out a paw for him to shake which her took stiffly. after a few moments he let it go, watching as Jack's arm went around Judy's shoulder. "With you here we'll have all this setup in no time. Why don't out help me with unfolding and setting up the chairs and tables Judy and your Fox friend here he can help setup the hay bales for the chicken rodeo." Nick's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this striped rabbit. Judy may have called him her brother but it was clear as day that they had no real relation by blood, and with how he was acting around Judy… 

** _Looks like you have yourself a rival. Maybe you should show him how foxes handle them. _ ** _ Hold on, you don't know that for sure.  _

He watched as Judy looked to him. "Will you be ok helping with the setup?"

He nodded stiffly. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Great! We could use a big strong fox's help."

The new voice made Nick turn; finding that Judy, Jack and he had been joined by a grey rabbit with the tips of her ears died green. He watched as the new rabbit waved to Judy before turning to look at him. "Come on. I'll show you what to do."

Looking back to Judy Nick had been about to say that he would see her later but found that she was listening to something Jack was whispering into her ear. Even as he watched Judy giggled in response to what was said, playfully pushing Jack and whispering. "St-stop that. That's terrible." Under her breath. Biting back the growl that was forming in his throat Nick turned and allowed the green eared rabbit to lead him around back where a dozen or so bales of hay had been stacked up near several other pickup trucks. "We need your help to carry these bales from here to that marked square in the tent and then set them up. Think you can do that?" 

He nodded. "Yeah."

He moved forward towards the stacks of hay. Behind him the rabbit was speaking. "If you wanna wait a few minutes, Jeremy and robert will be back and they can… Help… you…" her words trailed off into nothingness.

Ignoring what she was saying Nick grabbed the first bale of hay, his paws wrapping around the thick twine that held the bale together before pulling it off the pile. For a few moments he paused, adjusting the bale until it was resting comfortably on his shoulder. Only then did he turn back to the tent, noting with a slight bit of smug satisfaction that the green ears rabbits eyes had gone wide.  ** _Bet she's never seen someone this strong before._ ** _ Be nice. _ "Why don't you lead the way, that way no one bumps me."

The rabbit nodded slowly, her eyes still wide with awe as she turned and led him back into the tent. He felt more eyes fall on him as he followed her, walking through the tent before crouching down and allowing the bale of hay to hit the ground with a soft but solid thump. He turned, noting that most of the rabbit had stopped what they were doing and had been watching him. Glansing in the direction of the pile of chairs and tables Nick felt a small swell of pride as he found Judy and Jack were watching him too. **_That's right punk. I'm stronger than you._** **_And don't you fucking forget it. Or maybe I should come over there and show you how strong I am. Maybe bend you over that table and show you._** He made his way back to the pile of hay, grabbing another bale, then another and another. Each one he hefted with only a little effort before carrying it on his shoulder through the tent and to the area that had been marked before letting it fall to the ground. He was about halfway done with the pile when Jeremy and Robert showed up, both bucks staring in shock as he again dropped the bale of hay he'd been carrying. Pausing for a moment Nick grunted, even if the bales of hay weren't particularly heavy, it was still a workout and he could feel himself starting to sweat a bit. Pulling off shirt Nick tucked it aside before heading back to the remaining bales of hay with Jeremy and Robert following him.

If he was being honest it was kinda funny. In the time it took him to grab a bale, maneuver it onto his shoulder, carry it into the tent and drop it in its place; the two bucks had only just managed to lift their bale, both of them struggling a bit under its weight. It took them almost an hour to bring all the bales of hay in and set them up, forming a large square with a gap on one end for rabbits and chickens to come in and out. Stretching his arms Nick groaned, feeling a slight twinge of tightness in his arms. Carrying the bales had been a bigger workout than he'd thought it would be. 

"Well well well of it isn't little miss too good for Bunnyburrows Judy flops."

The sound of the high pitched voice made Nick turn, outside a tent a rabbit had stopped and was looking at Jack and Judy who had finished opening about half the chairs and tables but had paused to take a small break. Unlike the Hopps family this rabbit had longer brown hair and fur, which had been styled into an elegant looking bun. Her face was twisted into a sneer as she looked at Judy who rolled her eyes. "Hello Yvete still as much of a bitch as ever I see. What's the matter, did daddy not buy you that diamond encrusted dildo you wanted threw a pissy fit for?"

Moving towards them Nick smiled at Judy's comment. Spending so much time with him had really helped Judy with her arsenal of snappy comebacks, something he was proud to know he'd helped her with. The brown rabbit chuckled coldly. "Oh no, he got it for me. Jealous?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Nope, I'd rather have a real man to fuck. Not that your know, since I'm sure you ritualistically rip their heads off and feed on their entrails after mating."

As he came to a stop behind Judy there was no missing the flash of the brown rabbits eyes or the momentary expression of rage that flickered across her face. But a second later it was gone, again replaced by that cold sneer. "Only when it comes to your brothers. And who is this mangy fox? One of Gideon's brothers? Go away we don't want any of your ineptly made pies."

His eyes narrowed while the fur on the back of his neck bristled. In front of him Judy glanced back and upon seeing him smiled. "Actually Yvete this is OFFICER Nick Wilde of the ZPD. My partner." Judy turned to him. "Nick this… piece of work, is Yvete Strawgin, the bitch of Bunnyburrow."

Looking at the new rabbit a sadistic thought sprange into Nick's mind. Moving forward he smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Yvete stared at him as if shocked he could speak. "And just how did you con your way into being an officer?"

Suppressing the urge to extend his claws Nick instead continued to smile as he reached out and daintily took yvete's paw. "I'm afraid you have a prisoner rehabilitation program to thank for that."

Yvete's eyes widened. Behind him Nick heard Judy splutter. "What? Nick-"

But he cut her off, turning to shake his head. "No no Judy. It's ok. My therapist says it's important to be honest about what landed me here." Still holding Yvete's paw he turned to look back at her. "You see Mrs Strawgin, I was one of the predators who went savage last year." It took all of his control not to burst out laughing as Yvete's eyes widened. He kept his grip on her paw, easily resisting her attempt to pull it away. "And in my… savage state I ate three innocent mammals." Yvete froze, her eyes going wider. "So to make up for the mammals I killed and ate, I've been assigned to help Mrs Hopps here solve cases at the ZPD. But I must say, it's very nice to make the acquaintance of someone so… succulent as yourself." Leaning down Nick kissed the back of the rabbits paw, allowing his tongue to slip out of his mouth and run up her paw and wrist in a way similar to how one might lick and ice cream before looking up at her. Playfully he licked his lips. "Is that mint and sage I detect on your fur? I LOVE mint and sage. It smells so… delicious on you." He let go of the rabbit's paw, watching as the brown rabbit let out a terrified shriek and bolted away from him. As she ran he called out to her retreating for. "I look forward to eat- I mean meeting you again Mrs Strawgin." 

  
  


\------------------+-----------------

  
  


He grinned at Bonnie as he finished his story, the stunned look on the rabbits face almost made him want to burst out laughing. "You didn't."

He nodded. "You bet your cotton fluff I did. She deserved it."   


A second later Bonnie began to shake, her paw going to her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter. It was in vain though and soon her laughter was echoing around the room, mixing with Nick's as they both laughter. "Oh my God! I would PAY money to see the expression on her face when you did that!"

Nick grin. "She looked like she was about to shit a brick.

Bonnie gasped for breath, wiping away the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes before taking several deep breaths but continuing to grin at him. "You'll be the talk of the Town by tomorrow.

He chuckled. "So long as Yvete stays away from Judy, I'm fine with that."

Bonnie let out her own soft chuckle. "Don't hold your breath. Yvete and Judy have always hated each other. ALWAYS. Even when they were kids. I remember once in elementary school Yvete dumped a whole bottle of perfume on Judy's head. Made her smell of Lavender and honeysuckles for a week. Judy paid her back by splattering her Sunday dress with mud and… what Yvete wishes was mud."

Nick blinked in surprise trying to imagine Judy doing something so deliberate. "Why do those two hate each other?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Yvete is everything Judy isn't and never wanted to be. And the Strawgin and Hopps families have never really gotten along in the first place. Everything we have is because we worked for it, everything. But the Strawgin family is rich so they just buy anything they want. It's not so bad nowadays but there have been times in the past when our families were in fueds with each other."

Nick shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "Then I guess the big bad fox will have to stick close by so Yvete is always on the lookout."

"Maybe he should." He watched as Bonnie smiled warmly at him. "You seem to have relaxed a bit."

He nodded, shifting a little in the warm water. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still nervous. But… I guess… I'm growing used to being around you like this."

Bonnie smiled and again patted his leg. "Good. That's the whole reason we're doing this. To ease you into everything."

He exhaled softly and nodded. "Thank you Bonnie. This… this has been a lot to understand and take in… you've been really nice about it all. Thank you."

Across from him Bonnie moved, putting her paws on his shoulder. "You're a very sweet boy Nick. Judy is lucky you have you in her life. And no matter what you'll always be welcome here. Ok?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

Bonnie smiled before looking towards the door. "We've been in here more than an hour. Did you wanna get out?"

Biting his lip Nick shifted a little. "uh… actually… I want… I wanted to ask you something before we left. I… uh… I wanted…" he took a deep breath, willing his nervous to relax. "I was wondering if… I could… kiss… you."

Bonnie blinked at him, a little taken aback by his request. "Kiss me?"

He nodded slowly, very much aware of how fast his heart was beating. "If… if that's inappropriate I'm sorry. I just… I thought… I'm kinda curious… uh… but maybe you should forg-"

But he found his words cut off as Bonnie leaned in, her lips pressing against his in a gentle kiss. It was different from when he'd kissed Judy. Bonnie's lips were softer, her scent a little more flowery and feminine, her touch was gentler and as the kiss prolonged Nick felt her chest press against his.  ** _It's not bad though. It's kinda nice. _ ** _ Y-yeah… it is.  _ He shivered slightly as Bonnie paws ran along his chest, not wrapping around his neck as Judy's hand but coming to a stop at his shoulders. After several seconds, she broke the kiss, pulling away from him and smiling at him. "Goodnight Nick, take as long as you like to get out."

He watched as she stood up, no longer bothering to look away as she climbed out of the tub and wrapped her towel around her shoulders before leaving the room.

** _Ok… we may need to add her to the list._ **

_ For sure. _

\-----------+-----------

Walking through the burrow at night Nick felt oddly peaceful. Most everyone was asleep, although some of the doors he passed still had lights shining from underneath them. He was clad in a fluffy black bathrobe someone (he suspected Bonnie) had left in the cubby he'd used in the locker room. Now he was making his way back to his room to lay down. The soak in the tub had relaxed him, making him want nothing more than to curl up under the warm blankets and sleep. Turning the corner of the hallway Nick frowned, finding that a familiar form was sitting with her back against his door. "Judy?"

He watched as she looked up at him, her expression one of uncertainty. "H-hey Nick… h-how did… thing go?"

He came to a stop in front of her. "They went good… I think… we just took a bath. She helped wash my back… and I washed hers.  ** _And her breasts._ ** _ Shut up. _

In front of him Judy's face relaxed. "Oh… ok. Good. I'm… I'm glad."

He continued to frown at her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly getting to her feet. "Y-yeah, I'm good. Why wouldn't I be? I just… uh… I wanted…" he watched as her shoulders slumped, the fake energy she'd been giving off falling flat. "Fuck it's to late to do this." He watched as she sighed before continuing. "I can't sleep. And… I was hoping… I could sleep with you like we did last night."

He smiled and nodded. "I'd really like that."

He watched as Judy blinked for a moment, surprised perhaps by his response. In that moment he moved forward, his paws going to her shoulder and legs before dramatically sweeping her off her feet into a bridal carry while at the same time his tail flicked and turned the doorknob opening the door. He felt Judy move, her arms wrapping automatically around her neck for security as he carried her inside and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello folks.   
before we get started with this chapter i wanted to go ahead and address some things that have happened. 
> 
> 1\. Ive enabled comment moderation. this is to combat any trolls who may want to harass any of my fans. i have no issue with trolls coming after me. i actually expected that with this story. (I have been overwhelemed by the number of fans who like this story as well as all the kind words and support. thank you) but i wont tolerate trolls going after my fans. if you are not a fan of stories where nick does things with females other than judy, you shouldn't be reading this story. so please dont harass those who do.
> 
> 2\. i have no problem with people expressing a dislike of my story. i enjoy honest reviews. so if you dislike something ive written, please feel free to let me know. i just ask that you explain why you dont like it. 
> 
> 3\. this story will contain scenes where nick has sex with other rabbits (Including bonnie, possibly one or two of judys sisters and jack). i will do my best to make those upcoming scenes obvious so people who wish to skip them, can. but i wont go out of my way to advertise when they're going to happen. 
> 
> 4\. as some of you may have noticed, ive added the tag of jackXjudy to the story. 
> 
> 5\. By no means am i brewmaster (or whatever someone who brews alcohol is called) im sure the first few steps to making vodka are much more complex than i described them. i just did a quick google search on the steps so i wouldn't be totally wrong. 
> 
> 6\. the next update may come slower than usual. As i said im going to be attending arrizona-furcon next week, so i will be busy with that (again ill be helping seibear out at her table, so if you attend, come and say hello) also depression has reared its ugly head and is dragging me down pretty hard. so my urge and skills as a writer are kinda in the toilet right now.
> 
> a big thank you to all my fans who enjoy and ready my stories.  
your kindness means the world to me.

Judy hopps groaned softly as the warm water cascaded down around her, soaking her fur until it ran down her body in trickles and driblets. She'd always loved showers. Something about the combination of warm water, fragrant body wash and soaps, combined with the steam and quiet always helped her to feel relaxed. It was early morning in the burrow. Just as it had always done the sound of hundreds of rabbits waking up and moving about had awoken her. Nick had remained fast asleep though, the slightly louder than usual snores telling her that he was still tired from yesterday and wouldn't awake for at least another hour or two. He'd certainly earned the rest, what with all the work he'd done the day before. The burrow had been abuzz with what had happened at the festival grounds, everything from how strong he was to what he had said to Yvete to make her run away in fear. All of it had swirled around the family in the way that juicy gossip in a small town did. She'd ignored it for the most part, she knew what had really happened and if her brothers and sisters wanted to know too then they could just ask her.

She shifted a little, turning so the stream of water was no longer running down her side but her front now, washing away the soap and shampoo she'd just finished lathering. It had been pretty funny to see Yvete run away like that. The prissy little brown rabbit looked like she might actually faint from fright because of what Nick had said. At the memory Judy found herself smiling softly. She hadn't expected that from him. Maybe for him to stand up for her, yes. But not in the way he had. **_Not that you mind it either. _**_I never said I did. _**_How many others have stood up for you like that? Jack, your mom, maybe the odd sibling or cousin when someone called you a freak or tried to bully you?_** Leaning forward a little Judy began to wash the soap from her ears. If she was being honest, the sight of Nick standing up to Yvete for her had been an odd experience. She wasn't used to being able to rely on others. Growing up very few of her family members had truly supported her ambitions and dreams. Sure, many of them had not been opposed to them; but they hadn't done anything to help either. So to see Nick do that, to suddenly find herself not just verbally sparring with her old school rival and bully as they had always done; but to see Nick step in on her behalf without hesitation… it had touched her. 

She'd learned many things from the fox in the year they'd been partners. She'd learned that despite his sarcastic attitude and appearance of laziness and disinterest was actually a very smart mammal. She'd watched him make short work out of seemingly complex cases, spot patterns in nothing but seemingly random chaos and even seen him show the rarest of traits; the ability to admit when he was wrong. She'd-

"PST! hey Judy, that you in there?"

The sound of someone speaking to her made her jump slightly, turning towards the entry to the private shower she was in before responding. "Y-yeah… Jack is that you?"

"Yeah. Hey can I squeeze in with you? All the other showers are taken. "

It was true, when she'd come into the showers she'd found all of the communal ones full and even the private ones that was usually reserved for parents and their young children were occupied too. She'd only found this one after having walked almost the length of the room and she was sure it was either the last or second to last free shower. If Jack were to wait for a shower to open up it could be half an hour or more. "Sure. come on in."

"Thanks." She heard the sound of him dropping his clothes into the basket next to the entrance, followed by the soft sounds of his footsteps as he stepped into the entrance and turned right before; "Judy." She grinned as he emerged from the entryway, stepping towards him to pull her favorite brother into a tight hug. They had always been like this, her and Jack. Always close and hugging and happy to see each other. She couldn't even remember a time when they'd every fought or been mad at each other, aside from stupid kid stuff when they'd been young.

Breaking apart Judy spoke. "It's so good to have you home again Jack. It's been way too long since we got to see each other."

Jack nodded in agreement, matching her smile. "Definitely. Work has kept me crazy busy though."

Judy raised a playful eyebrow. "And just what kind of work would that be, hmmmm?"

Jack shook his head but kept smiling. "No no. You know the rules Judy. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you… so maybe see if you can trick Yvete into asking me."

Rolling her eyes she stuck her tongue out at him as moved past her to stand under the stream of water. "You're no fun."

Jack chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his white and black fur to help the water soak in faster. "You're looking good Judy. Nice and fit, bet chasing down robbers keeps you in tip top shape."

Judy grinned. "Yeah and it's fun too."

Jack nodded. "Of course it is. OH! Speaking of fun, is it true what I keep hearing. That you and that fox are bonded now?"

Biting her lip she nodded. "Kinda. We're giving it a shot to see how we feel." 

Jack looked at her. "And how's that going?"

She shrugged. "It's going good… I think. Anna and some others kinda gave him a heart attack the first day though. They snuck into his room and tried to seduce him first thing in the morning. BEFORE we had a chance to really talk about anything."

Jack laughed. "Oh gosh, bet that was a crazy introduction to rabbits and dating."

She nodded. "Yeah it was. He was totally freaking out until mom explained everything. But since then, things have been pretty good. We… uh… we've kissed a few times… and… uh… I've…" her voice trailed off, an unusual heat rising in her face. She was trying to admit that last night while Nick had gone to the baths she'd locked herself in her room and masturbated while thinking of him, remembering the sight of his muscles flexing and rippling as he carried the bales of hay. 

Jack seemed to know what she was thinking though, her striped brother grinning knowingly at her. "You had some fun with yourself."

Ears tingling Judy nodded. "Yeah."

Jack chuckled again. "Can't say I blame you. He's hooooooot. Especially those muscles and that chest with the extra fluff. Mmmmm, I'd let him pin me down and do unspeakable things to me whenever he wanted."

As Jack spoke Judy couldn't help but notice that Jack's organ twitched slightly. "Y-yeah… I..."

Jack looked at her curiously. "What's up with you?"

Biting her lip again Judy squirmed a little on the spot. "I… uh… I'm a little… I'm a little worried about… the size… of… him." 

Jack blinked at her. "The size?" A Moment later his eyes widened. "Oh… that size. Well… yeah Judy, he's gonna be bigger than a buck will. I wouldn't be surprised if he's-"

"He's eight inches."

Jack stared at her. "Eight inches? DAMN! Foxys got some meat on his bone." Despite her nerves Judy grinned, a laugh coming from her at Jack's comment. He'd always been able to do that. To take something that was stressing her out or making her uncomfortable and with a single comment make it into something silly or trivial. In front of her Jack moved, squirting a bit of soap into his paws before starting to work it into his chest. "So what, you're scared that when it comes time for the big moment he'll split you in half?" 

Judy shifted a little where she stood. She hadn't quite thought about it like that. But she was afraid that when the time came she wouldn't be able to handle his size. "M-maybe a little bit."

Jack shrugged. "So practice a little bit before hand. You've got dildos in your room, I should know. Use them. Hell I bet Nick would even help you."

She shook her head. "N-not one that big. And… uh… I..." Again she felt her face heat up. "I don't have a… a… fox… dildo."

Jack grinned at her. "I do. Wanna borrow it?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "You have a fox dildo?"

Jack nodded, turning into the shower so the soap he'd just finished worked into his chest washed away. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Stepping aside Judy watched half curious half shocked as Jack gave her a quick wink before exiting the shower leaving her alone. Closing her eyes for a moment Judy took a deep breath. In an odd kind of way Judy knew what Jack had said was right. Worrying about Nick's size wasn't going to make things any easier when the time came, and it wasn't like she could ask Nick to be smaller.  ** _Not that you'd want that._ ** She squirmed a little in response to her internal voice. It was true, something she'd learned very early on that when it came to males and sex she prefered those that were bigger. But even so… she'd never been with someone as large as Nick was. Would she even me able to adjust to something of his size? She squirmed again, trying not to imagine a scene where Nick organ was so large that it caused...

stepping back under the stream of water so as to help calm herself, taking several deep breaths. She needed to calm down, yes Nick was large. She knew that, but there was no need to get herself so worked up without knowing if she could eve-

"I present to you," the sound of Jack's voice made her look up, watching as her brother appeared again clearly carrying something behind his back while grinning at her. "One life sized and life like fox dildo!"

A second later Jack pulled his paws out from behind his back producing a pair of dildos before holding them out for her to see. Looking at the dildos Judy noted that one was bigger than the other. "Why the size difference?"

Jack chuckled. "The bigger one is a wolf dildo. That one's for me. Here." As he spoke Jack pushed the smaller dildo into her paws. 

Turning the dildo over in her paws Judy looked it up and down. It was… surprisingly detailed, with pronounced veins and a texture that felt very similar to real flesh. Shifting her gaze downward Judy looked at the bulb at the base of the dildo. She'd seen knots before, she'd learned about them in health class as a kid and had seen them more than once in pictures and videos online. But… somehow… this was different. She bit her lip, her fingers running along the flared bulb feeling the material under her touch.  ** _That would be inside you._ ** _ M-maybe… if it fits. _ ** _ That's what the dildo is for, to MAKE it fit._ **

"Here." Jack pushed something else into a paws, a small bottle of lube. "That stuff is amazing. It'll get a stallion into an otter."

Looking to her brother Judy smiled. "Thanks Jack. This… this means a lot to me."

Jack shrugged. "What are big Bros for. I can also show you some tips to help make things a little… smoother, if you like."

She shifted a little, again turning the dildo over in her hands. "Y-yeah, Ok."

She watched as Jack grinned, holding up the bigger dildo he still had. "Most important thing is to go slow. Don't just ram it all in at once. That's a great way to hurt yourself. Trust me. Instead kinda rock yourself back onto it, taking a little more each time. If you hit a point that hurts, pause for a few moments and breath." She nodded. She'd been told all of that same advice by her mom and sisters when she'd been a teenager. "Also, canids are very vocal lovers. They'll make a lot of sounds; moans, yips, growls, grunts and whimpers. So just keep an ear out for that. They tell you what they like and what they don't. Actually it's pretty cute." Again she nodded, she'd heard gossip saying as much, before. "Use a lot of lube, don't be afraid to really slather it on. Trust me, you'd rather have too much than too little in that scenario." Again she nodded. "and lastly, when it comes time for the big moment, you'll feel his knot start to swell. When that happens you have about seven to nine seconds to decide if you want him to knot you or not." Jack chuckled softly at that before continuing. "If you don't want him to knot you then start rocking your hips while he continues to grow, it'll cause the increase in size to force the knot out of you. But it will happen slow enough that it'll seem like it slipped out on it's own. However if you do want to be be knotted, be aware that it will swell to about two and a half times it's original size and you'll be stuck there for at least 15 or 20 minutes."

She squirmed a little, her hand involuntarily squeezing the knot of the dildo in her hands.  _ Two and a half times bigger? C-can I even fit that? _ She looked down at the dildo again, trying to imagine the bulb growing to doubles it's normal size. "O-o-ok."

In front of her Jack reached out, touching her shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be ok Judy. It'll just take some time to get used to his size." 

She nodded, mulling over what he had said as well as a question that had sprung up in her mind. "Have you ever… been… with a fox?" 

Jack nodded. "Yeah I have. It was fun, not quite what I expected. But still lots of fun. I still see him sometimes."

She shifted a little while looking at him. "What's it like?"

Jack chuckled and pointed to the dildo she had in her hands. "That what that is for Judy. To help you find out. In truth though, the species doesn't really change that much. What makes things different is the person your with and how they feel about you. Are they just a quick fling that you're having fun with? Or do they truly care about you and make you feel special? That's what makes a difference."

She remained silent, her eyes going back to the dildo in her paws. Would being with Nick truly feel different than the other males she'd been with? Yes sex in general felt good, but it always left her feeling… odd. Like she'd done something she should be slightly ashamed of because she was painfully aware that there were no emotions behind it. Sex was a chore, something she did to keep herself sane; because if she didn't she turned into a bitch. Would it really be different with Nick?  ** _The makeout session in the truck was different. You actually liked that. Why wouldn't sex be any different?_ ** That was true, kissing Nick the other day… it had felt incredible. She'd come alive in a way she'd never felt before. She'd craved him, his touch, his scent. She'd never felt that way before. Usually she wasn't in to kissing at all, but with Nick...

"Hey Judy..." The sound of Jack's voice made her look up. In front of her Jack was grinning, still holding the wolf dildo in front of him. "Watch this." A second later Jack moved, bringing the dildo tip to his lips before opening his mouth and-

Judy felt her eyes widen in shock as the entire length of the dildo including the knot, vanished into Jack's mouth, his throat actually bulging slightly from the invasion. After several seconds he withdrew the toy, letting it leave his mouth with a loud popping sound before grinning at her. "Think seeing that would impress your Todd? Maybe I should try to seduce him next. I bet I could make him scream like a virgin."

That drew a response from her, a throaty defiant growl as she moved; bringing her own dildo up before wrapping her lips around it and attempting to mimic Jack's display. Sucking down on the dildo she made it about halfway down her throat before she reached her limit. She gagged a bit, managing to work another inch down her throat until her lips were pursed against the flared bulbe at the base. Experimentally she moved her tongue, probing the sides of the toy curiously. Her mouth was stretched almost to her limit, with barely any room to keep her teeth from scraping against the fleshy surface of the toy. Bobbing her head a few times Judy allowed the toy to slip between her lips, feeling it's length slicked as it passed. In front of her she watched as Jack smirked at her. "Not bad, not bad. Relax your jaw though." Doing as he instructed Judy did her best to relax, taking several deep breaths as she continued to Bob her head up and down along the dildo 's length, finding that now she was able to wrap her lips just a little further around the flared knot. After several attempts to go deep she withdrew the toy from her mouth completely, panting softly to try and catch her breath.

"L-like that?"

Jack grinned. "Keep practicing. But I think the real question," as he spoke Jack moved, striking the base of the wolf dildo against the floor of the shower where it stuck. "Is how low can you go?" As he spoke Jack shifted, rubbing his rump again the dildo for a moment before starting to press down onto it. "Mmmmmm!" She watched as his organ twitched, rapidly hardening and inflating as he sunk more and more of the toy into his body. "I wonder if your fox will moan or whimper when I sink down on his meat?" Another challenging growl made her chest rumble, her body again moving on it's own. She did as Jack had done, sticking the bottom of the dildo to the floor of the shower. Lowering herself into place a shudder of anticipation rippled through her body as she felt the tip of the toy brush against her entrance, making her shudder with anticipation. "Wait!"

She jumped slightly at the urgency in Jack's voice, her head snapping up to look at him. "What?"

Jack gestured to the bottle of lube that she'd set down on the floor. "This is the first time you're trying something this big. Use the lube… please, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Taking a deep breath Judy nodded, grateful for her brother's reminder and concern. Uncapping the bottle of lube Judy shifted, lifting herself away from the toy before kneeling down next to it. Bringing the bottle to her free paw Judy squeezed, squirting a decent amount of the clear fluid onto her fingers. For a few moments she examined the lube's texture, finding it cool and slick. Running her paw along the dildo Judy coated it's surface with the load, not stopping until every inch of it was coated and slick. Looking to Jack he watched as he looked at it for a moment before nodded. "That should be enough. But go slow. Ok?" 

Nodding Judy set the bottle of lube down, before repositioning herself over the dildo. Again she felt a rush of anticipation ripple through her body. The feeling of the tip against her entrance making her heart beat a little faster. She paused for just a second, taking a long deep breath before slowly starting her decent. For a few heartbeats she felt the pressure against her entrance grow, the dildo flexing slightly under her as she lowered her weight onto it. Then the pressure vanished as the tip of the toy parting her lips before slipping inside her. Instantly a deep shiver rolled through her body, a shuddering gasp slipping involuntarily from her mouth. Her legs shook slightly as she remained still for a moment, working to keep her breath even and consistent as the flashes of pleasure went off in front of her eyes. She groaned softly, doing her best to steady herself. It felt… good… REALLY good. The dildo was stretching her in a way she hadn't experienced in a very long time. Taking another deep breath she allowed herself to sink a little lower, feeling more of her insides shift and stretch to accommodate the fleshy toy. Her head rolled back on it's own, making her look at the ceiling as she bit her lip, more of the toy filling her insides. Her foot had a mind of its own, tapping rapidly against the till floor of the shower.  _ S-sw-sweet cheese a-and cr-crackers! _

The flashes of pleasure were growing stronger and harder to ignore, every inch that slipped inside her bringing with it a kind of fireworks display in her brain. It felt so good, so much better than all the nights she'd spent alone in her apartment with the vibrating silver bullet she'd bought just before heading to the academy. That you had felt good, yes. But it was more of s raw kind of pleasure, it felt good because she had it on high and pressed right against her clit. This, this felt good for an entirely different reason. It stretch her insides, making her feel warm and full in a way she'd never experienced before.  ** _And this is just a toy. Imagine what the real thing will feel like._ ** An unconscious moan slipped from her at that thought. What would Nick's foxhood feel like? What would it feel like to feel his paws on her hips, or his breath on her neck and face? "Nnnn...Nick..." Her moan was soft and husky as more of the dildo slipped inside her, lion Christ it felt sooooo good. With half the toy inside her she adjusted her position, leaning back a little so her paws were no longer on her knees but instead pressed against the cool tile floor of the shower. For a few moments she paused, her breath coming in ragged panting gasps while her breasts heaved slightly in front of her.  _ O-oh g-g-gods.  _ ** _Not gods, Nick._ **

And suddenly it felt like he was there, his paws running along her arms and shoulders. His breath tickling the sides of her neck and face as he whispered into her ear. "That's a good bunny." She struggled to breathe, a low moan slipped past her lips as she felt him squeeze her hips. "Down we go again."

Another inch slipped inside her, making her foot tap against the floor harder and faster as her eyes drifted closed. Her head rolled back further, resting against his shoulder as she slipped even lower. "How do I feel carrots?"

The question was probably the easiest question she'd ever been asked in her life. "A-amazing. Y-you feel… am-amazing." He kissed her neck, his teeth gently nipping teasingly at her skin as his again pressed her down. "N-N-Nick!" He was filling her completely, stretching her body to her limit as more and more of him slipped inside. Her entire body was shaking now, the fireworks of pleasure in her brain making her feel almost drunk as more and more of him slipped inside until-

"Here it comes carrots. Be a good little bunny and take the knot."

She opened her mouth to protest, but her words turned into a deep guttural almost feral moan as his paws pushed her down, making her entrance stretch more than it ever had before. "Nnnnnnnnnnnn!" Her brain seemed to short-circuit, her mind erupting in a blinding display of pleasure and pain as her insides gave in, stretching and accepting his knot a second later. She could feel her insides twitching as spasming around him, sending waves of pleasure washing through her body that knocked the breath out of her barely a second after she managed to breathe. She felt dizzy, almost as if she was going to pass out and with a small jolt she half slipped backwards, her back coming to rest against the wall of the shower. "O-o-oh g-gods..." Her toes curled in pleasure, her insides clamping down around his knot to keep him inside her. Her back arched and her tail twitched almost violently as her climax continued to batter and ravage her body. Her hips jerked and spasmed, half humping against him in an attempt to keep the climax going for as long as she possibly could. 

She could feel his breath on the side of her cheek, his words reaching her a moment later. "Good bunny."

She bit her lip wantonly, the overwhelming urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him rearing up in her brain. The pleasure was starting to fade though, taking him with it. She panted and shook as her orgasm began to dwindle, slowly bringing her back to the real world. Taking several deep breaths Judy managed to open her eyes. Across from her Jack who seemed to have had his own fantasy that had come to an end; the evidence of his enjoyment currently splattered across his chest and stomach. Taking a deep breath she spoke to him. "Y-y-you al-alive?"

Weakly Jack groaned. "N-nope… I d-died. Y-you?"

She leaned back against the shower wall, her lungs aching slightly from the raggedness of her breathing and their lack of air. "A-almost." 

Jack groaned again, opening an eye to look at her. "B-better tell th-that fox of you-yours to watch out. S-since we ca-can both take him." 

A moment later they both laughed weakly.

\------_------

When he'd woken up he'd hoped to find her still in his arms. But that hope had been dashed when he'd realized it was 11:45am. There was no way Judy would have been able to stand laying around in bed until it was almost noon. Hell the latest he'd ever seen her stay in bed had been 9:30am, and that had been a year ago when she'd been shot. He'd gotten up and got dressed and had been finding his way up to the dinning room when it had happened. The hallways had been oddly empty, most of the Hopps family was probably already awake and out doing their chores. But the sound of running feet had met his ears and had made him look around for their source. Rounding a corner he'd walked headlong into the source, the black and white striped rabbit Jack from the day before. The force of the collision knocked both of them to the floor and it was then that three things became apparent to Nick. One; Jack was wearing only a bath towel around his waist. Two; Jack appeared to have dropped what looked to be two canine dildos onto the floor. Three; in the collision because of his larger size he'd landed on top of Jack and was looking down at the striped rabbit who blinked up at him in surprise. "Good morning Nick. How did you sleep?"

Nick moved, climbing off the knocked over rabbit while speaking. "W-what are you doing?" As he spoke Nick did his best not to stare at the sex toys Jack had dropped when they'd hit.

Instead he watched as Jack picked himself up off the floor, checking his towel before looking at him. "I'm heading back to the shower and Judy."

Nick's eyes widened a growl rumbling his chest before he could even think about stopping it. "Then why do you have those?" He demanded an answer, gesturing to the dildos that were still on the floor. 

Jack shrugged. "Judy said she didn't have a fox dildo. And since you and she aren't at that stage yet, I figured I'd help my sister out and lend her one of mine. That way she can get in some practice." This time Nick managed to bite back the growl that was growing in his throat. Jack sounded so casual about all this, talking as if borrowing the sex toy was the same as borrowing a comb. The idea of this rabbit and Judy… in the shower… with dildos… 

In front of him Jack seemed to know what he was thinking, the striped rabbit chuckling. "Relax foxy. Judy has nothing to worry about from me. I'm not gonna try anything. I'm just helping her get ready for your big night."

Nick didn't relax, if anything he felt his emotions flare stronger. Taking a step forward his eyes narrowed. "You'd better NOT." He growled the last word, his eyes flashing dangerously.

In front of him he watched as the striped rabbit smiled calmly at him while shaking his head. "Oh foxy," a moment later Jack moved taking a step forward; one paw going to Nick's chest.

"Wh-what are-"

"Judy's attractive. I'll admit that, and I'll also admit that I've thought about her and me before. Buuuut," Nick's eyes widened as he felt Jack's remaining paw slip into his pants, coping a very noticeable feel of his sheath and balls. "You're more my type, so relax." Jack's fingers wiggled softly against Nick's balls, sending an involuntary shiver of pleasure through his body, making his tail bristle. Against his will a soft whine slipped past his lips. "Poor foxy, I can practically feel how pent up you are. Maybe I'll join you for a shower later. I can… lend you a paw… or a mouth… or a butt… or maybe all three as many times as you like, since you seem to go both ways."

Nick's mouth fell open, his brain completely shocked by the lack of shame and bluntness of the rabbits suggestions, but also that Jack was able to figure out his sexuality so fast. "I… what...n-n-" 

A second later Jack stepped back, smirking at the wide eyed look of confusion on Nick's face before bending down to collect his fallen toys. Opening his mouth to say… something Nick watched as the striped rabbit ignored him, again making sure his towel was wrapped tightly around his hips before sprinting past him, down the corridor and out of sight. He stood there frozen, his mind racing. Part of him wanted to go tearing off down the hallway after Judy's brother and punch the smug little rabbit for being so brazen. Another part of him wanted to pick him up by the ears and demand answers. And another part of him… the part Jack's paws had gotten a sizable grope of… was tempted to take him up on his offer. Shifting a little Nick shook his head, trying to clear out the mess of thoughts and feelings that had sprung up in his mind.  ** _It HAS been a while since you've had any kind of release._ **

He bit his lip. As a canid he had a rather active libido. And as a result he usually had to 'sate' himself three or four times a week. He hadn't done that since coming to the hopps farm, and a few days before he'd come here had been the last time he'd sated himself at home. And… with all that had happened in the last few days he certainly had ample stimulation. With a slight jolt Nick realized it had been almost a week and a half.  _ Is that why I'm so agitated _ ** _? No shit, you've got blue balls. _ ** _ O-ok… so… I guess… I need to go jerk off.  _ ** _Unless you wanna take Judy's sisters and or brother up on their offer. _ ** _ N-no… we agreed she'd be first. I'll just… go back to my room for a little bit.  _ ** _Fine_ **

Reversing his course Nick turned away from the dinning room where he'd been heading and instead backtracked to the guest bedroom where he'd been sleeping. Closing the door behind him Nick bit his lip. The door to the guest room didn't lock, so while he could do what he usually did; stretch out on the bed and go at his own pace, it was entirely possible that Judy or Bonnie or any number of other rabbits could walk in and catch him in the act. Even with how open rabbits were, he still wasn't keen on that happening. His eyes shifted from the bed to the doorway on the side wall. Unlike the other bedrooms guest rooms had attached bathrooms, incase the guests didn't want to use the communal showers or baths.  _ I suppose that could work.  _ ** _Jerking off in the bathroom, lion Christ it's like you're 15 again. _ **

Heading for the bathroom Nick stepped inside flicking on the light as he did so. The bathroom here was nicer than his one back home. Brown tile covered the floors while a white tile covered the walls and ceiling. Immediately to his left was a shower, easily large enough for himself and another to share. Beyond that and sunk back into a small alcove was the toilet. To his right a large vanity complete with sink and a mirror hung from the wall. Scanning the room Nick made his decision. Reaching out her turned the lights out, plunging the room into darkness that was illuminated slightly from the light coming in from the main room. Undoing his pants and shirt Nick set the clothing aside, shivering slightly as he tugged down his underwear. His body was already starting to react to what it knew was going to happen, his sheath tingling as he pulled open the glass door to the shower before stepping inside and closing it behind him. Leaning back again the cool tile of the shower Nick allowed his mind to wander, instantly it went to a well-known fantasy of his. 

He felt a shudder roll through his body, his mind picturing Judy there with him; pressed against him, running her paws over his chest and stomach. "Mmmmm." His paw touched his stomach, mimicking the way Judy's ran through his fur in the fantasy. Another shiver went through his body, he must have been more pent up than he thought. His paw drifted lower, running down his hips to his organ which had slipped free and now hung expectantly. His heartbeat sped up a little as he wrapped his fingers around his waiting length. "J-Judy..." Her name slipped past his lips without thinking as in his mind Judy's grip mimicked his, her finger teasing the tip of his cock gently. He could almost see the little smirk on her face as she looked up at him while her paw-

"Mmmmmmmm." 

He leaned his head back against the wall, doing his best to keep his breathing steady and shallow as he imagined Judy's paw running up and down along his length. His foxhood throbbed and pulsed, enjoying the long overdo attention. It felt good to finally have some kind of release, after everything that had happened, it was certainly welcome. His breath hitched slightly, imagining Judy leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his chest as she adjusted her grip so her paw could run from the tip to the bulb of his organ with each stroke. "J-j-Judy..." 

He wanted her there. He wanted her there with him and not just the imaginary her in his mind. He wanted her there so he could kiss her. So he could hold her against him and smell her scent and know that she was his. He wanted… her. His paw sped up, the imaginary Judy giggling at him. "Getting close stud?"

His breathing had become shaky and ragged, his heart beating faster and faster. His tongue left his mouth, hanging out the side as his hips began to buck and thrust in time with his paw. A soft whine left his muzzle as he again ran his finger over his tip teasingly. Part of him wanted to slow down and savor this feeling, to bask in it and enjoy the echoes of pleasure that were rippling through his body. Another part of him, the part of him he currently has his paw wrapped around, just wanted the release it had been denied for the last week and a half. In the end the part of him that wanted release won out, his paw again speeding up while his hips thrust and pumped in rhythm with his ministrations. In his mind the imaginary Judy smiled, leaning down to plant a series of soft kisses at the base of his foxhood before gently squeezing his knot. That was all it took, that little bit of extra pressure to his already at capacity limit. With a deep wanting shuddering grunt he climaxed, white hot globs of pleasure erupting from his organ and arcing through the air before landing on the tile of the shower. His mind went into overdrive as he grabbed Judy, crushing his lips against hers while the pleasure deepened, his seed splashing across her hips, thighs and stomach.

He kept it going as long as he could. Continuing to pump and squeeze his arousal until he was out of breath, panting as if he was back at the academy while his legs shook and vibrated from the force of his climax. Imaginary Judy stayed for just a moment longer, long enough for her to run her paws along his shoulder and neck before leaning in for one last kiss and a soft, "love you" before evaporating away. Forcing himself to breathe Nick closed his eyes, allowing the ghosts of pleasure to ebb away.

"I love you too." 

\-----------*------------

"How about… vodka?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, weighing the idea in his head. He liked vodka, especially when it had fruit flavors in it. It was easy to make, hard to screw up, didn't have to age like Brandy or Bourbon and was something that they probably already had all the ingredients for. He nodded slowly. "That works for me. You?"

Across the table from him Judy nodded. "Yeah, I love a nice carrot vodka." He smirked at her, readying himself to make a comment about stereotypes but she cut him off. "Hush you."

Continuing to smirk Nick shifted, looking to Bonnie who had been helping them try and make their decision. "Think we could do that?"

Bonnie nodded. "For sure. Come on, I'll take you to the brewery where. I'm sure we have everything you'll need."

Nodding Nick stood up, pushing in his chair before falling in line behind Bonnie as the older rabbit led them through the burrow and up to the surface. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, marred only by a few puffy white clouds as they made their way across the yard. As they did so the group of young rabbits that seemed to be eternally stationed there called out to them; wishing them a good morning. Smiling Nick continued to follow Bonnie down the walk and off to the side of the burrow, to a small mount a ways away. Unlike the main burrow this one was not level with the ground but instead had stairs leading down into a large open cavern. As his eyes adjusted to the dinner light Nick blinked finding himself standing on a kind of industrial balcony overlooking a large underground warehouse.

"This is the Hopps family brewery. They make six different kinds of beer here as well as wines, a bit of moonshine, a few other kinds of drinks." As she spoke Bonnie led him down a metal staircase and onto the warehouse floor. Large metal brewing cats lined the walls of the warehouse, making Nick feel a bit like an ant compared to them. Around them a dozen or so bunnies scurried around, going about their jobs.

"Mom!" A grey and brown furred rabbit appeared then, pulling Bonnie into a hug before looking to them. "What brings you here? Checking the wine for the festival? It'll be done in time, I promise."

Bonnie smiled. "Well Tanner, Nick and Judy need to make a bottle of vodka as part of their relationship. Think you could help them?"

The rabbit, Tanner blinked while looking at them before nodded. "Yeah, definitely. We got all the makings for it. Follow me and I'll take you our smaller operations." As he spoke he gestured for them to follow before leading them across the warehouse and through a set of double doors. The room they were in now was smaller, brewing cats still lined the walls but unlike the gigantic ones in the previous room these ones were smaller. "This is where we make our smaller brews. Not everyone likes beer, so we also make a few other kinds of drinks. Been a little while since we made vodka though."

Nick nodded. He'd learned a long time ago that most mammals didn't drink vodka, the strength of the drink made it tricky for smaller mammals to handle and medium mammals usually couldn't afford it. In fact the only mammals he'd ever met who drank it regularly had been one of Mr Big's rivals, a large bear by the name of Ivan Koslov. Tanner continued to lead them through the room before coming to a stop next to an empty station. "Here, you guys can use this space. I'll have the supplies you'll need brought over. What kind of flavor are you looking to make?" As he spoke Tanner looked to Judy.

"Well… I was thinking carrot, but..." As she spoke Judy looked to him.

"Can we do a mixed flavor? Carrot and blueberry?"

Tanner looked at him curiously for a few moments before nodding. "I think so, yeah. It'll be sweet as hell but I think we can do it. I'll have the stuff brought out. Give us a few minutes."

As Tanner turned to leave Nick spoke up. "And a needle, we need you to bring us a need too. Unless," he looked to Judy. "You'd rather cut your paw for the blood contribution."

Judy shook her head. "Needle."

Nodding Nick turned back to Tanner who was looking at him questioningly before shrugging and continuing on his way leaving Nick, Judy and Bonnie alone. Falling silent Nick shifted a little, perking up when Bonnie spoke. "Nick," the matriarch rabbit spoke softly. "Could I ask you a bit about this ritual?"

He nodded, grateful for the outlet of nervous energy that was starting to form in his stomach. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

Bonnie looked to Judy before speaking. "Remind me again why foxes do this?"

Nick shrugged. "It symbolizes Judy and mine's boning. While the vodka ferments and brew our blood will mix with the flavors and become indistinguishable and inseparable. If she and I get married, on our wedding day we would each take a drink from the bottle and that would signify that she and I are of one and the same blood, just as inseparable and indistinguishable as the blood in the bottle."

Bonnie nodded. "and… you said if you and she don't work out… you burn the bottle?"

Again Nick nodded. "Yeah. To burn away any bad feelings or thoughts and to signify that were no longer together. Kinda the ultimate slate wiped clean, so to speak."

"How much blood do we have to contribute?" Judy's voice was soft but tinged with a small hint of concern.

Nick shook his head, looking at her. "Not a lot. Just enough to tint the water a little, but it's not like we have to fill the bottle or slit our wrists. Figure we put everything together, prick our fingers and then maybe numb the pain with a drink. If that's ok?" As he spoke he looked to Bonnie who nodded. 

"I think a celebratory drink could be arranged." Tanner returned then, pushing with him a small card laden with supplies for them to use. "Have either of you ever made vodka before?" Judy shook her head as did Nick, making Tanner grin from ear to ear. "Coolie. Then I'll teach you."

The next hour or so past by in a blur with Tanner first showing them how to properly clean the tools, and pot they would be using. Before starting to sort through the carrots and blueberries he'd brought to find the best ones for them to use. Then how to mash and mix the ingredients and boil them together before adding in a tiny bit of sugar to help with the later fermentation process. Looking at the bubbling mixture in the large stainless steel pot he was stirring Nick shifted, looking to Tanner. "Did you get the needle?"

Tanner nodded and a moment later produced the small sharp needle from one of his pockets. Taking the needle Nick turned, looking to Judy before picking up one of the clothes they'd used to clean and sterilize all of their utensils with. Only once he was sure the needle was steril did he move, bringing the needle to one of his fingers. Taking a deep breath Nick closed his eyes, driving the needle forward into the pad of his finger. Involuntarily he let out a low whimper the shot hot feeling of pain lancing through his hand a moment later. He bit his lip, willing himself to remain calm. Slowly he withdrew the needle from his pad, opening his eyes to watch as several drops of dark crimson liquid began to collect at the spot where he'd stabbed himself. Setting the needle down Nick moved, bringing his paw over the steaming and sluggishly boiling pot of ingredients before turning it and allowing the small pool of blood to trickle into the mixture. Using his other fingers he gave his injured one a squeeze, forcing several more drops into the pot before withdrawing his paw and bringing it to his mouth to suck on. The coppery metalic taste of his blood made his tail bristle automatically, his body reacting in that ancient nearly primal way as he forced himself to remain calm.

Stepping back Nick watched as Judy stepped up, picking up the needle before again sanitizing it. As she brought the needle to her finger her paws shook slightly, nevertheless she did as he had done. As the needle pierced her skin Nick nodded the shudder that rippled through her body. A moment later she added her blood to the mixture, allowing her own crimson trickle to flow from her injured finger into the boiling pot. As she stepped away from the pot Judy turned to look at him, their eyes meeting. That one look said it all, telling him that she was thinking the exact same thing he was. They'd agreed to try things and see how they turned out, and somehow this made all of that more real. They were really going to try this, him and a fox and her a rabbit; were going to try and be together. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sure none of you will be able to guess what new anime ive been watching based off the clues in this chapter.   
NOpe it shall forever be a mystery.

The entire bar was filled with people. Taking another drink from the brown bottle in her paw Judy smiled as the cool musky liquid slipped down her throat. She'd always liked drinking, not in a dangerous alcoholic kind of way. Drinking changed mammals, after a few drinks they tended to drop their guards and be more honest with what they said and did. In her own case she became a little softer and less authoritative and more feminine, something she was usually very much opposed to. In Nick's case he became more emotional, his usually calm face becoming much easier to read and tell what he was thinking.

"But then I said, that's not a red squirrel it's an elephant, AND HE BOUGHT IT!"

The sound of laughter erupted through the bar, half the patrons dissolving into fits of near hysterical laughter as Nick finished his story. Even she grinned at the story, remembering the case that had involved them busting a gang of weasels who were smuggling and committing crimes all over the warehouse district. Next to her, Judy heard her mom speak. "Good heavens. I knew being a police officer was dangerous but… I never knew you had to do those kinds of things."

Judy chuckled, recalling several other things that had happened on the job that would no doubt shock her mom. "It's ok mom. That's why they're so hard on us at the academy. They gotta be sure we're strong and tough, otherwise…" her eyes connected with Nick's and in a single moment they both knew what was about to happen. "YOU'RE DEAD!" their voices saying in unison the phrase that they'd both learned to dread during their training days. They both laughed at the inside joke, even as Bonnie looked between them clearly not understanding. Bringing her drink to her mouth Judy drained the last of a cool beer, setting the bottle down before closing her eyes for a moment. It wasn't super late right now, probably around 8pm or 9pm, but she was tired from the drinking and also from the days work. Making up her mind she picked up her empty bottle before speaking aloud to the room. "Well that's me for the day. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight all."

A pleasant series of "goodnight" responded to her announcement. Across from her Nick brought his own bottle to his lips before standing up too. 

"I think I'm gonna go too." A chorus of protests came from the gathered rabbits, clearly wanting him to stay and tell another story. In response to the cries Nick shook his head. "No no. I need the extra sleep since Stu over there," Nick gestured to Stu who was standing behind the bar handing out a new wave of drinks. "Thinks that I'm some kind of chore machine."

In response Stu chuckled and slapped the bar. "Well ma boy if you didn't work so good then I wouldn't work you so hard."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Be more lazy. You all heard him say that, so I have an excuse. And as my first act of being lazy," Nick pointed dramatically to the door. "I'm off to sleep. Goodnight everyone." 

Making her way to the door Judy paused, allowing Nick to step through the doorway first before following him out and closing the door. Taking the lead Judy gestured to the direction they needed to go, leading him down the hallway and towards the staircase that would take them to their rooms and bed. "Gotta say fluff, your home is amazing. It's like it's own city down here."

Judy looked at him. "It's nothing special really. Most rabbit homes are built like this. Ours is just bigger than most cause of how long we've lived here."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Carrots the apartment I grew up in have five rooms. My room, my parents room, the bathroom, the kitchen and the living room. Trust me. This place," he gestured to the burrow as they emerged out onto one of the balcony walkways. "Is something special. I'd feel like damned royalty if I grew up here." 

Shrugging she continued to lead the way. "My family seem to really like you. You had them all eating out of your paw and hanging on your every word."

He nodded, grinning at her happily. "Reminded me of my grifting days."

Biting her lip Judy spoke. "Do… do you ever miss those days?"

He looked at her with surprise. "Do I ever miss being a grifter?"

She nodded, watching him closely. He didn't respond right away, instead frowning for a few moments before shaking his head. "Not really. I mean I miss being able to sleep in in the morning and only having to work when I want. But I don't miss the uncertainty of it or worrying about where my next meal is gonna come from. And I especially don't miss having to worry about pissing off the wrong people and ending up iced or skinned or buried in a shallow grave. Plus," he looked at her and smiled. "If I was still a grifter, I probably wouldn't be here… with you." His words made her stop. She squirmed a bit where she stood, the warmth she'd recently started to become familiar with blooming in her chest in response to what he'd said.  ** _That may be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me._ ** In front of her he smiled, kneeling down so they were eye level before continuing to speak softly. "Judy… the first time I saw you, I'll admit I was a jerk. But I thank my gods every day, that you came back. You saved me. You pulled me out of the alleys and gutters and showed me that I could be a better mammal than I was. For that, I'll be eternally grateful." The warmth in her chest grew, spreading to her stomach and head. Making her stomach do a kind of nervous flip while her eyes watered. 

"Nick..."

The feeling of his paw touching the side of her face sent a chill through her, making her fur bristle and her tail twitch. He was looking at her so intently, his green eyes, focusing as if they had a laser like lock on her own pink ones. Before she could say anymore their lips met in a soft embrace, not a lustful one like the days before. Her heart sped up, her entire body tingling with a combination of the alcohol she'd drunk and the response to being kissed. Softly she groaned into the kiss, his warm musky scent filling her nose and lungs as she inhaled. Her paws moved on their own, coming to press delicately against his chest as they broke apart. She felt light-headed, almost dizzy and she could feel the faintest buzzing of a slightly drunken arousal starting to form in her stomach. ** _ Damn, he's an amazing kisser._ ** In front of her she watched as Nick smiled. Not a knowing smirk of even a confident grin, but a warm happy smile that somehow felt almost as good seeing as the kiss had felt. 

"Come with me."

He blinked, doing as she'd instructed and following her down the stairs and to the floor their rooms were on. He watched as they passed his room, Judy motioning him to continue following her as she made her way down the hall towards her room. "Carrots?" 

She looked back at him. A momentary expression of uncertainty flickering across her face. "I… I want… to show you… my room."

There was something in her voice. Some tone that told him that showing him her room was not the only thing on his rabbits mind. Nevertheless, he followed her. Watching as she opened the door and stepped through it before following her inside and allowing her to close the door behind him. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd expected to find on the other side of the door. He'd visited her apartment well over 100 times in the last year. He had a pretty good sense of her decorating styles, that was to say functionality and little else. Even so her room was not quite what he had expected. On one paw, there were several police recruitment posters on the walls, various species but all of them ZPD in dramatic poses saying stuff like "I want you" or "make a difference today." On the other paw, there was also a large poster of what appeared to be an all rabbit boy band, each of them posing without a shirt and in slightly seductive positions. Her shelves of books were filled with various police operating manuals and even a copy of the ZPD handbook. (Which was not supposed to be available for civilians to get a copy of) while at the same time a large pile of stuffed and plush rabbits were stacked on her bed. 

As she closed the door behind him he spoke. "I like it. Better than my old room anyways."

She smiled at him, making her way over to her bed where she hoped up before taking a seat before forgetting slightly. "Would… would you like… to join me?" She looked at him, her eyes filled with uncertainty as she glanced at the spot next to her. Inhaling softly Nick nodded, making his way over to her before gently sitting down next to her. He could practically feel the waves of uncertainty coming from her, something he was certainly not used to seeing. Part of him wanted to say something to calm her, to let her know everything was ok. But another part of him told him to remain quiet, to allow Judy to speak her own words and say what she was thinking. "Nick..." her voice was soft and unsure. "I… I want…" he watched as she took a deep breath. "I want you… to kiss me… again… please?" 

He looked sideways at her, finding that she was looking at him. Slowly he moved, leaning down while at the same time his paw drifted over, gently covering her own as he pressed his lips to hers. It felt so good to kiss her, after all the time he'd spent dreaming about it and secretly yearning for it, to finally be able to do it… it was heavenly. She must have agreed to, he felt the paw not covered by his wrap around his neck before-

"Gah."

He helped slightly, breaking the kiss as he suddenly found himself being pulled downwards and on top of her. Beneath him Judy squirmed, her expression still until but also with traces of want. "Nick… I want… you… to stay here… tonight… I want…" he groaned involuntarily as her paws ran softly over his chest. "You." 

He swallowed nervously, his heart jumping several beats. "A-are you sure?"

Again she squirmed. "I… I don't… know." He watched as she took another shaking breath. "I'm nervous N-Nick. I don't… I don't know… if I'm… ready for… you to… to…" he watched as she struggled her words for a moment before taking over, gently silencing her with a finger to her lips. 

"What if we just went as far as you were comfortable with? And the moment you say stop, we stop." He watched as she squirmed, her scent changing; becoming warmer and muskier. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers delicately. "I love you Judy, I'll never force you to do something you don't want to do. I'll go only as far as you let me. You're in charge." He watched as she bit her lip, her eyes filled with trust and appreciation as they looked up at him. After a few moments she nodded, her paws running along his shirt.

"Take it off."

Her voice was low and sweet but seemed to carry with it the command of law. He smiled, leaning in to gently kiss her forehead before straightening up and undoing the buttons of his shirt so his chest and stomach became exposed. He shrugged the shirt off, letting it fall from his shoulders before casually tossing it onto the floor. He groaned a little, a small shiver racing up his spine as her paws ran through his fur and along his stomach. There was no denying her touch felt good, leaving his skin tingling with every inch it explored. He let out a soft kind of purr, letting her know he liked her touch as her paws drifted high, exploring his muscles and toned chest before he felt her fingers grip his fur and pull him back down against her. Their lips met again, the kiss a little more passionate than the one before it. He inhaled deeply, allowing her scent to fill his nose and lungs and fuel his rapidly growing want. He showered kisses down on her, kissing her lips, chin, jaw, neck and even her ears. Beneath him she moaned, the sound becoming a bit startled when he kissed the base of her ears. "N-Nick..." 

He cooed softly into her ear, loving the way she gasped and shuddered as his warm breath wafted against the sensitive skin. "You're so beautiful Judy. Perfect. My perfect beautiful bunny."

He felt her squirm a little, her paws leaving his chest to go to her shirt. His own paw stopped her, dwarfing her paws as he held them for a moment before allowing his paw to continue you, slowly drifting along the light blue material. Slowly he shifted his way down, lifting just a bit of her shirt so he could plant a soft kiss against her stomach. Despite the intimacy of the moment he felt her body react with a soft giggle. He shifted again, lifting a little more of her shirt before planting another kiss. Then another and another, each one a little bit higher as he exposed more and more of her stomach and chest until… 

"oh my."

He grinned at her, his eyes drinking in the sight of the pink fabric and white lace bra she was wearing. If he was being honest it was rather feminine for her, normally all she ever wore were sports bras while on the job. Beneath him she squirmed a little, allowing him to finish pulling her shirt completely away. "S-s-sorry."

He frowned, cocking his head at her? "Why would you need to be sorry?"

She squirmed again, clearly embarrassed. "I'm… they're… not… very big. I know most guys like big boobs…" He smiled lovingly down at her, leaning in to plant another soft kiss against her lips while his paws gently ran up her stomach and chest before slipping under the soft padded bra. Instantly she broke the kiss, a deep moan slipping past her lips as he cupped her breasts in his paws. 

"They're perfect Judy. Just like you. See?" Gently he squeezed them making her moan again. "They fit just right in my paws." As he spoke he delicately unhooked the bra before pulling it off her, leaving her bare and for him to see. He watched as she moaned again, her back arching as he continued to gently massage her breasts. He really did love how they felt. They were warm and soft, and fit perfectly in his paws; like they'd been made especially for him. Gently he squeezed them, feeling her nipples harden under the attention as she let out another shuddering moan. Gently he leaned down, his tongue coming out to flicker against the small hardened pink nub, earning him a sharper gasp and a small arch of her back. He repeated the movement, his eyes shifting to watch as her head tilted back and her eyes drifted closed in pleasure. 

"N-N-Nick..."

He purred softly at her voice, enjoying the way it shook and wavered. This time he didn't just flick his tongue, instead he let it slide from his mouth, allowing the warm wet flat of it run along her nipple. His reward was a different moan, a deeper more guttural wanting moan that made her whole body vibrate slightly. He leaned in, planting a soft kiss against her breast before shifting over and doing the same to the other. It was then that he felt a pair of paws touch his head, and as if she was some kind of rabbit hercules he found himself pulled up and forward to her waiting lips once more. This kiss was different though, it was not soft and tentative like the other before it. This time it was his own body which shivered as he felt her lips part a bit, her mouth opening. His own mouth mirrored hers, another deeper more carnal shiver rippling through him as her taste filled his mouth. It spurred him, made him want more; like an addict finally getting his fix after waiting for so long. He kept the kiss going as long as he could, their lips remaining together until his lungs burned and ached from the lack of air. Only then did they break apart, both of them panting as if they'd just run mile while looking at each other now. As his chest rose and fell Nick's eyes flickered to Judy's pants, the overwhelming urge to rip them off filling his body. Judy seemed to know what he was thinking, her voice no longer shaking but deep and sultry as she spoke. "Take them off."

She didn't have to tell him twice, he was already doing it before she'd finished speaking. Expertly his fingers undid the button and zipper on her jeans, revealing the top of what seemed to be a pair of panties that matched the bra she'd been wearing. He leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her hips while his paws circled around and-

"Nnnna!"

He grinned, smirking at the way her body jumped as his paws suddenly gripped her butt. Using the moment Nick gave her pants a soft tug, pulling them down to her thighs before she had a chance to react. His lips drifted down and to the side, give her thigh a soft kiss before doing the same to the other. As he did so he finished pulling her pants off, letting them join their other clothes before pulling back to look at her. She looked beautiful, like something out of a dream; laying there panting in just her panties. "You look delicio-"

But what he'd been about to say was cut off as Judy suddenly moved, grabbing him by the waist of his own pants before suddenly swinging and spinning him so he suddenly found himself underneath her. "Off. NOW." 

He grinned, making a show of unbuttoning his pants before pulling down the zipper. "Hehehe. Someone is impat-"

But she cut him off again, another guttural growl rumbling in her throat as she pushed his paws out of the way before yanking his pants and boxers down. "LESS TALKING. MORE STRIPPING."

he smiled sheepishly, his foxhood throbbing at the sudden display of dominance coming from the usually gentle rabbit. He lifted his legs a little, allowing her to finish pulling the last of his clothes completely away before she turned to look at him. He watched as her eyes traveled his chest and stomach before drifting lower. Again his foxhood twitched eagerly as her gaze came to rest on it. He watched as she curious moved, lowering herself to sit on his thighs while she continued to stare at his organ. "It's… big." 

At her compliment it again pulsed, while he smiled sheepishly again. "Th-thanks."  ** _Now you're embarrassed?!_ **

He watched as she shifted a little, looking up to him. "Can… can I… touch it?" He nodded, his organ again throbbing and growing a tiny bit bigger at the idea of more attention. In front of him Judy slowly moved, her paw drifting forward before gently brushing against his shaft. The feeling was good, really good; unconsciously it made him moan softly.

Her eyes flickered to him watching as an expression of pleasure flickered across his face.  ** _He likes it. _ ** Gently she ran her fingers around the warm shaft, getting a soft grip on it while watching as another moan rattled Nick's chest, making his eyes drift closed for a moment. She wasn't a virgin, not by any means. She'd been with a dozen or so bucks over the years. Yet at that moment she felt like she was again, unsure of what to do but slowly learning. Her paw drifted up towards his tip, noting his his organ throbbed harder. Experimentally she ran her thumb over his pointed tip, her eyes darting to his face as Nick let out a low strangled whine. "D-does it hurt?"

He shook his head, his eyes drifting closed for a moment. "N-no. It… it feels really… REALLY good." 

She looked back to her paw, allowing it to drift down Nick's shaft and to the flared bulb at the base. _ That's… His knot. _ It felt different than the rest of his foxhood. It was firmer, with less give than the shaft or tip. Her paw barely reached halfway around it. Tentatively she moved, bringing both her paws together so she could cup the bulb softly. "J-j-Judy…" Nick's voice was low and husky, tinted with what she could only imagine was desperation. Even as she watched a few clear drops of fluid appeared on Nick's tip, indicating his arousal. 

She felt a small smirk spread across her face. It wasn't often she had the upper hand like this over the fox. "Beg." She meant it as a joke. A way to make the usually defiant and cocky fox uncomfortable. She expected his fur to bristle for her him to glare at her and tell her she was dreaming of she thought he was going to beg. What she had not expected was…

"Please! Judy… please…" her eyes widened as Nick panted and shook, his eyes looking pleadingly to her. "G-gods Judy… please… I need it… I ne-mmmmmm 

His words changed into another moan as her fingers began to move, giving his shaft a soft squeeze before starting to slowly drift up and down along his length. She moved her paws with purpose, watching as Nick's face tensed and relaxed in response to what she was doing. It was different than any buck she'd been with before, that was for sure. It was bigger and thicker. With each breath Nick took it pulsed and throbbed. The flesh felt warm almost hot and with a small jolt of pride she watched as a few clear drops appeared on his tip, quickly dripping down the sides of his length making it feel slick to the touch. 

For Nick the feeling was indescribable. The way Judy's fingers ran almost his shaft, the way her fur felt against her engorged flesh, the way her palms teased his bulb; it all sent shivers of pleasure racing up his spine before bursting like little teasing fireworks in his brain. He panted, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as his head tilted back against the pillows of her bed so he was looking up at the ceiling. Lion Christ her touch felt good, better than he'd ever hoped it would. Suddenly he gasped, a much stronger shiver running through him as he felt her thumb come up to gently rub his tip, working the steady stream of clear slick fluids into his flesh. "J-j-Judy..." her touch changed, becoming a little tighter and more confident, squeezing and rubbing along his length a little faster than before. The change in touch made him shudder, soft whines coming from him with each breath he took. Then a new feeling, a feeling of something soft and warm pressing against his length, sending a bolt of lightning through his body that made him gasp while his paws formed fists, grabbing at the blankets on the bed. Again he felt it, the soft warm feeling of Judy's lips on his organ as she pressed another soft kiss; this one a little lower than before. Then another and another, each one trailing lower and lower until she reached his bulb. The next kiss sent him over the edge, pushing him off the cliff and into the abyss of pleasure she'd been teasing him with. "J-JUDY!" He felt her paws move, going to his bulb which she squeezed and teased. His body moved on its own, his paws going to hers to cup hers; mimicking her squeezing and rubbing. He panted and shuddered, feeling the white hot pleasure grow and grow, traveling up his length until-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" 

The pleasure exploded in his brain, making his foxhood twitch and throb as his seed erupted from it in thick white hot globs which splattered her chest and stomach. He whimpered softly, urging her paws to keep squeezing and massaging his bulb coaxing more and more of his seed from him until his entire body was trembling and his breath was coming in shallow ragged pants. He felt exhausted, like he'd just run a mile or wrestled a grizzly bear. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes drifted closed for a few moments. He felt Judy's paws leave his organ, and for a second he let out a loud wanting whimper. Where was she-

But his thoughts drifted off as he felt her paws return, running some kind of cloth over his chest and stomach to clean the mess he'd made. He groaned weakly, trying to move but finding it difficult. He managed to open an eye, tilting his head so he could watch as Judy tossed the random cloth she'd been using away before leaning in to rest her head against his chest. After several seconds she spoke softly. "Nick… I… I love… you."

  
  


\----------*----------

  
  


Nick Wilde inhaled softly, allowing his eyes to drift open. Next to him Judy was still fast asleep, her chest rising and falling softly with each breath. Judging by the lack of sound around them most of her family was asleep too. Remaining silent Nick too another deep breath, allowing Judy's scent to fill his nose. He wished he could like her right then. Just close his eyes and drift off to sleep. And yet right then and there he felt restless, the urge to get up and move making his toes flex and unflex unconsciously as he struggled with himself. Finally after what felt like a lifetime he made his decision. He'd go for a quick walk around the burrow, 10 minutes tops. Carefully he dislodged himself from the still sleeping rabbit, smiling when she didn't so much as move or make a sound as he quickly gathered up his clothes from the floor before pulling them back on and tiptoeing to the door before slipping out. Just as he expected most of the burrow was asleep for the night. A few rooms still had light creeping out from under the doors, indicating the occupants were still awake, and from more than a few his sensitive ears could hear the sound of rhythmic creaking and moaning. He allowed his feet to carry him on their own, no real route in mind as he walked along the dimly lit hallways and corridors. 

As he walked his mind drifted back to what had happened just hours ago. He could see it all so clearly; Judy laying against him, her head on his chest as he panted and shook from the force of his climax. 

"I love you."

He could still hear her words ringing in his head as if she'd shouted them. He'd wanted to hear those words from her for so long. He'd dreamed about them, and thought about them for months. And now… now she'd said them. She'd said "I love you," to him. 

"Going for a midnight walk Nick?"

The cool female voice made him turn, finding that he wasn't alone in the hallway as he'd thought. Several feet back Bonnie hopps was approaching him, a smile covering her face as she came to a stop in front of him. Shifting a little Nick nodded. "Yeah… just… was feeling restless."

Bonnie chuckled softly. "Fair enough. Stu is the same way after we have sex."

Nick's eyes widened, his mouth opening before he knew what he was going to say. "W-we didn't! I… I mean…" it wasn't a lie, not technically. They hadn't had true sex. They'd just… used their paws… and mouths.

In front of him Bonnie was still smiling, and a moment later shook her head. "Relax Nick, it's ok. I don't mind, I was kinda half expecting something to happen. You and Judy both had a lot to drink and Judy was practically radiating her want when she left the bar."

He blinked at her. "R-really? I… I didn't smell… anything from her."

Bonnie again shook her head. "Foxes and rabbits display want in different ways. For rabbits it's not all about scent. It's more about closeness. When she paused for you at the door, that meant she wanted to be near you. When she let you go through the door first, that meant she wanted to keep you in her sights. And I'm gonna guess that she took you to her room for all of this?" He nodded and Bonnie grinned. "That means she wanted you to be in a place that is truly hers. Trust me, a mother knows. She may as well have been holding a sign that said 'I want something to happen'. It was rather sweet actually. And judging by the scents still clinging to you, she got her wish."

Nick felt his tail prickle with embarrassment. "I… y-yes… something did… happen."

Bonnie smiled. "And… how was it?"

He bit his lip, squirming a little under that question and Bonnie's questioning gaze.  _ Is she really wanting to know how it was to sleep with Judy?  _ ** _Different cultures, different taboos. She's probably just seeing if we need any help. Tell her. _ ** "It… it was..." He took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm. "It was everything I could have hoped for. We… we didn't… you know… go all the way… she said she wasn't ready for that. But… we… used our paws… and… our mouths."

Again Bonnie nodded. "Did you know rabbits have a term for that? When to mammals sleep together but don't have penetration, it's called Petting."

Nick blinked again. "Rabbits seem to have names for lots of things."

Bonnie chuckled and shrugged. "Sex is a big part of our society. We've had a lot of time… AND a lot of rabbits thinking about it." As she spoke Bonnie gestured to the hallway in front of them. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Doing his best not to think about how similar Bonnie's 'come on' was to Judy's Nick followed the older rabbit down the hallway before turning a corner and pausing as she pulled open a door to their left before gesturing for him to step inside. A moment later Bonnie thumbed the light and the room became illuminated. He was in some kind of library it seemed. Hundreds if not thousands of books sat on shelves that continued on until they blended together into a seemingly infinite background. As his eyes traveled the books a small frown spread across Nick's face. Unlike in a library, all the books here looked the exact same, made of the same brown material with dates on them rather than titles. "Where are we?"

"Hopps Family archives. This is where we keep most of our history; photographs, journals and diaries of our family. Follow me."

Nodding Nick followed Bonnie as she led the way down several isles of books. It was amazing, there must have been thousands, maybe millions of books here; easily enough to fill a public library, all of them about the Hopps family. He watched as Bonnie led him down another isle before coming to a stop, pulling several books off the shelf before turning to him with a sheepish expression. "Uh… do you mind?" As she spoke she half held up the books she was holding. Shaking his head he leaned down, taking most of the pile from Bonnie before following her down the rest of the isle before turning to the right and finding themselves at a kind of sitting area. Several tables and chairs had been set out for people to sit at just like in a library. Following Bonnie to the nearest one Nick took a seat, setting the pile of books he was carrying down before watching as Bonnie opened the book she had carried. "Judy was born on March 22, at 7:36 in the morning. Did you know that?"

He shook his head. "No."

Bonnie smiled, turning the book so he could see the photo of a slightly younger and tired looking Bonnie holding a tiny bundle of grey fur and ears in her arms. "She was the seventh of her siblings to be born that litter. To rabbits seven is a lucky number, so we all knew she was going to be special." He watched as Bonnie turned the page revealing more photos of a baby Judy. Nick smiled as he found a picture of a baby Judy looking curiously at a sunflower. 

"Awwww. She looks so cute." 

Bonnie smiled and nodded, again turning the page. "She was an adorable child. Everyone loved her. She was so sweet and kind and full of energy. By the time she could walk she insisted on helping me and Stu at the family fruit stand. She'd throw the biggest tantrums if we left her at the house." Nick grinned, trying to imagine a young Judy on the floor screaming and crying and flailing about in frustration. Bonnie turned the page again. instantly Nick's eyes zeroed in on the photo of Judy at some kind of school fair, grinning wildly as she tried to keep a large police officers hat from falling over her face. "That was taken… probably a month after she decided she wanted to be a cop. We had to practically pry that hat off her head so others could take photos with it."

Looking to Bonnie Nick cocked his head. "Why did she decide she wanted to be an officer?"

Bonnie remained silent, looking at the photo for a few seconds before looking at him. "That's a story for her to tell, not me. I can say it was probably the single most important moment in her life, but I won't say anymore than that."

He nodded, understanding what Bonnie was saying. His gaze went back to the photos in the book, turning the page again before-

"Pppft-hahahaha!" 

The laughter hit him like a truck a split second after his eyes instantly fell on the photo in the top right corner of the page. The photo had obviously been taken by a bystander standing in the hallway at the exact moment and not by Bonnie or Stu. In the photo a young Judy, probably no older than 2 or 3 was completely naked and looking as if she was running with a panicked look on her face; as if she was running for her life. But rather than some ferocious monster or predator chasing her, it was her parents, both of them carrying thick heavy towels and obviously trying to corral their child for bathtime. Next to him Bonnie chuckled. "Judy always did hate taking baths. She'd throw a fit whenever we tried to make her, and she would try to squirm away Everytime we tried to bathe her ourselves." As he continued to laugh Bonnie kept speaking. "It's not that uncommon actually. Rabbits aren't good swimmers. So being up to your neck in water, even if you can touch the bottom with your toes is scary. In the end we had to give her special permission to use the showers instead of the baths whenever she wanted to get clean."

He cocked his head at her. "Special permission?"

Bonnie nodded. "usually a rabbit will use a bath to get clean until they are about 12 or so. That's when rabbits start to go through puberty. It's a very awkward first year or so, so most rabbits don't want to bathe around others. So the showers give them privacy and a chance to 'handle' their new bodies and it's urges. And then at about the age of 15 or so most rabbits will choose to go back to using the baths again, with supervision of course. We don't want a bunch of horny teens bathing together. Then we'd really have problems. To rabbits taking a bath is a social time. Whereas taking a shower usually is more intimate and personal. Normally rabbits take showers when they either want to be alone, or be with someone specific. But it can also just mean they're in a hurry."

Nodding Nick scanned the other photos on the page. Judy at some kind of party looking happy. Judy helping Stu on the farm by trying to drag a bale of hay all by herself. And… Nick felt his eyes narrow as they landed on the last picture. In the photo a five year old Judy was grinning ear to ear. Next to her, with his arm around her waist and grinning equally as wide was Jack. With a jolt Nick noted that Judy's arm was around Jack's shoulder; making the picture seem… almost romantic. Against his will Nick felt his hackles prickle and start to rise, what Jack had said earlier bubbling up in his mind. " _ I'll admit I've thought about Judy and me. _ "

Bonnie noticed his reaction, an amused expression spreading across her face. "You don't like Jack, do you?"

He looked away from the photo to her, his hackles smoothing out slightly. "I… uh...n-no… I… that's… not..." 

Bonnie nodded. "It's ok to admit it. It doesn't bother me, it just proves he's his father's son."

Before he could stop himself Nick responded. "But that's not Stu, is it?" A second later he bit his lip, instantly regretting what he'd said. Through everything that had happened Bonnie had been kind and supportive. And yet here he was, accusing her of having another Buck's kit. 

In front of him he watched as Bonnie looked at him, her amused expression shifting to that of surprise before she nodded slowly. "You're right, he's not. Stu is not Jack's biological father." Nick nodded, opening his mouth to speak, only for Bonnie to continue. "But then again, I'm not Jack's biological mother either."

That made Nick pause, his face folding into a frown. "Jacks… adopted?" 

Across from him Bonnie's. "Yes… hang on. I'll show you." He watched as she got up, vanishing down one of the isles. Shifting Nick looked back at the photo. There was no denying Judy looked happy. She was positively beaming, dressed in a simple blue and white dress that was currently caked with dirt, grass stains and mud. Next to her Jack was equally as covered, making Nick suspect they'd either been wrestling or roughhousing just before the photo had been taken. They seemed to be standing in an open field or maybe an unused pasture. With a small jolt of realization Nick noted the side of Judy's face, was smooth; her fur unaffected by the scars that would later make that small patch of fur look permanently ruffled. So it was before her fight with Gideon Gray. A sound from behind him made him turn, watching as Bonnie reappeared from the shelves carrying another brown wrapped book which she set down and opened. "This is one of my albums." As she spoke she pointed to an older photo of a young rabbit in a white shirt with a blue skirt and bows at the bases of her ears. "That's me when I was… 16 or so."

Nick's eyes widened, again his mouth opening before his brain had a chance to filter his words. "You were beautiful." His ears flattened against his head a moment later as he swallowed nervously. "N-not that you're not still beautiful. Just..."

His voice trailed off as Bonnie chuckled and patted his leg. "You're sweet Nick. Don't worry, I know what you meant. Age changes beauty. I may no longer look like the kind of doe that young bucks pawoff to or dream of losing their virginity too, but I am the doe who knows just what to do to make them never forget that night and leave them walking funny for days afterwards." As she spoke Bonnie smiled again, her paw drifting up his leg to gently pat his thigh; sending a small shiver through him. To his surprise he felt his foxhood twitch a little, curious about just what would be entailed in such a night. For a moment he wondered if Bonnie was going to try and seduce him, but that thought evaporated as Bonnie's paw left his leg, going to the pages of the album before turning a dozen or so of them. "Here." As she spoke she tapped the page just under a photograph. Leaning in Nick looked at the photo, finding a young Bonnie wearing the same skirt and shirt but this time with her ears tied together in a kind of ponytail. Next to her however were two other mammals, a tall lanky and slightly spindly looking grey wolf and a short but happily smiling white rabbit. In the background of the photo a bed of flowers made Nick think that it had been taken possibly in a garden of some kind. "When I was a kid I got the chance to do one of those exchange programs for school. I ended up attending a school in japan for a year and while I was there I met these two, Legosi and Haru. They were my best friends. But they were also a couple." Nick's eyes widened in surprise. Interspecies couples were not nearly as rare as they had been, but they were still uncommon. The photo was easily 20 or so years old and back then such a couple, not only interspecies but also predator and prey. The pushback they must have gotten would have been enormous. Next to him Bonnie continued. "About the time I left Japan they moved in together. And a year later I got an email from them. Haru had gotten pregnant."

There was no hiding his shock. His mouth fell open and his head snapped to stare at her. "Wh-what? H-how?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I have no idea. They said the doctors told them it was a one in a million chance that their sperm and egg would even be compatible and produce a child. The odds of that child surviving till birth were even more astronomical. And then the odds of that child surviving to grow up… every doctor told them the same thing. The child would die. But Haru…" Nick watched as Bonnie looked at the photographe, her eyes unfocusing slightly. "She was so happy. She refused to listen to them. She said no matter how long the child lived for, it was their child and they would love it. She wanted me to be there for the birth, I'd pushed her to be with Legosi, and she said the child was as much because of me as them. Of course Stu and I flew out as soon as we could and about four days after arrived she went into labor." Bonnie's happy expression changed, a kind of sadness taking over. "She gave birth, despite everything the doctors told her. I was there." She looked at him. "Did you know it's unusual for a rabbit to have just one kit? Usually we have litters of three to eight at once. But… Haru… she had just one, Jack."

Nick's eyes widened as tears began to form in Bonnie's eyes. "She gave birth to him just after sunrise. She held him, kissed him and… and told him she loved him and then… 15 minutes later… she closed her eyes… and never opened them again."

Nick felt his stomach lurch as next to him the tears in Bonnie's eyes began to trickle down the sides of her face. He reacted without thinking, leaning over to pull the clearly upset Bonnie into a comforting hug. She didn't resist, the older rabbit leaning into the hug as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He pulled her against him, comforting her for several moments as she cried. It felt odd to be comforting her like this. He was very aware that the way he was holding her was rather intimate, not something someone usually did with the mother of the girl they were dating. But it felt right to hold her, so he did; only letting her go when she took a deep breath and pulled away. He watched as she sniffled, reaching up to wipe the few remaining tears from her face. "S-sorry. I..."

He shook his head, reaching out to gently wipe her eyes with his thumb. "Don't be sorry. Tears for those we lost are a sign that we still love them. Foxes believe that so long as miss those that are gone, then a part of them lives on."

Bonnie smiled weakly, taking a deep calming breath. "That's… that's a very nice belief." He nodded, smiling back at her. After several second Bonnie sighed. "Anyway… after that… Japan is very different from here. In someways they're more progressive but… not so much in other ways. With… with Haru's passing, the hospital had concerns about Legosi raising Jack on his own. A wolf, a predator raising a baby rabbit. They… they were actually worried he might eat Jack. They wanted to put Jack into the foster system. But I wouldn't allow that. Just before… Haru had made me Jack's godmother. So I agreed to raise Jack."

Shifting a little Nick spoke softly. "Does Jack know?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know. He probably knows he's different, but I made it clear to everyone that he is my son and that they aren't to treat him any other way."

Reaching out he touched her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before speaking. "You're a good person Bonnie. That was an amazing thing you did."

She looks at him, again smiling weakly before chuckling half-heartedly. "Not really. Not like you or Judy. It just… it was the right thing to do." Nodding Nick watched as looked longingly at the photo of her friends for a moment more before closing the album. "Anyways, that's why it doesn't surprise me that you and Jack don't quite get along. Unconsciously you probably picked up the traces of wolf he's letting off, and maybe are also seeing him as competition."

Swallowing a small lump in his throat Nick nodded. "I did notice he doesn't resemble the rest of Judy's family."  ** _Also he admitted to thinking about him and Judy while coping a feel of my balls._ **

Bonnie chuckled softly. "Should have known I wouldn't be able to keep a secret from a detective. Um… I think it goes without saying but… please don't tell Jack. I don't want him to feel like an outsider here. No matter where he came from, Stu and I raised him; he's our son."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Of course."

Next to him Bonnie yawned, rolling her head around her shoulders for a few moments. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. You should get back to Judy." Again he nodded in agreement, getting to his feet while Bonnie did the same. As they both moved to leave the archives Bonnie spoke up. "You know… if you and Judy do work out… you'll be in here too. Even if Judy takes your last name, you'll still be a part of the Hopps family." As she spoke she gestured to the shelves of albums. "Actually even if you and she don't work out, you'll probably have some mentions in here from people's diaries and journals."

That made him pause, surveying the nearby albums and shelves; trying to imagine someone find it years from now. "That… that would be nice. To have a history I mean. I… I dont have much of a family, so I don't really know much about our past. Just that my father was a tailor, like his father before him."

Bonnie looked at him curiously. "Was?"

Nick bit his lip, uncomfortable memories starting to appear in his mind. Even in the near perfect silence of the archives he could practically hear the loud echoing screech of-

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm… I'm not ready to talk about that… not yet."

Bonnie looked at him uncertainly but nodded. "I understand. I won't pry, forgive me if I made you uncomfortable."

He smiled, pushing the bad memories away and back into their corner in his mind. "It's ok. You didn't." 

Starting to walk again Nick followed Bonnie out of the archives and back down the hall, pausing as Bonnie came to a stop in front of a slightly fancy looking door. "This is my stop. Continue down this hallway and take your second left and you'll be back at Judy's room."

Smiling again Nick shifted a little, feeling as if he should say or do something before walking away. Bonnie seemed to be thinking the same thing too, because as she stood their in thought the older rabbit stepped forward, putting her arms around his hips in another soft hug. Exhaling softly Nick returned the hug, enjoying the soft warmth the older Rabbit was letting off. It was nice, the hug was simple yet somehow intimate without feeling strange or creepy. "Goodnight Bonnie."

"Goodnight Nick."

As Nick pulled away though Bonnie shifted, leaning forward to press her lips against his in a quick kiss that admittedly made a certain part of hiself stir a little. As she pulled away Bonnie smiled at him, giving him a quick wink before opening the door to her room. Watching as Bonnie vanished into her room before closing the door Nick turned, following the directions he'd been given before silently opening the door and slipping back into Judy's room. Stripping off his clothes Nick left them in a pile next to the bed before carefully crawling up and under the covers before wrapping his arms around the still sleeping bunny before pulling her gently against him. As he did so she groaned silently, her tail twitching in her sleep. Softly he inhaled her scent, allowing it to fill his nose and lungs until it was the only thing he could smell. A few seconds later he was asleep.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sure if Gordon Ramsay where here he'd rip me a new asshole for what I did to that fish.

"So… you and Nick spent the night in your room… with the door closed. I take it you and he got a little closer?" As she spoke Bonnie hopps glanced at her daughter Judy, watching as the young doe blinked at her with surprise.

"H-how did you know?"

She shrugged. "I'm your mother Judy. I know everything."  _ Also he told me. _ "So, how was it?"

Again she glanced at her daughter, watching as Judy shifted to look out the window at the fields that were passing them by as they drove. After several seconds Judy spoke. "I said… I loved him."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, looking to her daughter in surprise. She'd known that her daughter's affections for the fox had been growing stronger lately. But she hadn't expected her to say that she loved the fox, at least not yet. "He's that good huh?" 

Again Judy was quiet for a few moments before responding. "Mom… I… I think… I really… I like Nick… a lot."

She resisted the urge to smirk, instead smiling at her daughter as Judy squirmed a little in her seat. Turning onto the main road Bonnie spoke. But when Judy didn't return her smile Bonnie frowned. "So then what's bothering you?"

She watched as Judy looked out the window for several seconds. "I'm… I'm scared."

Bonnie cocked her head. "Of what Hun?"

Next to her Judy took a deep breath, before looking at her. "Last night… was amazing mom. I felt things. Things I've not ever felt before. I… I wanted… more. I wanted to do more with him. I wanted him… to take me. I wanted him to claim and mark me and… uh…" Judy's voice lowered a bit. "I wanted… him to knot me." Bonnie remained silent, watching as her daughter took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted… him."

Bonnie shifted a little. "And that scares you?"

Judy nodded slowly. "I've… I've never been… like that before. Sex… it's a chore. It's something I have to do or I'll go insane. It's not something I necessarily enjoy. I mean… it feels good. But… my vibrator works just fine, I don't need a male. But… but with Nick… mom… it's not a chore. It's…"

Bonnie nodded. "It's something you're craving. Something you actually WANT and actively think about. Isn't it?" Judy remained silent, nodding instead. Sighing softly Bonnie shifted, reaching out to gently pat Judy's leg. "It's ok Judy. It's ok to want to sleep with Nick. To think about it, fantasize about it and to masturbate to it. It's ok."

Judy looked at her. "B-but what if I can't stop? What if it's all I can think about now? What if I can't do my job as a cop because I can think about it how I want Nick to take me?"

Sighing softly Bonnie smiled. If she was being honest it was perhaps a little cruel of her to find her daughter's alarm so amusing. But at the same time she'd all but written off ever having to have this discussion with Judy who had barely shown any interest in boys or girls or sex in general growing up. "Judy, take a deep breath ok? You won't be like this forever. What you're experiencing, it's called lust. You've found someone who turns you on and you want more. It's normal Hun. Everyone goes through it."

Judy shifted a little in her seat. "I… I don't like it. I don't… I don't like not being able to think straight. My mind keeps wandering off to… fantasies about Nick and me. This morning… all I could think about was how badly I wanted to keep him in bed with me."

Bonnie smiled, again patting Judy's leg. "Those thoughts will stop after a bit. Right now your hormones are a little out of whack because of what you've been going through, but in a few days they'll return to normal."

Judy looked at her. "Does… does that mean… my feelings for Nick will… go away too?"

Again Bonnie sighed. It really was amusing in a way. She'd had this conversation with many of her children, but they'd been teenagers then; just learning about their maturing bodies and the new urges that came with it. Not once did she ever think she'd have to give this conversation to her full grown daughter, let alone Judy who had always been so fiercely independent. "Your feelings may temper a little. Meaning you won't be quite so… unbalanced. But they won't go away." When Judy didn't say anything Bonnie continued. "Hun it's important for you to understand how these feelings work. The lust is a result of your feelings. Not the other way around. You feel lust because you like Nick, but the lust isn't making you like Nick."

Slowly Judy nodded, taking a deep breath as she did so. "O-ok." After several seconds of silence she spoke again. "Mom… I… I think I really like Nick. Like… REALLY like him."

Bonnie smiled warmly at her daughter. "I know Hun. I've seen it. You smile when he's around. He makes you happy."

In response Judy nodded. She'd noticed it too, lately whenever Nick was around her she felt as if she had more energy. As if the red fox was somehow empowering her with his very presence. Waking up next to him this morning had been… heavenly. Feeling his strong warm arms around her shoulders, smelling his masculine musk and finding it filling her nose and lungs with every breath.  ** _And feeling his cock against your butt was pretty hot too. _ ** She felt her ears heat up in response to her inner voice's words. Yes, waking up and feeling Nick's morning erection pressing against the back of her thigh and butt had… it had sent shivers of want racing through her body in a way she'd never experienced before. Her body had practically screamed at her to push him onto his back and sit herself down on him and ride him to completion, regardless of the fact that he was still unconscious and asleep. She'd resisted of course; instead squirming out from the fox's grip before practically shoving people out of the way as she'd run to the showers where she'd sated her sudden arousal (four times) with an almost frantic vigor. 

"So, does that means you'll be asking Nick to do the ritual of familiarity that he mentioned; soon?"

She blinked at the question, her mother's words pulling her back to reality. That's right, Nick had mentioned a ritual that involved them painting their bodies and then licking it off; and he had said that many couples used the ritual as a way to approach sleeping together for the first time. Biting her lip Judy shifted a little, looking to her mother. "I… maybe… he… we kinda want to wait until the harvest festival has started. He… he wants to spend the whole first day with me going around the festival."

Bonnie nodded. "That sounds like a lovely date."

Judy shifted nervously, unsure of how to respond. She'd never been on a real date before, at least one that hadn't been forced on her by her parents. And spending the day with Nick did indeed sound appealing, but...

** _Oh come on. Don't waste your time walking around and making small talk like little kids. Grab him by the tail, drag him behind the school and rut his brains out!_ **

Her mom seemed to know what she'd been thinking. As they came to a stop in front of the store they'd come to, Bonnie spoke. "If you like, I can bring it up with Nick. Tell him you want to try moving forward. See how he feels about it."

Taking a deep breath Judy looked atk her before shaking her head. "N-no. I… I need to do it. But… I… could you… uh… be… there too?"

Shutting off the truck Bonnie nodded, reaching out to gently touch Judy's shoulder. "Of course Hun. I'll help in anyway I can."

She watched as Judy smiled weakly at her, shifting a little before; "thanks Mom." 

Smiling warmly Bonnie shifted, leaning in to give her daughter a gentle hug. "I'm so happy for you Judy. So happy."

After a few moments Judy returned the hug. "Me too."

\-----------*----------

Wandering the store was a slightly bizarre experience for Judy. On one paw it felt very much like she was a kid again. Like she'd suddenly become six years old again as she followed her mom through the store, helping to gather items as needed. She could remember the first time she'd ever come here. She'd been five and had thrown one of her worst ever tantrums until her mother had finally given in and allowed her to come along. At the time the store had seemed somehow magical. Their family farm was almost completely self sustaining, so to be allowed to go to the store; to the place where they could get things that they couldn't make at home; It had been an adventure. She could remember looking down the isles of food and being amazed, seeing foods she didn't even know existed. Same with the isle filled with tools and perhaps even more so with the isle filled from floor to shelf with candies. Of course she wasn't quite so in awe now, but it was rather amusing to look at the store and realize that absolutely nothing had changed. The same posters for chicken feed and tractors hung on the walls. The floor was the same tired black and white tiles. Even the cash register at the front of the store was the same, an ornate and majestic brass and Nickel plated antique who's ding she could hear anywhere in the store when it was finished ringing up a customer. 

Drifting absentmindedly down the isle Judy found herself at the back of the store, walking along the back wall and looking at what was for sale. Back here the air was thick with the smell of fresh breads, which wafted through the air seductively. It was a familiar smell, one she'd grown up loving as a child. She paused, looking at the glass display where the freshly baked breads were set out. She licked her lips unconsciously, her eyes drifting from the large loaf of fresh wheat bread, to a boulder sized piece of sourdough and then to a series of dainty Swiss rolls. She continued on, her eyes drifting along the displays until the shelves gave way to-

Judy blinked, finding herself in the very back left corner of the store. As a child her mother had made her promise never to come back here without an adult. At the time she'd never understood why. But she wasn't a child anymore, and it was clear as day why her mom hadn't wanted her coming back here. Instead of breads on display Judy found herself staring at an array of freshly butchered meats. Chickens some of them still completely whole while others were divided up into their various parts. Fish laid out on trays of eyes, again some whole and some cut up. Beyond the display Judy could see more chickens hanging from hooks along the wall while someone moved about preparing them to be butchered. It wasn't her first time seeing something like this. In the city All-mart (who's claim to fame was that they served every and all species's needs) had a massive section for predators to purchase the various meats they might want or need. Bunnyburrow was smaller than that though, and while the city was mostly herbivores and rabbits (like the name suggested) there were several predator families living here too. Gideon and his family for one. Then of course Travis and his family of weasels. Even a family of coyotes that lived out on the edge of town. All of them as predators NEEDED to eat some kind of meat to stay healthy.

Biting her lip she stepped a little closer to the display, her eyes wandering over a large salmon laid out on ice. In the back of her mind she wondered what kind of meat Nick liked. She'd never actually seen him eat meat before. Not surprising, since most predators abstained from eating meat in front of herbivores who saw it as gruesome and taboo. She'd seen him eat before, and there was no denying his teeth could easily rip and tear through just about anything. And she could remember on more than one occasion Nick discussing with Wolfford or Fangmire places that sold particularly delicious cuts of meat. In her mind she remembered what Nick had told her several days ago. " _ There's usually a time when the female will cook a traditional Vulpine meal of fish or poultry. _ "

She squirmed a little at the memory. Nick was doing so much for her to try and make her feel comfortable with the idea of them being together. What was she doing for him?  _ Well… I did prick my finger like he asked.  _ ** _Whoopty fucking do, so did he. _ ** _ Well… I also… accepted the necklace.  _ ** _He took a bath with your mother and was nearly molested by your sisters. _ ** Judy felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. It was true, Nick was doing a lot for her. Making sacrifices and trying to adapt and accept the way rabbits courted and all that was involved in that. What had she done for him?

"Can I help you?" The voice speaking to her made her blink, her head jerking up to look at the wolf that had come up to the counter and was now looking at her. "You lost little rabbit? The vegetables are over there." As he spoke the wolf nodded in the direction of the produce. 

Shifting a little Judy looked back down at the display of fish. "Uh… I was… uh… just wondering…" 

"Judy?"

The sound of the voice behind her made her break off, turning to see Shelly who had called to her. The black wooled sheep had a small basket under her arms and a curious expression on her face as she looked at Judy. "H-hello Shelly." Judy wasn't sure why her voice shook as she spoke. Weakly she managed a small smile.

In front of her Shelly cocked her head before looking past Judy. "Are you… buying... meat?" 

She shifted nervously from one leg to the other. Was she? She wanted to do something for Nick. Something that showed the fox how much she appreciated everything that he'd done and gone through. "I… uh… was..." Nervously Judy swallowed but nodded. For a few moments she wondered how the sheep would react. Shelly was engaged to Gideon, who was also a fox. So… maybe…

In front of her Shelly's expression changed, turning into a slightly knowing smile. "Let me guess. You were thinking of cooking something for Nick. A traditional Vulpine meal. Right?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah."

Shelly moved forward, gesturing to the display of meat. "Get the fish. It's a little trickier to cook, but it's a delicacy to foxes. Plus you'll be able to have a bite or two without throwing up all night."

Judy blinked at the sheep. Have a bite? As in… eating meat? Next to her Shelly seemed to know what she was thinking, the black sheep shrugging casually. "You can't really taste it much anyways. But Gideon loved it."

Shifting a little Judy turned to look back at the first. "I… how do I… cook it?"

Again Shelly shrugged. "Sear it in a hot pan with butter and lemon juice, that way the skin gets crispy. Then you finish it in the oven. Just be sure to either buy a brand new pan or use an old one that you don't mind using for just meat from then on." After a few seconds Shelly spoke up again. "If you'd like, Gideon's mom lent me a cookbook for cooking different predator dishes. I could copy the recipe for you."

Judy nodded, thankful and eager for the assistance. "Yes please." She looked back at the fish on display. "Any idea how much I should get?"

Shelly nodded. "Get two fillets and then cut an inch off one of them; that will be your part. The rest of it will be for Nick."

Nodding Judy looked up to the wolf who'd been watching them, still leaning against the display counter. "Two fillets please."

The wolf raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more, instead ducking down for several seconds before straightening up with a small box in his paw. "Two fillets for the bunny. Anything else?"

Glancing to Shelly Judy shook her head when the sheep indicated she wouldn't need anything else. The wolf had to walk around the counter to hand her the box which she took a bit nervously. She could smell the fish, it's oddly pungent scent making her nose wrinkle slightly. Next to her Shelly chuckled. "I made that exact same face when I bought it for the first time. It may smell bad to us prey, but to predators it smells delicious. Even more so when it's cooked."

Nodding in understanding Judy shifted a little before speaking. "Th-thank you Shelly. For all you're doing."

Shelly shook her head, smiling as she did so. "Not a problem at all. It's nice to meet another who likes the company of foxes. Come on, I have to pay for these." She indicated the basket of groceries under her arm. "But then I can take you to get the recipe from the cookbook." 

Nodding Judy followed the sheep to the front of the store, standing slightly behind her while the cashier; a young otter hastily rung up the items before accepting Shelly's money and giving them a polite, "thank you. Come again."

While that happened Judy dug into her pocket, producing her phone before sending a quick text to her mother telling her she was stepping away with a friend but would be back before they had to return. Barely a minute after she sent the text she got her response, a short "ok." 

Stepping up to the otter Judy held up the small box she'd been handed. "Two fish fillets."

The otter stared at her with a slightly confused expression. "Fish?"

She nodded, watching as again the otter gave her a funny look but nevertheless ru f her up and took her money before also wishing her to have a nice day. Exiting the store Judy followed Shelly as the sheep turned left, carrying the small bag of groceries on her arm as they walked down the sidewalk. "So," Shelly voice was curious. "How are things going with your Todd?"

"Good… I think."

Shelly chuckled. "I felt the same way too for a long time while I was dating Gideon. Predators are just harder to read than prey."

Judy nodded. She knew that from her police work. A prey in interrogation might as well have been an open book. Even if they lied, their body language or scent changes were dead giveaways. Conversely predators might as well have been a brick wall that betrayed nothing. Usually she left questioning them up to Nick, his con artist background giving him the advantage over most of the predators they came across. 

"Shelly… can… can I ask you something?"

The black sheep nodded. "Of course."

Judy bit her lip. "Uh… maybe it's kinda personal but… how did you and Gideon… your first time… I mean…"

Shelly giggled softly, her black wool shaking. "You want to know how Gideon and I slept together for the first time?" Judy felt her tingle with embarrassment. Part of her couldn't believe she'd actually asked such a question, and of someone who she barely knew. Next to Shelly smiled. "Well… I won't lie and say I wasn't nervous. Gideon is bigger than me… and… he was… eager… to say the least. But we went slow, Gideon was so warm and romantic. He kept nuzzling me and telling me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. And after a while… Things just kinda…" Shelly giggled again. "Slipped and fit into place. And let me tell you Judy, the feeling… it's better than anything. Ever."

Shifting a little Judy looked sideways at the sheep. "And… did you… uh… did you... take..."

Shelly giggled again. "Did I take his knot?" Again Judy felt her ears prickle and tingle with embarrassment. But slowly she nodded. Shelly nodded back. "I did. I'd read about it and was really curious what it was like. It wasn't what I was expecting though. Not in a bad way," she added when Judy looked at her. "Just… it's kinda one of those things you can't understand until it happens to you."

Part of her wanted to ask more questions, to ask for more details about what it was like. But she found her voice cut off as both she and Shelly arrived at the baker. Stepping forward Judy pulled open the door, standing aside so Shelly could step in before following behind her. "That you Shelly-bear?" Gideon's voice called from the back of the shop.

"Yeah oogie, it's me, I got the supplies you needed. Judy is with me though."

There came the sound of a metal tray sliding into what was probably an oven, then the door closing, pawsteps along the floor and then; Gideon emerged from the back smiling warmly. "Well hello Ms Judy. How are you tod-" Gideon's voice broke off as his nose between to twitch. After several seconds he continued to speak. "Sorry, I… that fish smells… really good."

Judy blinked, looking down at the box she was still carrying while Shelly chuckled. "Judy is gonna try cooking it for her fox."

Gideon smiled, his nose still twitching slightly. "He'll love it for sure." Shelly giggled as Gideon moved forward, pulling her into a gentle hug while nuzzling her neck for a moment before pulling back and taking the groceries with him. "I hope you don't think me rude Ms Judy, but I have a lot of orders to fill before the festival tomorrow. So I don't have much time for chit chatting. Sorry."

She shook her head. "No worries Gideon. Shelly was just going to give me a recipe on how to cook the fish."

Gideon looked to Shelly before nodding. "then he'll DEFINITELY love it." Again Gideon leaned in, nuzzling Shelly's neck for a moment longer before vanishing into the back of the shop. 

Judy watched as Shelly looked at the door Gideon had stepped through. "That fox…" shaking her head Shelly gestured to one of the tables for Judy to take a seat at. Doing so Judy watched as Shelly stepped behind the counter before ducking down and out of sight. The sound of things moving met her ears, making her slightly curious what all Gideon had back there. After several minutes she straightened up, a book held in her fingers. Bringing the book over Judy looked at the cover, finding the image of a smiling and classily dressed badger looking up at her. 'The Joys Of Predator cooking' shown at her in slightly faded but still golden letters. She watched as Shelly pulled open the book and began to flip through the pages. After a few moments she let out a soft "ah ha," before turning the book so she could see. On the pages Judy found diagrams as well as written instructions of how to prepare and cook fish. "Follow this recipe and you'll have Nick drooling in no time… and I'm not being metaphorical. Be sure you have extra napkins."

Smiling Judy nodded, looking over the recipe and find that while it seemed fairly technical so long as she followed the instructions she was confident she'd be able to make it properly.

\----------*----------

The Hopps family kitchen was always bustling, easily a hundred or so rabbits seemed to be constantly scurrying around the various ovens and stations making sure the air was constantly filled with the smell of delicious food. Nervously stepping into the kitchen Judy watched as a few of her brothers worked to stir a large pot of stew. A little ways beyond that a pair of her sisters worked to divide a boulder sized lump of bread onto a dozen pans for baking.

All the while other cousins and siblings moved around helping to prep and prepare food for dinner which was only an hour or so away.

"Judy?"

Biting her lip Judy shifted a little half hiding the box of fish behind her back as one of her brothers emerged from the crowd of cooks and chefs and came towards her. "Hey Terry."

Her brother came to a stop in front of her, smiling warmly at her. "What brings you to the kitchens Judy? Wanting a snack? Lucy and Tommy made some of those little casserole bites you like. They're down at station seven."

She shook her head. "Uh… not this time… I… um..." Slowly she produced the box from behind her back while smiling sheepishly. Terry had a reputation of being a bit domineering and controlling of the family kitchen. Not surprising since he'd beaten out a few hundred other family members to become the head of the kitchen. How would he react to her request? "I wanted to… cook something… myself… if you don't mind." 

In front of her she watched as the smile slipped slightly from her brother's face; not leaving it but shrinking significantly. "No. I don't think that would be a good idea Judy. Sorry."

Judy blinked, slightly surprised by the lack of hesitation in her brothers voice. "Huh? Why not?" 

Terry stared at her for a few seconds. "The toaster incident?"

For a full five seconds Judy stood there in silence before, "Oh come on! That was over 15 years ago! It wasn't my fault!!"

Terry chuckled. "It was a brand new toaster Judy. LITERALLY fresh out of the box, and you were the first person to touch it. And what happened?" She glared at her brother, her foot starting to thump with annoyance. Terry ignored her warning and continued. "It exploded. Like a hand grenade." 

Rolling her eyes Judy growled. "I was 5! You can't count that against me."

Terry smirked. "What about the bread maker?"

Anger flashed through her. "NO! NO YOU ARE NOT PINNING THAT ON ME! Luscinda was the one who was watching the maker, not me!"

Terry nodded, his face still smirking. "And who was the one who was in charge of putting the ingredients in? And then setting it on its highest setting cause she thought it would make it bake the bread faster?"

Judy growled, her eyes narrowing at her sibling. "So I messed up twice. Like you've never made a mistake?"

Terry shook his head. "Not one that caused a juicer to burst into flames. Face it Judy, you may be a great cop. But you're a walking natural disaster in the kitchen."

Slamming her foot door Judy pointed her finger threateningly at her brother. "GOD DAMN IT TERRY! YOU'RE GONNA LET ME COOK THIS OR I'M GUNNA TELL MOM WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO HER COMMEMORATIVE RAWR WARS PLATES!"

This time it was Terry's eyes that narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." 

It was her turn to smirk at him now, ignoring the looks she was getting from several of her other siblings in response to her outburst. "Damn right I will. I still remember where we buried the pieces. Sure would be a shame if they were to show up now after all these years."

Terry remained silent for several seconds before speaking. "The level of corruption in the ZPD sickens me." Terry ran his paw over his ears. "If I let you cook that," he gestured to the box. "Then you can't bring up those damned plates ever again. Got it?"

She nodded. "Deal."

Terry again remained silent, looking at her for another few seconds before nodding towards the box. "What is it?"

She shifted a little, a flicker of nerves coming back to her. "Fish."

At that Terry raised an eyebrow. "Meat? You want to cook meat in a herbivore kitchen?" 

Judy nodded. "Yes. I already have a recipe and the ingredients are pretty basic."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Let me see it."

Digging into her pocket Judy produced the folded sheet of paper that Shelly had spent a half hour or so copying the recipe onto. She watched as her brother scanned the recipe, her eyes darting back and forth across the paper before looking up at her. "Ok, this seems pretty straight forward. Follow me." 

Doing as Terry instructed Judy followed her brother, weaving her way through the crowds of cooks and chefs working in the kitchen. As she did so her nose twitched involuntarily, her stomach letting out a longing growl as the smells wafted over her. She followed Terry as he turned, ducking through a set of swinging double doors that led off to a series of smaller kitchens. Unlike the ones in the first room which seemed to be setup more like restaurant kitchens, these smaller ones were more personal and setup like a typical home kitchen. Each one was divided by a small wall that was about neck height, allowing those using them to talk with others if need by while still providing a level of privacy. If she was being honest it reminded her of the little kitchen setups one might see in a home Ed class. Coming to a stop next to one of the mini-kitchens Judy watched as Terry nodded. "Here. This should have everything you need."

She smiled and nodded "Thank you Terry."

Terry remained silent for a few moments before responding. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

She shook her head. "No. I… I have to do this myself. It's… it's important."

Terry nodded. "Alright. I'll leave you to it then."

Nodding again Judy watched as Terry turned and left, allowing her to step inside the station. Setting down the box of fish and the recipe Judy looked over the list of ingredients she would need. Butter, salt, pepper, the fi-"

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a hard thump on the table next to her. Looking up Judy's eyes widened as she found that Terry had returned with a large fire extinguisher which he had set on the floor at the end of the table. That in itself wasn't what shocked Judy, each of the stations they'd passed had a fire extinguisher. What shocked Judy was that the one Terry had brought her was nearly as tall as the table itself. When Terry straightened up and saw her staring at him he shrugged. "Not that I don't have faith in you Judy buuuuuut," he tapped the top of the extinguisher. "Better to be safe than sorry. I'd rather not have my kitchen burn down."

Thumping her foot in annoyance Judy held up her hand, giving Terry the finger, an act which made him chuckle before he turned to truly leave. Turning her attention back to the recipe Judy read and reread the instructions several times, pausing just long enough to wash her paws before getting started. She was determined to not screw this up. 

Following the instructions she got a large pan out from under the oven, putting it on the burner before turning the heat on and allowing the pan to heat up. While it did she moved to a nearby cupboard, pulling out a medium metal spoon, butter, salt and pepper. Returning to the piece of fish she did as the instructions said, running her fingers gently over the skin to make sure all the pieces of bone had been properly removed. To her surprise she found only a tiny sliver of bone in the entire fish, and after removing it and dropping it into the trash she returned to her work. Checking the pan Judy found that it had heated up nicely and was now hot enough for her to continue. Cutting a chunk of butter Judy dropped it into the pan watching as it began to melt and spread almost instantly until it had covered the surface of the pan. Picking up the pieces of fish she'd bought Judy dropped them both into the pan, her ears twitching slightly as they began to crackle and hiss almost instantly. Checking the recipe she grabbed the salt and pepper, seasoning both pieces of fish before doing as a side note on the recipe suggested and laddleing a few spoonfuls of the melted butter over the cooking fish. 

The smell of the fish was changing now. Becoming less pungent and offensive to her nose and more earthy. She let the fish cook for several minutes, occasionally checking the cooking side until it had developed a slightly crispy color and texture as the recipe described. Only then did she turn the fish before turning down the heat. Again she seasoned it, before laddleing a tiny bit of butter onto the newly exposed side. 

"Judy?"

The sound of someone saying her name made her turn, finding that her mom and Nick were standing at the entrance to the little kitchen space she was in. Well, her mother was standing; Nick meanwhile moved forward his expression almost trance like as his nose twitched and sniffed the air. Judy watched as his feet carried him straight to the stove his tail wagging involuntarily as his nose continued to twitch and sniff. After a second he turned to look at her. "Is that fish I smell?" 

She nodded, a soft giggle coming from her as his tail wagged a little faster in response. "I thought I'd try and do like you said some foxes do during their courtship. Make you a traditional Vulpine dish. I got the recipe from Shelly and Gideon. I hope that's ok." He nodded, his mouth opening in a soft pant while his nose continues to twitch and; "Nick… are you drooling?"

In front of her Judy's watched as Nick's ears flicked down, pressing against his head while his tail stopped wagging. Nervously he brought his paw and arm up, hastily wiping his mouth. "S-s-sorry. I didn't… sorry." If it was possibly his ears pressed even lower against his head. 

Biting her lip Judy shook her own head. "You don't need to be sorry Nick. It's ok."

She watched as Nick look at her. "Are… are you sure? I… I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Behind him Bonnie spoke up. "It's a natural reaction Nick. No one will fault you for it." 

Nick turned to look at Bonnie who was also smiling reassuringly at him. "I… ok." As he spoke his ears came up slightly. 

Behind him Bonnie spoke again. "Speaking of courtship, Judy; I believe you wanted to discuss something with Nick about yours and his?"

Biting her lip Judy shifted nervously, watching as Nick looked back to her while cocking his head slightly. "You did?"

Squirming a little Judy opened her mouth only to close it again as the sound of a small scuffle from nearby met her ears. Turning in the direction the sound had come in Judy frowned as she watched a pair of her sisters quickly duck down behind the wall of their kitchen, clearly trying to make it seem as if they hadn't been eavesdropping. Looking around the room Judy watched as a few others ducked down, all of them clearly hoping to spy in on the conversation. Sighing to herself Judy nodded. "Yeah. But the walls seem to have ears here. Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else?" Looking around Judy's eyes fell on a door marked 'pantry'.  _ It'll have to do. _

Leading Nick and her mother to the door Judy pulled it open, released when she found it was empty before allowing the others to step inside. Shooting one last glare at the family members who were clearly watching them Judy stepped inside before closing the door sharply. Turning Judy looked to Nick who was leaning casually against a shelf lined with canned fruits while her mother looked at her supportively. Silence spread between them, Judy's stomach doing several nervous flips and lurches as she tried to think of how to approach the subject. "Nick," Bonnie's voice was calm and slightly prompting. "Judy would like to talk you about your courtship with her."

Again Nick cocked his head, looking at her. "What is it?" His ears flicked down nervously. "Did… did I do something wrong?" As he spoke he looked nervously to Bonnie and then back you Judy. 

She shook her head, struggling to find the right words. "N-no. You didn't… you didn't do anything wrong. You've… Nick, you've been perfect. I… uh… well…" she took a deep breath, willing herself to be brave. "last night… what we… did… it… it felt really… good. REALLY REALLY good." As she spoke Judy noted the slight tremor that went through Nick's tail, making the fur bristle slightly. "Nick… I… I really… I liked… doing that… with you."

In front of her Nick squirmed a little, his eyes flickering for a second to where Bonnie stood watching them before looking back to her. "I liked it too." As he spoke Nick gave her a small smile, one that sent a ripple through her body and made her inner voice roar to life.  ** _Fuck the ritual! Rut his brains out right now!_ **

She forced herself to remain still, her heart jumping several beats as she took another breath. "I… I want… more."

Nick blinked at her, cocking his head again. "More?"

She nodded. "I want… you said… the ritual of… familiarity… you said couple use it as… a way to sleep with each other… for the first time. I… I want to… do that… with you."

Nick's eyes widened, his ears standing straight up while his tail bristled in shock.  _ Is she saying… _ this time it was he who took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm. "Judy… are… are you sure?"

In front of him Judy nodded. "Y-yes. I am." Nick…" he watched as she took another breath, a long slow deep shuddering breath before she continued. "This morning… all I could think about… was you. Kiss you… touching you… being… with you. Nick… I want to be with you."

He inhaled softly, a warmth blossoming in his chest at her words. "I… I want that to Judy. I want to be with you too."

He watched as a few small tears formed in the corner of his rabbit's eyes. His response was automatic, involuntary, he didn't even have to think about it. Instead his body moved on its own, stepping forward so he could reach out and cup her paw with his paws before gently wiping away the droplets with his thumb. "Judy..." But he found his words cut off by her lips as she stood up on her tiptoes to reach. The kiss was warm and soft, making a shiver roll up his spine as her scent washed over him. His paws cupped her face, gently pulling her closer so the kiss could deepen. She let out a soft groan, one that had his tongue drifting from his mouth to teasingly-

"Ahem." 

The sound of Bonnie clearing her throat pulled him back into reality, his tail drooping slightly as he broke away from Judy and turned sheepishly to the older bunny. "S-sorry."

Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head. "It's fine. I remember what it's like. But I rather think you and Judy should discuss what all is involved in this ritual."

Turning to look at Judy who he was still holding he nodded. "Of course." He watched as Judy looked at him, uncertainty and worry flickering across her face. "Nick..." Her voice was soft and worried. Not a tone he was used to hearing from her. "I want this… I really do. But… I'm scared. I feel like I'm out of control. Like I'm not in charge of my feelings anymore. I want you. So badly it almost hurts. But… I'm still… I'm scared." He held her close. "Could… could mom… be there with us?"

Nick's tail bristled again, his gaze drifting to Bonnie who watched them. In his arms he could feel Judy shaking slightly. If he was being honest, he was a little scared too. As badly as he wanted to be with Judy, he was afraid of doing something to upset her or pushing her to far to fast. So having someone there who could step in and help, might not be such a bad thing.  _ Plus she can help lick up the paint. Otherwise Judy might be there for hours.  _ ** _Sure, and you've been curious what this little bunny milf can do. _ ** _ Shut up! _ After several seconds he nodded. "Ok. But only if she's ok with it too."

In front of him Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I will do my best to help in anyway I can." She looked to Judy. "And of course I'll defer to you as Nick's main mate." Her gaze shifted to Nick. "Would it be ok if I asked some questions about the ritual and how it works?" He nodded again, shifting so he was looking at Bonnie without having to turn his head while Judy remained against him. He watched as Bonnie shifted her weight from one leg to the other before continuing. "You said the ritual involves painting our bodies in paint?" He nodded. "And then we… lick it off each other?"

He nodded. "Yes. For foxes, being that close to someone and especially licking them is an act of trust and love. Mothers do it to their kits when they're young to help bond them together and couples do it as a sign of their relationship and commitment."

Bonnie nodded. "Ok, and you said lately it's been used as a way to transition into a couple sleeping together?"

He shifted sheepishly. "Y-yes. In the last century or so it's become a kind of segway into sex. If a couple is close enough to want to do the ritual, then they're probably either already sleeping together or are close to it." Nick's eyes darted to look at Judy for a moment before continuing. "Since as part of the ritual we'll both be naked and touching and… close together… it can naturally evolve into sex."

Again Bonnie nodded. "Is the paint made out of anything… specific?" 

He knew what she was asking. If anyone else had asked him he might have been offended, but since it was Bonnie he knew she didn't mean it in the negative way most mammals might. He shook his head. "No. It's not bloodpaint. Predators haven't used that stuff in centuries."

Bonnie bit her lip, nodding while an apologetic look came over her face. "I'm… I'm sorry I asked."

Nick sighed but shook his head. "No Bonnie. It's ok. It was a logical question. Only time most mammals hear about preds painting themselves is with bloodpaint in historical documentaries. I'm not offended. But nowadays we can use pretty much any kind of edible paint."

"Are we… allowed to wear anything… at first?"

His gaze shifted to Judy, looking at her curiously. "At first?"

Judy nodded, her ears dipping back while she shifted and squirmed with embarrassment. "Like… lingerie?"

Again Nick felt his tail bristle slightly, his mind momentarily wandering off into thoughts of what kind of lingerie the usually firm and functional attired rabbit might own. "Uh… there's… no rule against it."

Judy nodded, looking nervously to her mom who smiled and nodded, answering some unspoken question that had been passed between the two does. After a few seconds Bonnie spoke again. "If it's alright with Judy, I think we should do this in her room. Being in a place that is hers will help with controlling her nerves. Is that ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking the same."

Bonnie smiled at him. "Is there any rules about who… starts?"

He shrugged but shook his head. "Not really. From what I understand usually the male starts by cleaning his mate. But there isn't a rule or anything for that."

Bonnie nodded, her expression becoming thoughtful. "Judy says you told her you want to spend the first day of the festival with her? As a kind of date?"

He nodded at that, opening his mouth to speak only to find himself cut off by the sound of the pantry door behind wrenched open. He turned to see who had opened the door, finding a rabbit dressed in a chef's uniform and an angry expression. Before any of them could say anything the rabbit pointed at Judy. "You. Can I talk to you for a second?"

He didn't wait for Judy to respond instead he stepped forward, gripping Judy's wrist before pulling her away from Nick even as she spoke. "Terry? What are you doing? What's your problem?"

Terry glared at her, releasing her wrist. "You always liked tests and quizzes Judy. I have one for you. What happens when you leave something on the stove without watching it?"

Judy opened her mouth preparing to protest only to feel her voice die in her throat as the smell reached her nose. "OH FUCK… NO!" She bolted from the pantry, rushing from the small room; half shoving Terry out of the way as she raced towards the station where she'd left the fish. Her heart sank to the floor as she skidded into the space. Someone had pulled her fish from the oven, the once succulent and delicious looking cut of fish was now gnarled and blackened. It looked like a chunk of charcoal now, completely inedible and ruined. Judy felt tears well up in her eyes as she stood there, looking at the now completely ruined bit of food that she'd been trying so hard to get right. Behind her she heard her mother speak softly.

"Oh honey… it's ok… you can get some more and-"

It welled up inside her, the sudden rush of emotions making tears fall down her face. "God damn it!" She pressed her paws to her face, as if trying to hide what she was feeling. One thing, she'd just wanted to do this one thing for Nick. To show him that she was trying just as hard as he was to make the relationship work. He'd done so much for her over the last week, and she'd wanted to do this one nice thing for him. And yet just as her brother had predicted, she'd messed it up. Behind her she felt someone touch her shoulders gently. Somehow that only made her feel worse, as if him seeing her failure would make him realize she wasn't perfect and therefore not want her anymore. That thought grew, until it felt her almost shaking with fear and worry. She couldn't even do this. She couldn't even cook a simple meal for the male she liked. What could he possibly see in her? What-

She found her train of self loathing cut off, an ear splitting crunch making her jump and look up in alarm, her eyes searching wildly for the source which she found a moment later. In front of her Nick had picked up one of the gnarled and blackened chunks of fish and had taken a bite out of it. Even as she watched Nick began to chew the bite he'd taken, the sound echoing around the space which was almost completely silent. After several seconds Nick stopped, looking to her. "Mot add. Meets tiny bet more sult fough." As he spoke he held up his fingers to indicate just a little. 

Next to her Judy heard her brother Terry speak, his voice slightly confused. "How can you eat that? It's completely burnt to a crisp."

Nick shrugged, swallowing the bite he'd taken before responding. "I'm a fox. I got used to eating whatever I could get my paws on. Also I lived as a bachelor for years. I've burnt more than a few of my meals." He grinned. "Once I burnt a chicken breast so badly that when I went to cut into it, the whole thing burst into dust and gave my sneezing fits." Again Nick brought the cut of fish to his mouth, taking another loud bite. "Alfo," he looked at her. "Alwoys looved my food crumchy." A grin spread across his face as he swallowed the second bite. "Hell, slather it in ketchup, give me a hot to the touch beer, and threaten to bite my face off if I complain and it'll be like the years I lived with finnick." He moved then, putting the remaining piece of charred and burnt fish down before stepping up to Judy and pulling her into a warm hug. She held to him, her feelings of failure only slightly lessened by the sight of him eating the fish she'd ruined. "Thank you Judy. It was a beautiful gesture."

She sniffed softly. "But I ruined it."

She felt him shrug. "Tasted fine to me. Besides, considering you've never cooked it before it was a decent first try."

She looked up at him, finding that he was smiling warmly down at her. Gently his paws come up, wiping away the few small tears that still clung to her face. "I love you Judy."

Those words made everything better. They made her feelings of failure and disaster fall away while at the same time filling her with a kind of warmth that felt indescribably good.

"I love you too Nick." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Nick's outfit is a reference to broken mask.

"I'm not putting that on."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"So you'll go to the festival naked? I thought you and Nick were waiting for tonight for that."

Judy hopps growled at the question, glaring at her mother who was holding up a simple blue dress with a slight smirk on her face. Thumping her foot against the floor she pointed at the dress. "I will not wear that. There has to be SOMETHING else."

Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "There isn't Judy. The laundry was backed up cause two of the machines are busted. All the work jeans and other clothes are in the wash now. Dresses are all we have left."

The thumping of Judy's foot increased in speed. "Then I'll go into town and buy some!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I repeat Judy, wearing what?" Judy growled, running her paws over her ears in frustration. How could this be happening? In front of her her mother sighed. "Judy, just wear the dress. Wear the dress, go to the festival and have a nice time with Nick. You'll look good in it."

She shook her head. "No. I'm going down to the laundry room and giving them a piece of my-"

"Judith Lavender Hopps you will put on this dress or so lion Christ help me… I'll show Nick that photo of you that we took at your cousin's wedding when you were nine."

Her eyes widened in shock and horror. "YOU SAID YOU DESTROYED THAT PHOTO!"

Her mom smirked at her snuggly. "I did. All but one."

Judy growled, pulling at her ears until the bases of them ached slightly. "You're doing this on purpose! You're trying to make me look like a fool."

In front of her her mother scowled and shook her head. "No Judy, I'm not. This isn't a conspiracy. Everyone has been working to get ready for the festival and harvest. Which means we haven't had as many hands to help with the laundry. So it's backed up and only now getting done. Everyone is having to wear slightly different clothes than their used too. Hell Stu is wearing his Sunday shirt and pants. So stop being such a drama queen, suck up your tomboy attitude and PUT. ON. THE. DRESS."

As she spoke Bonnie laid the dress out on Judy's dress before turning to leave. "I doubt Nick has ever seen you in a dress. So wearing it might make him feel good. Like you cared enough to wear something special for your date and not just the same old clothes you always wear. Think about that." A moment later she was gone, closing the door behind her and leaving Judy alone in her room. 

Taking a deep breath Judy sighed, growling in frustration as she again grabbed her ears.  _ She's right you know. Nick has seen you in jeans and t-shirts since you met.  _ ** _I know that. But I hate wearing dresses!_ ** _ But you love Nick. Wearing it will show him how special this day is.  _ ** _Yeah… but… _ ** _ come on, it's not that bad. It's not even an overly feminine dress. _ She bit her lip, her eyes drifting to the dress in question. She supposed that was true, the dress wasn't particularly feminine. It was a simple and single shade of blue, a Stark contrast to some of the dresses she'd seen other females and even her own sisters wear before.  _ Just try it on. _ Sighing again Judy moved forward, picking up the dress as she did so. Quickly she put the dress on, pulling it over her head and down her body before running her paws along it to make sure there were any wrinkles or creases. The dress fit nicely on her, draping itself across her frame yet somehow accenting her natural curves in an understated yet noticeable way. Turning Judy looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung on her closet door; the reflection of a grey rabbit wearing a blue shirtdress looked back at her.

_ It's not that bad. You look… c-.  _ ** _Say that word and I'll go to the festival naked._ **

Rolling her eyes Judy moved, getting ready to take off the dress only to stop as the sound of the door to her room opening reached her ears. "Hey carrots have… you… seen..."

Turning Judy found Nick standing in the doorway, his voice trailing off as he looked at her. Suddenly she felt as if she were being watched by a sniper or possibly a spotlight as Nick's beautiful green eyes scanned her form. She shifted a little, a combination of embarrassment, worry, shyness and uncertainty washing over her as the silence between them stretched. What was he thinking?

"You look… beautiful."

A small tingle crept down her spine, making her tail twitch in an involuntary but happy way. "R-really?"

He nodded, his eyes still looking her up and down. "Ye-yeah."

Judy looked away, her ears tingling in response to the heartfelt comment. _He thinks I look beautiful. _**_Rut his brain out now!_**_ No, not till tonight. _Taking a deep breath Judy looked back to Nick, taking in what the red fox was wearing. He had on a button up shirt, but not his usual green pawian one; a nice salmon colored one that she'd never seen before. In addition to the nicer shirt he was wearing a nice pair of khaki pants, a shade or so lighter than his usual brown ones. In his right paw he's holding a light blue tie that was almost the same shade as her dress. "Y-you… you look good too." 

This time is was his turn to squirm a little, his ears flicking forward while his tail twitched behind him. "Th-thanks. Uh… oh..." He held up the tie he was carrying. "I wanted to ask you if you think I should wear this tie or not. I know the festival isn't a formal event, but-"

"You should wear it." She didn't even have to think about it, her response coming before she knew what she was saying.

In front of her Nick raised an eyebrow. "You answered that pretty fast. Something you want to tell me carrots?"

She felt her ears tingle again. "Uh… I…" she squirmed under his gaze. She'd never told anyone before. None of her sisters, not her mom or dad. Not even jack. "I… I like it… when you wear a tie. You look… s-sexy." As she finished speaking another wave of tingles washed through her ears. In front of her Nick had raised both eyebrows in an expression of surprise.

"Oh? Sexy you say? Well then..." He moved, throwing the tie around his neck before nimbly tying the knot; threading and looping the tie in on itself before securing it with a flourish. "I shall remember to always wear one then."

Again she felt her ears tingle at his words. But there was no denying the way the tie looked on him, accenting the redness of his fur while at the same time showing off his height and bringing the whole outfit he was wearing together. In front of her Nick shifted a little, looking at her. "So… you ready for the festival?" 

She bit her lip glancing again at her reflection in the mirror. A part of her, the part of her that had pushed her for years to become an officer desperately wanted to change into something else, anything else. But another part of her, a part she wasn't used to listening to…

"Yeah… yeah I'm ready."

She watched as Nick smiled, standing aside and gesturing to the door theatrically. "After you then, ma lady." She rolled her eyes, chuckling at him before moving to leave her room. Behind him she heard him close the door before the pair of them made their way through the burrow. Everyone was excited for the festival. Hundreds of her brothers and sisters filled the hallways, each of them wearing slightly fancier than usual clothes as they all made their way up and out of the burrow and into the bright sunny day above. As they walked Nick spoke. "So… first time I've ever been to one of these festivals… what can I expect?"

Opening her mouth to respond Judy found herself cut off as in front of her one of her brothers turned and grinned at Nick. "LOTS OF DELICIOUS FOOD!" 

Another sibling, this one a sister in a flowery pink dress chimed in next. "AND FUN GAMES!" 

A voice from behind them called out. "GREAT MUSIC TOO!"

Next to her Judy watched as Nick grinned, raising an eyebrow at the responses. "Sounds like on hell of a party."

She chuckled. "It is. It's the highlight of the year, the last big hootinany before the festival and winter."

At her words Nick grinned. Not his normal grin, but a wide almost smug grin that made her frown slightly as they followed the herd of rabbits up the staircase. "What?"

Nick kept grinning at her but shrugged casually. "Nothing. Just never heard you use that word before." 

She blinked at him. "What word? Hootinany?" He nodded, still grinning at her. She rolled her eyes. "Was da matter city boy? Ain't used to our Lumpkin way a speechin?" As she spoke she added a drawl to her voice that only made Nick grin wider. 

"I'll pay you $100 to go up to clawhauser and speak like that."

This time it was her turn to grin, shaking her head as both he and she stepped out into the front yard. "Hell no. He'd loose his-"

"Nick… Judy…" they both turned in the direction the voice came from. For a moment Nick found himself looking at Bonnie and Stu, both of whom where standing off the side of the yard looking at them. "SMILE!"

A second later he heard the unmistakable sound of a camera click as Stu brought up the small device he was holding and pointed it at them. "Dad you better not," Judy's voice came as a kind of low threatening growl which honestly sent a thrilling shiver up his spine.

Across from then Stu grinned smuggly. "To late Jude. It's already saved to the cloud, you'll never delete it now." 

Judy growled in frustration as Nick looked between her and her parents. "Can I get a copy of that picture?"

"What?"

Judy stared at him, an expression of exasperation and shock on her face. He grinned and gestured to himself. "I think I look rather dashing today and I'd love some photographic proof. Also," his grin softened to a warm smile. A moment later he reached down, gently slipping his paw into hers. "It's our first date. Of course I want a photo." 

Judy felt her breath catch in her chest, a soft bloom of warmth spreading through her chest at his words. Around them she heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple of her sisters going "awww." Hurriedly she looked at the ground, her face feeling suddenly warm with embarrassment. She was saved from having to respond however when her father spoke out over the crowd of rabbits. "We'll be running people to and from the festival every hour. If you want a ride be at the tent 15 minutes before the end of the hour. Or you'll be walking."

A moment later Judy allowed Nick to guide her towards one of the nearby trucks that was lined up and waiting to take them to the festival and soon enough they were both sitting in the back of the truck along with a couple others as it began to pull away and drive down the road towards town. As they bounced and jostled along the road Judy felt Nick shift, his paw gently touching hers in a soft touch. She looked down, watching as Nick's fingers slowly squirmed and worked their way between hers before giving her paw a soft squeeze. Swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat Judy felt as if her gaze was being pulled upwards, making her look up at the fox's smiling face. His paw was so warm, his touch so loving, his smiling so happy that for a moment it took her breath away. Was he really this happy to be going on a date with her? Why? That thought stuck with her, making her watch him as the truck bounced and drove to town.

There was no denying Nick was attractive. She'd understood that before all of this had started. He was tall, fit, funny and smart. **_And he's packing eight inches between his legs._** She felt her ears tingle a bit at the memory, a gentle stirring between her own legs making her pull them in until they were against her chest. She'd seen other females hit on him. A couple different ones from when they'd go to a bar after work on Fridays. She'd overheard Fangmire talking with some of the other females about him. Even clawhauser had half jokingly half seriously said that Nick was a catch and that if he even suspected the fox liked males he'd make a move. No matter how she looked at it, Nick had plenty of admirers and people who would jump at the chance to have him. So...why then… did he like her?

That question continued to run through her mind until they neared the edge of town. Next to her she felt Nick shift a little, his nose twitching as he lifted his head a little, his ears flicking forward as they drew closer. She was starting to hear things too, the dull roar of a large crowd, the dings and whistles of the games and the low mixed together din of multiple bands playing music. As the truck they were riding on came to a stop the wind shifted, bringing with it the smells of the festival foods; making Judy's stomach rumble wantonly as she and Nick moved and got down off the truck bed and headed towards the town. "So…" Nick voice was light and cheerful as he looked to her. "What shall we do first? Ride some rides? Play some games? Get some food?"

Again Judy's stomach rumbled loudly, the smell of roasting peanuts and carrots wafting through the air around them. Sheepishly she smiled. "Food first." 

Nick grinned and nodded, gesturing for her to take the lead and show him the way. All around them rabbits and hares bustled about. Little kids yelped and screamed with delight as they ran from one attraction to the next. Adults moved from one booth to another, looking at the trinkets and baubles being sold by local makers and artists. He stuck close to Judy as they sound their way through the crowd. If they got separated the cacophony of scents and sounds would make it almost impossible for him to find her again, at least using just his senses. It was a bit funny in a way. A year or so ago, before he'd met Judy he would have looked at this as a sea of potential marks. Each of them nothing more than a scam or two away from handing him their money. But now…

"So," the sound of Judy's voice made him shift to look at her. As he did so his breath caught in his chest slightly. She really did look beautiful. "What do you think of it so far?"

He grinned. "I like it. Reminds me of the little street fairs they used to put on in my neighborhood growing up."

She looked at him curiously. "Really? I didn't think the city allowed stuff like that in residential areas."

Next to her Nick chuckled. "They don't. But if your quiet enough and don't go shouting down the street about it, then they'll never find out. Or if they do you just grease a few palms and they forget." At Nick's words Judy felt her stomach squirm slightly, again reminded of the very different conditions she and Nick had grown up in. But she was saved from having to respond as they arrived at the area of the festival where all the delicious smells were coming from. Next to her Nick let out a low whine, his nose twitching as he inhaled the aroma thick air. Behind them Judy felt his tail wag excitedly. "Everything smell amazing!"

Judy grinned. "It sure does. What are you feeling? Something sweet? Or maybe savory?"

Nick looked to her. "What are you going to get?" 

She smiled and led him down the road of booths until she found the one she was looking for, with white and blue linens and Gideon grey behind it. As they approached the booth she gestured to a small display of wrapped orange treats. "I wanted to try these new candies that Gideon came up with. And then maybe some roasted peanuts."

From behind the booth Gideon grinned at her, which she returned. "Why hello Ms Judy. How are you enjoying the festival?"

Next to her Judy felt Nick stiffen slightly. Remembering what Nick had said before she shifted, her paw going to his in a soft touch before responding to Gideon. "We only just got here. And the smell of food for us to come here very first. Nick," she gently squeezes his paw. "You remember Gideon grey."

Gideon's smile shrunk slightly as his gaze shift to Nick, no doubt a little unsure of what might happen. Next to her there was a moment of silence as Nick inhaled softly. "Yes. I remember, from city hall. It's nice to see you again."

Gideon relax, his smile returning. "Nice to see you again as well. Can I get you anything?" As he spoke Gideon gestured to the booth and the foods he'd set out on display. As if there was a magnet in it Judy felt Nick's gaze drift instantly to a cake display that held a freshly baked blueberry pie. 

"A double helping of that." Nick gestured to the cake and then to the display of candies. "And a dozen of the little candies." As he spoke, Judy felt him move, his paw leaving hers to dip into his pocket and produce his wallet. "How much do I owe you, $20?

Gideon blinked at him. "Uh… actually only $5.”

This time it was Nick who looked surprised, clearly having expected the price to be much higher. Nevertheless he handed over the money before accepting a small bag of the treats followed by a plate of the pie and a fork. Handing the bag to Judy Nick sniffed the pie before taking a bite. The flavors exploded in his mouth a moment later, savory, tart, crunchy and sweet; all of them mixing together into an almost euphoric crescendo in his mouth. Next to him Judy seemed to be having a similar experience as she popped one of the chocolate covered treats into her mouth, her eyes closing and her tail twitching a moment later.

"W-wow Gideon! These are amazing!"

Gideon grinned. "It's the chocolate. Dark chocolate brings out the flavors of the carrot while still being sweet."

Judy nodded, popping another treat into her mouth. "You're a genius."

Again Gideon smiled, his gaze turning to Nick. "And how are you liking your slice?"

Judy watched as Nick nodded vigorously, swallowing the mouthful of pie before grinning. "It's amazing!"

Gideon's smile grew. "I'm so glad you like it. You both have a fun time, you hear."

They nodded, pausing only long enough so Nick could stuff the previous $20 into a tip jar Gideon had set out, before they began to move again and wander the festival. As they walked Judy caught Nick's eye, holding out one of the candies he'd bought her. "Want one?"

He looked at her for a moment before giving a half shrug half nod before opening his mouth to her. Giggling Judy unwrapped the candy tossing it up and watching as Nick's jaws dramatically snapped down on it with an audible clicking sound. After a few moments of chew Nick nodded. "Not bad. Pie is better though." As if to prove his point Nick ate the last bite of pie from his plate, playfully licking the cardboard of all traces before dropping it into the trash and smiling at her. "Now what shall we do? Rides or games?"

Judy shrugged. "I chose last time. You pick."

Nick nodded before looking around. For a moment Judy watched as his eyes flickered towards the town park where rides had been setup. In the distance she could easily make out the silhouette of the ferris wheel and a few other rides that stood up above the buildings. After several seconds his gaze shifted, drifting down the main road to the city center where the carnival games had been setup. "I wanna checkout the games. And then maybe we can stop by your family's tent? I wanna see this chicken rodeo you're putting on."

She grinned and nodded. A moment later she felt her heart swell slightly as he reached out, gripping her paw tenderly before tugging her forward towards the town center. She could feel the eyes of more than a few people on her and Nick as she moved through the streets and yet at the same time she didn't care. Instead a happy and excited laugh came from her as she sped up, moving to overtake the fox as they ran. "Race ya!" A moment later she shrugged off his paw and broke into a full on run, darting between the mammals in the street as she charged for the town center. 

Behind her she heard Nick let out a response of, "you're on!"

Her heart hammered and thumped in her chest as she ran, her long legs allowing her to cover almost four feet in a single bound. Faces and booths flashed past her as she ran, a feeling of near euphoria filling her as she did so. In front of them the town center was looking, with several colorful tents set up to house the games inside. She grinned, turning to shout that she was going to win only to feel her breath catch in her chest as she found Nick behind her; RIGHT behind her, barely six inches away. Even as she watched him he put on a burst of speed, darting sideways before running past her before dashing forward and coming to a stop before turning and…

"I WIN!"

a second later she collided with him, rather than knocking him down though Judy felt his paws wrap around her hips, and lift her up. She reacted out of instinct, her arms wrapping around his neck for stability as he spun them around, her feet leaving the ground for several seconds as he did so. She was grinning, a wide happy ecstatic grin that he was mirroring back at her; clearly feeling the same way she was in that very moment. She moved without thinking, without hesitating; her arms tightening around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him so she could plant her lips against his. The kiss was warm and soft and made her heart flutter in a way she'd never felt before. Every hair every fiber in her body felt like it was singing and in that moment there was nothing but her and Nick and the kiss between them. "I love you."

The words were out of her mouth the second their lips parted. In front of her she watched as Nick's smile grew even wider, his eyes sparkling brilliantly in the sunlight. "I love you too."

He kept her again him, one of his arms drifting down to help support her as he held her off the ground. Behind him his tail was wagging wildly, actually kicking up a small cloud of dust from the speed at which it was moving. He'd never been happier than in this moment, never. Not even when he'd stood on the stage and she'd pinned the ZPD badge to his chest. Nothing was better than this moment, nothing. 

"Mommy! Mommy look! That fox and bunny are kissing!" The high pitched sound of a young voice broke the moment, both Nick and Judy startling slightly before turning in the direction of the child's voice. The mother of the child hastily trying to shush him without making herself obvious, but by then it was to late.

Next to her Judy felt Nick looked at her, his smile sheepish. "S-so… uh… did you still wanna checkout the games?"

She smiled at him and nodded, stepping closer so she could slip her paw into his. "Yes." As she spoke she gently squeezes his paw.

There was no mistaking the way his smile changed, the sheepish uncertainty vanishing from it and instead being replaced by joy. A moment later he squeezed her paw back. "Then let's go." 

Slowly the pair of them made their way through the crowds, looking at the various games that had been setup. There was a ringtoss game, as well as other fair classics like knocking over bottles, popping balloons with darts and hitting a target with a pellet gun; all of which won you prizes if you beat them. Then there were other more 'folksy' games. Bobbing for apples, pin the tail on the donkey and several pit and stakes for horseshoes. It was a little amusing if Judy was being honest. The way Nick watched so intently as a group of rabbits and gophers plaid horseshoes or a young ferret kit barely able to stand as he tried to pin the tail on the donkey. At first she wondered why he was so intent on the games, but as they drifted between them it occurred to her that Nick's past a grifter might be shining through just a little. No doubt he'd had to be a fast study to pick up games and ways to cheat or trick others who played. Perhaps here that part of him was not completely gone.

Indeed after several minutes of wandering Nick jerked his head at one of the games, one of the hit the target and win a prize style ones. "Think I can beat the top score?" 

Looking past Nick Judy eyed the scoring on the game. Nick would have to score a near perfect score to win the bet. "Sure, but if you loose… you have to buy me a cotton candy."

Nick grinned. "What do I get if I win?"

Judy remained silent for a few moments in thought. "If you win..."

Across from her Nick's grin grew. "If I win I want you in my arms… naked every time we sleep for the rest of the trip."

Her nose twitched as a shiver ran up Judy's spine. "DEAL." The word left her mouth without a thought while her tail twitched excitedly.

** _What is there to think about? Either free cotton candy or naked snuggles, either way you win._ **

In front of her Nick chuckled, stepping towards the shooting booth before producing his wallet again and slapping the money down on the counter. "Give me your straightest shooter good sir."

The mammal working the stand, a gopher in brown suspenders and a plaid shirt rolled his eyes but moved. First loading before handing Nick the pellet rifle the game used. Taking a moment Nick steadied himself, taking aim at the nearest target before pulling the trigger.

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

The targets fell in rapid succession, some of them barely having time to pulling come up before they were shot back down again. Nick was like a machine, his aim true and perfect with every shot. With each ding Judy felt her tail twitch, and another shiver would race up her spine. As the last target fell Judy didn't even need to look at the score to know Nick had won the bet, he hadn't missed a single shot. As Nick set the rifle down he turned to grin at her. "I win carrots, but I'll still buy you some cotton candy if you like."

** _RUT HIM NOW! PUSH HIM AGAINST THE BOOTH AND RUT HIS BRAINS OUT UNTIL HE KNOTS YOU! HAVE HIS KITS! DO IT RIGHT NOW!_ **

The voice in her head was bellowing at her, and her body almost ached from the level of want that was coursing through her. She actually started to move, taking a hungry step towards her fox with the intent to grab him and-

In a flash, Nick moved; gripping her outstretching paw before spinning her around and pulling her back while-

Her body ached as his scent washed over her, his warm breath wafting against her ear, making her whine softly. In response he spoke huskily, his voice a soft whisper. "I know Judy. I want you too… soooo badly." As he spoke Nick shifted, his hips grinding against her rump and tail sending shudders racing through her body. "I want you too. But… I want to do this right. I don't want it to be some cheap rut and go. I want it to be beautiful and perfect. I want to make you feel as perfect as you are. So please… just a little bit longer. Until tonight, ok?" She whimpered softly, bitting her lip as his scent filled her lungs and made her body ache. She'd never felt this way before. She'd heard her sisters talk about it, about the urge to grab a male and rut until neither of them could move. At the time she'd dismissed it as just someone with weak will being affected by lust, but now…

"Please Judy, just wait a little longer. I promise, I'll make it worth it."

She could hear the plea in his voice and with a small jolt she realized he must be struggling with himself as much as she was. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to breath through her mouth so as not to be influenced by his intoxicating aroma. After several seconds she nodded slowly. "Ok… I… I can wait." 

They stayed like that for just a moment longer before he let her go, allowing her to take a step away before turning to look at him. She could see it in him too, the want. The way his whiskers had flicked forward, the way his eyes had widened and how his tail had bristled and was wagging in slow seductive ark. He definitely wanted this as bad as she did. After several seconds he spoke. "T-thank you Judy." 

Taking another deep breath she nodded. "It's… it's ok. Uh… maybe we should go see my family's tent now." 

Nick nodded in agreement, pausing just long enough to accept the prize from the game for having won; which turned out to be a large stuffed carrot body pillow. Despite what had just happened Judy giggle slightly as she watched Nick struggle to carry the large pillow, finally electing to carry it over his shoulder by the stuffed felt greenery. Making their way from the town center and all the games Nick and Judy followed the main road back the way they'd come before turning right and heading towards the fairgrounds where the various families had set up tents and attractions. Wandering through the tents Nick smiled as he found dozens of families all gathered and mingling together. He watched as little kids ran around playing games; tag, hide a seek, red River and even in one tent a massive water balloon fight. In other tents families had set up story times with adults acting out the stories to the audience. While in a few other tents hoards of rabbits curled up to sleep, tired from the day's activities. As they nearest the Hopps tent Nick's ears perked up, catching the almost rabbid sounds of squawking and cheering as they drew closer. Inside the tent dozens of rabbits had gathered around the large ring of hay bales he'd helped to setup. A kind of mesh canopy had been erected above the ring, presumably to keep the chickens from being able to jump out of the ring and make a run for it. 

As they stepped into the tent the amplified voice of one of Judy's brothers called out over the crowd. "And little Billy Evans catches Bock-zilla in… 7 minutes and 23 seconds."

Approaching the ring Nick watched as a young rabbit, maybe six years old grinds wildly as he held up the clearly less than thrilled chicken he'd been chasing. A second later the chicken let out a loud squawk and squirmed free; flapping and hopping in anger as it turned around and charged at the young rabbit who yelped and ran away. Again Judy's brother called out. "Oh, gotta learn to hold on to him Billy. Tom, Marco; why don't you help him out?"

Two of Judy's older brothers appeared, one of them carrying a burlap bag which they used to quickly catch the chicken before helping the young rabbit up from the dirt and out of the ring. Grinning Nick looked to Judy. "Looks like fun."

Judy nodded. "It is. You wanna try it?"

Nick's eyes widened. "Y-you think they'd let me?" Judy cocked her head at him. "Cause I'm a fox… and we eat chickens?" 

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna eat this chicken?" When Nick shook his head then she shook her own. "Then it's not a problem. Come on, I'll show you where to sign up." Following Judy around the ring Nick shifted nervously as they came to a stop next to the table where one of Judy's brothers was doing the announcing from. "Hey John." 

The brown and grey rabbit turned, smiling at Judy after a moment. "Hey Judy. How you doing?" As he spoke John's eyes drifted over Nick.

In response Judy shrugged. "I'm doing ok. Having fun. Hey, Nick was wondering if he could join the rodeo." As she spoke she nudged his hip with hers, making him shift a little, nodding as John's gaze fell on him. For several seconds he could feel the rabbit looking him up and down. 

"Sure. Why the hell not. Would be nice to see someone other than little does and bucks out there for a change. Go pick out your chicken." As he spoke John gestured to a gap in the tent wall where Nick could just make out several crates, no doubt filled with other feisty chickens waiting their turn. 

Next to him Nick felt Judy bump his hip playfully. "Go on slick. Pick your monster." 

Shooting his rabbit (his rabbit) a sideways grin Nick moved, head out out of the tent to wander the collection of caught and waiting chickens.

\------------*-----------

Watching as Nick stepped out of the tent Judy shifted, looking to her brother. "Thanks for letting him do this."

John shrugged. "No problem. So long as he doesn't 'choke the chicken' we'll be fine."

Judy raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

John grinned back. "Had to be done Judy. At least once." 

Rolling her eyes Judy turned away and had been about to make her way back to her seat when a familiar and unwelcome voice reached her ears. "Hey, who put this pig in a dress? Oh wait it's just Judy Flopps."

Turning in the direction of the voice Judy felt her fur bristle as she found that sure enough Yvete Strawgin was not only inside the tent but also coming towards her. As the brown rabbit came to a stop she laughed. "What's the matter Judy, no jeans or button up shirts today? Decided to play dress up?"

Growling Judy glared at her enemy. Her eyes robes over what Yvete was wearing, finding a gaudy and obnoxious pink and white dress with frill and lace and fringe that looked like something out of a history book. "I'm sorry what was that? I can't hear you over the cry for attention that that dress is giving off."

Yvete scoffed. "You're just jealous Flopps. Daddy bought me this dress, it's Vera Swan and very fashionable."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Maybe in the 1890s. But right now it just makes you look like an old lady." 

Yvete's eyes flashed in anger but she recovered quickly, her gaze drifting to the ring of hay bales. "Ah, still playing in the dirt? I suppose that's all that can be expected from a bunch of peas-"

"Ms Strawgin, how wonderful to meet you again."

The cool voice sent a shiver up Judy's spine. Blinking Judy found that she'd been so focused on Yvete and trading jabs that she hadn't noticed that Nick had returned and come up behind Yvete. Now the fox stood behind her, not only stood but towered; standing at his full height which was easily twice Yvete's size. His eyes were wide, giving him an almost manic look and his mouth had split in a toothy grin which only showed off the rows of razor sharp teeth. But it was what was around Nick's mouth that made Judy's eyes widened, splatters of what looked as if it could be dark crimson blood and a few white and grey feathers. As she watched Nick took a step towards Yvete who turned to see who had spoken to her but had since frozen finding it was him. 

"Y-y-you..."

"Why Ms Strawgin you look..." dramatically Nick looked Yvete up and down, his mouth parting a little bit in a soft pant while his tongue came to lull out of his mouth for a moment before licking his lips. "...delicious." 

Yvete took a step backwards, her eyes wide with fear as Nick took a step forward, staying close. "Going so soon? I was so hoping we would have some time alone… just the two of us…"

"ST-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

A moment later Yvete bolted, turning her back and running as fast as she could away from Nick and out of the tent. From where he stood Nick looked to Judy and grinned, another toothy smile that send a shiver up Judy's spine that had nothing to do with fear. "She always runs… good."

Next to them John let out a whoop of laughter and smacked Nick on the back, so hard that it made an audible sound. "That may be the best thing I see all festival."

Still grinning Judy watched as Nick shifted, bringing his paw up to his mouth to wipe away the red splatters. "Thanks."

Raising an eyebrow Judy gestured to Nick's muzzle while speaking. "Is that really blood?" 

Nick looked to her, pretending to be offended. "Good heavens no. I just plucked a few feathers and borrowed some of the face paint your family is using."

A moment later all three of them were laughing again.

\---------*---------

The rest of the festival passed by in a blur for Judy. She could remember bits and pieces of it. Watching Nick Chase his chosen chicken around the ring and finally catch him. The look of amusement as he gave the large stuffed carrot pillow he'd won earlier to one of her's little cousins who took the gift with impossibly wide eyes. The smell of toasted corn on the cob and freshly baked breads as they both ate happily, watching as the festival went on around them. The sun setting in the sky, casting long beams or orange light across the sky as they both came to rest on the soft grasses of the fair grounds. Those and a million other flashes of memory filled her mind. Today had been perfect, truly and completely perfect in a way she'd never thought possible before. 

Looking sideways, Judy watched silently as Nick watched the last the sun's rays vanishing over the mountains in the distance. How had she never seen it before? How had she never realized how amazing he was? He was smart, funny, good looking and most of all he shared her dream to make the world a better place. He-

For what felt like the million time in the last few days she moved without thinking, her paw going to him muzzle so she could turn it to look at her while planting a soft kiss against his lips. It sent ripples through her body and shivers up her spine. It made her tail twitch and it made her heart beat faster as she felt him return the kiss, both of them pulling apart after a few seconds. "J-Judy..."

The sound of his voice pulled at her, reaching into her brain, into that part of her she'd neglected for so long. Again their lips met, the kiss deeper this time, warmer; his scent filling her nose and lungs as she inhaled. Gods he smelled amazing, so musky, warm and manly. It made her tail twitch involuntarily, her nose pressing against his neck to inhale again when the kiss broke. "Nick…"

In front of her Nick smiled. "Come on. Let's go back. I think… I think it's time..."

Those words sent a jolt of lightning down her spine, her heart jumping several beats. "A-are you sure?"

Next to her Nick nodded. "Judy… I've wanted you since the moment you hustled me in that street. Believe me, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I NEED you. And unless I'm misreading the signals, you're about ready to jump me if I ask you to wait any longer. So, I'd say let's do it."

She bit her lip, squirming with a little embarrassment at his words. "O-ok, let's go."

He moved, slowly getting to his feet before offering her his paw which she took and allowed him to help her to her feet. Slowly they made their way back to the place where they'd been told before that they could catch a ride back to the burrow. As they neared the spot Judy dug into her pocket and produced her phone, her paws shaking with a combination of nerves and excitement as she quickly typed out a message. 

Heading back to the burrow.

Barely even a heartbeat later she got a response.

Already there, everything is set.

Taking a deep breath Judy looked to Nick who's been watching her. "M-mom says we-we're all set."

Again Nick nodded. "Ok then… this is really gonna happen."

She bit her lip again. "Are… are you sure… you want it… like this? I can tell mom-"

But her words drifted off as Nick smiled at her. "It's ok Judy. If having her there helps you, then I can handle it. It's not like I've never had a three-way before. Although I'll admit, never had a mother AND daughter before."

She chuckled at the joke, feeling a tiny bit of her nerves evaporate as a result. She knew she was asking a lot of him, to allow her mother to be there when they…

_ Make Love _

** _Rut each other's brains out like a pair of sex starved teenagers after being stuck at two separate Bible study camps all summer long._ **

"Nick… I love you."

Next to her he shifted, his paw dipping down to slide into hers. "I love you more Judy."

In front of them they could just make out the form of a truck, manned by one of Judy's family ready and waiting to take them back. Stepping up to the truck Nick turned, his paws going to Judy's hips before lifting her up and into the back of the truck before climbing up after her and settling himself against the side of the bed. Almost instantly he felt her press against him, her muzzle pressing against his neck as she cuddled against him. His arms moved on their own, wrapping around her body and holding her tightly. He wanted this. He wanted her. He wanted to make her feel as good as possible. Perhaps not in the EXACT way he'd imagined.  _ Definitely not. _ But… he was nothing if not adaptable. Shifting a little he held her close, allowing every detail of that moment to etch itself into his brain. Beneath them the truck rumbled to life, pulling away from the festival and heading back to the burrow.

"Judy…" his voice was low and husky.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna hold you to that bet. No clothes AT ALL when we sleep together, for the rest of the trip."

She chuckled softly, remaining pressed against him. "Only if you are too slick."

"Did you ever have any doubts I wouldn't?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LEMON!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You you go folks.   
the moment you've all been waiting for.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror Nick took a deep breath. In front of him his reflection stared back, his normally flawless red fur now marked by swirls, lines and curves of black. When he and Judy had gotten home and parted ways he'd found that someone (probably Bonnie) had left a jar on the dresser in his guest room along with several different brushes, a white robe and a note that read;

Blackberry jam. Judy's favorite. 

Ps; I like it too.

He'd unscrewed the lid, sniffing the contents of the jar and finding that it did indeed smell of blackberry jam. (He'd even tasted a small fingerful of it, his tail wagging involuntarily as the flavors danced on his tongue.) Then he'd turned his attention to the brushes he'd been provided, slightly surprised by the selection he'd been given. There were easily a dozen brushes for him to pick from. Some of them small and fine for intricate details, while on the opposite side there was a large flat brush like one would use to paint a wall. For a few seconds he'd thought about perhaps painting his entire rump with that brush as a joke. But he'd discarded that idea almost as quickly as he'd had it. This wasn't the time for him to be funny or a smartass. Judy and he were about to… sleep together… truly… for the first time.

His heart jumped a little at that thought, making his tail twitch anxiously. It was really happening. Not only had Judy accepting his courting of her but they were were about to…

Again his heart rate jumped, filling him with a kind of anxious energy that made his fur itch and bristle unconsciously.

_ Whoa whoa. Stay calm. Don't freak out.  _

To occupy his mind he began to undress. Pulling off his tie and shirt before laying them down on the bed. Turning to look back at the mirror Nick selected a brush and after dipping it into the jar of blackberry jam, dabbed it on his paw to test. It took a few times of practice but soon enough he was able to paint with it as well as he could with what he had. Slowly he began to start, starting on his arms and drawing soft swooping lines that (at least to him) mimicked the curve of his muscles. There wasn't exactly a right or wrong way to do this. Each pattern was different for each fox depending on their own tastes and beliefs. Even as a cub he's known that certain shapes and patterns appealed to him more than others. He didn't like hard straight lines, instead preferring lines that wandered and curved a little. Squares and boxes were ok, but he much preferred spirals and circles. Slowly he began to work on his chest, the curving muscular lines becoming a soft spiral over his heart before drifting downwards towards his stomach where they changed again and became a series of wavelike patterns that made him think of the ocean. It was almost like being in a trance as he worked. His mind was calm, his heartbeat slow and steady as he paused to remove his pants and boxer so he could continue the pattern. On his legs he drew more muscular lines, which again morphed into two spirals on either side of his hips with lines that then radiated away, some leading to his privates while others went upwards and joined with the patterns he'd drawn on his stomach. Once he was satisfied with the marks on his body he shifted, drawing closer to the mirror so he could work on his neck and face. Two more curving arching wandering lines trailed up either side of his neck, following the arteries that led to and from. On his jaw he did a kind of dotted line, on his cheeks two softly filled in circles. Alone his nose two elongated triangles. And on his temples, two more dots. His ears were tricky, instinctively flicking and twitching whenever the bristles of the brush touched the soft sensitive fleshy insides; but by holding the tip with him free paw he was able to get a little bit of a pattern inside each ear.

Taking a deep breath Nick gently blew on the patterns he'd painted until he was sure they wouldn't smudge. Again he looked at his reflection in the mirror, a clearly nervous painted red fox started back at him. He was nervous, there was no denying that. He wasn't a virgin, not by any stretch of the imagination. But… none of those times had mattered as much to him and this next time. He wanted it to be perfect, to make Judy feel as good as she made him feel everyday. Things may not have gone as he'd expected them too. (Not even in his wildest dreams) but he still wanted to do this right. Taking a deep breath Nick closed his eyes, forcing himself to take long slow breaths. He could do this. He would do this. And it would be perfect.

Opening his eyes Nick reached out, grabbing the robe he'd been left before carefully wrapped himself in the warm soft fabric. Tying the sash that came with it around his waist, Nick took a deep breath before moving. Poking his head out of the room he looked up and down the hallway. Outside his room was completely deserted. From somewhere in the burrow he could hear the soft sounds of old timey music, perhaps a grandma and grandpa having a date night of some kind since most of the rabbits were no doubt still at the festival. Opening the door he took a deep breath, willing himself to remain calm as he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him before turning and starting to head down the hallway towards Judy's room. It was odd, to be going somewhere and to know exactly what was waiting for him and what would happen once he arrived. Even odder still that he wanted it to happen, and not just for the obvious reasons. He'd thought about it before, what his and Judy's first time might be like, at least a few hundred scenarios if he was being honest. 

Some of them were sweet and tender. A romantic candlelight dinner at a fancy restaurant, then a stroll through the park at sunset that ended up with them at his apartment and his bed. Others were more passionate, him taking care of her after she'd been injured on the job, her of course insisting he didn't need to until they finally reached the point of argument and he just blurted out his feelings before kissing her. And still others that, admittedly seem like something out of a mediocre porno; her cornering him in the evidence locker or barging in on him while in the middle of a heat cycle. But no matter what fantasy his brain had made he'd never imagined a possible situation like what was actually happening. Never, not once (ok maybe ONCE) in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined not only being with Judy but also… Bonnie. Even stranger that the idea didn't unnerve him as much as it had at first.

Taking a deep breath he came to a stop in front of Judy's door. His heart thumped in his chest, making his paw shake slightly as he reached out and gently knocked on the door. As he did so he spoke softly, his voice a little uncertain. "I-its me."

For several impossibly long seconds he waited for some kind of a response, each second feeling longer than the last and making his heart beat faster and faster until-

His eyes widened, an involuntary shiver racing through his entire body as the door opened. "hello Nick." 

His eyes automatically scanning the sulturly dressed rabbit in front of him. Bonnie was dressed in a set of rather attractive panties. Red with black lace around the edges and a matching bra. A small pattern of blue had been painted around her neck and chest, almost looking as if she was wearing some kind of jewelry.  ** _Damn she's hot._ **

In front of him Bonnie chuckled and smiled. "I see I've still got it."

He nodded slowly, swallowing a small lump in his throat while pulling his attention (with some difficulty) back to her face. "I-is… is she… ready?" 

Bonnie nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

It was a powerful question. Was he ready? He wanted this, there was no doubt about it. But… was he ready? Was he ready to take such a big step and cross the invisible line that separated to mammals and made them lovers instead of Judy close friend?  _ Yes.  _ ** _Hell yes._ **

He took a deep breath, nodding at Bonnie who smiled again before opening the door behind him and beaconing him to follow. He took another breath before following Bonnie into the room. 

"H-hey slick." 

For a moment he stood there, his breath caught in his chest at the sight in front of him. It had taken his eyes several seconds to adjust to the dimly lit room, but when they had they'd found Judy laid out on the bed, dressed in a simple black nightly that only accented her bodies natural curves and femininity in a way that took his breath away. Soft blue lines followed the curves and contours of her body, his nose twitching slightly as he picked up the unmistakable scent of blueberries. "Y-y-you… l-look..." He was struggling to speak, to put into words how amazing and beautiful she looked. She was like something out of his dreams, like an angel hand made just for him.

In front of him Judy smiled softly, leaning forward before standing on her knees so she could press her lips to his in a soft embrace. His body moved on it's own, his arms wrapping around her sides as the warmth of the kiss washed over him. It felt so good to kiss her, better than anything he'd ever experienced before. Behind them a soft, "awww" made them both blush and pull apart after several seconds. Behind them Bonnie was beaming, "you two are so cute together. It's like a fairy tale."

Feeling his tail twitch Nick looked at Judy with a sheepish grin on his face. "Guess that makes you the brave knight since you saved me."

Judy chuckled softly. "And you the princess."

Opening his mouth to respond Nick's words broke off as Judy leaned in, not to give him another kiss but instead to run her tongue gently along one of the lines he'd painted around his neck. Instantly his fur bristled slightly, the soft warm lick sending a shiver of pleasure through his body. He bit his lip, another shiver racing up his spine as she again licked the same spot."J-ju-ahhh!"

He let out a yelp of surprise as he found himself being moved without warning, Judy's paws going to his shoulders before spinning him around and pushing him down so his back was against the bed. At the same time he felt the mattress depress on his other side, his head turning to find Bonnie kneeling on her knees next to him watching as-

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm."

The soft silky purr was involuntarily and unconscious, simply as automatic reaction as Judy's tongue ran along his jawline, lapping at the line he'd drawn. His tail twitches with excitement and all of a sudden he found the robe he was still wearing feeling more like a straightjacket than anything else. Bonnie seemed to know exactly what he was feeling though, just as he had begun to think about moving to undo the robe he felt a new pair of paws on his hips. His tail twitches again as he felt the sash around his waist loosen, the sides of the robe drifting away from his stomach and chest as a result. A moment later a new feeling reached his body, a soft gentle breeze against his stomach followed by-

"Mmmmmmmm!" 

The feeling of Bonnie tongue running along his stomach sent another jolt through him, his spine tingling as what was happening started to have an affect on him. He groaned again, this one deeper and more husky as he felt his foxhood throb and pulse with excitement as it slowly began to grow. A moment later he let out a soft moan as a cool breeze blew against the hot flesh, making it pulse and throb even harder. Above him Judy purred softly into his neck. "How does it feel Nick?"

He bit his lip, his breathing becoming a bit more ragged and panting as his organ reached it's full length and hardness, standing and waiting for attending. "I-it f-feel really go-good."

Judy giggled softly shifting her mouth and pulling it away from his neck so she could press it against his lips again. His eyes drifted closed as he allowed the kiss to take him, his nostrils flaring as they filled with Judy's warm musky and slightly blueberry tinged scent. God's she smelled delicious. As she pulled back from the kiss he couldn't resist, leaning in to run his tongue along one of the blue lines that ran up her neck. The sharp inhale of her breath and the soft low moan was his reward. "N-no f-fair."

He grinned up at her. "All's fair in love an-ahhhhh!" His words broke off, becoming a loud startled moan as he felt something beautifully warm and wet tease the tip of his foxhood. Even as he squirmed, looking down at Bonnie he watched as the older bunny repeated her movement. Her tongue making him let out another shaking moan as it swirled around his tip. "O-o-oh g-god..." 

It felt good, so impossibly good after having been pent up for so long, and yet…

His eyes turned to Judy, connecting with her's. She smiled at him, leaning in until he could feel her warm breath against his ear. "Shhhh. Enjoy it Nick. You've earned this."

He panted, his chest rising and falling as Bonnie shifted, her tongue running along the underside of his length with a series of soft warm wet licks. He groaned in response, his eyes drifting closed for several seconds. At the same time he felt Judy's breath drift back down to his neck, her tongue again lapping at the lines he'd drawn along his collarbone. After a few seconds he squirmed a little, his paws going to Judy's hips before pulling her over until she was straddling his stomach while her paws ran along his chest. He grunted softly the feeling of Bonnie's tongue drifting downwards before trailing around the bulb that would eventually become his knot. His body reacted on its own, his legs shifting a little, widening so she could lavish more attention on him. His length throbbed and pulsed, clearly happy to be receiving such attention after everything that had happened in the last few days. His panting grew stronger as Judy's attention drifted, slowly following the lines from his neck down to his chest before across his stomach and then-

"MMMMMMMMM!" 

His panting grew stronger again, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as the feelings of pleasure doubled. For a moment his eyes rolled back and he allowed himself to savor the feeling as the pair of rabbit lavished attention on him. Then a new feeling ripples through him, one that made him gasp; his organ throbbing faster with appreciation. With a struggle he managed to push himself up with his elbows, his gaze going to Judy and Bonnie. He watched, almost hypnotized as Bonnie continued to move; her tongue lapping and running around the bulb at the base of his foxhood. Each lick sent a shiver racing up his spine, making his breath shake. But it was Judy who grabbed his attention, her impossibly beautiful purple eyes locking onto his as she swirled her tongue around his tip before lowering her head parting her lips around his length and slowly taking him inside her mouth.

His body reacted on its own, toes curling, his claws extending and pushing against his own pads. his breath caught in his chest almost painfully, his ears flattening against his head as his eyes again rolled backwards."J-j-ju-AHHH!"

his head snapped backwards, a loud deep echoing moan slipping from his lips and he felt Judy take more of him into her mouth. His tail lashed from side to side while his foxhood throbbed and pulsed as more and more of it slipped into Judy's warm wet mouth. His paws tightened into fists, grabbing fistfulls on the blankets, another loud gasping moan slipping from his as Judy began to bob her head. His heart hammered in his chest, moans and grunts slipping from his lips involuntarily and without resistance. His eyes closed and fireworks exploded and popped in the darkness. The feeling was indescribable, unimaginable, better than anything he'd ever felt before. Every muscle in his body was shaking, every hair screaming in blind almost painful pleasure. His panting grew stronger and stronger as the storm of pleasure inside him grew until he teetered on the very edge of his climax.

His body moved on its own, his hips bucking and humping upwards into Judy's beautifully warm wet muzzle. He bit his lip, fighting a losing battle against the boiling raging sea of pleasure inside his body even as his foxhood throbbed and pulsed against his resistance. It started as a twitch, a twitch that made his skin burn and itch and his fur bristle, standing on end. It made his tail lash from side to side and the muscles in his stomach tighten and spasm even as he felt Judy's paws run through the soft fur. A moment later it hit him full force, like someone had struck his brain with a bolt of lightning. His paws went to his mouth, desperately trying to stifle the low deep echoing moan that broke through as his climax began. His entire body shook, every single part of him feeling as if it were on fire as he felt his member throb and pulse before erupting in a rush of white hot painful pleasure. His face burn with a combination of arousal and embarrassment as he felt Judy shift, her head dipping down to engulf his entire length in her mouth. 

The feeling was intense, almost mind numbing as wave after wave of white hot pleasure rippled through him. He could feel Judy's throat changing, contracting and loosening around his organ as it twitches and erupted. For what felt like an eternity she kept him there, in that place that felt so good it was almost painful. But then slowly she allowed him to relax, the pleasure slowly ebbing away until he was left with only a soft enjoyable tingling feeling filling him. With a low groan he shifted, looking at Judy as she allowed his spent but still hard organ to slip from her lips. Judy's eyes met his and a moment later he moved, leaning towards her while his paws gently gripped her shoulders before pulling her towards him. Their lips met in a warm blissful kiss, his tongue slipping into Judy's mouth sending a small forbidden shiver through him as he found he was able to taste the faint saltiness of his seed still. He held her against him, the feeling of their bodies pressed together feeling like something out of a dream. But the sound of a soft wanting groan made him blinking, breaking the gift to look at Bonnie was watching them. 

"S-s-sorry. I..."

Even as her mother spoke Judy moved, reaching out to grip Bonnie's paw before-

Nick's eyes widened as he watched Judy press her lips against her mother's in a very 'undaughter' like way, his organ twitching with arousal in response.  ** _Damn that is hot!_ **

After a few seconds the two rabbits broke apart, Judy looking at him before smiling seductively. "Come here slick. You don't want to leave her wanting do you? After all she's done to help us?"

Again his organ twitched as his paws again moved, allowing Judy half pass Bonnie to him before he drew the older bunny against him. For a moment Nick again found himself realizing just how different Bonnie was from her daughter. A little rounder, a little softer, her bigger chest pressing against his as their lips met in a warm kiss. There was no denying it felt good to kiss the matronly rabbit, perhaps not as good as it felt to kiss Judy but-

A shudder ran through Nicks body as Bonnie moved to pull away, the mother rabbit playfully nipping his bottom lip with her teeth. Again his organ twitched, having recovered from what he'd just been through in almost record time. In front of him Bonnie smirked softly. A moment later she shifted, drifting backwards while moving to grip Judy's shoulders and sit her down onto him. "Nick, I think it's time you got better acquainted with Judy."

He didn't need more encouragement, his lips returning to Judy's once more. The kiss was shorter than the others before it however, with Nick breaking it so his tongue could dip down and run along one of the dark lines that framed Judy's jaw. The flavor of blueberries tickled his tongue, while Judy let out a soft groan "n-n-Nick…"

He savored this feeling; having her against him, so close that he could feel her heartbeat in her chest. As he reached the end of her jawline he playfully nibbled her neck, allowing his tongue to drift down and run over her throat. He could feel the involuntarily instinctive shiver ripple through her body as his muzzle pressed against the crook of her neck. He could smell the arousal coming from her, the warm musky scent that mixed and mingled with his own. It made him only want her more, his licks becoming stronger and bolder as they drifted down her neck and started to tease her chest. With a soft grunt he shifted, cradling her against his chest as he moved and pushed her down onto the bed so he was above her. "N-ni-ahhhh!"

Whatever she'd been about to say was wiped away as his tongue found her breast, running along the small nub of flesh tenderly. He smiled, feeling it shrink and harden slightly as she gasped and shivered. He pressed in, licking her nipple again, teasing it with the very edges of his teeth. That earned him a much louder moan, the scent of Judy's arousal becoming stronger. He shifted his attention, planting a soft kiss between her breasts before lavishing her other nipple with the same attention. The smell of arousal hung thick in the air now, reaching into him and practically commanding him. Gently he put his paws on her chest, allowing his fingers to playfully tease and caress her nipples while his tongue drifted lower. He followed the lines she'd drawn, running across her stomach and abdomen before drifting lower and lower until-

"Nnnnna!" He felt her move beneath him, her paws shakilly gripping his ears. "Ni-niiiiick..." Gently he exhaled, his warm breath wafting across her sex making her moan hungrilly.

"Be gentle Nick. Rabbits are… a bit more sensitive than other species."

Biting his lip he shifted, nodding at Bonnie before turning his attention back to Judy. He leaned in, planting a soft loving kiss just above her entrance. The smell coming from her was intoxicating, a deep musky needy smell that made his nostrils flare and his foxhood ache to be burrows up to his knot inside her. Yet he resisted that temptation, he'd have her soon enough. For now he wanted to savor this, her. The feeling of her body quivering under his paws was electric, the sound of her moans and grunts like some kind of drug that made him crave more. His tongue lulled almost lazily slow, savoring her flavor as he gently lapped at her folds. Above him he could hear her panting and gasping, noises he'd never heard her make before streaming from her mouth as her grip on his ears tightened. For a moment he felt the bed shift and he paused, looking to see that Bonnie had moved from where she'd been on the side watching and down sat above Judy, propping her daughter's head on her knees while her hands dipped down and continued to gently rub and massage Judy's breasts. But his view was cut off as Judy grunted, her grip tightening as she pushed his face back down.  ** _Hehehe someone wants to cum. _ ** _ Give her what she wants. _

"Ni-Nick! F-u-fu-oh Gods!"

The feeling of her tightening around his tongue was beautiful and satisfying. Making his tail wag and twitch almost involuntarily as he slowly eased his tongue inside her, taking it slower as Bonnie had advised. Unconsciously he felt her legs spread, allowing him a deeper access to her body which he happily accepted; allowing his tongue to sink deeper and deeper inside her. The flow of cries and gasps coming from her had stopped now, instead replaced by a stream of low grunts and moans and pants as Judy's hips bucked and moved on their own. Chancing a glance up at her Nick found Judy's eyes were closed, her face twisted in an almost scream with her back arched slightly against her mother's legs. He began to move his tongue, allowing it to move and dart and shift inside her; earning him a much deeper gutterle throaty moan in response. He could feel her body moving on its own, her hips jerking and humping against his tongue, desperate for its release; one he was all too happy to give to her. He moved his tongue faster, suddenly changing from his slow and gentle affections to a faster more feral style. The effect was instant, he heard Judy gasp and whimper loudly. Her grip on her ears becoming almost painfully tight as her insides tightened and twitched around him. Her flavor became sharper, stronger as he allowed his tongue to slip as deep inside her as he possibly could actually going so far as to teasing press the tips of his teeth against her fur in the process.

He wasn't done with her, not by a long shot. Even as she climaxed, he moved; his paws leaving her stomach to go to her sex. Spreading the wet warm folds to allow just a little more of himself inside her. God's she tasted amazing, a warm sweet salty delicious flavor that made every hair on his body tingle and ache with the craving for more. He drank greedily from her, savoring each beautiful delicious wave of flavor that came from her, almost serenaded by the constant stream of moans, screams and grunts that was coming from her now.  ** _Bunnies ARE sensitive. _ ** He shifted his attention, allowing the flat base of his tongue to drift upwards even as he continued his ministrations inside her, pressing against the small nub of pleasure as he did so. In a heartbeat Judy's body reacted, the loudest scream yet echoing through the room as her entire body jumped, her legs wrapping around his head as she unceremoniously pushed his face against her. "FUCK! N-NICK!" The taste of her became even stronger, making him hungrily lap it up as he continued to service her. He kept her like that for several minutes, some deep down part of him loving the power he held over her in that moment. Loving that the smallest movement of twitch of his tongue left her screaming and moaning in pure ecstasy, almost helpless before him. 

"That's enough Nick, unless you want Judy to pass out." 

The calm cool voice made him pause, his gaze again drifting upwards. Judy's expression was one of almost pain, her eyes were clamped shut so tightly that wrinkles were forming along the sides. Her mouth hung open and he could see a faint trail of drool coming from one side of it. Her chest was heaving, rising in falling as she seemed to almost struggle to draw enough breath.  ** _Oops. Better ease up, don't wanna break the bunny… yet._ **

Slowly he allowed her back down, not stopping all together but instead slowing his attentions. Allowing her to come down until she was resting back against the bed. Gently he withdrew from her body, feeling her moan weakly at the loss of contact as he licked his lips.  _ God's she tastes good. _

Above him Bonnie chuckled softly. "Now her ears Nick. Clean her ears."

Bonnie's voice may as well have been the voice of God. He didn't hesitate, moving so his nose was pressed against the warm fleshy inside of Judy's right ear while his tongue came out to gently lick the dark lines that had been drawn there. Weakly he felt Judy groan, her head tilting back a bit allowing him to reach a little bit more of her ear. "N-n-Nick… o-oh g-gods..." He felt her paws run along his chest, her fingers tugging weakly at his fur as he worked. He allowed his own eyes to close, the feeling of closeness and connection with her somehow stronger now than it had been when he'd been between her legs only moments ago. He could hear Bonnie making noises, a soft warm cooing sound probably meant to sooth Judy and help her recover from what she'd just experienced. His tongue probed a little deeper, slipping past the painted lines to tease the warm almost velvety insides of Judy's ear, earning himself a warm almost purr from Judy as he did so, her finger tightening a bit on his chest fur. He shifted his attention then, planting a soft warm kiss against the inside of her ear before shifting to the other and working to clean that one too. Judy's breathing had slowed now, no longer the ragged panting Savage gasps from before but now slow and steady in an almost bliss like rhythm as he worked. He did as he'd done before gently planting a warm kiss against her ear before pulling back and looking down at her. 

Her eyes fluttered slightly, the beautiful perfect purple connecting with his. The urge overwhelmed him then, every synapse in his brain telling him to do the same thing without hesitation. "I love you." A moment later his lips connected with hers in a loving tender kiss that sent shivers down his spine and to the very tip of his tail. Beneath him Judy hummed softly into the kiss, her beautifully perfect scent filling his lungs until he could smell nothing else.

"I love you." 

Those words made his heart flutter, filling him with a warmth that made his eyes water and his paws shake. Above them he heard Bonnie chuckle softly. "You two are so cute."

He kissed her again, savoring the feeling of her lips against his, feeling his chest press against hers as he did. It was heaven, that was the only way to describe this feeling; heaven. To have her here, in his arms, after dreaming and wanting it for so long… heavenly. He was in heav-

"Nick…" Bonnie's warm voice brought him back to reality, making him look up at the matron rabbit who was smiling at him. "... I think it's time." Those words sent another shiver through his body, one that did not end at his tail as the one before it had. He looked down at Judy, finding that she was looking at him with an expression he'd never seen her make before, a deep almost-

He may as well have been as light as a feather at that moment. Judy's paws proving more than strong enough to roll him and press his back against the mattress. His organ throbbed with excitement as she moved to straddle him, a slightly decedent rush of excitement rippling through him as his length pressed firmly against her stomach. He felt another body straddle him, and a moment later Bonnie's paws appeared on her daughter's hips. He watched as the older rabbit leaned in, whispering softly into her daughter's ear. Judy nodded turning to respond to her mother and a moment later Bonnie moved, producing a small bottle from the top of Judy's nightstand before handing the bottle to her. "J-Judy..."

His voice shook slightly as he spoke. He wanted this, more than anything he'd wanted in his entire life. But… he had to be sure. He had to know that she-

He got his answer as she smiled at him, that same warming beautiful perfect 'all's right with the world' smile; the same smile she'd given him when she'd pinned the officer's badge to his chest at graduation. "I want this Nick. I want you."

His breath hitched in his chest, several years leaking down the sides of his face as those words washed over him. A second later he gasped involuntarily, his mind pulled from the Rosy and romantic thoughts to more carnal and lustful ones as Judy uncapped the bottle Bonnie had given her and begin to let it's contents drip onto his waiting foxhood. He gasped again, the clear gel feeling almost ice cold against his needing flesh. A moment later Judy set the bottle down, her paws going to his length to rub and spread the lube which tingled as it coated him. He bit his lip, his tail twitching as ripples of pleasure raced through his body. His hips bucked on their own, a loud whine escaping him as Judy teasily used her thumb to coat the very tip of his more than ready organ. He watched as she moved into position, a kind of electrical jolt ripping through his body as he felt his tip press against her entrance for a second before-

Words could not describe the feeling that came next. For a few seconds he felt the pressure build as Judy lowered herself down, until the first inch suddenly slipped inside her. Instantly her expression twisted, her mouth opening in a shaky pant as her eyes rolled slightly. Behind her Bonnie kept her upright, keeping her from sinking lower as she struggled to adjust. His own paws went to Judy's legs, gently rubbing the soft fur as a way to occupy his mind which was bellowing at him to grab her, pushing her against the bed and bury himself up to his balls inside her like a wild animal in heat. 

Slowly she began to sink a little lower, another half inch slipping inside her, making her moan again, this time louder. Her insides squirming and twitching as they worked to accommodate what was by far the biggest and most pleasurable thing she's ever felt. Barely even a quarter of the way inside her and he was already better than any buck she'd ever been with. His organ wasn't just bigger and thicker, no it was so much better than just that. It was warmer, almost feeling as if it were hot inside her. It pulsed and throbbed inside her, making it grow a hair's width bigger before contracting each time. Another inch down and her legs were shaking. She could feel her juices coating his length making it a little bit easier to fit another inch inside her. Behind her her mother nuzzled her neck, offering her a soft "you're doing great Judy." Beneath her she could feel Nick straining slightly, his hips twitching and shuddering slightly as he no doubt struggled to remain still and let her go at her own pace. Halfway inside her now and she was panting, feeling as if she was going to cum again just from this. Even as she sank a little lower her insides clamped down around him, the explosion of pleasure going off in her brain moaning her gasp and moan loudly. Were it not for her mom's grip on her hips she probably would have fallen. Beneath her Nick groaned weakly too. Through the pleasure she managed another few inches, her body feeling like it was being stretched to its absolute limit. Her foot curiously tapped against the bed and her breathing was coming in deep shaking shuddering pants. Then a new feeling; a pair of large warm paws on her hips, not her mother's but…

"J-Judy..." She could see the want in his eyes, and with a jolt she realized what he was going to do a moment before he did it. The last three inches vanished inside her; his hips jerking up while he pulled her down against him in a single swift motion. Another explosion went off in her brain, making stars erupt in front of her eyes as she rode out what felt like her 20th orgasm of the night. She could feel him inside her, every inch throbbing and pulsing with want. Beneath her Nicks eyes were closed, his mouth open in an expression of almost blind ecstasy and euphoria. Her body began to move on its own, her hips lifting up several inches before slowly lowering her back down, sending another bolt of lightning to her brain. The lightning only fueled her more, making her repeat the movement again and again. She reached down, her paws pressing against his chest to steady herself as she gave in to the feelings coursing through her. God's it felt so good, so impossibly indescribably good. Like kind of deep down long forbidden itch was finally being scratched. Her movements sped up, turning the lightning in her brain white hot as more stars popped and burst in front of her vision. She felt almost drunk, completely out of control as their bodies gave in. She could feel Nick moving beneath her, his hips thrusting up to meet her with each movement, sending a smacking sound through the room each time they connected. His grip on her hips was tight, whether knowingly or unknowingly his claws pressed against her skin, somehow urging her to go faster. "Fu-fuck!"

He was better than anything before. Better than any buck, better than any toy, even better than that time she'd drunkenly fucked the skunk the night before going to the academy knowing it would be almost a year before she'd be given another chance with anything other than her own paw. He was better than all of them put together and multiplied by a thousand. She felt almost numb save for the pleasure which wracked her body making her move faster that she had ever done so be-

Beneath her Nick moved, suddenly twisting and rolling so she was no longer on top but beneath him again. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, his paws going to her legs to push them apart as he let out a low deep feral growl. A second later he pulled back, nearly his entire organ vanishing from inside her before slamming back with an echoing smack. Her insides clamped down around him, another orgasm slamming into her like a truck on the highway. Her fingers tightened on his fur, somehow the pulling and tugging only seemed to fuel him more, making his growl again as he again slammed into her making her entire body shake. It was like he'd gone savage, the speed and power behind each thrust left her breathless and unable to think straight. Each thrust knocked the wind out of her, making her gasp and shake only to have it knocked out of her again by the next thrust. His claws were fully out now, scratching her thighs as he held them again, allowing each thrust to reach as deep as it possibly could inside her. Through the blinding white hot pleasure she felt his cock throb, seeming to grow bigger and hotter as it sunk deep inside her. Above her Nick let out a loud deep feral growl, one that sent shivers racing through her body and reached into some deep primal place in her brain. A second later she felt it, the feeling of Nick's organ twitching inside her, followed by-

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Her body moved on its own, her legs wrapping around his hips in an effort to make sure he was as deep inside her as her body would allow. Her eyes closed and her breath caught in her chest, her mind reaching a level of ecstasy she'd never even imagined before as the feeling of Nick's seed filled her. Above her Nick grunted, a shudder rippling through his body followed by a soft whisper. "Just helping Nick. I want you two to give me lots of grantkits."

She wanted to say something, to tell her mom to back off. That Nick was hers and that whatever she was doing wasn't-

But her words vanished and more of Nick's seed filled her, making her feel as if a warm soft glow had taken place inside her. Above her Nick made a new sound, a soft whining whimper and then… she felt it. Her legs tightened around Nick's hips her insides squirming to try and adjust to the fox's rapidly growing knot. She bit her lip, shivering as she felt it expanding and growing, locking them together in a warm embrace that somehow felt almost as good as everything else they'd done that night. She could feel it inside her, his knot pulsing in rhythm with his heartbeat as his body relaxed. His nose pressed against her neck in a soft nuzzle, a low almost purr making his chest rumble and vibrate as he lay on her. He was everything just then. All she could hear, all she could smell, all she could see and all she could feel. He was the whole world to her. There was nothing else, NOTHING. Just him. Just him and her and the connect between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep judy is gunna be walking funny tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly she began to come too, the fog of sleep dimming and fading away. She was in her bed, under the blankets; but she wasn't alone. She could feel a pair of strong warm fluffy arms wrapped around her shoulders, and the occasional tickle of warm breath on her neck. She groaned softly, inhaling the warm musky smell of fox mixed with her own scent and the lingering traces of what had happened the night before. Slowly the memories began to return, making her ears tingle slightly as she remembered them. The feeling of his paws on her chest and hips, the warmth of his kisses… the way they'd-

She squirmed a little, a small ember threatening to spark inside her if she thought too hard on the previous night's activities.  _ Not that he'd mind I'm sure, you definitely wouldn't. You loved it, every single second of it.  _ Her inner voice was right, as embarrassing and unusual as it was for her to admit, she'd liked… no, she'd LOVED sleeping with nick. It had been amazing, better than anything before. She'd always viewed sex as a chore, something she had to do to stay healthy; like her morning runs or her chew sticks. But last night hadn't been a chore. Last night had been… amazing. She'd felt things she'd never felt before, desire, lust… a bit of jealousy if she was being honest. It had been incredible, HE had been incredible. The softest murmur from behind made her thoughts pause. She felt the fur on the back of her neck prickle slightly as Nick groaned in his sleep, the muscles in his arms tightening and twitching in response to his dream. Under his breath she heard him mumble something, but whatever else he may have done became unimportant as he shifted slightly. All of Judy's thoughts came to a halt, her mind going blank as she felt something warm and fleshy poke the side of her thigh. Behind her nicks breathing changed, becoming deeper and more husky, a soft moan rippling through his chest. "J-ju… dy..." 

Her eyes widened. He was dreaming about her? A second later she felt the fleshy appendage that had poked her thighs twitch again, growing as it did so. Her ears tingled with a combination of embarrassment and arousal. Biting her lip she shifted slightly, adjusting so that she could teasingly rub her thigh against Nick's growing arousal. The effect was that Nick let out a soft grunt, inhaling softly as another moan slipped from him as his foxhood grew again. This time it was her turn to gasp, a feeling of thrill and exhilaration passing through her as she felt his member twitch and grow, slipping between her thighs as it did so.  _ Lion Christ… it's huge! How did it all fit?  _ ** _Who cares? It felt great! It- _ **

She groaned, her thoughts trailing off as she felt his length twitch gently, having reaching its full extension, making it's shaft press softly against her entrance. There was no denying it now, the fires were lit, and her want was more than clear to her. Moving slowly she shifted, moving one of her paws to her sex which was already moist with want. As she did so she couldn't help but run her fingers experimentally over Nick's tip, making him groan and pant softly in his sleep. Her heart sped up a little as her fingers pressed against her entrance, making her bite back a moan as pleasure rippled through her like waves on a pond. Behind her nick pressed in, his warm musky breath wafting against the back of her head and neck, sending a decedent almost forbidden shiver down her spine. Her mind flooded into overdrive, almost drunk with lust; rapidly creating a mental scenario where he'd captured her and in a desperate bid for life she'd managed to seduce him. She bit her lip harder, her eyes rolling back slightly as she began to move her fingers, stroking herself. Behind her nick let out a low rumble, his foxhood throbbing and pulsing as her fingers brushed against its side with each stroke. She closed her eyes, the image in her mind so clear it was almost scary. Her on all fours; small, weak, vulnerable. Him hunched over her; strong, savage a true predator, his teeth pressed against the back of her neck as he prepared to take his prize, his member pressing between her thighs as he teased her. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice, could almost see that shit eating smug grin on his face as he dominated her. Could almost-

"My my, just what are you up to so early in the morning carrots?"

The sound of his voice made her eyes snap open. Out of instinct she tried to scramble away only to feel his body come to life, his long powerful limbs wrestling hers and trapping her against him. A second later she let out a low moan, unable to hold it back as she felt a pair of warm and slightly rough fingers brush against her sex. Behind her nick let out an amused sound. "Hmmmm. And just what were you thinking about that's got you so worked up?" As he spoke Nick pulled her back, pressing his own organ forward so it was buried between her thighs. The warm fire that had bloomed inside of her hips sparked and sputtered, growing in response to what he was doing. Again she moaned, this time a bit of a startled gasp as she felt his claws prickle and tease her fur, pressing through it until she found her warm flesh underneath. "Well judy? I'm waiting."

There it was again, that tone. The tone he used whenever he was smirking and wearing that grin. The grin that he'd given her the first time they'd ever met. The grin that she'd learned meant he'd won and he knew and now he was going to rub the loser's nose in it. She ground her teeth together, determined not to give in to the hot bubbling want. "N-n-noth-AHHHH!"

A sudden lance of pain bloomed through her rump, accompanied by a loud smacking sound as his paw struck her rump. "Lier." A moment later he shifted, making her gasp and shudder weakly as he withdrew his hips slightly, making the side of his length teasingly run against her sex before just as teasingly thrusting it back between her thighs. "Want to know what I was dreaming about?" She bit her lip, managing to nod, a second later she gasped, his claws teasingly scratching down her stomach while his finger lazily stroked her entrance. "I was dreaming about the first time you stood up to me. When you threatened me with tax evasion." Her eyes widened slightly, she hadn't expected that. Behind her nick let out another low almost purring rumble. "You have no idea how badly that turned me on. You were so cocky and smug, lion Christ, I wanted to grab you by the ears and bend you over that joke mobile for the whole world to see. The bunny who hustled a fox. Fuuucking hot as hell."

As he spoke Nick's hips picked up speed, slipping between her thighs a little faster, making her shiver again. She felt him shift then, pressing his warm slightly wet nose against her neck. "But you know what was even sexier than that? What REALLY got my blood pumping? Last night, seeing you riding me. I cannot tell you how hot that way. There aren't words for it."

Suddenly he moved her, making her yelp as she found herself lifted up and away from the mattress only to be pulled down as he rolled into his back with her laying across his chest and stomach. She shivered, feeling his nose press against the crook of her neck, in that spot that made her mind almost frantic while his claws left stinging trails down her sides until he was holding her hips. Her paws gripped his chest, and again she moaned as he forced her to move, lifting her hips and down so he could continue to thrust between her thighs. In a deep husky voice he spoke, occasionally his teeth brushing against her throat making her toes curl from the mix of emotions that flooded her. Her body moved on its own, pressing backwards so his length was again grinding against her sex as she began to move her hips. Teasingly she squeezed her thighs together, earning her a soft growl which only made her want more. When their lips met it was like dumping fuel on her fire, the burning want growing into an inferno as she felt his tongue inside her mouth. She shivered, as his claws raked her back, leaving more prickling stinging trails in their wake. She loved this feeling, this possessiveness he was exuding. It felt raw and primal, like any moment he might go savage and take her. When the kiss broke she felt him press in, his warm wet tongue running along her throat making her shudder almost uncontrollably. "My bunny." Those words only made her move faster, clenching her legs tighter and increasing her movements. In front of her nick smirked at her. "Say i-"

"I'MYOURBUNNY!"

the words came tumbling out of her, not even waiting for him to finish the rest of his command. God's it felt like her body was on fire, burning lust consumed her making her feel desperate and out of control as she gripped his chest with her fingers. In front of her nick grinned and nodded. "Yes, yes you are." She whimpered wantonly, her body almost aching with how badly she needed him. 

"P-p-please..."

In front of her nick smirked again, one of his paws drifting back behind them. "Lift your sexy rump up judy." She did as she was told, biting her lip as her legs shook. Her sex ran along his length as she moved, leaving a slickened and wet trail of her juices that would have left her face burning with embarrassment if she'd been in her right mind. At the tip of his organ judy moaned, a truly arousing shiver rippling through her as she felt the tip brush against her sex. "Now sit on it and start bouncing."

She did as he commanded, a ragged gasping pant erupting from his mouth as she felt his tip slip inside her. "Mmmmmm!" Her legs shook slightly as she worked moving herself lower and lower so more of his warm thick flesh was inside her. Beneath her Nick purred, his organ throbbing in response.

"You feel so go-"

It happened as he was mid word, a twinge of pain making her hiss and pause with a third of his length inside her. Instantly his demeanor changed, his paws rushing to her hips and lifting her up a little while his lustful expression became one of concern. "What's wrong?"

She smiled at him, touched that even in the middle of what was happening he cared enough to know something was wrong. "I… I'm ok… I'm just a little sore is all."

Nick's expression remained concerned. "Do we need to stop?" 

"No!" Her response came out faster and louder than she'd intended it to, so much so that Nick's eyes widened slightly. Squirming a little Judy took a deep breath. "N-no we don't need to stop. I just need a few- aaah!"

Another twinge of pain made her whimper involuntarily, her body clearly unhappy with all she had done to it last night and now trying to again do this morning. She felt Nick move underneath her, lifting her up and off his organ before settling her on his lap and holding her close. "Judy, you're in pain. It's ok, we can stop." 

She bit her lip, her body a mix of emotions at that moment. She really wanted to continue, her body was almost aching with how badly she wanted too. Shifting a little she moved, pressing the edge of Nick's organ against her sex. "We don't need to stop completely. Just need to try some different strokes." As she spoke she ground back against Nick's organ, earning her a soft inhale from her fox.

"A-Are you sure?"

She smiled at him, leaning in to gently press her lips against his. "Yeah."

The both groaned into the kiss, a shiver running through nicks body as she again ground back against his organ; rubbing it’s warm slick length against her entrance. It may not as felt as good as having the length inside her; but it was still enough to send a shiver up her spine and make her tail twitch excitedly. In front of her Nick panted softly, his warm breath wafting across her neck. “J-Judy….” she felt his paws run along her chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing them before trailing down her stomach before-

“Mmmmmmmm!”

The low moan that rippled through her was almost like a purr, the feeling of his warm digits tenderly touching her folds and teasing her clit making her shake slightly. In response she squeezed her legs together, using her feet to press as much as his length against her rump and entrance as she could; grinding back against it while her eyes drifted closed. Slowly a rhythm built up between them, filling the room with their soft moans and grunts as they helped to pleasure the other. For judy it was an almost surreal experience, feeling Nick this close; his breath drifting across her neck and face, her other senses almost overwhelmed completely by him. It was like he was the whole world to her at that moment, like nothing else existed; just them and what they were doing. She grunted, the fires inside her urging to move a little faster as she felt something warm and slick tease her lower back. She'd never felt like this before, the want that flowed through her was something new, something different. It thrilled her, urged her to move faster and press him harder against her. She was panting to now, her breath mixing with his, their scents mingling together. Her head rolled backwards, as she felt his touch increase, his fingers moving faster than they had before. Gods it felt so good. Her heart sped up as she felt his fingers work against her, making her pant and shiver in anticipation as she felt her climax drawing closer and closer. In response she tightened her touch on his organ, moving her hips faster so as to stimulate him more as well; her reward a deep almost feral growl that made Nick’s body vibrate.

She urged her body to keep going, to resist and ignore the pleasure that was building and instead keep moving back against him. She wanted him to cum first this time. He’d focused on her the night before but now it was his turn. As she worked she shifted, leaning into his neck, burying her nose against his fur and inhaling deeply. Gods he smelled perfect, how had she never noticed that before? Another shudder rippled through him, this one accompanied by a soft grunt of “j-j-judy… i… i'm…” she sped up again, shifting so she could whisper into Nick’s ear In a deep husky tone. 

“Do it Nick. Your bunny wants you to cum.”

A warm husky growl was his response, followed by the feeling of his arms tightening around hips and sides. It started at his toes, a kind of primal almost feral twitch that rippled through his body. It brought with it a growl, a deep shuddering guttural growl that sounded like it belongs to a wild animal. It reached into her, to some primal and ancestral Part of her brain and scared the crap out of her. Her body reacted on its own, every muscle in her body tensing as she felt him practically crush their bodies together. A new sensation reached her a moment later, making the fire inside her burn through the instinctual terror that was filling her. She shivered, a feeling of almost forbidden pleasure making her entire body twitch as she felt the first of Nick's warm sticky seed splash across her back, followed by another and another and another. She felt him move, his paws cupping her face before pulling her into a rough and ragged kiss. The feeling of his tongue invading her mouth felt right, and she moaned into the kiss as another load of his seed splashed across her back and rump. They broke apart only when he allowed them too, her lungs aching from the lack of oxygen. In front of her nick groaned softly, pulling her against his chest as the last of his seed coated her fur. 

Running her paw through his fur she smiled. "You alright there slick?"

Nick grunted softly; "y-yeah. I think… I think I went feral there for a minute though."

She chuckled, nuzzling his neck softly. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

And she meant it.

\----------+---------

The warm water of the shower felt incredible, invigorating and relaxing at the same time. Rolling his head from side to side nick groaned as the warm water washed across his head and down his back. Behind him he heard judy chuckle. "Didn't know you liked showers so much."

Nick shifted, grinning as he reached out and gripped her arm, pulling her against him so she too was under the torrent of water; though not directly like he was. "When they involve tons of hot water, a nice bathroom and the sexiest bunny in the history of all lagamorphs; then you bet your cotton tail I do." As he spoke his free paw drifted downwards, giving her tailing a teasing squeeze. In response she gasped, her ears tingling slightly as she turned to face him. He grinned down at her, his teeth sending a small shiver through her body as she leaned up to plant a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. Playfully he snapped his teeth at her, again making her shiver with a combination of uncontrollable ancestral fear and arousal. 

The embers that had cooled somewhat since they'd made it into the shower flickered a little at the possibility of more sex. But she pushed those feelings aside, for now. It was already almost noon. And as much as she would have loved to laze around in bed all day with nick (and boy did she want to) there were a few things that she actually did have to do today. The first of which involved this shower, so as to wash the truly impressive amount of fox spunk that he had coated her back and rump with. Placing her paws on his chest judy gently pushes nick backwards, taking his place under the torrent of water. As she did so nick shifted, his paws going to her back to run through the fur and help her get clean. She bit her lip, shifting a little to look at him. "Nick… you know… what this means right? We've… we've been together… twice… so…"

Her voice trailed off as nick nodded. "Yeah. It's open season and I'm the prize todd."

Despite the seriousness of what was happening judy found herself smiling at his analogy. He wasn't exactly wrong. She looked up at him, finding that he was looking at her too. "Don't worry," she said in a soft and slightly teasing voice, her paws still running through his warm chest fur. "This bunny will keep you safe from all the horny degenerates of her family."

Nick smirked down at her. "Oh will she?" As he spoke his paws drifted down her back giving her rump a firm squeeze, making her jump slightly. "And just how will she do that?"

"Probably by making us try out our moves on her first."

The sound of the unseen but clearly feminine voice made nick blink, his head snapping up while his eyes scanned the shower only to find that he and judy were still alone in the shower. Against his chest judy groaned softly. "Shut up Violet."

Again the voice spoke, as it did Nick's ears twitched finding that the voice was coming from over the wall of the shower and from the shower next door. "I'm just being honest judy. You were pretty vague about this whole 'application process' when you told us about it a week ago. But now that you and he have done the deed-"

Again Judy groaned. "Don't say it like that. It sounds like it's something bad."

Violet chuckled. "Bumped uglies, done the horizontal tango, rutted each other's brains out, put a bun in your oven; whatever you want to-"

This time it was nick who spoke, his voice containing a soft but warning growl. "Sex. I had sex, with the rabbit I love." He looked down at her. "And it was the best night of my life." As he spoke he leaned down, planting a soft kiss against the top of her head.

Silence met Nick's words, then a soft "awwwww." Followed by, "Point is judy, expect some of us to come to you. Half the burrow knows by now. By tonight everyone will. Until then…" Violet's voice dipped down, becoming deeper and more sultry. "Just remember Mr fox, unlike Judy I'm double jointed, so I can lick and worship your manhood and balls while you fuck me."

Those words made his eyes widen, his tail bristling involuntarily as his mind created that mental image. It took him a few seconds to recover, the mental image his mind had created more than enough to make his foxhood twitch with interest. when he finally had himself under control he looked down at judy who was watching him with a hint of uncertainty. "Are… are you gonna be ok?"

He nodded, holding her closer. "Yeah, I'll be ok. So long as I have you."


	14. Chapter 14

He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, now that he and Judy had been together under the rules of their agreement it was perfectly ok for Judy's sisters to start propositioning them to join. Of course they were also supposed to go to Judy first to get her permission, but Nick had no doubt that some of them might try other tactics to give themselves a leg up. He'd noticed it a bit as he'd come out of the shower with Judy, a few of Judy's sisters had called out to him. Asking if he'd slept well that night while blinking and smiling 'innocently' at him. One sister had stood completely nude as she'd called out to him, offering to inspect him and make sure Judy had truly washed all the soap out of his fur. Even as he'd climbed the large stairway to get to the next level of the burrow he'd been pretty sure he'd felt a paw squeeze his butt as a group of girls had passed them going back down. Biting his lip slightly, Nick nervously stuck his head into the dining room to look around. It was almost noon now, so the room was mostly empty. A few bucks were off at a table having an early lunch. And a few other groups of rabbits were nibbling on snacks or chatting. Near the doors to the kitchen Nick could see Bonnie chatting with an older female rabbit but looked up and smiled when she noticed him. Next to him Nick heard Judy speak. "Don't worry, you're safe in the dining room. Family rule, absolutely no sex where we all eat. We don't want to find globs of… well you get the idea."

Breathing a sigh of relief Nick smiled, following Judy into the dining room and to the table Bonnie and the older rabbit were sitting at. As they sat down the older rabbit looked at them, greeting Judy with a warm, "good morning Judy." Before giving Nick a much less warm but still polite, "good morning."

Before he could even open his mouth to respond the rabbit turned to Bonnie; "you've heard my concerns bonnie. I'll take my leave now." As she spoke the rabbit again glanced at Nick before getting up and abruptly leaving the table. 

As she walked away Nick's ears flattened slightly, clearly whoever that rabbit was did not approve of him being there. Across from him Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "She may be my 49th sister but sometimes I don't know how on Earth we're related."

Swallowing uncertainly Nick found himself slightly unsure of what to say. Luckily Judy saved him, "Just ignore her mom. She's always been a bitch. She used to tell me it was shameful to want to be a cop and I should focus more on making babies like a true rabbit."

Bonnie chuckled softly and nodded. "And then you 'arrested' her. As I recall the charges were… being a big dumb meanie stupid head." Despite the uncertainty he felt Nick could help but snort at the mental image of a young Judy arresting someone and declaring that the charge. He laughed even harder when his imagination added onto the scene, putting Judy in an oversized police hat. Across from him Bonnie smiled too. "It was very cute."

Nick smiled and nodded. "It sounds adorable."

Next to him Judy grumbled slightly while he and Bonnie continued to chuckle. "So, how are you two doing?"

Shifting a little he looked at Judy before responding. "we're doing good… really good in fact."

Bonnie chuckled. "I'll bet. Last night looked like it helped release a lot of tension, for both of you." As she spoke Bonnie nodded at Judy. "How long had it been since you'd last orgasmed Judy?"

Involuntarily Nick felt his ears tingle slightly. He knew it was normal for rabbits to talk openly about sex but he wasn't sure he'd even be completely used to it. Next to him Judy sighed softly. "Longer than it should have been." A moment later he felt her head press against his side in a gentle lean. "but it was completely worth it. Last night was… the best… ever."

Again his ears tingled, at the same time he felt a warm smile spread across his face and without thinking he found his paw moving, slipping into Judy's to give it a soft squeeze which she returned a moment later. Across from them Bonnie smiled warmly. "You two are so cute together." As Bonnie opened her mouth to say more however she found herself cut off by a young male voice calling to her.

"Mom!" Turning they watched as a group of four male rabbits headed for them, each of them looking slightly concerned and confused. "Have you seen dad? We can't find him anywhere. He's not in the barn, the fields, the brewery, the kitchens, the storehouses, the medical ward, the bathing rooms or the machine shop."

Nick blinked, again taken aback by the sheer size of the Hopps' home. Next to him he felt Judy stiffen slightly, perhaps in reaction to hearing that her father couldn't be located. But Bonnie chuckled and nodded. "I'm not surprised boys. Your father and I had a rather… vigorous night last night… I'm not sure if he'll be able to get out of bed today… or tomorrow, for that matter." At Bonnie's words Nick did his best to suppress the tingle that threatened to creep up his tail. He didn't exactly recall seeing Bonnie slip away the night before, yet when he and Judy had woken up they'd most definitely been alone. The boys nodded in understanding, quickly dispersing and leaving the three of them along again. "So," Bonnie looked at them. "What plans do you two have today? Gonna stick around the burrow? Maybe go back to the festival? Or maybe head back to Judy's room and work on giving me grandkits?"

Nick's eyes widened at Bonnie's last suggestion while next to him Judy chuckled softly. "Uh… we decided we'd go back to the festival for a while. Nick wants to see more of it and I… uh… I need some time… to… recover."

Bonnie's smiling expression fell slightly, becoming more serious. "Recover? Are you ok Judy? You didn't hurt anything last night did you?"

Judy shook her head, reassuringly leaning against his side again. "No, no. Nothing like that. Just… wasn't used to something… or someone," Nick felt his ears prickle slightly with embarrassment. "That big. I woke up pretty sore."

Bonnie nodded and smiled sadly. "Ah, yes. I should have guessed. If you're still sore by tonight let me know, I have a salve that can help."

"Thanks." Looking to Nick, Judy noted that her fox was looking a little sheepish with the subject at hand. Smiling, she shifted, her paw slipping into his before giving it a gentle squeeze. He turned, looking at her before returning her smile.

\------------+-----------

The festival was just as loud and as exciting as it had been the day before. All around them kits laughed and ran from booth to booth, adults milled about watching over their kits with smiles on their faces. Walking through the crowds Nick felt a sense of contentment. It felt as if some kind of enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Each step he took filled him with joy as he felt Judy move next to him. Again he squeezed her paw, his heart beating a bit faster as she returned the gesture a moment later making his tail wag happily behind him. He was so happy right then, so much so that he would have burst into song and dance if this had been one of the old Mickey Mouse cartoons. It felt like a dream, like the very bestest dream he'd ever had and he never wanted to wake up. Last night… he and Judy had-

"My brothers didn't give you any pot did they?" The question made him blink, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him look at her. He blinked again when he found she was grinning at him, a moment later she giggled and squeezed his paw again. "Well? Did they?"

He shook his head quickly. "N-no! W-why would you..."

His voice trailed off as she giggled again. "Never seen someone smile for this long who wasn't stoned."

He squirmed a little, his smile fading slightly. "S-sorry. Is it weird? I can stop if…"

Again his voice died as Judy shook her head. "No, no. You don't have to. It's sweet." She squeezed his paw, making his heart beat a little faster as he returned the gesture. 

"I love you." The words were out of his mouth before he'd even finished thinking about saying them. 

"I love you too." 

Those words made his heart feel like it was about to burst from his chest. Without thinking he grabbed her, his arms wrapping around her waist before lifting her up the ground and bringing her to his lips. The kiss was perfect, truly and utterly. It made his tail wag and his eyes drift closed as it deepened. It felt so good to be able to do this now, to be able to hold her and kiss her and not feel bad or guilty about his feelings. He was aware that people were whispering around them, no doubt pointing at the predator and prey that were kissing so publicly. Honestly though, he didn't care. The people who thought it was wrong, or gross or unnatural could fuck right off for all he cared. The only person who's opinion mattered to him was kissing him back, that was all that mattered. When they broke apart he kept holding her close, resting his forehead against hers, the grin from before returning to his face. Everything was right in the world. The sun was shining, birds were singing, the air was filled with the smells of freshly made food and most importantly the rabbit he loved most in the world was by his side.

"Awwwww, you two are so precious together."

The sound of a familiar voice speaking to them broke the moment, making Nick set Judy down as they turned to find Shelly Sheep and Gideon Grey standing nearby paw in paw like they were. "Hello Shelly! Gideon!"

As the couple came to a stop Shelly grinned at them. "So… I take it things are going well between you two." It was less of a question and more of a statement as the black sheep looked between them with a knowing smile on her face. Next to her Gideon's Expression was a bit harder to read.

Next to him Nick felt Judy nod, her face in a wide grin. "Yes, things are going great between us."

Shelly smiled back, nodding to Judy. "Good, I'm glad." As she spoke Shelly turned to look at Gideon. "Isn't that great honey?" 

Gideon nodded, his expression still directed at Nick. "Yeah, it is. She's the best bunnyburrow has to offer."

Judy blinked, slightly taken aback by the compliment she'd been given. True she and he had become friends and grown past their childhood differences but… the compliment still caught her slightly off guard. Was that really what Gideon thought of her? Next to his Nick nodded, his arm tightening around her hip; pulling her against him. "She's the best bunny in the whole world."

There was something in Nick's tone. It made her blink, feeling as if there was some underlying meaning to Nick's words. If there was, Gideon seemed to understand it; the fox nodded and smiled at them in response. "Good. Enjoy the rest of the festival you two. Stop by the booth if you get a chance." They both nodded, watching as Gideon playfully held out his arm for Shelly. "Shall we ma lady?" 

Shelly giggled in response, taking Gideon's arm with hers before giving them a quick smile and a wave before she and Gideon returned to walking the festival. 

\--------+--------

The day seemed to pass in a kind of slow motion blur. One moment she and Nick were wandering the booths, laughing as they played a few games and rode a few rides. Then it seemed like a moment later they were enjoying a pair of steaming fresh grilled bananas with Carmel syrup. All around them rabbits and other mammals laughed and ran around, either playing carnival games or riding the rides. Above them the sun was shining down, a bright almost cloudless day that seemed like something out of a painting. It felt right, it felt good. To walk around paw in paw with him, to feel him occasionally squeeze her paw or for her to squeeze his on occasion. It was like… something that she'd been missing for a long time and was now overjoyed to have back. As the pair of them finished their bananas they found that they'd wandered away from the rides and attractions and we're now back by the family booths, where the various families were putting on events or activities to the public.

For a long while they meandered through the tents, pausing every so often to watch whatever was happening. In one tent a group of rabbits played a series of folk and country songs on their fiddles, banjos and guitars. To her amusement despite Nick's many instances that he didn't like country music while they'd been on the job, the fox bobbed his head and tapped his foot intune with the music, even clapping when the performers were done. In another tent an elder rabbit had setup a kind of firepit and was retelling stories that she had learned when she'd been younger. As they passed Judy's ears twitched, recognizing the story she was telling; one about a curious rabbit who challenged a hawk to a race and learned a valuable lesson about arrogance. In another tent a talent show was being put on for the younger kits to participate in. And in another someone had set up an old projector and was running a series of old historical films both amateur and professional about the town of bunnyburrow. As they stood in the doorway and watched for a few moments, Judy found she recognized a couple of her ancestors in the film, unsurprising since her family had helped found the town. 

Continuing to wander through the family tents the pair stopped at another, buying some grilled corn on the cob to nibble and munch on as they continued to explore. Soon enough they found themselves back at the hopps family tent, sitting down to eat the food they'd bought and watch as more young rabbits raced and struggled to wrangle chickens. 

It was fun to watch, making him laugh and cheer along with the rest of the crowd and the young rabbits chased the chickens around. In between 'rounds' Nick's eyes would wander the crowds around them, his brain falling back on one of his favorite mental exercises, crowd watching. When he'd been a hustler that skill had turned out to be invaluable, allowing him to quickly spot mammals that he and finNick could potentially hustle and which ones would be a waste of their time. He'd even been able to spot undercover cops once or twice, although on those occasions he and finNick had simply left, rather than risk being caught. Now scanning the crowds Nick felt his mind slip back into that well-worn groove. He could see those that were truly interested in the spectacle of the rodeo and having a good time. He could tell which rabbits were here simply because they were tired and wanted a place to sit and relax. Others were talking amongst themselves about the other things they wanted to do today. And a few of them (all adults) were clutching plastic wine glasses filled with the alcoholic liquid while their kids yelped and laughed as they watched. 

"Hey Judy."

The sound of the cool female voice made Nick blink, turning to see two rabbits had approached him and Judy. Next to him Judy smiled, hopping up off her seat to hug the closest rabbit, a brown and black colored one with her ears behind her head and held together by a bow. "Jessica!" Judy turned to the other rabbit, a grey and white one holding a grilled carrot on a stick in one paw. "And Nisha too!" He smiled, watching Judy hug her family members. It was rather sweet to see her excited like this. She very rarely acted like this in the city. As she pulled away Judy looked to him. "Nick, this is Jessica and nisha, some of my cousins."

He smiled and nodded politely in response. "Hello, nice to meet you."

Jessica nodded back to him. "So you're the fox I've heard so much about. It's nice to finally have a face to the name."

He smiled sheepishly. "I hope you've heard only good things."

Jessica chuckled. "I've heard… interesting things. Judy," Jessica turned back to her cousin. "Anthony was looking for help a moment ago. Something about needing an extra set of paws with some chicken cages. Be a dear and go help him."

Judy rolled her eyes before looking to him. "Will you be ok here for a moment by yourself slick?"

Playfully Nick looked around the tent. "Hmmmmm. Maaaaybe. But hurry back just in case."

Next to Judy Nisha chuckled. "Don't worry Judy, we'll keep him company while you're away. I'd very much like to meet the fox who's made such a splash in our family."

Judy smiled, looking to Nick before looking back at her cousins. "Ok, thanks. I'll be back in a few moments." She turned, pausing long enough to give Nick a small smile before hurrying off towards the back of the tent to find her brother. 

Doing his best to hide the odd feeling of nervousness that had crept up inside him. Nick smiled, gesturing to Judy's now empty chair. "Care to sit?" 

The front most rabbit, Jessica nodded. "Why thank you." 

Next to her her Nisha watched as her sister sat down before putting on a slightly dramatic pouting expression. "Oh darn, where ever shall I sit?" Blinking Nick shifted, getting ready to stand up and offer Nisha his chair. But before he could do so a small smile spread across Nisha's face. "Oh wait, I see a spot." A moment later the grey and white rabbit moved, stepping forward and turning before settling herself in Nick's lap before leaning back against him. "Hmmm. Nice, I've been standing all day, feels so good to sit down." As she spoke Nisha shifted a little, seeming to grind gently against his lap.

Squirming a little Nick again bit his lip but was prevented from responding to Nisha when Jessica spoke to him. "Are you enjoying the festival Nick?"

He turned, nodding as he did so. "Yes. Very much so. It's been a lot of fun."

Jessica smiled and nodded. "Good, I'm very glad to hear that. I imagine you and my cousin don't get much time to relax like this while in the city."

Again he nodded. That was true. They usually only got two days off a week, and rarely were those days back to back which made it difficult to truly relax. "Y-yeah. It's been nice to be able to relax. It-"

His words broke off as Nisha squirmed again in his lap, grinding back against him. "I bet relaxing isn't the only thing you enjoy being able to do."

Nick felt his tail prickle slightly while his ears tingled and his whiskers bristled just a little in response to Nisha's words. "I… uh… I..." His words died in his throat as Nisha looked back at him, giving him a wide smile before laughing.

"Awww. You're so cute when you're flustered." He felt his ears tingle a bit more in response to her teasing. He'd been about to retort when again Nisha spoke. "God's I love grilled carrots. I look forward to them all year long." Nick's eyes narrowed as Nisha ran her tongue along the length of the grilled carrot attached to the stick held in her paw. "They're so… big… and thick and hard." A moment later Nick's eyes widened, an involuntary shudder rippling down his spine and tail as he watched the young grey and white rabbit opened her mouth and began to take the carrot as if it were something VERY different. As she did so Nisha let out a soft groan, her chest heaving slightly as she glanced back at him to make sure he was watching. 

Luckily he was saved from the display by Jessica who let out an audible huff and reached over, grabbing the stick of the carrot and pulling it back out of nisha's mouth. "Will you cut that out?! I'm trying to have a genuine conversation with him."

Nisha rolled her eyes and glared at her sister. "And I'm trying to get in his pants, so YOU stop."

"Maybe you two should stop before I lose my shit at you." Nick blinked, pulling his gaze away from Nisha and Jessica to find that Judy had returned and was giving her cousins the trademark look of annoyance and frustration he'd seen her use on the job before. Her eyes were narrowed, the backs of her paws resting against her hips while her foot tapped the ground. after several seconds she spoke again. "Nisha, get off Nick's lap. NOW." 

The young grey and white rabbit gave her cousin a pouting Expression. "But Judy, it's sooooo comfortable." As she spoke Nisha squirmed again, making Nick sputter slightly as his body began to react to the friction and what he'd just seen.

Judy's eyes narrowed. "Nisha… " her voice was low and threatening.

In response Nisha sighed looking back at Nick before smiling. "See you around Mr fox. If you ever wanna have fun, I'm in room 207." And before he could respond Nisha stood up, making sure give Nick a wink before vanishing off into the crowd of rabbits surrounding them. Clearing his throat awkwardly Nick turned to look at h

Judy, his ears flattening unconsciously at the expression of annoyance on her face. 

"I… uh..."

But a moment later Judy's expression changed, becoming apologetic. "I'm sorry Nick. I should have realized Nisha would do something like that. She's always been a bit…"

"Slutty?"

Jessica chuckled softly as she said the word. Judy shifted a little to look at her remaining cousin before nodding. "Yeah."

Again Jessica chuckled. "Can't really say as I blame her too much though. Your fox is rather handsome and attractive. Plus he has the whole 'forbidden fruit' angle going for him, being a fox and all."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean she has to throw herself at him like some drunk and horny prom date."

Jessica nodded and stood up, turning to look at Nick who looked at her in return. "It was nice to speak to you Nick. I'm glad you and Judy are together now." Her gaze turned back to Judy. "if you're keeping track already Judy, then add me to the 'interested' column. Your fox is definitely someone I'd like to get to know better. If he's ok with that as well." As she spoke Jessica gave him a small smile that sent a slight shiver rippling through his spine. He knew stuff like this was bound to happen. That was the whole reason he and Judy had come up with their arrangement, but at the same time…

_ 'it feels weird. To hear them speak about me and know that they're basically asking if they can try and sleep with me.'  _ ** _'some would find it pretty hot.' _ ** _ 'i'm not saying it's not… it's just… kinda weird.' _

"Ok, I remember that Jessica," the sound of Judy's voice pulled him back to reality. He blinked, watching as Jessica and Judy exchanged a quick hug before Jessica moved away from them and back into the crowd of rabbits.

Biting his lip he watched as Judy sat down next to him. "So… uh… you're… you're not mad?" It was reflex that made him ask.

Next to him Judy shook her head. "At you, no. A little exasperated at Nisha, but I'm not mad. What they… and actually most people have said is true." She reached out and patted his leg. "You're very handsome and attractive Nick. Others are going to be interested in you."

He bit his lip again. "Does… does that bother you?"

Judy sighed and shrugged. "I… I don't know. I'll admit, when I saw Nisha flirting… it made me jealous. Like I wanted to grab her by the ears and drag her off you. But… at the same time I was a little curious… how you'd react."

Nick chuckled nervously. "I was pretty caught off guard. She came at me pretty strong."

Judy laughed. "That's Nisha for you. But I'm serious Nick, does it bother you? The idea of other rabbits… being interested in you I mean?"

Taking a deep breath Nick sighed softly. "I'll admit… it doesn't feel natural to me. But… it doesn't necessarily feel wrong, like commiting a crime does. I guess…" He shifted, gently taking her paw into his. "I guess I'd want to know that you were ok with it. Otherwise I'd feel like some sleeze bag cheater."

Judy smiled at him. "ok, that makes sense."

He smiled back at her. "And no matter what I'd need you to know that you come first. Before anyone else." As he spoke he gently pulled out of her chest, maneuvering her into the spoke Nisha had taken only moments again. "You're my best main bunny, Judy hopps. And I love you.

\---------+---------

The rest of the day passed by at an oddly quick pace. Dinner at the burrow was delicious, as it turned out wednesdays were Spanish night in the Hopps' household meant that when he and Judy walked into the dinning room the smell of Spanish food and spices was already thick in the air. Nick's tail wagged almost uncomfortably as he sat down, and soon enough he was enjoying a truly delicious cheese and bean quesadilla with spanish rice which was finished almost painfully quickly. Soon enough Nick groaned, leaning back in his seat as he allowed the lump of food in his stomach to settle. Next to him Judy groaned too, humming softly as she picked at her teeth for a moment. "That was goooood."

Nick nodded. "Better than good, it was great. Better than anything we get in the city." 

Across from them Bonnie chuckled, "You two are so cute together."

Next to him Judy groaned and fixed her mom with a warning look. "Mom… you know how I feel about that word."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, waving off her daughter's words with a casual paw. "Yeah, yeah. Doesn't make it any less true."

Watching as Bonnie stood up a thought popped into Nick's mind, making his tail bristle slightly as he struggled to resist grinning. As Bonnie gathered up her plate and glass he moved too, grabbing his own plate and glass. "I'll help."

Bonnie smiled at him, clearly being about to tell him he didn't have to. Catching her eye though he twitched his ears towards the kitchen, a sign that he hoped Bonnie would understand and his wanting to speak to her in private for a moment. He watched as Bonnie half raised an eyebrow, understanding his signal before smiling again. "Thank you Nick, that would be very helpful." 

Nodding he followed Bonnie into the kitchen, his muzzle twitching into a wide grin the moment the doors closed behind them. "Bonnie… how would you feel about helping get a little revenge on Judy for the whole 'cute' thing?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she added her plate and glass to a small pile that was waiting to be loaded into one of several dishwashers. "What did you have in mind?"

His grin only grew.

\--------+-------

Watching Nick and her mother head into the kitchen Judy groaned softly, leaning back in her chair and allowing her eyes to drift closed. She'd forgotten how good Spanish night was. She'd been about to open her eyes and see if there was any rice left when a cold and snarky voice reached her ears. "Judy, we need to talk." 

Sighing to herself she opened her eyes, finding her less than agreeable sister Jill standing next to her. 

"About what Jill?"

Jill rolled her eyes and scoffed. "don't play dumb Judy. It doesn't suit you and we're not five years old anymore. You know about what." She jerked her head towards the kitchen where Nick and Bonnie had gone off to. 

She knew what Jill was talking about, but at that moment she felt as if she was seized by Nick's disembodied spirit because she shrugged casually. "Don't look at me Jill, I didn't cook any of the food. If it didn't meet your standards take it up with the kitchen staff."

Again Jill rolled her eyes, this time stamping her foot at the same time. "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE FOOD JUDY. ITS ABOUT YOU AND THAT… FOX AND WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Judy narrowed her gaze. "And just what are we doing?"

Jill growled angrily, vaguely Judy was aware that others were staring at them. "You know damn well what you're doing. And now you're trying to convince others to join you in all this...unnaturalness. it's wrong."

Judy glared back at her sister, resisting the urge to start shouting. "I'm not trying to convince anyone of anything Jil-"

Again Jill stamped her foot. "BULLSHIT!" Her voice echoed off the walls of the dining room making even more stop and stare. "I saw the poster you put up earlier on the family bulletin board and everyone in the burrow knows that if they wanna sleep with your fox that they come to you first."

Judy rolled her eyes. She was really losing patients with her sister. "So what would you rather? Give Nick a heart attack when someone tries to cop a feel? Or maybe have him just randomly wake up and find himself being ridden like a pack animal? Or maybe just let whoever wants a turn drag him off to who knows where and do lion Christ knows what to him?"

This time Jill snarled and stamped her foot again. "HOW CAN YOU JOKE ABOUT THIS?! HE'S DAN-"

something inside Judy snapped, with a growl she was on her feet, stepping forward to get in Jill's face. "NO HE'S NOT JILL! NICK IS KIND AND SWEET AND LOVING, THE PERFECT MATE. IT'S ONLY YOU WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH HIM. NO ONE IS FORCING ANYONE ELSE TO BE WITH HIM. SO DO US ALL A FAVOR AND FUCK OFF A CLIFF!"

Jill opened her mouth to speak, but paused as the doors to the kitchen opened behind them. Nick and Bonnie emerged, both of them looking around in confusion before their eyes fell on her and Jill. Jill seized the moment, pointing at Nick. "And you! How can you do this?! I thought foxes were supposed to be monogamous. All that, 'mates for life', bullshit. How can you even consider letting this happen?!"

Nick blinked, clearly caught off guard by the sudden attack. "I'm just trying to honor YOUR culture and make everyone happy." 

Jill rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I bet you just wanna fuck as many of us as you can. Stop pretending this is about love and be honest. Judy doesn't seem to be enough for your disgusting fetish. What would your parents think or do they even know about you fucking a rabbit?"

Instantly Nick's gaze darkened to a degree Judy had never seen before, when he spoke his voice was ice cold. "I have no idea. But if you want we could hold a seance and ask them. Does anyone here have an Ouija board?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter is LONG (6000+ words)

_ He was almost giddy with excitement as his father shut off the car and turned to look back at him. "Ready?" _

_ He nodded eagerly, his tail wagging too; making his mother chuckle from the front passenger seat. "You'd think we're taking you to Disney World." _

_ Getting out of the car Nick's nostrils flared slightly as the smells and scents of the forest district washed over him. He could smell dead and decaying leaves, musky fresh soil, the crisp cool night air and the faint traces of a few wild animals. Moving around the car he paused, helping to hold the door so his little sister skye could exit the car. Smiling he watched as the snow white colored kit smiled at him before moving to take his mother's outstretched paw. "How far is the site?" His mother's voice was curious. _

_ Nick watched as his father looked up from the trunk of the car, which he'd moved around to and opened. "Not far, just a few minutes. Deep enough that you can't see the road or the cars." As he spoke Nick's father produced an old style wooden torch and a lighter. Turning to Nick his father held out the torch for him to take. "Here, you hold this." Doing as he was instructed, Nick reached out; taking the torch and holding it tightly, watching as his father produced a lighter from his pocket. The first two attempts failed, resulting in a few Sparks as the lighter clicked loudly, but no fire. On the third try though the flame took, illuminating the older fox's face and he kneeled down and held the flame to the end of the torch. Nick watched in silence as the small flame lapped and danced along the edge of the torch. After several seconds then flame caught, growing in strength and light until it was softly crackling and burning; casting a dancing writhing light in all directions. He moved to hand the torch back to his father, but stopped when the older fox shook his head. "No. You carry it." He swallowed nervously, holding the torch tighter in his paws as he watched his father produce a small bag from the trunk and sling it over his shoulder before looking back to him. "You will lead us to the site and we shall follow." _

_ He bit his lip, his heart speeding up a little as he looked to the wall of wild and ancient looking trees. "H-how will I know when w-we're there?" _

_ His father smiled. "There is a stone pillar sticking out of the ground with a metal bowl on top." _

_ Nick nodded, turning to look at his mom and younger sister. As if she could sense how uncertain he was Skye grinned. "you can do it Nick!" _

_ His mother smiled too. "You'll do great hun." _

_ Biting his lip Nick turned towards the trees, heading towards them as he led his family into the forest. Holding the torch as high as he could he followed a small trail, worn by the occasional traveler. Behind him he could hear his father grunting slightly as he carried the heavy bag. "Remember to call out any obstacles you find. We don't want to fall on any rocks or get tangled in any branches or vines." _

_ He nodded, somehow focusing even harder on his surroundings. Somewhere off in the distance a wild owl called out, a faint breeze rustled the leaves of the trees all around them. For the most part the small trail was easy enough to follow, even if it was slightly overgrown and half hidden by brush. Occasionally he'd warn his family about brambles or a large stone, but for the most part the path was easy. Trekking through a bit of brush, Nick blinked as he found a large clearing up a head. Stepping out into the space his eyes instantly fell on a stone column and metal bowl, just as his father had told him to look for. "I think… this is it." _

_ Behind him he felt his father move, resting a paw on his shoulder. "You are correct. Follow me." Doing as he was told he followed his father towards the middle of the clearing and the stone column. "Hold the torch so I can see what I'm doing." He held the torch up as his father dug around in the bag he'd brought, producing a bundle of sticks which he tossed into the metal bowl. "Your grandfather would probably cuff my ears if he knew I was using lighter fluid to do this." As he spoke the older fox produced a small bottle and began to shake it over the bundle of sticks. "When he did this with me he used just a match… it took over an hour… in the snow." Nick chuckled slightly, he didn't have many memories of his grandfather, the elder fox had passed away when he'd been about seven or so. But he could imagine the old fox getting annoyed by using the accelerant. After a few moments his father looked at him, "now put the torch in the bowl and ignite the sticks. Careful of flashup." _

_ Doing as he was told, Nick moved in, pressing the tip of the torch to the sticks which instantly ignited and began to burn with a loud 'whoosh'. Instantly the clearing was illuminated by the crackling burning twigs. As he stepped back Nick's eyes widened as the yellow and red flames shifted, becoming a soft blue before settling on a deep vibrant purple color. His father shifted, moving so he was standing on the other side of the bowl looking at Nick. "Nickolas Wilde." A slightly jolt rippled through him at the use of his first and last name. "Today you turned 14. Is this correct?" He nodded. After a moment his father whispered to him. "Say yes." _

_ He shifted a little, embarrassed that he needed to be prompted. "Y-yes… I am." _

_ His father nodded and then returned to using his deep voice. "In the customs of vulpines, you are considered an adult at the age of 14. Is this a responsibility you accept?" _

_ He nodded again. "Y-yes." _

_ His father leaned in, the dancing purple flames casting odd and slightly eerie shadows across the fox's muzzle. "Do you swear the honor and uphold the Wilde family name?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "to uphold its values and contribute to it so that it will live on for future generations?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "To honor your mother, father and sister and all those who carried the name before you?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ He watched, his heart hammering in his chest as his father moved, one paw reaching out to the bowl of burning twigs; dipping into it for a moment before returning blackened with soot and ash. "At the age of adulthood a fox creates a new name, a middle name. A name known to and used by only those that they trust with their lives. What is your middle name to be?" _

_ He grinned. He'd put a lot of thought into what he wanted his middle name to be. Something cool and strong sounding, but also with an air of mystery to it "Piberius." _

_ Across from him his father chuckled softly. "Very well." His father moved towards him, bringing his blackened paw up as he did so. As he came to stand in front of Nick he whispered again. "Bow your head slightly."  _

_ Doing as he was told, Nick felt his father's fingers touch his head before running through the fur, leaving behind a blackened smear of soot. After several seconds his father removed his paw, before smiling down at him. "From this day forward I acknowledge you as Nicholas Piberius Wilde, my son but also my equal." He looked up at his father, tears of emotion welling up in his eyes as he did so. In front of him his father's eyes had become teary too. A moment later he rushed forward, hugging his father tightly in his arms. Tears of happiness flowed down his face while his tail wagged excitedly from side to side as his father returned the hug. "I'm so proud of you. You'll do great things. The future of the Wilde family is in good paws."  _

_ He hugged his father tighter, dimly aware of the cheers his mother and sky were giving him off to the side. "I'll do my best. I promise!" _

_ His father smiled at him. "Of course you will. You're just like your dad, the best. Now come on, let's go get some  _ _ pawcicles  _ _ to celebrate!" _

_ Another cheer filled the clearing and soon all four of them were getting back into the car and heading off down the road. As they began to drive again Skye looked sideways at him curiously. "How long is he supposed to keep that mark thing on his forehead?" _

_ From the front seat his father chuckled. "It's bad luck to wipe it away, so until it comes off on its own. But considering how dirty he gets after playing outside with you, that'll probably be tomorrow." _

_ The whole car chuckled at that while Nick let out a soft "hmf." And crossed his arms. "I don't get that di-" _

_ The rest of his words were cut off by his father who let out a bellowing yell as the car suddenly swerved. "HANG O-" _

_ \-------+------- _

Nick fell silent, feeling the eyes of the three rabbits on him as he stopped talking. His tail was tucked as firmly between his legs as it would go and his ears were pressed flat against his skull as he took a deep shaking breath. It had been a long time since he'd talked about this with anyone. Not since the time finNick had gotten into a fender bender and he'd almost had a panic attack. In front of him Bonnie was looking at him, her expression filled with concern. "N-Nick..."

He forced himself to breath, look up at her and meet her gaze. "It… it was… Some pig or something. H-he was doing 60mph through the forest district and slammed into our car. I-" He broke off for a moment, the familiar feelings of helplessness and regret and pain washing through him, making him shake slightly. "I survived… obviously." His tone was cold and snarky. "My sister got a broken arm and a concussion, but she survived too." He took a deep breath, willing himself to keep speaking. "B-but… m-mom… and dad… th-they..." Tears well up in his eyes as he reached up and furiously tried to wipe them away. He was an adult now, all of this had happened years ago. Why was he crying like some damn child? That thought only made him feel worse, making him press his paws against his eyes until they almost hurt from the pressure. He tried to breath, to take slow steady breaths like the doctors had taught him to do after the crash, but it didn't work; his breathing instead came out in low sharp whines and whimpers.

"Nick..."

The feeling of a paw on his leg made him flinch, jerking so violently that the chair he'd been sitting on tipped over and fell to the floor, taking him with it. He yelped in surprise, his nails scrambling and scuffing up the dirt floors as he staggered to his feet. He was painfully aware of the three rabbits watching him, his mouth going dry as he struggled to say something anything. It felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and his legs shook as he stood there. He watched as Judy moved, shifting to get up from her chair.

"Nick..."

"Ihavetogo!" The words tumbled out over themselves as his body moved on its own, turning him away from Judy, Bonnie and Jill and instead making him grab desperately for the doorknob to the room they were in before frantically running away as if his life depended on it.

\------+------

It was a mark of how surprised she was that Judy hopps didn't immediately bolt after her friend, partner and lover. Instead her eyes widened, her mouth opening to call to him only for no words to come out. She'd never seen him like that. He was always so calm and confident; she'd never seen him so upset before, with his tail between his legs and his ears flat against his head. But more than that… she didn't know what to say. To hear him speak about his parents, to know that he'd come from a loving family that had been destroyed thanks to the actions of another. If she was being honest a few small mysteries about him we're starting to make sense. She'd always been a little curious about why he never made even the slightest attempt to drive the cruiser. And several months ago when they'd been called to the scene of an accident he'd been almost fanatical in his insistence that everyone involved go to the hospital to be checked out, even though everyone had seemed fine. At the time she'd assumed he just wanted to be on the safe side, but now…

Weakly she looked at her mom, her mouth opening to try and say something, only for her mom to shake her head and then nod towards the door. "Go." Her voice was low and soft, and contained an obvious hint of sadness to it. Taking a deep breath Judy did as her mother said, slowly getting to her feet to leave the room and try to find Nick. 

"I… I d-didn't-"

Bonnie's voice cut off her remaining daughter's words. "Hush."

Remaining silent for a moment Bonnie sighed, a long deep sigh that left her feeling about 10 years older than she was. Closing her eyes she ran her paws over her ears, doing her best to remain calm. "I need some tea."

She could feel Jill's eyes on her as she stood up, moving away from the small table and towards the small batch of cupboards that lined the wall. Pulling one of them open Bonnie produced a box of wildberry tea as well as two mugs. Turning to the small sink set into the wall Bonnie turned the tap on, allowing it several moments to warm up before opening two packets of the tea and dunking them in the water. Behind her she heard Jill speak, her voice uncertain and perhaps a little scared 

"M-mom?"

She didn't respond, instead watching as the tea began to leech into the water, turning it a soft pinkish red color. She'd known something was off about Nick. She'd noticed it when they'd first arrived in fact, as Judy's brothers and sisters had crowded around her she'd noticed how Nick had looked on almost wishfully. Later on when they'd been discussing things that needed to happen for Nick and Judy to be together, it had struck her as a little strange that Nick hadn't mentioned telling his parents, or anyone in his family for that matter. Later, after hearing Nick comment about living with a friend in a van she'd assumed Nick and his family didn't get along very well and that perhaps they had had a falling out several years ago. That feeling had been all but confirmed when she'd asked Nick about his family while they'd been in the archives that night. At the time she'd wondered then if perhaps his family had been abusive or perhaps cruel towards him, and that was why he didn't want to speak about them. Nothing could have prepared her for the truth though. That Nick's family is basically gone, save for his sister. (Although it sounded as if their relationship was strained, at best) To rabbits family was everything. Yes all rabbits valued their personal space but they were still almost always together. Morning, during the day, evenings, at night; they were rarely more than 100 feet from someone they were related to.

Occasionally accidents did happen, it was impossible for them not to. But in the chance that a mother and father both died, then there were lines of guardianship to ensure the kits still had a home and a family. A brother or sister, aunt or uncle, even grandparents would step in and raise the then orphaned kits as if they were their own. But for Nick he hadn't had those options, any of them. Bonnie felt her heart clench painfully as she tried to imagine a 14 year old Nick trying to take care of himself and his sister after having lost both his parents. It was so much to handle, too much for someone so young. Sighing again Bonnie returned to the table, pushing one of the cups of warm tea towards Jill who was still looking at her uncertainly. She was upset with her daughter, about as upset as she had ever been in her life. Even more so than the time some of her sons had accidentally set fire to the living room rug. But now was not the time for yelling, as much as she wanted too.

Taking another breath Bonnie took a sip of the tea, allowing the warm slightly musky drink to help calm her for a moment before speaking. "Jill… you're father and I raised you, all of you; so you'd be able to form your own opinions and thoughts about things. We never wanted children who blindly thought like us. We wanted you to all have your own thoughts and opinions and be able to voice them when you felt it necessary." Jill remained silent as she spoke. "I'm not mad that you think Nick is dangerous. As much as I like him, the fact is that he is a fox. IF he wanted to, he could hurt us all fairly easily. I acknowledge that. Instead," she took another sip of tea. "I just hope that your father and I did a good enough job raising you that you understand what a complete ass you made of yourself this time."

Jill blinked at her. "Bu-"

But Bonnie shook her head. "There is no 'but' Jill. You just forced Nick to relive what is probably the worst memory in his life. Not because he wanted too, or because he trusted us with the story, but because you attacked him and made him feel as if it was the only way to satisfy you. Even after your father and I made it clear that we trust Nick, that Nick is our guest and an offense to him is an offense to us." She took another sip, the tea was helping. "the next time you see him, you WILL apologize to him. You will beg him, on your hands and knees if that's what it takes; so that he forgives you for what you've done. And if he demands some kind of penitence for your offense, you WILL do it. The same goes for your sister Judy. Is that clear?" She spoke the last sentence calmly but with the finality of a judge, leaving no room for debate or excuses.

Next to her Jill slumped against her seat and nodded weakly. "Yes, I understand."

Bonnie nodded and took another sip of tea. "Good. Drink your tea." 

\--------+--------

Finding Nick proved to be harder than Judy had expected. After she'd left the side dining room they'd all gone too, it was a fairly easy task of following the trail of confused and uncertain rabbits; many of whom were no doubt looking in the direction that Nick had gone when he'd dashed past them. When she realized he was heading towards the front door she began to worry. He wouldn't try to leave bunnyburrow would he? That thought made her break into a Sprint, darting past her brothers and sisters who watched her in confusion. Exiting the burrow Judy bit her lip, looking to try and find a trace of where Nick had gone. Luckily for her Nick wasn't hard to follow, his feet leaving prints in the dirt that were easy to tell apart from all the rabbit prints around. Following Nick's trail Judy tried to think of something to say to him once she found him. Should she apologize for Jill's behavior? Definitely. Should she ask if he was ok? No, he was clearly not ok. She should she-

But her train of thought ended as she found him. He'd run around the burrow and gone up one of the hills that lined the edges of the farm and was now sitting on the ground. As she approached him his ears flickered in her direction, indicating he knew she was there. She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. He was sitting on the ground, his legs were bent so his knees were just under his chin. His tail was wrapped around his hips, no doubt sandwiched between his chest and legs; a position Judy knew from the academy was a sign of great distress in any canid. "Nick..." Her voice was soft and calm, at least she hoped it was. "Can… can I… join you?" It was all she could think of at the moment and for several seconds she worried that he might say No, that he might ask her to leave or go away. She supposed she couldn't blame him if he did. But after a few moments he shrugged.

"I… I guess." 

She moved slowly, carefully sitting down next to him on the ground. He was looking out over the fields below, his eyes unfocused; clearly not actually looking at them but instead off into space. "Nick… I'm… I'm so sorry. I..."

"Did you know I didn't use my last name for a long time?"

She blinked his words making her pause. "You… what?"

He didn't look at her, instead remained looking out over the fields. "For a long time… I didn't use my last night. I was just 'Nick'. It… it didn't feel right. Like… like they'd have been ashamed of me… and what I'd… become."

She sighed softly. "Nick…"

Again he spoke over her. "Then… this rabbit… with her head in the clouds and an obnoxiously determined attitude found me. Called my by my real name… hustled me like I was some chump." He shifted slowly, looking at her. "When… when you said my name… it was like they were there again. Like my mom… and dad… were looking at me… telling me to do the right thing, just this once. And… I thought… maybe I could do that one thing… help you… and make them proud."

She smiled weakly, taking a chance and putting a paw on his shoulder. "I'm sure you made them very proud Nick." His body shook slightly at her words and she could see a new wave of tears forming in his eyes in response. "Hey." She shifted a little, pulling him sideways so his head was half resting against her shoulder. "I'm here for you Nick. And no matter what happened in the past, I'm so proud of what you've become. You're my fox and I love you."

She felt him shudder and struggle to breath, a choked half sob making him shake. "Th-thank you… f-for saving me. Thank you s-so much." 

She smiled, shifting to hold him closer. "I love you Nick."

He sniffed, pressing his face against her. "I love you too." 

She looked at him sideways. “Can I ask… what happened to your sister?”

Nick sighed deeply before shrugging. “She lives in Manehatten. We don't talk.”

Silence fell between them, broken only by the occasional sniffle. After several heartbeats Judy spoke softly. "Nick… is it ok, if I tell you something? Something I haven't shared with hardly anyone else?"

She felt him shift, his green eyes looking up at her. "J-Judy… you don't have to."

But she shook her head. "I know. But… but you shared something… so personal with me… I WANT to share something like that with you. Please?"

More silence for several seconds, then; "I… ok. What?"

She took a deep breath, steeling herself to talk about a subject she had only talked to her most trusted about. "I want to tell you… what made me want to become a police officer."

\-------+-------

_ Judy hopps grunted under the strain of her muscles, her teeth ground together and her eyes clamped shut as she struggled. In front of her the sack of apples didn't budge, it might as well have weighed 50 tons as it refused to budge. Growling in frustration she changed her tactics, letting go of the corner she'd been pulling on and instead having around to throw her back against the side of the sack in an effort to push the bag. Instead she only succeeded in getting it to budge less than an inch before becoming resolute and immovable once more. Pausing for a moment Judy began to try and think of a way to move the bag of apples, perhaps taking the apples out one at a time? But was interrupted by a cool, slightly amused familiar voice. "having trouble Judy?" _

_ She knew who it was before she even turned, her face splitting into a smile as she turned. "Officer Jenny!" Indeed standing a few steps behind her was officer Jenny, a skinny but muscular brown and grey lynx cat who was smiling at her. Without thinking she moved away from the sack of apples, throwing herself at the officer and hugging her. "You came!" _

_ Officer Jenny hugged her back, chuckling softly as she did so. "Of course. I'd never miss coming by and buying one of the best tasting apples in the county. But when I got here the display was all empty." _

_ Judy nodded. "The Swineson's came through and bought a bunch. Said it was for a family dinner. I was hoping I could refill them before you got here." _

_ Officer Jenny chuckled. "I see. Looks like you were having some trouble though?"  _

_ She bit her lip, nodding slowly. "Y-yeah. The bag is too heavy." _

_ Officer Jenny smiled and chuckled. "Well here. You get one end, I'll get the other and we'll move it together. That way you can help your mom and dad and I can get a delicious apple." Grinning Judy nodded, quickly moving around to the opposite side of the sack while Jenny hunched down for a moment. "On three. One… two… three..." _

_ Putting everything she had into it Judy grunted and strained against the heavy sack. For a moment she worried even with Jenny's help she wouldn't be able to move it, but after several seconds the sack lifted slightly. Not a lot, certainly not like when her older brothers put it on their shoulders; but enough that they could move it, albeit slowly. Leading the way, Judy helped to slowly bring the sack of apples into the tent that her mother and father had setup so the fruits and vegetables weren't sitting in the sunlight as they waited to be sold. Guiding the sack and officer Jenny through the small maze of displays and stands Judy couldn't help but look around the tent. When she'd run into the back to get the sack her mother had been helping to ring up a small family of otters who had bought some vegetables from them. A pig had been browsing their selection of squash but appeared to have left, and now it was just her mom at the front counter watching as she and Jenny lugged the sack of apples through the space and towards the display. As they moved past the counter Judy heard her mother chuckle and call out to her. "I would have helped if you'd asked." _

_ From her spot behind the sack officer Jenny chuckled. "It's perfectly fine Bonnie. This is like 87% of my job. Just helping with little things here and there. Especially in such a small town, nothing bad really happens." _

_ Bonnie nodded and smiled. "Thank heavens for that." _

_ Setting the sack of apples down, Judy grinned at Jenny who smiled back and gave her a quick thumbs up. "Yay. Apples for everyone!" _

_ Judy nodded, pulling open the back to expose the contents inside. "which one would you like?" _

_ She watched as officer Jenny looked into the bag, looking at each apple for a few seconds before reaching in and pulling out a large plump red one. "This one is calling to me. I bet it's the best tasting one in the batch." A moment later Jenny brought the apple to her mouth, biting into it and chewing loudly. "Mmmmmmm. Yep. I was right. Delicious." As she finished chewing she looked down at Judy, grinning at the small young rabbit. "Keep up the great work Judy. I'm sure your parents really appreciate it." _

_ She smiled at Jenny, giving the lynx officer a thumbs up and a big smile before turning her attention to the sack of apples and the empty display. Digging into the bag Judy produced an armful of apples and set to work refilling the display. It was slow going, her arms only being able to carry four or five apples at a time. As she worked she listened and officer Jenny and her mom talked, her mother telling Jenny about whatever gossip was fresh from the burrow while Jenny just laughed and made the occasional comment. After several minutes Judy paused her work on the display, smiling and waving as officer Jenny moved to leave the tent. "Bye!" _

_ The lynx smiled and waved back at her. "See you tomorrow," before vanishing back out into the world. As she did so Judy heard her mother call to her. "Judy, your father and brothers will be here in a few minutes with the crates of blueberries. Will you be ok if I slip in back to take a small break before he gets here?" _

_ She nodded, more to herself than to her Mom, since all the displays around her were taller than she was. "Yes. I'm just refilling the apples." _

_ Bonnie chuckled. "Ok, I'll let you know when your father arrives so you can help unload the crates." _

_ "Ok!" She turned back to the sack of apples, now half empty and continued to restock them. She'd been about to grab a new armful of apples when a small noise to her left made her turn. To her surprise though she found no one there, despite hearing what she could have sworn was a hushed voice. For a moment she stood there, her ears straining against the soft sound of the wind and birds coming from outside and the synthetic humming sound of the lights that illuminated the tent. She was sure she'd heard someone. Frowning she moved, making her eyes to the end of the isle. Maybe it had just been her imagination? But as she reached the end of the isle she found that she'd been right before. At the end of the isle, half ducked behind one of the displays was a weasel who was looking around nervously. "Hello." _

_ The weasel jumped at the sound of her voice, spinning around to stare at her. "wh-what?" _

_ She blinked in surprise. Had she startled the weasel? She hadn't exactly been quiet as she'd approached him. "I was just saying hello. Can I help you find anything?"  _

_ The weasel blinked at her, his eyes quickly looking her up and down nervously. "I… uh… n-no thank you."  _

_ She shifted a little, taking in the weasel's slightly ragged clothes and dusty fur. "Are you ok? You look dirty." _

_ The weasel growled at her. "What do you know kid, you're like what; two?" _

_ This time it was her turn to growl, thumping her foot on the dirt floor. "I'm five." _

_ The weasel rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "Then go be five somewhere else before you get hurt."  _

_ She cocked her head at the weasel. "Why would I get hurt? I'm very careful, mom says so." _

_ Again the weasel growled, glancing back at her in annoyance. "Kid, go away. I'm busy." _

_ "busy with what?" _

_ The weasel growled again. "None of your business. Now fuck off." _

_ Judy frowned. "Mom says not to use language like that. She says it's disrespectful." _

_ The weasel growled again, grinding his teeth together as he turned to glare at her. "Get the fuck away from me kid. Before I lose my shit again." _

_ She blinked. "Is that what you're looking for? You lost-" _

_ "GAH! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING YOU LITTLE RUNT?! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" the weasel's voice echoed around the tent. The volume and anger made Judy stiffen, her eyes widened in shock and fear as she took a step away from the weasel who was gnashing and showing his teeth to her. _

_ "Judy?! Judy's what's wrong?" _

_ Her mom had reappeared, an expression of concern and worry covering her face as she looked down the aisle. A moment later her eyes widened. "Judy! Get away from him! Ru-" _

_ Her mother hadn't even finished speaking before the weasel leapt at her. She screamed in surprise and fear as the weasel grabbed her, spinning her around before grabbing her neck. A second later she gasped, her body stiffening out of instinct as she felt five sharp points press against her neck. Behind her the weasel growled angrily. "Damn brat! You ruined my plan. You!" He spoke to Bonnie. "Open the cash box and hand it over. NOW! Or little Miss annoying five year old here loses her throat!" Bonnie's eyes widened in fear as she stood there frozen for several seconds before nodding slowly.  _

_ "I… o-ok. Just... please… please don't hurt her. I'll get you the-" _

_ The weasel growled again, his grip on Judy's throat tightening, making her cough and struggle to breath. "NOW MILF! OR YOU'LL HAVE ONE LESS MOUTH TO FEED TONI-" _

_ "BUNNYBURROW SHERIFF, FREEZE!"  _

_ The new voice made the weasel spin around, taking a step backwards till his back was pressed against a display of potatoes while his eyes jerked in the direction of the newcomer. Officer Jenny had returned, her entire focus on Judy and the weasel, her gun drawn and aimed at them. "Drop the girl." _

_ The weasel hissed angrily. "Not gonna happen cop. Not till bunny milf over there gets me the money. Then, I'm walking out of here." _

_ Officer Jenny shook her head. "Not gonna happen, not on my watch. Drop her." _

_ The weasel growled, and tightened his grip on Judy's neck again, it was becoming very difficult for her to breath. "Damn brat, look at what you did! You ruined everything!" _

_ Judy could only gasp and whimper loudly, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to breath. In front of them officer Jenny took a step forward. "Stop it! She can't breath." _

_ The weasel growled again. "Good! I should probably kill her anyways. Little brat." _

_ Judy's mom let out a choked gasp while office Jenny shook her head. "You do that and I'll put a bullet in your head. But you let her go and maybe you only get a few years for assault and attempted robbery. It'll be like a vacation, probably help you kick whatever it is you're on right now too." _

_ The weasel snarled. "S-shut up!" _

_ Jenny continued. "That's why you did this right? You're looking to get money for your next fix? You saw the place and thought it would be easy. Just some country lumpkin bunnies who wouldn't fight back? Maybe even thought you'd have a little fun with them before you left?" Again the weasel snarled but this time didn't say anything. "Look at you. Your legs are shaking, your twitchy and fu- heck, I bet your mouth is completely dry. And it looks like your heart is about to explode out of your chest. You're withdrawing, hard. Let her go. We'll take you in and get you to a doctor. One who'll make the process a lot easier for you." _

_ The weasel spoke, his voice shaking and with a tone of fear. "N-no! Y-you're tr-trying to trick m-me! If I l-let her g-go you'll s-shoot me!" _

_ Officer Jenny shook her head. "I'm not. Let her go and I swear I'll place you under arrest. But if you kill her, if you so much as break her skin with one of your claws then I'll have no choice but to shoot. So pick!" Officer Jenny's voice became louder. "What's it going to be?! CHOOSE NOW!" _

_ The weasel flinched at the sound of Jenny's shout, his grip around Judy's neck loosening slightly. She reacted out of instincts, jerking her head and throat away from danger. The weasel yelped as the back of her head hit his snout, making him stagger while dropping her to clutch his nose. She scrambled to get away, her paws clawing at the dirt floor of the tent as she tried to run to her mother. Behind her she heard the weasel snarl enraged. "DANN BRAT! I'LL KILL Y-" _

_ but the rest of whatever he'd been about to say was cut off by the sound of a heavy body colliding with his. But the sound barely registered in Judy's mind, instead she scrambled, running on all fours like a wild animal towards her mom. Tears streamed down her face and she crashed into her mother, her arms wrapping desperatly around her mom's body while she pressed her face into her stomach. She felt her mother move, wrapping her arms around her, pressing her chin against the top of her head and picking her up while gently cooing to her. She could hear the sounds the struggling from behind them. The sounds of shouting and fighting. Of stands and displays being knocked over and produce rolling and spilling everywhere. And then- _

_ "Officer Jenny to base. I've apprehended a weasel trying to rob the hopps family produce stand. Bringing him in now, have his cell ready when I get there." _

_ Taking several deep breaths Judy turned, shaking slightly as she did so. Behind her Jenny was standing up, her uniform was now coated in dust and dirt and one of her sleeves had been torn in the fight. Judy watched as she sighed and leaned over, dragging the weasel to his feet. Keeping a firm grip on the weasel Jenny forced him to turn and look at them. "You see these rabbits? These are good rabbits. They're my friends. The very second you even thought about hurting them, was the worst mistake of your life." Jenny looked to Bonnie and Judy. "Judy, are you ok?" _

_ Still shaking Judy managed to nod weakly at Jenny who smiled. "Good. You were very brave and did great. Now go home and rest ok?" Jenny smiled before turning away and marching the weasel with her.  _

\------+------

Silence followed the end of Judy's story. The sun had begun to set now, casting red and orange rays across the sky. The fields below the bluffs still swayed and danced in the breeze which had developed a slightly chilly bite to it. "So… that why… you wanted to become a cop?"

Judy nodded, smiling at him. "yes. I wanted to help people like officer Jenny did. I wanted to make sure that no one would ever have to experience what I did, that day." Nick remained silent for a moment, leaning against his bunny's shoulder. When he shifted, his eyes involuntarily went to the spot on the side of Judy's face, where Gideon grey had claws her and left a set of permanent scars. She seemed to know what he was thinking because a moment later she spoke. "Gideon gave me my scars a few years later. All of this was before that." 

Nick bit his lip, and odd feeling of guilt squirming around in his stomach. She'd suffered so much because of predators. "Judy… his voice was low and soft, and shook slightly as he spoke. "Tell me the truth… please..." 

She looked at him in confusion. "The truth?"

He shifted, moving so he was no longer leaning on her shoulder but sitting next to her normally. "Are… are you scared of me? At all? Even a little?"

She looked at him, her beautiful eyes somehow seeming to stare through him and into his soul. "No. I'm not scared of you Nick. You're my best friend, my partner and now my boyfriend. I know you'd never willingly hurt me."

It was such a simple answer, and yet it was everything he had hoped it would be and more. "I love you Judy hopps."

Judy smiled, pulling him in so she could plant a soft kiss against the tip of his nose. "And I love you, you silly fox."

\--------+--------

Walking through the hallways of the burrow Nick had intended to return to the guest room he'd been given, planning on grabbing a quick shower to wash away the slight funk that he'd developed when he'd run from the burrow. Next to him Judy walked, her paw laced with his. They'd just turned the corner to the hallway that led to his room when he felt Judy freeze next to him, her body tensing up. For a moment he wondered what was wrong, but a second later he got his answer; his eyes honing in on the form of a familiar slim rabbit sitting on the floor with her back resting against the wall next to his door. Next to him Judy spoke, her voice cold barely bothering to contain her anger. "Jill."

The slim rabbit looked up at them, her ears folding back against her head as she got to her feet. "I… I wanted… to say-"

Judy growled, "fuck what you want to say. You've done more than enough. In fact I don't think I want to look at you ever-"

Her angry voice came to an abrupt halt as Nick shifted, his paw leaving hers before gently resting on her shoulder. He watched as she turned to him, her eyes narrowed in anger. After several moments his gaze went back to Jill who stood before them. "What do you want to say?"

He watched as Jill shifted her weight from one leg to the other, looking rather like a kit or cub who had been caught doing something wrong. "I… I just… I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have brought up your family. It was… petty."

Next to him Nick heard Judy snarl. "Petty? PETTY?! IT WAS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE! IT WAS-"

"I accept your apology."

Judy's voice again ended abruptly, letting out a kind of choking sound as she again looked at him. Taking a deep breath Nick spoke softly. "Jill… I understand your hesitation. I really do. Believe me, if I found out some tiger or bear wanted to date my sister, I'd be concerned too. I'm not asking you to like me, hell; if you wanna hate my guts, I'm perfectly fine with that. You wouldn't be the first or the last. All I ask is that you understand, I love your sister. No matter what happens, Judy is the one I love. Ok?"

Jill remained silent for several heartbeats, so long in fact that Nick wondered slightly what was going through her mind. Then, softly she spoke. "Alright. I still don't like you. But I believe you." Jill moved, her gaze going to Judy. "I want to apologise to you as well Judy. I was out of line wh-"

Judy growled. "Damn fucking right you were. You were so far over the line that you couldn't even see the line." Judy's foot thumped the floor angrily. "I'm not so helpless doe Jill. I'm not some bimbo who can be seduced by flirty words and a pretty smile. I can look after myself and decide who I want to be with. And I want to be with Nick. And not because he tricked me or forced me." Jill remained silent. Against his will Nick noted the slight tightening in Jill's neck, a sign that she was biting her lip to keep from speaking. 

After several seconds Jill spoke again, her voice calm but mechanical. "What do I have to do to make up for what I've done?" 

This time it was Judy who remained silent, looking at her sister for several seconds before responding. "You have to give Nick the 'royal treatment'." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the mystery of "the royal treatment" comes to a close
> 
> *braces myself for whatever comes next*

Nick Wilde bit his lip, looking around the locker room with a hint of nervousness. He'd been in here before of course, back when Bonnie had been helping get over his awkwardness of rabbits. Across from him he watched as Judy began to strip, first removing her shirt then her pants before turning and catching sight of him watching her. "Enjoying the show slick?"

He chuckled, willing himself to seem more confident than he was. "I-it's certainly a good show."

Judy smiled. "Well hurry up and ditch those clothes, Jill has a lot of work to do."

Biting his lip Nick moved, slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt. As he did so he spoke, doing his best to seem calm and casual. "S-so… what exactly is this royal treatment that you're making her do?"

Judy shrugged, moving to first unhook and then remove her bra. "Nothing really, just a little something that I hope will teach her a lesson."

Removing his shirt Nick put the article of clothing into his locker. "Uh… but… but what is it exactly?"

Judy shrugged, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her panties before pulling them down her legs. "Don't worry about it. Just relax and-"

"Judy." Nick's voice had changed now, becoming firmer and more commanding. So much so that a small shiver ripped through her body as she turned to look at him. He was looking at her, his expression uncertain and perhaps a bit concerned. "What EXACTLY are you making your sister do?"

She squirmed a little under his gaze, trying to decide how much information to give him. On one paw she had a feeling Nick would enjoy the surprise. But on the other paw…

"Do you trust me?"

It was a simple question, one that made him blink in slight surprise. "What?"

She repeated herself. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded, now looking at her uncertainly. "Of course I do Judy. Why-"

She smiled, moving around the little bench between them so she could grin up at him. "Then trust me now. I promise I'm not forcing her to do anything bad." She watched as his eyes flickered nervously to the steam covered glass of the bathing pools. She could Almost hear his unasked question from inside his head. "Don't worry Nick. I'm not gonna make her have sex with you. This is just a little something so she can get to know you just a little bit. Plus…" her grin turned into a small smirk. "A little revenge for me." She nodded at him. "so hurry up and get naked!"

As she spoke she reached forward, playfullying tugging at his pants until they were halfway down his hips. In response Nick gave her a half amused smile, his voice becoming dramatic and playful. "Alas fair maiden I cannot, For my heart belongs to a grey rabbit. As much as I wish I could only she may command me in such a way."

Judy smirked at Nick and his dramatic theatrical performance. "Either lose the pants or I'll call my mom in to help."

There was no mistaking the little shudder that rippled through him, making the fur along his back stiffen and his tail fluff up slightly. A moment later Nick looked away. "Yes ma'am."

She smirked at him, a little amused that he'd let her win so easily. A few moments later they were both nude and ready to go. Handing in a fresh white towel Judy led her fox from the locker room and into the bathing area. As she opened the door a cloud of steam and warmth billowed towards them, enveloping them within seconds. For her part Judy groaned, the familiar warmth and humidity feeling refreshing against her fur and skin. She'd always loved the warmth of this place. Next to her Nick huffed slightly, no doubt unused to the sudden wave of steam and warmth. After several seconds she felt him scramble slightly, moving the towel she'd handed him so it was covering his more private parts. "J-j-Judy… w-we're not… alone."

She looked at him, another smirk spreading across her face. "Never said we would be slick."

Again Nick squirmed. His eyes were adjusting to the steam now, allowing him to more easily make out the MANY other forms of rabbits that were in the baths with him and Judy; all of them (maybe not ALL, but most of them) having turned and were now looking at him curiously. His tail twitched nervously behind him. He'd thought he and Judy would be alone in the baths, admittedly that had been an assumption but…

"Ju-NA!"

a new feeling rippled through him, like someone had given him a quick jolt of electricity as he felt Judy lean over; her fingers delicately but firmly wrapping around the base of his tail. "Follow me." Her words left no room for argument. When he tried to protest she gave the base of his tail another soft squeeze, making his fur bristle and flutter slightly as she led him forward. He shuddered slightly, feeling a bit like he was on display as she led him around the various soaking and bathing pools. His ears twitched, picking up on partial conversations of the various bathers as they passed.

"So that's him?"

"Look at his tail."

"He and Judy are dating?"

"I bet he's huge."

"with all that fur he'll be washing for hours."

He felt his whiskers tingle a bit as some of the conversations turned a bit raunchy. He groaned under his breath as he felt Judy's thumb gently rub the base of his tail. He bit his lip, willing himself to remain calm. Now was not the time to let his more… primal instincts come out. She was trying to be supportive, she didn't know how sensitive his tail was, or just how good her touch felt on it… probably.

"Hello Jill."

The sound of Judy's voice broke his internal thought chain, making him blink as he found that they were standing in front of an empty pool about the size of the private one he and Bonnie had bathed in before. Standing next to the pool was Jill, her form-

Nick felt his whiskers tingle and his tail bristling in surprise and shock as he found Jill was standing completely naked and exposed to him. Quickly looking away Nick busied himself with looking around the bathing room. It was a large room, huge in fact. White tiles were set along the wall that came up to about waist height on a rabbit.(more like mid thigh level to him) with the untiled parts of the wall being thick clay so as to prevent mildew and mold from growing, no doubt. There were at least 20 or so different soaking and bathing pools, many of their with their own occupants who were watching them curiously or lounging in the hot water. A later pool, perhaps twice the size of the others was set off in the corner, surrounded by a short wall that was covered in bright paint and patterns. At first Nick found himself slightly curious about the pool but his curiosity ended a moment later as he spotted a small sign on the wall reminding young rabbit kits to be careful on the wet floor. 

The sound of Jill's voice brought him back to what was happening. "So… if I do this… things are square?"

Next to him Nick felt Judy shake her head. "Hell no. Not after what you did. After this… honestly I don't want to even see you for the rest of the time Nick and I are here."

Jill remained silent for a moment. "Alright, I can understand that. I'll go stay with some friends until you leave."

Nick looked at Jill, doing his best to focus on her face and not think about how similar her and Judy's naked bodies looked "you don't have to do that. I-"

But Judy cut him off, squeezing the base of his tail again this time in a slightly less teasing way and in a more 'shut up' way. After a moment Judy nodded. "Good."

Jill's gaze shifted to him, looking at him questioningly. "Has Judy explained all this to you?" 

He shook his head. "N-no. Not really."

Jill rolled her eyes, looking back to her sister. "I hope you didn't make him think I'm gonna sleep with him."

In response Judy growled slightly. "Like I'd give you the privilege."

In response Jill sighed and looked back to him. "come into the bath and I'll explain."

Looking nervously to Judy he watched as Judy smiled, giving his tail a gentler squeeze before nodding to him. Taking that as a sign that he was ok he moved, slowly stepping forward before-

"Ah ah ah. No towels in the bath." A second later he jerked slightly, feeling Judy almost gleefully pull always the towel he was holding over himself. He felt his ears burn, his tail twitching as glared at Judy for a moment, doing his best to ignore the slight buzz of muttering that had sprung up around them.  _ 'least now I won't feel so bad when I get my revenge on her'. _

Stepping into the warm water Nick groaned softly, slowly sinking up to his waist. Just like the pool he and Bonnie had shared before the area around the edge of the pool was raised slightly, allowing him to sit with the water reaching up to about his mid chest Holding his breath for a moment Nick leaned forward and allowed himself to slip under the water, turning and rolling his head as he slowly exhaled for several seconds before breaking the surface of the water again. He turned, feeling the water disturb next to him, watching as Judy slid into the water. For a moment she vanished under the water but less than an heartbeat later she reappeared, breathing deep as she-

"Mind if I sit here?"

As she spoke Judy moved, half walking along the bottom of the pool, half treading water as she maneuvered herself so she was sitting squarely in her foxes lap. Playfully she wiggled a little, allowing her butt to press back a little against Nick's hips. She grinned to herself as she felt a certain part of Nick's anatomy react, twitching in response to the contact. Behind her Nick grunted under his break. "J-Judy..." She turned, giving him a playful but reassuring smile and wink. He'd been about to open his mouth and speak when the feeling of another body entering the pool made him turn. He watched as Jill slowly sunk into the bath, a little ways away from them. Once her feet were touching the bottom she turned, reaching out to pick up a small round container of what appeared to be shampoo, brushes and soaps. For a moment Nick frowned, wouldn't the container sink to the bottom? But a moment later the container was floating in the water of the bath, clearly buoyant.  _ That's really smart. The mystic tantra could learn a think or t- _

"Nick," the sound of the Judy's voice pulled his attention back to her. She'd turned now and was facing him, the water coming up to her cleavage. "Have you ever heard the story of King Lago?"

He blinked, remaining silent for a moment. In school he'd learned a bit about King Vulpix, a fox king who had originally ruled over the vulpine people as a wise and respected ruler for thousands of years if the legends were to be believed. But he hadn't really learned about any herbiavor kings. Although now that he thought about it he could vaguely recall a story about a prince of sparrows. He shook his head. "Uh… n-no. Sh-should I have?"

Judy smiled and shook her head too. "Nope. I'd be pretty surprised if you did actually." She moved, her paws running along his arms before finding his paws. Gently she pulled at him, making him scoot until he was sitting at the end of the raised underwater platform with a good foot and a half between himself and the wall of the pool. "He was a rabbit king who ruled the lands to the east about 10,000 years ago. Or so the stories say. Rabbits have lots of stories about him. How he fought and vanquished a nine headed serpent demon. How he tamed the sun and moon so they would never appear at the same time. How he tricked the gods and gave us carrots. Our scientific designation is even named after him, Lagomorpha. But his most famous legend is how he came to choose his wife."

Nick cocked his head. "Oh?" As he spoke his eyes flickered to Jill who was lazily drifting a bit closer to them, bringing the floating container with her.

"Yes. You see, as he grew older King Lago grew worried. He had accomplished many things and brought peace to his people, but he had yet to sire any heirs to the kingdom. So he issued a proclamation, summoning the most eligible females from every family in the kingdom to be housed and live in his palace. All were welcome, nobility and commoner alike. But King Lago didn't want just any female for his mate. Each day he came up with tests, who could run the fastest, or lift the heaviest stones, who could sew the finest clothes or cook the most delicious food. And each day those that failed were escorted from the palace. And so this went on for an entire year, until only seven does remained. But now King Lago had a new problem. The seven does who remained were evenly matched in every skill and competition he could conceive. None were better or worse than the others."

Mentally Nick raised an eyebrow. Seven amazing does who wanted to be your wife? That didn't sound like the worst problem in the world.

"In worry king Lagos climbed the tallest mountain and sought the aid of the gods themselves, begging them to tell him who he should wed. No one knows what the gods said, only that while he was returning from the mountain king Lago lost his footing and became injured, crippling his leg. Despite the injury he managed to limp back to the palace where he proceeded to enter the baths. Unknown to him the remaining does were bathing then. When they saw him, mangy, ragged, dirty and crippled them assumed he was some vagrant come to molest them or steal from the king. Several of them ran to fetch the guards. But one of them, a young harlequin rabbit named Clotho did not. She was born a commoner and had always been told to honor strangers until they had shown they didn't deserve it. She welcomed the king into the bath and even helped him to bathe while tending to his injuries. When the guards arrived they found Clotho and Lago deeply in love and it was then that Lago declared Clotho to be his wife. For she had shown a single trait the others had not; compassion"

He nodded slowly. "I… ok." As he spoke he noted that Jill had slipped in the space behind him. A moment later a new sensation reached him, one that made him shiver slightly as he felt a pair of paws touch his back, running through the fur. 

In front of him Judy smiled. "That's what 'the royal treatment' is." As Judy spoke she moved, shifted a little closer so she could run her own paws through his chest fur. "I want her to bathe you."

He blinked, taken aback by what he'd just learned. A moment later his ears flattened against his head as a feeling of guilt welled up inside him. He'd honestly expected something sexual.  ** _An argument could be made that-_ **

_ Shut up. _

He shifted a little, looking behind him to watch as Jill pulled a small bottle of shampoo from the floating container before squirting the gel into her paw. "I… uh… I..." He wasn't exactly sure what to say. On one paw he wasn't so clueless as to not recognize that Jill really didn't want to be doing this, the fact that she was determinedly not looking at him but instead her paws, made that perfectly clear. At the same time though he could tell this was a matter of tradition to rabbits. Jill had offended him (and by extension Bonnie and Stu, as they had made clear) so if he refused this it could have a drastic impact on Jill and her standing with her family or in her culture as a whole. In fox culture such offences were taken extremely seriously. An argument could even be made that such an offense could only be settled by a duel. 

But that wasn't what he wanted. Even if he cared about his personal honor the way other foxes did, Jill had just been trying to look out for her sister. That was clear as day.  _ What to do? Should I stop this? Should I let it happen? _

Judy hopps watched as in front of her Nick remained silent, clearly processing the information he'd just been given. She could see the wheels turning in his head. After several moments he nodded slowly. "Ok… but that's it. Just a wash."

Behind Nick, Judy heard Jill speak. "Yes, JUST a wash." A moment later Jill appeared over Nick's shoulder, giving Judy a glare that almost dared her to try for more. Instead she smiled innocently before nodding.

"Just a wash."  _ You can JUST wash Jill, I have other plans. _

She watched as Nick adjusted himself, shifting so he was sitting on his knees so more of his back up up and out of the water for Jill. After a few moments Jill spoke again. "What about his tail? I me-"

But Jill's words were cut off by a sudden movement, so fast that it produced a small current in the water. Judy's eyes widened as Nick pulled his tail against his chest protectively. "NO." His voice was firm and a bit startled. "Don't touch it." For a second Judy found herself taken aback. Had she inadvertently caused Nick to be offended? Her mind flashed back to the first day, when Nick had arrived at the burrow and Alice had grabbed his tail. He'd been so calm and understanding then… had she overstepped?

Taking a deep breath Nick shook his head, keenly aware that the tension in the pool had jumped several notches. "With all due respect to your customs and traditions, I don't want you touching my tail Jill. I hope you understand. It's just… not appropriate given how you feel about me."

For several seconds there was silence, then; "O-ok. I understand."

Releasing the breath he hadn't consciously been holding, Nick turned his attention away from Jill and back to Judy. She was still looking at him with a bit of worry. Reaching out he did just as she had done a moment ago; gripping her paws before pulling her forward and against him. "It's ok Judy. I'm not mad. I promise." As he spoke he planted a soft kiss against the tip of her nose, which twitched gently in response. 

After a moment she smiled at him, reaching up to cup his face in her paws before pulling him into a proper kiss. He expected it to be a quick kiss, a simple peck on the lips. It was certainly more than that, as she kissed him Judy's tongue teased his lips, seductively running along their edge making his fur prickle and a certain part of him twitch. When they broke apart he raised an eyebrow at her. He knew her well enough to know she was plotting something, she had that same little half hidden smirk on her face as the time she'd volunteered him to work undercover at a hardcore gay bar as a bartender. He cocked his head at her. "Just what are you playing at Judy?"

In response she blinked innocently at him, doing her best to hide the smirk that he'd already seen. "Me? Nothing. Just helping my boyfriend get all clean." As she spoke Judy moved, running her paws slowly across his chest. As she did so she leaned in, nuzzling his neck and sending a shiver down his spine as her paws drifted down to his stomach. She was definitely up to something, he'd been about to speak and ask her what when from behind him he felt Jill's paws press against his back. He shuddered, a soft groan escaping him as he felt Jill's paws start to work the shampoo into his fur. Everyone knew foxes were canids, same as wolves; just a different branch of the family tree. As such they shared several traits and characteristics and for Nick, this included a love of having his back petted and scratched. Unconsciously he pressed back against Jill's touch, inhaling sharply as he felt the blunt tug of her nails run along his back. The feeling made his skin crawl in the best possible way, his eyes drifting closed as the feeling shifted a little lower down his back. In front of him Judy pressed in, her own paws scratching and rubbing his stomach while her nose twitched and tickled his neck. "How does that feel?" As she spoke her paws drifted lower, scratching at his hips and thighs.

He opened his mouth to respond only for his words to die in his throat and be reborn into a soft moan as Jill's paws reached the middle of his back. He bit his lip, for a moment trying to regain his composure. In front of him Judy leaned in, her warm breath tickling his ears and sending shivers down his spine. "I'm horny."

Those words tested him in a way he never thought possible. In his stomach a smoldering ember of arousal began to burn, making him squirm and tingle. His foxhood which was already threatening to make an appearance, seemed to itch and throb; clearly excited for what Judy's words meant. Behind him the sound of Jill's voice muttering under her breath brought him back to reality, somewhat. 

"J-j-Judy… we… I…" he squirmed, trying to half dislodge her from his lap while at the same time turning to glance back at Jill. The moment Judy vanished from his gaze he felt her paws move, going to the sides of his face before turning him back so she was facing him. He opened his mouth to speak, to protest. It wasn't that he didn't want to… but Jill...was…

But whatever Jill was vanished from his mind as Judy stood up, using his legs as a standing point before leaning in and-

"Gah!"

The yelp was involuntarily, the quick shock of pain from the bite flashing through his body and instantly melding with the flickers of pleasure that he was already feeling. His foxhood jumped, throbbing and pulsing to its full extent which just broke the surface of the water with his tip while Judy lowered herself back down and continued to smirk at him. A second later a low whine rippled through him, making his mouth part and let out a soft pant as Judy's paws gripped his length. Another whine, this one in response to her soft fingers gently squeezing and rubbing the tender flesh. But there was no denying how good it felt, his organ throbbed and pulsed warmly with approval as Judy's fingers drifting up it's length, circling and teasing his tip before drifting the other way back down and squeezing his base. A moment later Judy leaned in, nuzzling the side of his face while half whispering into his ear. "Good fox." Again his organ throbbed, rewarded a moment later by Judy gently but firmly squeezing his bulb sending shivers racing through him. There was something in her voice, something that told him he wasn't in charge anymore. Somehow that only amplified the feelings racing through him, making his organ throb more as she again gave it a gentle squeeze. A moment later she whispered into his ear again. "Good foxes deserve a  _ reward _ ."

She put a bit of emphasis on the word reward, again giving his foxhood a gentle squeeze. She smiled as she felt it throb in her paw, clearly liking the idea of a reward. She smiled, her own sex burning with want and lust as she pressed her nose against his neck and inhaled his beautiful warm musky scent. From behind Nick Judy heard her sister huff slightly, mumbling her breath. "Really Judy?" Leaning over Nick's shoulder Judy stuck out her tongue at her sister earning herself a scowl from Jill. Returning to her fox's lap Judy watched as Nick's face scrunched in pleasure, a result of her fingers which were gently squeezing his length while one of her thumbs toyed with his tip. Part of her wanted to keep him like this for longer, really make him understand that she was in charge. But that part wasn't as strong as the part of her that wanted to hurry along to the main event. Behind Nick, Judy watched as Jill moved, half climbing out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool so she could reach Nick's neck and ears. Just the position she wanted her sister to be in.

Giving Nick's foxhood one more extra tight squeeze Judy shifted, her paws leaving Nick's organ and instead going to his chest. It was slightly shocking how easy he was to move, the slightest pressure was all it took to push him backwards and down until his head was practically resting in Jill's lap. Judy's smirk widened as she watched her sister's reaction to what was happening. She watched as Jill's eyes widened at having Nick's head in her lap, looking up at Judy with a look of exasperation and resignation. "You're really gonna do this now?"

She nodded, one of her paws staying on Nick's chest to steady herself while the other returned to his foxhood. She gave it a few firm strokes, feeling it pulse and throb in her grip as well as making Nick groan and whimper softly. Her smirk only grew when she looked back to Jill and found her sister watching them but quickly looking away when she'd been found out. Lifting herself up and out of the water Judy angled herself and Nick's organ, a jolt of electricity making her moan involuntarily as she felt his tip brush her entrance. Beneath her Nick moaned too, his paws moving seemingly of their own will to go to her hips and squeeze them. Taking a deep breath Judy slowly began to lower herself, exhaling slowly as she felt the pressure against her sex grow and grow until-

She gasped, her toes curling unconsciously as she took a long deep shaking breath. Fireworks sprang and popped in front of her eyes as more and more of him slipped inside her, making her moan again. She knew what to do this time, forcing herself to go slow and not simply ram it all in at once as she'd done before. Instead she savored it, doing her best to keep her breathing steady and paced as she slipped lower and lower. Beneath her Nick let out a low while, his eyes closing while his face contorted in pleasure. She felt his body strain slightly, his back arching; no doubt instinctively wanting to thrust up into her. His tail twitched, making the water churn and swirl slightly with his movement. His organ throbbed and pulsed, somehow seeming to grow bigger and warmer as more and more of it slipped inside her. Her paws tightened on his shoulders, his fur bunching between her fingers as she bit her lip and sunk even lower. Pausing to take a breath he opened her eyes when a new sound reached her ears, a soft muffled kind of groan. 

Her Expression changed, a smirk spreading across her face. Her sister was still trying to act as if she wasn't watching, looking determinedly at the back of Nick's head while her paws worked to lather shampoo around Nick's neck and the back of his yet. Yet every so often Judy watched as Jill's eyes would dart, looking past Nick's head and neck towards what was happening. Her smirk grew, a feeling of power she rarely felt washing through her. She groaned again, this time a little louder and more theatrically. Allowing her paws to run through Nick's chest fur while arching her own back a little. Beneath her Nick groaned and whined, his mouth parting so his tongue could hang out of the corner of his mouth in an almost daze or hungry looking expression. A shiver rippled through Judy's body, partially because of the expression and partially because when she moved next she felt hers and Nick's hips meet; indicating he was completely inside her now. Again she moaned loudly, making extra sure her sister could hear it.  _ That's right Jill, Nick is the ultimate lover. If you'd been nice I would have let you have a taste, but now… now you just get to watch but never know. _

She started to move, gentle so as not to hurt herself or Nick; rocking her hips back and forth. Allowing a tiny bit of his organ to slip out of her before pressing back and returning it. The effect was instant; Nick's body tensed, a loud whimpering whining moan slipping from his mouth as he did so. Her own body reacted too, pleasure racing through her muscles and nerves making her gasp and moan, less theatrically but no less as loud. The water in the pool began to ripple and slosh, waves lapping at the stone and tile sides. She began to move a little faster, allowing more of him to slip out of her with each movement. She felt his grip on her hips tighten, his body starting to thrust upwards into her, matching her rythme. She glanced at her sister, noting with a feeling of triumph that while Jill's paws were still moving they were washing the same patch of fur they'd been washing several minutes ago. Jill's eyes had turned and were now focused solely on what was happening, her expression one of curiosity, uncertainty and definite arousal. That sight spurred Judy to move more, putting her paws back on Nick's shoulders before leaning forward until just the very tip of Nick's organ remained inside her. A moment later she drove herself backwards, practically impaling herself on his warm throbbing flesh before repeating the movement again and again.

The fireworks from before grew, becoming stars that danced, burst and exploded in front of her eyes with each movement. Her theatrical moans had become real ones, a chorus of moans, groans, grunts and whimpers; both hers and his filling the small bathing space as they moved. The water churned swirled, little bubbles and foam starting to form from the speed of their movements as their pleasure drove them to move faster and faster. It felt so good, so impossibly almost unbearingly good to be with him like this. If she'd known it would be this good she wouldn't have waited this long. Hell if she'd known it would feel this good she would have grabbed him by the shaft and bribed him with sex instead of threatening him with tax evasion. Beneath her Nick growled, his claws prickling her hips and thighs slightly as he drew closer to his climax. Slowly she felt herself slipping into the pleasure, allowing it to pull her down and coax a more feral response out of her. The sound of Nick's growling sent shivers up her spine, the feeling of his claws against her legs filled her with a mixture of excitement and fear. The knowledge that her sister was watching them despite saying how dangerous Nick was filled her with pride (and a bit more arousal if she was being honest) Beneath her Nick moaned, panted and growled, how own approaching climax drawing out the feral and beastial side of him. 

And then suddenly it happened. With a loud growl that echoed around the bath Nick's grip tightened, almost threatening to break the skin as lances of pain shot through her body, mingling with the pleasure which pulled her to a whole new level. Her insides tightened around him, making his own organ throb and pulse almost violently for a moment before-

His body moved on its own, one of his paws leaving her hips to roughly grab her by the ears and drag her head and face down to his. The kiss was rough and ragged, his tongue didn't even wait for her lips to part. Instead he invaded, running along her teeth, her tongue and the roof of her mouth, claiming her. His. She was HIS.

His other paw left her hip to, going to her little fluff of a tail which he gripped with an almost cruel level of force; using it as a handle to pull her body down against his to ensure every single possible inch of him was-

A moment later it hit him, like a white hot sledgehammer to his chest, stomach and brain. He growled into the kiss, his organ twitching inside her for a second that felt like an eternity. Fire raced through his body, making him feel as if he was burning from the inside out. Pleasure licked and lapped at his muscles and bones, making him pant and shiver as he felt his seed erupt inside of Judy, filling her. Above him Judy let out her own moan, one that accompanied the feeling of her insides squirming and twitching around him. He growled, his hips grinding against her's, determined to be as deep as he could possibly get inside her. 

For Judy the feeling was exhilarating, it took her breath away and left her feeling on one paw warm and loved and yet on the other paw savagely fucked and claimed. The feeling of Nick holding her, their bodies practically crushed them together her filled her with a kind of warmth she hadn't ever felt before. On the other hand the possessive and dominant, way he'd turned the tables on her so as to take control of her made her feet hot and wanting. She whimpered softly, the feeling of his paw pulling her down and onto him making her feel trapped and-

"Nnnna!" The sound was involuntarily and unplanned, a spontaneous reaction ad she felt the base of his foxhood start to twitch and swell. She squirmed slightly, only planning to make herself a little more comfortable, but the sound of a deep threatening growl made her freeze. She whimpered again, feeling completely helpless as she felt Nick push her back into the position she'd been in before, his knot continuing to swell and twitch. She bit her lip, shivering as the swelling flesh stretched her insides. Her toes curled again as she felt the swelling flesh press against her the bundle of nerves inside her, sending a kind of warm wave of pleasure through her body. After several seconds Nick groaned Beneath her, his body relaxing slightly as his knot reached it's full size, locking them together. A moment later she heard him let out a soft sigh of relief, a feeling of content washing through him now that his mate was firmly locked against him. His arms moving, wrapping securely around her while his eyes drifted closed. She watched him, noting the smile that had spread across his features. She found herself smiling too, the content expression on his face making him look like a child who'd just had his favorite meal and was now laying down for a nap in the sun.

But her attention was pulled from Nick's face and to her sister as Jill moved; shifting out from behind Nick while keeping her gaze down at the water. After several seconds Jill mumbled under her breath. "You win Judy," before moving to climb up and out of the pool leaving them alone in the water.

\---------+--------

  
  


It felt a bit like she was floating, as if her body had become weightless and was now floating through the warm (and admittedly damp) air. It felt nice. She'd laid her head down on Nick's chest, listening to his heartbeat and it had slowed from the rapid fire and almost feral pace it had been beating at. Sometime during this he'd fallen asleep, a soft snore rumbling his chest with each breath he took, even as they remained locked together. In the past she'd found males who feel asleep after sex annoying. Several times she'd unceremoniously kicked them out of the bed and told them to go sleep by themselves. But when it was Nick…

She moved a little, careful to only move her head and not her hips so she could watch his face. Every now and then his nose or ears would twitch in reacting to whatever was happening in his dream. His eyes fluttered and moved under their kids and his breathing was slow and calm. 

"He looks so sweet."

The soft voice made Judy blink, again shifting to find that about five heads had appeared above the separating wall and we're watching them. She smiled, recognizing a few of the sisters that had already come to see her about Nick. "He really is."

Anna grinned. "Jill sure ran out of here fast."

Again Judy nodded, her earlier feeling of triumph rippling through her again. "Yeah."

Anna chuckled. "Bet you put on quite the show for her, from the sounds that were coming from here."

The others chuckled while Anna gestured to the pool. "Mind if we join you?"

Judy shifted a little, looking to Nick who groaned softly. His ears had twitched in the direction of her sisters and no doubt that even asleep he was at least somewhat aware that someone had approached them. Nodding slowly Judy smiled, watching as her sisters opened the small door to the pool before slowly slipping into the water around them. As they did so one of them, a brown rabbit named Rosa spoke softly. "He's so big. Like… he's twice as tall as us. What's it… like?" As she spoke Rosa nodded to Judy to indicate the real question.

Smiling Judy shrugged softly. "It's… a lot… at first. But after a while it feels really REALLY good. It fills every part of you." Her sisters all shifted a little in the water.

"Sounds amazing."

She nodded. "It is." 

Another one of her sisters, this one a white and grey rabbit, April rolled her eyes. "Ok, enough pussyfooting around it. Judy, you're knotted to him right now right?" 

She nodded. "Yeah."

April nodded too. "what's that like? Does it hurt? What happens if you try to move?"

The other sisters nodded, all of them clearly wanting answers. For a moment Judy found herself slightly taken aback. When they'd been younger, teenagers she could remember her sisters crowding around one another like this, asking questions or details when they'd learned one of them had had sex or had kissed a boy (or a girl in a few of the cases) whenever she'd seen this happening she'd rolled her eyes and avoided the group, finding it to be for the most part a waste of time. (Although she had found the story of how Tiffany had wound up having a five-way with several members of the football team from school interesting) now though, she was the center of attention, certainly not a place she'd ever expected or imagined herself being in. Still, her sisters were looking at her expectantly, and it wasn't like she could run away at the moment.

Sighing Judy did her best to describe the sensation. "It's… it's big. About… maybe the size of a baseball… or a tennis ball. It… it feels… warm… really warm. And it kinda throbs every now and then. It doesn't exactly hurt but… I wouldn't say it's completely comfortable. As for if I move… well…"

Deciding a small demonstration would be best Judy shifted, lifting her hips as if she was going to try and climb off Nick. Instantly the fox's eyes shot open, a low growl rumbling and vibrating his chest while his arms tightened around Judy's sides and hips before pushing her back down. A second later Nick's demeanor softened and he blinked, seemingly surprised that the number of rabbits in the bathing pool had grown. His eyes widened and for several seconds he sat there in the pool staring at everyone.

"Nick, these are some of my sister's. They just had some… questions for me. Ok?"

Nick nodded slowly, his eyes returning to normal as he looked down at her. "I… ok… sorry." She smiled and shook her head. 

"No need to be slick."

One of her sisters let out a soft, "awww. You have Nicknames for each other. That's so cute."

Nick's ears flicked back, his eyes again going to other rabbits in the pool. "Um… h-hi there."

The sisters smiled pleasantly, returning Nick's greeting with a small chorus of "hello"s and "hello there"s. 

After that a slightly awkward silence fell between them, broken a moment later by another one of Judy's sisters, Lisa. "So Nick. Do you want Judy to have your kits?"

Judy felt the tips of her ears burn at the question. She opened her mouth to chastise Lisa. 

"YES." Nick's words didn't even miss a beat, instead making Judy's eyes widen as she turned to look at him in surprise. When she caught his gaze his ears again flicked backwards nervously and a kind of sheepish smile spread across his face. "I… well… I mean… we hadn't really… talked about it… but… I… uh… wouldn't… mind… it…"

Judy felt a smile spread across her face. "Wouldn't mind it, huh? That's your answer? You're up to your balls inside me and we're still tied together and you 'wouldn't mind' if I had your kits?" She was teasing him, enjoying the sheepish and embarrassed expression he was giving her.

"I… uh… we-w-well I've thought a-abo- NAH!"

Suddenly his body tensed, his paws grabbing her by the hips and pushing her back down as she one again shifted as if to climb off him. A moment later her smirk grew. "seems like you mind a little bit more than you let on there slick. Maybe if you ask reeeaaally nice I'll think about it."

Around them Judy's sisters chuckled softly, making Nick look around nervously. As he did so Judy moved, reaching up to teasingly run her paw under his chin. "So once again, do you want me to have your kits?"

She watched as Nick swallowed nervously before mumbling. "I plead the fifth." 

A moment later the bath was filled with the sounds of laughter at Nick's expenses. She smiled at him, reaching out to gently pet his chest reassuringly. "It's ok Nick. We're just having some fun."

She watched as he nodded slowly, relaxing a bit as he did so. "O-ok. I-"

The rest of what he'd been about to saw was cut off however as Judy let out a soft groan, their bodies both twitching involuntarily as his knot finally began to shrink. In truth it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It felt a bit like finally being able to relax a part of yourself that you'd kept tense for the last half hour or so. Against his chest Judy groaned, the feeling of pressure inside her lessening slowly. With a soft kind of shudder they separated, Nick's organ shrinking down to its normal size while retreating back into its sheath. At the same time Judy exhaled slowly, finally free yet making no attempt to move. Instead she rested her head back against Nick's chest, listening to his slow calming heartbeat. "I love you."

Nick responded a moment later. "I love you too."

Another chorus of "awwww"s filled the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment and talk to those who wanted nick and jill to sleep together.   
i never planned for them to do that. 
> 
> jill made it very clear that her feelings about nick are negative  
so it wouldnt feel right to me as well as to judys character if she were to make jill sleep or engadge in any kind of sexual activity with nick.   
it would feel like blackmail at least and rape at worst.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> if you are NOT a fan of stories where nick sleeps with someone other than judy: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER
> 
> if you are NOT a fan of 'lemons'; DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER
> 
> those of you who are left; ENJOY THE CHAPTER

Every nerve in his body tingled, pleasure rippling and racing through him. He forced himself to breath, doing his best to resist the feelings rushing through him. "J-j-Judy..."

His words broke off into a moan of want as she appeared above him, like some kind of angel. He reached for her, hoping to use the contact to distract himself from the pleasure he was feeling. He groaned into the kiss, the feeling of her beautiful soft pink lips only making him feel (if it was possible) even better. Above him Judy smiled, gently stroking his ears. "You're doing great slick. Just a little bit longer." He groaned in response, suddenly unable to form words as the pleasure he was feeling changed. His tongue came to hang out the side of his mouth as he panted. His toes curling and uncurling unconsciously as he struggled to resist. Above him Judy smirked down at him, clearly enjoying the power she had over him in that moment. "How does it feel? Does it feel good?"

He whined loudly, nodding almost frantically. It felt so good. So soooo good that it almost hurt. Above him just shifted, running her paws through the fur on his chest. "Good fox. Just a little bit longer."

He whined softly, his tail twitching unconsciously as he did so. Another ripple of pleasure washed through him, making him gasp while his back arched. He groaned louder as he felt the pleasure shift, moving along his warm fleshy shaft to swirl around his tip. His heart hammered in his chest as he struggled to keep calm, doing his best to do as Judy asked and resist for just a bit longer. That proved to be much harder said than done as the pleasure again moved, swirling once more around his tip before slowly trailing down his length, returning it to the warm wet tight feeling that took his breath away and made his toes curl. Above him Judy chuckled, her paws still gently petting his chest and neck. Fuck he wanted to give in, to let the waves of pleasure overtake him and drag him down into the awaiting escstacy. It would feel so good and be so easy. And yet he resisted, forcing himself to take long deep breaths and push back against the pleasure. He'd promised, and he always kept his promises.

The pleasure lapped at his length, drifting slowly up and down. As it did so, a familiar female voice reached his ears. "Don't forget to use your paws too. Your mouth doesn't have to do all the work." A second later he gasped as the feeling as a pair of soft warm paws reached him; one of them gently massaging his balls while another wrapped around and squeezed the side of his bulb. His moans became deeper, more feral. The added sensation making him slip just a little bit further into the pleasure. His foxhood throbbed and pulsed, making him squirm and whimper. 

Above him Judy smiled, again leaning down to kiss him. "Keep it up Nick. Just a little bit longer. Be a good fox and wait just a little bit more."

He grunted in frustration, his tail lashing desperately from side to side as she struggled not to give it. It would have felt so good though, so impossibly good to grab the source of pleasure pin her down and fuck her face like an animal. For a moment he almost lost control, a deep almost feral growl making his chest vibrate as he flexed his body as if to spring up and off the bed he was pressed back into. Above him Judy seemed to know what he was going through. "Come here sisters, come get a feel for what a real predator feels like."

A moment later his feral growl died in his throat, his urge to savagely fuck draining slightly as he felt the matress depress around him. A moment later he moaned as a new feeling reached him, one of paws touching him, stroking his fur and running along his body. He shivered slightly, his eyes flickering up to Judy who smiled down at him. She wasn't alone now, several other rabbits had gathered around. Their paws ran all over his body, his stomach and chest, his arms and legs, and even-

"N-naaaaah!" 

The sensation of more soft warm paws touching his balls and bulb made him gasp, his back arching; actually lifting him slightly off the mattress. His toes curled unconsciously as his organ throbbed happily; loving the attention and worship it was receiving. Down by his hips the familiar female voice spoke softly, a slight tone of amusement tinging it. "Well girls? Has our fox here earned his climax?"

He whimpered loudly, nodding almost frantically as he panted and whined. He looked pleadingly up at the rabbits that had all gathered around him. After a few moments Judy chuckled softly. "Mom it's been almost an hour. He's MORE than earned it."

Bonnie chuckled softly. "Of course he has. I was just teasing him. Don't worry Nick, I have something extra special for you."

He whined louder, the loss of attention on his organ making it throb angrily and painfully. To his right he heard one of Judy's sisters speak softly. "he's really vocal. I don't think I've ever been with a male who makes as much noise as he does."

Judy nodded. "I really like it. It's like… he gets super into it."

Again he whimpered loudly, desperate to feel the pleasure from before. He got his wish a second later as Bonnie let out a soft half chuckle half sigh and leaned forward again. "Pay attention girls. The finale is very important." A second later his whimper was cut off, becoming a low deep moan as he felt Bonnie's mouth return to his foxhood. He groaned loudly, his head rolling back against Judy's lap. "Remember girls, suction is important. A little is good a lot is GREAT. Isn't that right Nick?" As she spoke Bonnie applied the aforementioned suction, taking whatever thoughts he might have been thinking and wiping them away with pleasure. He grunted as his hips bucked and humped upwards, quickly slipping in and out of Bonnie's mouth. His eyes closed as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to his climax, the gentle squeezing and massaging of his balls only adding to the sensations that were coursing through him. He panted and whined, his foxhood throbbing in delight as Bonnie increased the pace at which she was moving. 

It started as a kind of twitch, one that started in his tail and made it twitch and bristle uncontrollably. It swept through his hips, making them buck and jerk almost frantically while he let out a long deep rumbling growl that made his chest vibrate and seemed to drown out all other sounds in the room. He moaned as his back arched, the white-hot pleasure that had been filling and wracking his body suddenly surging through him. Fireworks exploded in his vision despite his eyes being closed and it was with a deep shuddering growling moan that he felt the first wave of pleasure crash down on him. Above him he felt Judy press in, gently planting a kiss on his nose before nuzzling his neck. His fingers and paws clawed at the bedding, desperately trying to find something to hold on to as he shook and vibrated with pleasure. He found a pair of paws and grabbed them, squeezing them tightly as another wave of pleasure slammed into him making him moan and grunt as he felt his foxhood twitch and spasm as it erupted. It seemed to go on endlessly, the pleasure slamming into him again and again and again, leaving him wracked and trembling; with just enough strength to gasp for air before the next wave hit him. He felt almost drunk… or stoned… or both at the same time. Above him Judy chuckled softly, whispering gently to him. "Good fox. Let it all out." Somehow that only made things feel even better as another wave washed over him. He whined weakly, desperate to-

He felt a pair of warm soft lips press against his and he seized them, returning the kiss hungrily. His tongue invaded her mouth, flickering along it's roof and sides, claiming it. For a moment he opened his eyes expecting to find Judy, but instead finding a brown and white rabbit, one of the many gathered around him. He broke the kiss, slightly startled gasp escaping him. Above him he watched as the brown and white rabbit shifted, looking at Judy. "thanks… you're right… he's an amazing kisser." He felt his face flush with heat at the compliment. Judy seemed to sense his embarrassment though because a Moment later she swooped in and planted another kiss on him. He groaned into the kiss, allowing the warm familiar feelings to ease him back to reality. He felt Bonnie's mouth leave his foxhood, no longer actively sucking but instead planting a few soft kisses along the fleshy length before speaking to the assembled rabbits. "And that's the lesson girls. Remember, if you have any questions come see me. And don't forget that if you don't wanna blow him, you don't have to. It's your choice."

The group of gathered rabbits all nodded, mumbling a few words of thanks as they shifted; climbing off the bed they'd all gathered on and moved to leave the room. Panting with fatigue, Nick lay back, allowing his head to return to Judy's lap. Above him Judy chuckled. "Mom is pretty good at blowjobs huh?"

He nodded, still panting. 'Good' wasn't the word he'd use. He'd had 'good' blowjobs before. This had been on a whole other level, like she'd been trying to suck his soul out through his dick. From around his hips Nick heard Bonnie chuckle softly. "Blame it on a misspent youth."

That piqued his interest, making him shift to watch as she carefully climbed off his hips before straightening the modest sundress dress she was wearing. "Oh? Is there a story there?" 

Bonnie looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Chance Morningstar. He was one of the football players at my highschool. I had such a crush on him. To be fair so did every other female in the school. And I remember thinking the best way to win him over was to leave him weak in the knees." A grin spread across Bonnie's face. "Of course since he was a horse that would have been a bit hard to do without some… practice." Bonnie licked her lips playfully. "Natural talent only goes so far." 

Nick's eyes widened at that. "A horse?!"

Bonnie grinned and nodded. "My sister Hayla had the same reaction when I begged her to help me buy a dildo to practice on."

Judy looked at her mom, slightly amused. "So whatever happened?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Nothing. During one of the school socials I went to find him and show him what I learned and found him behind the gym up to his balls in the rump of the defensive lead. Turns out he was gay. Needless to say I was disappointed." Again Bonnie grinned. "But none of the males I was ever with afterwards were."

As if it was agreeing with her, Nick felt his foxhood throb again, clearly hoping for some more of Bonnie's expert attention. Bonnie seemed to know what he was thinking, a small smirk spreading across her face as she spoke. "Thank you for your assistance with this lesson Nick. I'm sure the girls were much more engaged than when we use a dildo. I really appreciate it. Anyways I'll leave you two al-"

Bonnie's words cut off as she felt a form move in behind her. The door that she'd just started to open shut as she found herself cornered against it. A second later a cool voice spoke in her ear. "And just where do you think you're going mom?"

The tone Judy was using sent a small shiver up her spine, so too did the feeling of Judy's paw toying with the hemline of her dress. "I-i was gonna go find you f-f-fath-aaaaaaah."

The moan was involuntarily, uncontrolled as she felt Judy's paw move, slipping under her skirt to press against her more than soaked panties. Behind her Judy chuckled. "You could do that. But you won't, not this time." This time she whimpered the feeling of Judy's finger drawing lazy teasing circles against her barely covered entrance making her legs shake slightly. "Instead you're gonna turn around and give Nick a proper thank you for dragging him into one of your little sex demos." A second later she yelped, her body jerking as she felt Judy's paw spank her sex firmly. "Isn't that right?"

She bit her lip, the feelings of want and desire that she'd been working so hard to control the entire lesson threatening to spill out of her. It had been difficult to keep herself in control, there was no doubt that Nick was definitely sexy by just about any mammal's definition of the word. She'd seen the looks her daughter's had given him, each of them no doubt half fantasizing about being in her place worshipping his organ or else pinned beneath him as he rutted their brains out. Even she had lost herself a little bit, finding the taste and smell of his warm throbbing wanting flesh intoxicating. Behind her Judy pressed in, half pinning her against the door. "Admit it mom, you want Nick to fuck you don't you?"

She squirmed guiltily under Judy's pressure. She did, she really almost desperately did. Judy seemed to know the answer though. "You know, he and I have been talking. Come up with our list." As she spoke Judy's fingers moved, making Bonnie's breath hitch in her chest as she felt her finger gently slip under the edge of her panties and start to stroke her entrance directly. "You're on that list. In fact you're the very first name."

She bit her lip. Squirming again under Judy's touch, her eyes flickering in the direction of the bed where Nick was still laying. "R-r-really?"

She felt Judy nod. "Nick INSISTED on it. I think he wants to fuck you too."

As she spoke Judy continued to move her fingers, gently toying with her mother. She could practically taste the want coming from the older rabbit. She leaned in, her breath wafting against Bonnie's ear. "Now, lose the dress and get over there."

Again she gave her mom's sex a small spank, noting how wet her paw felt when she withdrew it from under her skirt. Almost instantly Bonnie was moving, pulling the dress up and over her head before tossing aside. The fire in her stomach burned hungrily, so much so that as she moved to unhook her bra her paws shook slightly. It had been a long time since she'd been THIS horny. It wasn't that she didn't find her husband attractive, far from it. Stu was a wonderful buck who had given her everything she'd ever wanted. It was just-

She felt Judy's paws wrap around her wrists, holding them back and making her whimper loudly as she struggled. Behind her she felt Judy chuckle softly. "So eager mom. I bet you can't wait to have him inside you. I bet you're about ready to cum at just the thought." She whimpered again, nodding her head almost desperately. It was true, her body felt like it was on fire and her eyes had zeroed in and we're now focusing on the long hot length of fox meat that was still somehow hard and full erect; just waiting for her. She shivered as Nick looked her up and down, making her feel almost like a piece of meat being inspected before being eaten. She felt Judy prod her slightly, half marching her to the bed before pushing her onto it. Almost instantly she felt Nick's paws grab her, dragging her forward and against him. She shivered as their fur brushed together, but a moment later her thoughts were wiped away as he pulled her into a kiss. She groaned, her eyes drifting closed as the kiss deepened. It felt different, but good. It was less lovingly and more; a shiver raced up her spine as she felt Nick's tongue flicker against her lips. She opened her mouth almost automatically without even thinking about it, her moan deepening as she felt his tongue invade her. 

When they broke apart Bonnie found she was panting, her breasts heaving slightly from her chest rising and falling, a fact that was not lost on Nick. The feeling of his paws on her breasts was exhilarating, making her gasp and shudder as she felt him first gently squeeze them with his paws before becoming a little bolder. She bit her lip, squirming where she sat straddling his chest as she felt his warm wet slick tongue tease her breast, circling and lapping at one of her nipples before doing the same to the other. A second later she gasped loudly as she felt his lips pucker against her fur, giving her nipple an almost teasing suck. Next to her Judy let out a soft whine, clearly feeling a bit left out of what was happening. Instantly Nick released Bonnie's nipple, his paw going to Judy which he pulled off the floor and onto the bed, before dragging her in close for a deep ragged kiss. 

She couldn't help but watch them as they kissed, remembering what it was like to young and in this stage of a relationship where it was almost nonstop sex and kissing. She watched as they broke apart, Nick leaning in to whisper something into Judy's ear. A moment later a smirk spread across Judy's face as she turned to look at her mom. "You're right."

Before Bonnie could ask what Nick was right about Judy moved, pressing in against her before reaching back to put her paw on the back of her head and-

The kiss was deep and lustful, definitely not the kind of kiss she'd ever expect from her normally straight-laced and downright vanilla daughter. A decedent and forbidden shiver raced up her spine, only growing in strength when she felt Judy's tongue playfully run against her lip. She opened her mouth automatically, another forbidden shiver running through her as Judy's tongue slipped inside. For several seconds they stayed like that, pressed together kissing breaking apart only when a soft whine reached their ears. Pulling away from her daughter Bonnie looked to Nick. Finding him wide eyed and clearly aroused by the display he'd just seen, his foxhood throbbing in obvious approval as well. "Awwww." Judy's voice was seductive and teasing."don't worry Nick, we didn't forget about you."

As she spoke Judy shifted, leaning down so she was laid across one of Nick's legs as she leaned in and began to lick and kiss one side of his foxhood. Bonnie did the same, mirroring Judy's movements before returning her lips to Nick's length. Again Nick let out a low moan, his organ throbbing under their touch as she both kissed and licked his length. As they did so Bonnie felt Nick's paw come to rest on her rump, gently squeezing it to indicate that he was enjoying what was happening. Pressing forward Bonnie slowly lapped at Nick's length, drifting upwards towards his tip so she could swirl her tongue around it. Nick's touch of her rumb changed, becoming tighter as he let out another moan. Smiling to herself Bonnie relaxed her jaw, allowing Nick's organ to slip into her mouth and halfway down her throat. At this Nick hips bucking involuntarily as he let out a gasp, his length swelling to fill the new place it found itself in. She paused for a moment, shifting to see Nick's expression was that of pure bliss and pleasure with his eyes closed, his head leaning back against the pillows of the bed and his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Shifting again she found that Judy had drifted lower and was licking Nick's base and bulb with a smile across her face. "Enjoying yourself slick?" Nick's only response was to groan and nod his head, his organ again throbbing in Bonnie's mouth. 

For a long while they stayed like this, spread across Nick's legs, both bunnies worshiping the fox like a king. For Bonnie it was rather exhilarating, it had been a long time since she'd done anything like this before. Yes her sex life wasn't stale by any stretch of the imagination but this… this was something different, something new, something fun. As she worked her muzzle up and down Nick's length she felt his paw squeeze her rump again, half gripping her tail to indicate he wanted her to move a little closer. Foxhood still in her mouth she did so, shifting a little closer to him. A second later her eyes widened an automatic moan slipping from her as she felt Nick's fingers brush against her sex. For a moment she froze, her eyes closing as a wanton shiver raced up her spine. Her toes curled as she felt Nick's warm fingers stroke her entrance again. the rough yet gentle feeling of his paw pads circling her lips making her shiver again. A moment later she moaned, the sound muffled by Nick's length as one of his fingers slipped inside her. Instantly her insides clamped down on his digit, twitching and spasming around it as it slipped deeper and deeper into her. She shuddered as she felt his finger move, slowly slipping in and out of her at an almost lazy pace. She shifted a little, allowing him more access which he readily accepted, his finger drifting deeper inside her, before slowly being joined by another.

It was becoming difficult to breath now, the feeling of his fingers made her pant and shake forcing her to let his foxhood go free or risk choking on it. She whimpered involuntarily as she felt his fingers suddenly leave her. A second later that whimper turned into a whine as she felt him grip her hips, pulling her up before spinning her around and-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" 

The moan was uncontrollable, her back arched on its own and her face contorted into an almost drunk smile as she felt Nick's warm almost hot and wet tongue probe her entrance gently. In front of her Judy grinned at her, clearly knowing exactly what she was feeling at that moment. Another moan erupted from her as his tongue slipped inside her, the warm, wet, slick appendage wriggled and squirmed inside her, making stars burst in front of her eyes as it did so. Weakly she gripped the fur on his hips, panting and shaking as he worked, in front of her face Nick's foxhood bobbed and swayed. After several moments Judy chuckled, drifting away from Nick's organ to lean into her mother's ear, though she still kept her paws busy. "How does it feel?"

She couldn't respond, only groan and moan as Nick's tongue kept moving, making her eyes cross slightly as her hips pressed instinctively back against his face. She whimpered loudly as she felt the knot in her stomach start to tighten and burn, Nick's beautiful perfect tongue coaxing it along to become tighter and hotter. Her legs moved on their own, bending backwards behind Nick's head pushing it against her hips forcing his tongue even deeper inside her. Her heart pounded in her throat and her foot was starting to twitch as she drew closer and closer and closer-

An explosive whine erupted from her mouth as she felt his tongue leave her sex. Grunting she pressed back against him, desperate to have his tongue return to her insides. She felt his paws squeeze her hips, keeping her from pushing too far back against him; which only made her whine louder as she felt her climax start to ebb away. She threw her head back, turning to see what he could possibly be doing only to find him looking at her, a smirk covering her face. "What's the matter Bonnie? You can dish it but you can't take it? You kept me like that for almost an hour but you can't last more than 10 minutes?"

She ground her teeth together, still hopelessly struggling against his grip wanting desperately to feel-

"Naaaaaaaah!"

She gasped and moaned as she felt his tongue press against her entrance, running a long slow lick up it's entire length. In front of her Judy smiled. "How does she taste?"

Again she moaned, the feeling of Nick's war flat tongue licking her entrance taking her breath away. "A bit like peaches if I'm being honest." Another lick sent shivers up her spine. "Delicious."

In front of her Bonnie watched as Judy looked at her. "Hear that mom? Nick likes how you taste."

Another lick to her sex wiped away whatever she might have said in response to that. He was teasing her, his tongue probed and lapped at her entrance, keeping her locked in this state of desperate arousal and need that left her shaking, panting and wanting. In front of her Judy shifted, running her paw up Nick's sizable length. "Are you ready mom? Are you ready for Nick to pin you down? Are you ready to be his prey?"

Those words send a shiver down her spine unlike anything she'd ever felt before. They took her breath away and made her squirm as the heat of want writhed inside her. She was more than ready. She nodded, biting her lip as she did so; the feeling of Nick’s warm breath on her sex making her somehow egging her on. She huffed and grunted, struggling hopelessly against his grip, desperate to feel his tongue against her once more. A second later she moaned, all the air exploding from her lungs as she felt something warm, firm and rough brush against her entrance. Her chest heaved and her eyes crossed for a moment as she felt Nick lazily run a longer along the length of her entrance. In front of her Judy smirked, leaving in to pull her into another kiss while keeping her paws on Nick’s length. As she felt Judy's tongue slip into her mouth, Bonnie groaned, another shiver running up her spine. When had Judy become such a good ki-

But a new sensation reached her then, one that shot through her body like a bolt of lightning making her entire body jerk and her groan turn into a deep moan. Her eyes widened and she broke the kiss, her mouth remaining open in a ragged and almost feral pants as she felt one of Nick's slowly ease itself inside her. Her insides squirmed and clamped down on the fox’s digit, somehow making it feel bigger than it was; which only made her pant and gasp more. In front of her Judy chuckled softly, clearly enjoying the sight of her in such a state. She felt Nick’s palm press against her rump, his digit slowly shifting inside her stroking in and out before-

“S-S-S-SWEET CH-C-CHEESE AN-”

The rest of her words were cut off as Nick added another finger, slowly slipping it inside her while continuing his gentle stroking. At the same time she felt his thumb move; shifting to stroke the bundle of nerves at her entrance that made her legs shake violently as she almost lost control of herself. Her entire body quivered, the knot of pleasure in her stomach quickly starting to tighten and burn as Nick continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her. Her ears burned with a combination of lust, arousal and embarrassment. She could feel her arousal coating Nick's fingers, making each thrust inside her slick and wet as it sent a jolt through her body. She felt like she was teetering on the edge of a cliff, and at any moment he was going to push her over the edge and let her fall; and she desperately wanted him too. Behind her she heard Nick chuckle, his voice deep and wild; making the fur on the back of her neck stand on end and an instinctive fear bubbling up in her brain at his command. “Cum.”

It happened on it’s own, independent of everything else she was feeling at that moment. One second she was teetering on the edge of that cliff and the next moment she had fallen. Her entire body jerked, her toes curling involuntarily as her tail twitched almost frantically. Her insides clamped down around Nick’s fingers, twitching and spasming around them as stars exploded in front of her eyes. It felt like every nerve in her body was on fire and any moment she might actually burst into flames. Her back arched on it’s own, her voice echoing around the bedroom in a loud guttural and wild scream. Her eyes clamped shut and her body rocked backwards, desperate to feel more of the fox’s fingers inside her. For how long she stayed like that she wasn't sure, time didn't seem to matter much as she rode out the storm of pleasure inside her. Her heart was beating wildly, so forcefully that it almost hurt. Her sides and legs shook with the effort of keeping her up and her breathing was coming in short quick gasps. Weakly she groaned, her eyes opening as she felt her strength leave her body as she slumped forward panting. 

Behind her she felt Nick move, his fingers slowly withdrawing from her body before she felt him lean forward and plant a soft kiss against her entrance that sent warm waves of blissful pleasure rippling through her body. in front of her Judy smiled at her, her purple eyes darting so she was looking back at her fox. “Think you might have pushed her just a tad bit too hard slick.” Bonnie groaned in response, nodding her head where it lay against Nick’s hips, her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth in a ragged pant.

Behind her, Bonnie heard Nick chuckled softly. “Hehehe, did I almost break the bunny?" Despite the teasing tone of his words Nick shifted, leaning forward to gently grip Bonnie's shoulders, slowly shifting her so she was leaning back against his chest before rolling her over so she could lean against the small bank of pillows at the head of the bed. Leaning in he planted a soft kiss against Bonnie's neck, whispering softly as he did so. "Just let us know when you're good to continue Bonnie. Ok?"

He got a soft groan and a small nod of the matron rabbit's head. He'd barely begun to pull away when he felt Judy move, climbing up and onto his hips to take her mother's place. He turned to look at her, their lips meeting a moment later in a warm gentle kiss that still somehow managed to make his foxhood throb just as much as any of the other kisses he'd had recently. It felt so good to be able to kiss her. It made his tail twitch and his heart speed up a little bit. As they broke apart he spoke softly. "Holding up carrots?" 

She chuckled and grinned, reaching back to give his foxhood a tantalizing squeeze that made his eyes widen and his chest rumble softly. "I was gonna ask you the same question, slick. Not everyday you find yourself in such a situation."

He grinned back at her, nodding in agreement. "That's for sure." As he spoke his paws drifted over her legs, running through the warm soft fur before starting to wander up her stomach and chest. "Never in my wildest..." He paused for dramatic affect. Playing pinching one of Judy's soft pink nipples making the rabbit stiffen and gasp loudly. "ok… maybe in my very wildest dreams, would this ever happen." 

Again Judy squeezed his foxhood, smirking at him as she did so. "Oh? So you've dreamed about fucking me and my mom before?" Those words sobered him up slightly, making him squirm under her grip and chew his lip as he tried to decide how to answer that question. Her tone was that of seductive teasing, but at the same time he could easily hear a hint of something that sounded a bit like…

"Hey." Her voice had changed now becoming softer, more reassuring. Above him Judy shifted, her paw leaving his length to go to his face, gently cupping his cheeks in her paws. "If this is too much, we can stop. I don't wanna force you to do anything you don't want to."

He bit his lip again, his eyes darting to Bonnie who was starting to stir softly. Looking back to Judy he made up his mind the moment his eyes connected with hers. He leaned forward, capturing her lip again in a kiss. Unlike the other kisses he'd given her today though, this one wasn't fueled by lust. He pressed gently against her, his nostrils filling with her warm musky scent as he gently held her against him. When they broke apart he leaned in, nuzzling her neck gently. "It's ok Judy. I… I'll admit I didn't really expect things to turn out this way when I woke up this morning. But… it's not bad." He smirked, inhaling a bit more of her scent. "Besides, judging from your scent I don't think you mind that much." At his words Judy felt the tips of her ears tingle, she opened her mouth to respond but instead found her words wiped away as she felt Nick's warm rough fingers brush between her legs. Her ears began to tingle even more as she felt his fingers stroke her gently, making her aware of just how wet she had become. He was right, she was enjoying this. There was something about watching him be like this that aroused her on a deep level. Maybe it was that she could see him up close, being suave and confident yet gentle and carting; without being on the receiving end of it?

In front of him Nick shifted, his paw going to her cheek, his thumb running softly through her fur. "But I want… no, I need you to know this Judy." Their eyes connected once more, his piercing almost impossibly green eyes looking at her with such intensity that for a moment she froze. "You're the one I love. You're my first and ONLY love. No matter what."

The sincerity of his words made her pause, her breath catching in her chest as she looked at him. It was such a romantic thing to say, something she'd never expected anyone to ever say to her. When other children had been fantasizing about finding their prince charming and getting married she'd been focused on becoming a cop. When her friends and family had been busy swooning over their crushes she'd been training her mind and body. When they'd been fucking their brains out she'd been preparing for the entrance exams and not paid them much attention. She'd all but written off ever find love, instead focusing her energy on accomplishing her dreams and joining the ZPD. And yet despite that, here she was now. In the arms of a fox, who wasn't asking her to change. Who had not only accepted her for who she was but also her family and culture for what it was despite it being so different they may as well have been from different planets. "I love you Nick Wilde." The words left her mouth without thought. It was automatic and involuntarily, but most importantly it was true.

In front of her Nick smiled and leaned in, planting a soft tender kiss against her lips that made a ripple of warmth bloom in her chest. "I love you too, Judy hopps."

"Awwww. You two are so sweet together." 

The sound of Bonnie's voice made both Nick and Judy blink, turning to see that the matron rabbit had rolled over and was now watching them with a happy smile across her face. 

"Feeling better?" Judy's voice was soft and curious.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes I am. But I think you two should have some alone time. I'll go fi-hey!"

As she spoke Bonnie started to move, as if planning to get off the bed. But her plan was thwarted by Judy who grinned before reaching over to grab her mother's wrist. A moment later Judy pulled, tugging her mom back towards them. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, only for her words to vanish as she felt Judy's paw slip between her legs and casually brush against her sex. "You're still soaking wet." Bonnie felt her ears tingle with embarrassment, wisps of pleasure starting to wash through her body as Judy continued to stroke her. Behind her she felt Nick shift, his warm fluffy chest pressing against her back before she felt his muzzle come in to plant a soft kiss against her neck that sent a shiver racing up her spine.

She felt Nick's warm breath wafts against her ear, making her tail twitch uncontrollably as he spoke in a low husky voice. "Judy was telling the truth before Bonnie. You're number one on our Share List." Those words sent another shiver up her spine. She felt Nick shift, planting another kiss a little lower down her neck. "If you want to stop we can. But you don't have to go."

She shivered, his deep warm husky voice making her skin itch and tingle with a kind of want she couldn't explain. A second later she groaned, the feeling of Nick's warm paws reaching her as they slowly trailed across her sides, slowly making their way to her breasts. She bit her lip again, inhaling sharply as she felt him touch her chest, gently squeezing her breasts before starting to knead them softly. Again she felt Nick lean in, whispering softly into her ear. "You have great boobs Bonnie. So soft and warm."

The tingling in her ears grew, even more so when Judy chuckled in front of them. "Well then, that settles it."

A second later Bonnie felt herself being moved, with Nick sliding out from under her while Judy gripped her arms and spun her around before pulling her backwards into her chest. She gasped in surprise as she felt Judy's paws on her knees, spreading them apart before speaking softly. "You're his prey now." 

She opened her mouth to speak, only to fall silent as a sound reached her ears. A low deep growling rumble that made the hairs on her body stand on end and her eyes widen. in front of her she watched as Nick slowly stalked towards her, his tongue coming out to lick his lips in an almost feral way. His claws trailed through her fur, prickling the skin underneath; leaving softly stinging trails as they moved. Instinctively she let out a soft whimper, the sound slipping from her uncontrollably as he leaned in closer to her. The kiss was hot and ragged, not one of lovers but instead of two mammals in the grips of lust. She groaned uncontrollably as she felt his tongue force its way into her mouth, running along the roof in a possessive and demanding way. At the same time she felt one of his paws shift, leaving more stinging trails as it drifted down her chest and stomach before-

“HMPH!”

The feeling of his fingers probing her entrance once more was like a bolt of lightning shooting through her body. She tried to pull back, to break the kiss and gasp for breath only to feel him move with her; keeping the kiss going. She shook involuntarily, her paws gripping fistfulls of his chest fur as she felt a second finger join the first inside her, slowly spreading her insides in preparation for what was about to happen. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled, Nick's hot musky scent somehow making her even more aroused than she had been before. When they finally did breath apart she gasped for breath, more of Nick's musky male scent filling her nostrils as he struggled to fill her lung with air. Behind her Judy chuckled softly. "Ready? It's time."

She'd been about to look back at her daughter when something stopped her, a feeling of something warm almost hot and firm brushing against her entrance. Her heart jolted in her chest, a fresh wave of juices spilling out of her as she looked to Nick before slowly looking down to see-

"S-s-ssweet ch-cheese and crackers!"

It may not have been the first time she'd seen Nick erect. She'd gotten a very good eyeful of it the morning her daughters had tried to give Nick a very good morning. But that didn't diminish the jolt of excitement, fear, nervousness, apprehension or arousal that shot through her at the sight of his throbbing length. She groaned involuntarily as he again teased her, rubbing his shaft against her entrance, sickening it with her more than ready juices. Behind her Judy spoke. "Just one thing mother. His knot is MINE. I'll let you have a taste, but not that."

Despite everything that was happening Bonnie felt a small smile spread across her face. She shifted, turning to plant a soft kiss against her daughter's cheek. "Of course hun. I'd never dream of taking that." 

In front of her she felt Nick move in, his warm fuzzy chest pressed against hers again, when she turned to face him she found her lips and his pressed together again. The kiss was shorter this time, but still left her panting and shaking when they broke apart. In front of her Nick leaned in, nuzzling her neck. "Ready?"

She nodded, perhaps a little faster than she meant to. "Y-yes!" She gasped, another jolt of lust fueled lightning shooting through her as she felt his length press against her stomach. Lion Christ how could he be so big? How had Judy been able to handle all of him? Was she hollow inside? "J-just… g-go slow."

Nick's response was to run his long warm wet tongue over her neck, sending another instinctive shudder rippling through her. She watched as he moved, drawing his hips back so he could adjust his angel before-

Her head snapped back automatically, her breath exploding from her lungs in a loud moan that echoed around the room. Her toes curled on their own and her grip on Nick's chest fur tightened until she was amazed she hadn't ripped the fur out. She felt him press in, allowing more than just the tip inside her. Her insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her, making her moan. Again as she found herself pushed to her limit. Above her Nick continued to nuzzle her and lick her neck, doing as she'd asked and moving slowly as another inch sunk into her. His organ felt hot inside her, and with each breath he took it pulsed and throbbed. Her back arched and she moaned again as another inch slipped inside her. Lion Christ he wasn't a fox, he was some kind of beautiful perfect sex god, that was the only explanation. Another inch and it felt like she was going to cum just from this. Her breathing was coming in ragged shuddering gasps. She felt dizzy from the effort to breath and her toes actually felt like they were cramping from how hard they'd curled. Another inch and this time she made a different sound, a twinge of pain from somewhere inside her making her let out a hiss. Instantly Nick's moved, pulling back a little while looking down at her. "Bonnie, are you ok? Do we need to stop?"

She shook her head, her feet hooking together behind Nick's back to keep him from pulling anymore out. "N-no!" Her voice shook as she managed to speak. "J-just… g-give me… A moment." She lay back against Judy's chest, her head rolling and coming to lay against Judy's shoulder. 

"You're halfway there mom. You did good."

Mustering up a little strength Bonnie looked down, finding that Judy was right. Half of Nick's pulsing fleshy red length had vanished inside her. Somehow that knowledge made her even more aroused. In front of her Nick let out a soft low grunt, his organ throbbing in response. She pulled at his chest fur, and a moment later their lips met again. The kiss was long and deep and did just what she'd hoped it would do, distract her. When they broke apart she nodded, indicating she was ready for him to continue. He didn't immediately start though, instead she felt his paws return to her breasts, squeezing and kneading them softly making her groan. She watched as his eyes looked at her, and she could practically see the question in his head. "It's ok Nick. Do it." 

She watched as his eyes widened for a moment, before he moved; leaning down to flicker his tongue over one of her pink nipples. At same time his hips shifted, beginning to press against her again. She groaned and panted as she felt more of him enter her, the discomfort she felt before being easily overridden by the feeling of his warm wet tongue licking and lapping at her chest. Behind her Judy nuzzled her neck, whispering the occasional word or encouragement into her ear as more and more of Nick's organ filled her. Her foot thumped the bed instinctively, the pleasure she was feeling threatening to spill out of her at any moment. She felt Nick press against her, the fox letting a warm deep almost purring sound as the last inch vanished inside her; leaving only his bulb which he gently ground against her. She clung to him, her entire body from the tips of her toes to the ends of her ears quivering and vibrating with pleasure. They were both panting, their scents mingling together in a blur of smell and musk. She half expected him to start thrusting right away, that's what most rabbits did. But he didn't, instead he continued to suckle and lick her breasts. Swapping over to lavish attention on her other nipple before starting to massage them again. 

In a way it was rather sweet, his paws would squeeze and knead her breasts for a time before pulling back and allowing them to rest a moment. She felt a smile spread across her face as she watched him. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder, did Nick perhaps have a slight attraction to maternal mother figures? After several seconds Nick looked up at her. "You doing ok Bonnie?"

She nodded, panting softly."R-ready."

She felt Nick shift slightly, his paws coming to rest against her hips as he slowly withdrew a bit of his length. Instantly she groaned, the feeling of him retreating making her shake with pleasure. "You ok?"

She nodded, again smiling at how sweet he was being. A male rabbit would probably be slamming in and out of her by now, barely able to remember his own name. Yet Nick was being tender and caring instead. "yeah… I'm ok. Don't worry. Keep going." 

She smiled again at him when he continued to look at her nervously; watching as he took a breath before-

"Naaaaaaaah!"

Fireworks exploded in front of her eyes and Nick drove his hips forward. Her grip on his chest shook, her tongue coming to hang out of the side of her mouth as she gasped for breath. Above her, Nick looked down at her worried. "B-Bonnie are yo-"

She cut him off, her voice a desperate almost pained yell. "Damn it Judy tell your fox to put his kits in me!"

A slightly stunned silence met her words. A moment later Bonnie felt her face burn with embarrassment as she realized what she'd just yelled out. Behind her Judy spoke, her voice a little uncertain. "Uh… mom..."

Closing her eyes Bonnie took a deep breath. "So-sorry. Um… yo-your father… um… he… like it when I… talk like th-AHHHHHH!"

The rest of her words vanished, becoming a Loud moan as she felt Nick rock his hips. She groaned weakly under him, pleasure washing through her body in a large wave as Nick again withdrew before thrusting back into her. Above her she could see him grinning down at him. Not the usual smile he had, but a cunning and conniving grin. One that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Oh? What was that Bonnie?" Again Nick rocked his hips, slipping some of his length out before burying it back again. "You want to have my kits?" Before she could respond he drove into her again, making her jerk and moan involuntarily. He was so big and warm, each thrust felt like it reached an impossible depth and shook her to her core. She grunted, struggling to maintain her grip on his chest as the fox slowly fell into a rhythm of movement. She groaned and whimpered, feeling him withdraw from her body only to gasp and moan as she returned. Above her Nick was still grinning, even as he leaned down to again run his tongue along her neck. "You'd make a great mother to my kits." His words sent shivers up her spine. "Of course I'd have to kick poor Stu out of your bedroom. Maybe he'd like sleeping in the guest room?"

He drove his hips forward, enjoying the way Bonnie shook and moaned beneath him as he did so. He grinned wider as he felt her grip on his chest fur tighten. For a moment he couldn't help but compare Bonnie to her daughter. Both were fit, their insides warm and wet and tight enough to almost make him see stars. But where Judy was fit and perky Bonnie was thicker and softer. Her body was less athletic and more matronly, with a little more meat on her bones. (so to speak) her breasts were at least twice the size of judies, and they would bounce and jiggle slightly with each thrust. it wasn't unpleasant by any means, just different; so much so that for a time he toyed with her, adjusting his speed and force just to see how Bonnie's chest would react. He also couldn't help but notice similarities, the way both Judy and Bonnie moaned, the way they clung to him as he drove in and out of them, the way their feet would thump against the bed. They were so different and yet in some ways very similar. 

Beneath him Bonnie let out a deep echoing moan, her insides clamping down and twitching around his foxhood, clearly trying to milk the seed out of him. He smirked a little, continuing to thrust in and out of her at the pace he'd found. Part of him was tempted to keep her like this, helpless and at his mercy, completely overwhelmed by pleasure; as payback for the last hour or so. A mirror of what she had done to him during her little demonstrati-

"Nick..."

He jumped a little at the voice in his ear, having been so buried in his own thoughts and pleasure that he hadn't noticed Judy shifting; slipping behind him to speak huskily into his ear. At the same time he felt her paws brush against his hips, circling them before going to his bulb to give it and tight squeeze. The sudden contact with his bulb made him gasp, his foxhood throbbing wantonly. Without direct stimulation like this he could go for about an hour or sometimes more. But with this kind of stimulation-

He moaned as again Judy squeezed his bulb, a shiver racing up his spine. He panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he tried to resist. He could Judy grinding against his back, clearly wanting her own release too. Another squeeze, this one enough to make him gasp and shudder as he felt the faintest ghosts of his climax starting to form. He growled, grinding his teeth together, making himself move faster and stronger, earning him a weak moan from Bonnie and a soft chuckle from Judy. "There's my predator." Her words made his fur prickle, his ears twitching slightly. "Do it Nick. Fill her with your kits." As she spoke Judy gave him another squeeze, this one tighter than the ones before.

He growled again, his tail twitching and lashing behind him before curling around Judy's waist and chest, the tip coming to rest against her neck almost possessively. Instinctively it wrapped around her, pulling the warm body closer against his back. Another growl rumbled his chest as his grip on Bonnie's hips tightened, his claws pickling her skin through her fur. Another squeeze was all it took to send him over the edge, making him lose himself in the savage feral pleasure he was feeling. He hunched low over his prey, his body pushing itself to its limit moving as fast and as hard as it could. The bed beneath them shook and creaked, banging loudly against the wall with the force of each thrust. Beneath him Bonnie let out another moan, her insides against tightening and twitching, her juices coating his length allowing him to move that much faster and harder. He could feel Bonnie below him, her breathing fast and ragged, her breasts bouncing and rubbing against his chest with each thrust. Behind him Judy groaned, her grinding against his back increasing with his movements. He ground his teeth together, the white hot boiling storm of pleasure in his stomach threatening to explode at any second. 

It started as a twitch. A rolling, shuddering shaking twitch that made the tip of his tail stand on end and his legs shake. His breath caught in his chest as a savage rumbling roar erupted from his lungs. Every hair on his body tingled as he buried himself inside his prey, another roar echoing through the room as she whimpered; her insides tightening and twitching around his length while she desperately clung to his chest. The storm in his stomach exploded, sending bolts of redhot ecstasy shooting through his entire body making him feel as if he were on fire. Behind him Judy exhaled sharply, her paws squeezing his knot so tightly he honestly couldn't tell where Bonnie's body ended and Judy's paws began. His foxhood twitched and spasmed, erupting in a gush of warm sticky seed that quickly filled his prey before starting to spill out and down her legs. Another growl making his entire body rumble and shake as his nostrils flared inhaling the hot musky sex filled sir of the room. He grunted and huffed, his head lifting and rolling back to lay against Judy's shoulder as he felt the rush of power and strength from his orgasm start to fade. 

He felt Judy shift a little, pressing her muzzle against the side of his neck in a warm nuzzle. A moment later he groaned and shuddered, a feeling of tension releasing around the base of his length. For a few moments Judy resisted, her paws continuing to squeeze and massage his knot despite its efforts to expand. In response he let out a soft whimper, to which she relented; allowing his knot to finally expand and grow in her grip. He panted heavily, feeling the last of his strength leave him as fatigue and exhaustion swept through him. His heart thundered in his chest and his legs shook with the effort to keep him from collapsing on top of Bonnie. Next to him Judy chuckled softly. "Did my fox enjoy that?"

He nodded his head, unable to make his throat form words. Again Judy chuckled, pressing another kiss against his cheeks. "Good. Cause I want the same thing once you recover."

He groaned and nodded again, doing his best to grin sideways at her as she helped him to lay down on the bed. Reaching out he grabbed her, pulling her half against his chest while his other paw did the same to Bonnie; scooping the half limp rabbit up and pulling her against him. A warm kind of satisfaction was spreading through him now. A soft tingling warm glow that made him feel content and sleepy. He held both rabbits close to him, managing to give each of them a soft kiss on their foreheads before the last of his strength left him, his eyes closing before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks.   
gosh; long chapter is long, huh?  
its a little over 9,000 words making it one of (if not) the longest lemon ive ever written. 
> 
> i wont say that im back to writing like before. a lot, A LOT of stuff has happened and im having to deal with it.   
you patients is appriciated


	18. Chapter 18

The festival was less crowded then before. The crowds that had been there at the start had thinned, making it easier for them to move around without running the risk of bumping into someone or stepping on someone's foot. When he commented on the lack of people Judy shrugged. "The festival only lasts a week, and today is friday. On Monday everyone will be in their fields harvesting their crops and working to get everything shipped off or stored away for the winter."

He looked at her curiously as they walked. "what are winters like here?"

She shrugged and chuckled. "Not as bad as you'd think. We usually get a few weeks of snow. Food definitely gets rationed, since it has to last longer. But it's not nearly as bad as it was even 20 years ago. I remember once when I was… four or five I think… the boiler broke and the whole warren was without heat. It was horrible. We all had to sleep in the communal rooms and bathing was super tricky cause the pipes kept freezing." Nick nodded, imagining the Hopps family huddled together for warmth. After a few seconds Judy looked sideways at him. "What were winters like in zootopia?"

He looked at her. "You've been through winters in the city."

She shrugged. "I know but… what was it like… for you?" 

He looked at her, for a few moments. The phrasing of her question wasn't lost on him. She wasn't asking him what the winters were like for the whole city. She was asking what it was like for him as a young relatively poor predator family. Taking a deep breath Nick sighed softly, his gaze lazily scanning the groups of people around them. "I won't lie… they were tough. Me and my sister didn't realize it at the time, but our family was pretty poor." Despite his words Nick felt a smile tug at the edges of his mouth. "I remember whenever it was winter my dad would call us into the living room and tell us we were gonna do a fireside campout. Actually sis and I really loved them. Mom would give us hopperdogs and dad would sometimes bring marshmallows and we'd all sleep together in the living room under a big blanket, in front of the fireplace." His smile faltered a bit. "At the time I just thought it was something cool. You know, some families go to movies, or go on vacation or car trips. Mine did living room campouts. Wasn't until I was older that I understood. See, the house we lived in was super old and the furnace didn't work all the time. Mom and dad kept it just warm enough that we wouldn't freeze to death and then our fur coats would do the rest of the work. Those nights we did our campouts are when blizzards and snowstorms would hit and the temperature would drop below freezing. If we hadn't had the fire going and all been huddled together, we might have frozen."

A slightly awkward silence followed his words. Shifting to look at Judy, Nick could see that his story had affected her, her ears were down and her gaze was slightly wider than usually as she looked at him. "Nick… I..."

He shrugged and shook his head. "It's fine carrots. Nothing I can do about it now and growing up that way did have it's advantages. I'm grateful for everything I have now and I take nothing for granted." He stopped walking, bending down to playfully tap her nose. "Especially my friends and especially especially my bunny girlfriend." He grinned, noting how Judy's nose twitched as she looked up at him for a few moments before raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Wow, that may be one of the cheesiest things you've ever said nick." Despite her words a smile had spread across Judy's face as she watched Nick straighten up and chuckle.

"Maybe, but it's true."

They both laughed at that, continuing to wander the festival as the day wore on. Pausing at a booth selling homemade trinkets nick scanned the items for a sale. Almost reflexively he recalled a time when he and finnick had tried selling stuff like this. Well maybe not exactly like this. The things for sale here were well made, with obvious skill and attention to detail going into the making of the jewelry and baubles for sale. Compared to them the little trinkets he and Finnick had cobbled together seemed positively amateurish and lame. Not overly surprising since most of their materials had been scrounged from back alleys, junkyards and the occasional dumpster. Although he also felt a smell swell of pride remembering the crowds that had gathered around as they'd worked to sell them and indeed at the end of the day they had both walked away with about $100.

"What do you think?"

The sound Judy's voice broke him from his memories, making him blink and turn to find her looking at him. Her head was tilted slightly, allowing him to see the pair of silver earrings with some kind of small blue stone that she was holding in front of her ears as if she was wearing them. He smiled and nodded. "they suit you. Add on a black dress and maybe some strappy heels and you'd be all set to go on a… date."

For some reason when he said the last word his voice faltered slightly, enough that Judy noticed it and gave him a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, doing his best to seem normal. "Nothing." It was a lie, and he could tell his words hadn't completely convinced Judy otherwise. He watched her as she turned to the owner of the tent, an elderly badger who smiled and took Judy's money before slipping the earrings into a small paper sack and handing them back to her.

As they left the tent Nick remained silent. His comment had made something occure to him. Something he hadn't considered before now. He'd been lucky up till now. Most of Judy's family had accepted his and hers relationship or at the very least shown that they weren't opposed to it. Sure Judy's sister Jill had made her opinions on the matter pretty clear, and from some of the greetings he'd got when he'd first arrived it was obvious that not all of the Hopps were thrilled about him. But overall everything had gone smoothly so far. But how would things go when they returned to the city and to work? Realistically there were going to be those who didn't approve of their coupling. They'd seen first hand how some mammals felt about interspecies pairings. Hell the week before this vacation they'd been called to the scene of a bar fight that had been started by a wolf who'd gotten drunk and taken offense at the hyena and tiger couple sitting in a booth minding their own business. How would they handle a situation like that?

It was one thing to show up as police officers. They had the authority of the law on their side. But what about if it was them out on a date and someone took offense. Not only were they different species but they were also predator and prey as well, a taboo that even most open minded mammals still hesitated around. How would restaurants or bars take it? Most places had policies allowing them to deny service to anyone that they took issue with. Originally the law was put in place as a way to make it so they deny service to customers who were being troublesome or causing problems. But more than once in his life Nick had been on the receiving end of that law, denied service because he was a fox. A hard lump formed in his throat as his gaze darted sideways, looking to judy who was busy looking around them at the other booths and their wares. Rabbits may have had the stereotype of being sex crazy but they were welcome pretty much anywhere they wanted to go. How would Judy feel if they went out on a date only to be denied service or entry because they were a predator and prey interspecies couple? How would he react? 

He was used to the casual specism towards foxes. He'd grown up with it all his life. How would Judy react when she saw it first hand?

"Why don't we go take a seat for a bit?" He barely registered her words, his body moving on autopilot, allowing her to lead him out of the main street of booths and to a set of bleachers that had been setup against the wall of a building. Slowly he sat down, noting with a little relief that the metal bleachers weren't hot to touch despite being in the sun. "Nick?" Her voice sounded oddly far away, as if she were somehow moving away from him despite literally sitting next to him. "Is everything ok?" 

He bit his lip, struggling to answer her question. Was everything ok? Right here and now; yes. Things were great right now. But in the future would things be ok? "I… I don't… I don't know."

Next to him he felt judy shift a little, looking at him uncertainly and with a little bit of fear in her beautiful purple eyes. "nick is something wrong? Did… did I do something?"

That made him look at her, his eyes widened as he turned to face her. "No! No, of course not judy." He could see the concern on her face, the uncertainty and worry. 

"Nick… if… if something we did… bothered you..."

Her words trailed off as he moved, taking her paws into his and giving them a gentle squeeze. "No judy. You didn't do anything wrong. I swear."

She looked at him. "But something is wrong. I can tell. What is it? Talk to me."

He sighed softly, mentally kicking himself for trying to hide something from an actual police detective. He looked at her, feeling a sensation of warmth bloom in his chest as he found her looking at him with concern. He sighed again. As much as he didn't want to have this conversation, it was one they definitely needed to have before they returned to the city. "I guess… I'm just thinking… being here with you has been wonderful." He chuckled. "Maybe a little different than I expected, but still wonderful. But now… our leave will be up in a week and we'll have to go back. I guess… I'm just… I'm worried."

Judy cocked her head curiously. "Worried about what?"

He looked at her, sighing again. "What will happen when we go back to Zootopia?"

Next to him judy blinked, slightly taken aback. "What do you mean? What's gonna happen?"

Again Nick sighed, tilting his head to look up at the sky and the occasional white puffy cloud that drifted by. "I don't know. That's the problem. I don't know what's going to happen."

Judy shook her head, frowning at him. "Nick you're not making any sense."

He looked at her. Could she really not understand? "Judy, we're an interspecies couple. Not only that but we're predator and prey. You know how… controversial that is. It's one thing when we're here in your home town. You're a celebrity here. But… when we go back to the city… I just…" he looked down at his paws. "I'm worried what will happen."

Next to him Judy was silent for several seconds, processing what he had said. It hadn't really occurred to her that things might change when they went back to the city. It was true though interspecies pairings as well as predator and prey couples was highly controversial right now. She looked at her fox, noting how his ears were pressed down against his head while his tail drooped behind him. Shifting, she reached over to gently squeeze one of his paws. "What do you want to happen?"

Nick looked at her, his sad expression unchanging. "what does that matter?"

Again she squeezed his paw. "Humor me. If you could do anything when we got back to the city, what would it be?"

He looked at her for a moment, then a small seductive smirk spread across his face. "I'd want to fuck the absolute daylights out of you while sitting at the cheif's desk, and make you moan so loud the entire precinct would hear."

Judy's tail twitched involuntarily, the tips of her ears tingling a bit as her mind worked to rapidly constru-

"Something that doesn't risk you getting fired… or working parking duty for the rest of your life."

Nick gave her a momentary pouting look. "Awww, you're no fun," before sighing softly and leaning back to look up at the sky. "Honestly? I'd like to find a nice little place together. Nothing fancy or anything but… just a nice little apartment or condo to call our own. Something bigger than that shoebox of an apartment you have now. With a nice shower we can share and a big fancy kitchen we'll never use cause all we eat is takeout."

She smiled, leaning her head sideways to rest on his shoulder. "That's… surprisingly simple of you."

She felt his chest swell slightly as he chuckled, his arm moving to wrap around her hip. "I'm a surprisingly simple fox… at times."

Again she chuckled. "What about our friends? Do you feel comfortable telling them about us?"

She felt Nick nod slowly. "I think so. Finnick, well to be honest he won't care one way or another. He'll probably make some noncommittal comment and then never bring it up again. That's just his way. Clawhauser… gods he's gonna squeal so loudly. Probably louder than the time I got him backstage passes to that gazelle concert." She nodded in agreement with that, already picturing the chubby cheetah grinning and laughing with glee. "Fangmire and Wolfford-"

She cut him off there, giving his ribs a small poke with her elbow. "Fangmire will probably be disappointed that you're off the market."

Playfully Nick jumped, making it look like Judy's dig had been stronger than it actually was. "Maybe. Then again that may just be the opening wolfford needs to make his move."

At that judy blinked, looking at her fox quizzically. "What?"

She watched as a grin spread across Nick's face. "you didn't know? Wolfford has been crushing on Fangmire, hard."

"Wait what? Since when?"

He looked at her, still grinning that smuggly knowing grin she'd come to expect from him when he knew something she didn't. "Since, like forever carrots. He's not exactly subtle about it. Always asking to be paired with her. Inviting her to drinks after work. He even gave her that box of feline chocolates on Valentine's day."

Judy cocked her head. She remembered asking wolfford about the box of chocolates but; "he said that that was just a tradition amongst wolves. That they give sweets to everyone they care about. Remember, he brought some for the rest of us too."

Nick chuckled, his grin widening. "True. But everyone else only got one or two pieces. Fangmire got an entire box all to herself. Pretty clear gesture if you ask me. You really didn't know?" She shook her head, casting her mind back over the last few months to try and find more instances that could indicate Wolfford's feelings for the tall muscular female tiger. Next to her Nick chuckled and nodded. "That's the only reason I turned down her date offer like I did. He was right there watching, so I hoped it would spurr him to ask her out. Oh well, missed opportunity."

Something in Nick's words changed something in her, a spark of jealousy flickering to life in her chest. She crossed her arms, her expression turning to a frown. "The only reason huh?"

Next to her she felt him move, his ears flicking forward curiously. "Huh? Why do you say it like that?"

She remained silent, her crossed arms growing a bit tighter. It was hard to describe what she was feeling right now. She wasn't angry… exactly. She knew what Nick had meant, and yet his words had made it sound like if wolfford hadn't been there watching then he might have said yes to the offer and actually gone out with fangmire. The spark of jealousy grew in her chest, becoming a flame as she imagined Nick and fangmire in some bar together, laughing and talking. Her tail twitched furiously as she imagined fangmire giving Nick one of her cocky grins, maybe suggesting they go back to her place. Her paws bunched into fists as the mental scene changed to Nick and fangmire kissing on a couch. She ground her teeth together, the feeling of jealousy growing into a fire as fangmire's paws slide down Nick's chest to cup his growing bu-

"JUDY?" 

She blinked, the raised volume at which Nick spoke finally breaking her out of her mental scene. She turned, finding that Nick was looking at her, with an expression of concern on his face. "I… um… w-what?" She did her best to seem casual, which meant that she failed horribly at it.

Next to her Nick continued to look at her worriedly. "Are you ok?" 

She nodded, again trying to seem casual. As if she hadn't just imaged her boyfriend and one her co-workers about to rut their brains out. "I-i'm fine."

Next to her Nick cocked his head, still looking at her with that curious expression before. "Fine huh?" His tone had changed, the familiar air of smugness and knowing that she'd come to associate with him creeping into it. Indeed out of the corner of her eye judy could see his famous foxy smirk spreading across his face, the same smirk that when they'd first met had made her blood boil. She tried to turn away from him, to not give him the satisfaction of-

"H-hey! W-what are you-"

He pulled her from the bleachers, looking wildly around as they hurried down the metal steps before turning and running along the side. A second later Nick darted sideways, pulling her along with him as they slipped under the bleachers and out of sight of anyone who may have been passing by. "You're not 'fine' judy." Gods, the tone of smugness in his voice was in full force, sending a small wave of fingers rippling up her spine at his words. Before she could respond she found herself playfully pushed against the wall of the building the bleachers had been set up against, with Nick casually leaning over her. She felt her ears tingle a bit at his cave, an involuntary shudder racing through her as his warm musky scent wafted against her nose. She opened her mouth to speak, to protest, to say that she was fine but found that her words died away as he brought his paw up. She gasped, her eyes widening and her heartbeat quickening as she felt one of his claws part her fur, pressing against her neck before slowly trailing upwards and against her jaw and chin. Above her nick was still smirking. "Judy hopps, you're jealous." 

She bit her lip. Her ears tingling with a combination of embarrassment and arousal. He was right, she knew he was but that didn't mean she had to let him win so easily. "N-no I'm not." As she spoke she did her best to set her mouth into a firm thin line, a feat she was only able to partially achieve as another shiver rippled through her body.

In front of her Nick's lips parted, turning into the grin that used to make her blood boil but now…

She bit her lip again, harder this time as she felt a bloom of heat between her legs flicker. The heat only grew as she looked up at him, her eyes almost instinctively scanning the rows of razor sharp teeth she could see because of his grin. "Judy..." His tone was knowing, playful; like he knew he would win and that it was just a matter of time. 

Doing her best to steel herself Judy tried to look away. "I-i'm not jealous."

A second later it felt like a bolt of lightning had struck her, her body tensing and going rigid as she felt Nick move closer. The heat between her legs grew, becoming a fire of aching want as she felt his nose press against her neck in a warm nuzzle. Involuntarily she squirmed against him, her head tilting upwards and back exposing more of her neck to him while her heart beat faster in her chest. His claws had left her chin and now we're busy leaving faint stinging trails along her stomach which only made the heat she was feeling that much more unbearable. "Juuuuuudy."

She clamped her eyes shut desperate to resist for just a moment longer. "I-i-i-i-i'm n-n-not j-j-jea-Ahhhh!"

It was a swift movement, she felt Nick shift. Pressing his nose deep against her neck while opening his mouth partially before quickly shutting it, producing a loud clicking sound while nipping at her neck. The warmth inside her burst forward becoming a fire which quickly roared to life and spread from between her legs, creeping up her chest and arms while shooting down her legs. She grabbed his shirt, gathering pawfulls of the green pawian material in her grip as she felt him chuckle softly. "Say it judy."

She growled at his words. She didn't want to say it. She wanted to keep that tiny meaningless shred of power and instead rut like a wild animal. She wanted him to take her, to claim her like a prize and ravage her. "Judy, say it."

His voice was a little less playful now, instead a little sharper and firmer. As he spoke she felt one of his paws shift, still leaving it's stinging teasing trail as it drifted down her stomach before-

She gasped as she felt his paw slip into her pants, her resolve weakening as she felt his claws tease and toy with the edges of her panties. "SAY IT."

His voice was deep now, almost a commanding growl. Her entire body quivered under that voice, the last of her resolve vanishing. "I...I'm...jealous." she mumbled the words, the last shred of dignity she had. Against her, Nick purred softly, his warm breath making her skin tingle.

"Good girl." Her ears burned with embarrassment and part of her wanted to snap at him that she wasn't a child and wouldn't stand to be patronized. But that resistance vanished too as his paw slipped under the thin fabric of her panties and-

"Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaa!"

The feeling of his fingers against her sex was enough to make her legs wobble, forcing her to cling almost desperately to his shirt as the feelings of pleasure ripples through her. In front of her, Nick pulled back smirking at her. "Awwww, is little bunbun horny? Does she want the big bad meanie fox to…" he leaned in, his warm breath wafting across the fleshy inner part of her ear making her gasp. "RAVAGE her?" She nodded, the movement involuntary and automatic. She wanted that, she wanted that very VERY much. Her hips bucked against his touch. Desperate to feel more of it. He obliged and a second later another wave of pleasure and ecstasy washed through her as she felt his fingers gently probe her folds, running along them for a moment before-

Her grip on his shirt became even tighter, her eyes widened as her mouth opened in a half silent half stranger moan. Her toes curled as she felt his finger wiggle and move inside her, stroking her softly as he again put his nose to her neck. When he spoke his voice was low and sultry. "Loose the pants, Judy, and the underwear." 

Her body sprang to life, her paws fumbling almost frantically with the button and zipper of her jeans before shoving them down her legs. her panties came next, the slightly juvenile carrot print fabric making it as far down as her knees before another wave of pleasure made her swoon and gasp. Her legs shook and twitched, her eyes half rolling back into her head as Nick's fingers sunk deeper into her, reaching that small bundle of nerves inside her that lit up her brain like a fireworks display. Her paws moved on their own, one of them gripping his arm while the other grabbed his shirt to help steady herself as her foot began to twitch and thump involuntarily with pleasure. She gasped and moaned, her head rolling back instinctively exposing more of her neck to him. Her hips bucked and humped against his fingers which squirmed and writhed inside her sending lances of pleasure racing up her spine and through her body. 

It felt good, so indescribably good and the fact that they were (partially) in public; that anyone walking by the bleachers could just look over and see them, somehow that only added to the pleasure. She gasped again, Nick's fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves deep inside her that made her cling to him desperately as her legs shook almost violently. In front of her Nick chuckled softly, his warm breath wafting across her neck as he spoke in a low sultry voice. "You're my bunny judy. The only bunny for me. No one else will do. I love you and only you." His words made her bite her lip, a feeling of warmth blooming in her chest as she did so. She pulled at his shirt, dragging him in closer so she could press her lips against his in a ragged and hungry kiss. For a moment she felt his fingers stop moving as he instead focused on the kiss, pressing against her until it felt like he'd become the whole world and nothing else. When they broke apart she moved instinctively, pressing the top of her head into the crook of his neck before starting to nuzzle and rub against it. Above her nick chuckled softly and shifted, making it easier to reach more of him while he began to move his fingers again. "Go on, Judy, mark me. Rub your scent into mine. You know you want to." 

His words spurred her on, that cocky and smug tone making her squirm slightly with a combination of embarrassment and want. He was right, she did want to; making her press her head harder against his neck as she continued to rub and grind and nuzzle against him. Rabbits… rabbits were one thing. But no one else, no other species. She wouldn't share him with any other species. He was hers, HERS. For a time she lost herself, the warm satisfaction of marking nick as her's mixing with the pleasure that rippled and lanced through her body making her lose all sense of time. All that mattered to her was right there, pressed against her like a warm fox scented blanket. He felt so warm against her, almost smotheringly warm and yet at the same time pleasant. The feeling of his breath wafting against her ears, the soft feeling of his nose against her head; it made her feel safe and secure.

After a while though, her body started to betray her, the small jolts and lances of pleasure she'd been feeling grew in strength. Making her pant and moan against Nick's chest as her foot thumped the ground harder and harder. A soft whine grew in her chest as she felt Nick adjust his fingers, making her legs shake from pleasure. Her hips rolled and thrust against his fingers, her juices coating his digits allowing them both to move faster and faster until all she could do was bury her face in Nick's chest and moan as her climax washed through her. Above her nick pressed against her, filling her world with nothing but his beautiful scent and fur as pleasure and ecstasy slowly filled and then drained from her. Panting softly she whimpered as she felt his fingers leave her, watching as he brought them to his lips before gently licking then clean. Somehow the sight of him doing so made her face heat up, the soft tingle of embarrassment tickling her ears making her bury her face deeper against his chest and neck as she heard Nick chuckle softly. "Now everyone will know who I belong to." 

\----------

The hopps family tent was mostly empty by the time they returned. The sun had just started to set in the sky, making the shadows cast by the arranged booths and stalls stretch across the cross streets between them. Stepping into the tent they found that the chicken wrangling area was mostly empty, with the exception of a few young rabbits running around the dirt pen chasing each other. The main activity in the tent seemed to be the wine and spirits tasting, which had drawn a modest crowd about it.

"Ah there you two are." The sound of Stu's voice wrung out over the crowd of gathered rabbits, several of which turned to look at them as Judy's father emerged from the crowd before pulling Judy into a one arms hug. "I didn't see either of you at breakfast this morning." Judy nodded, quickly coming up with the lie that he and she had gone for an early morning run so as to keep up with their ZPD training regime. As she talked Nick did his best to keep himself from grinning. Part of him was proud of her, she was hustling like a real pro. Coming up with a plausible reason for their absence while also keeping it just vague enough that it didn't invite more questions. His skill was starting to run off on her. They hadn't gone jogging that morning. When he'd awoken it had been to a pair of gorgeous and nude rabbits and his usual morning wood which they'd both delighted in. His tail twitched behind him, afterwards when he'd watched Bonnie tie her robe around her body and slip out of the room he'd certainly felt like he'd run the ZPD academy course. As Judy finished speaking, Stu looked to nick. "Wow, such dedication to your work. I gotta admit, I don't think I'd be able to walk straight let alone go for a three mile run after the kind of day you had. I know Bonnie can be a bit… extensive with her lessons."

At Stu's words Nick felt his tail bristle and twitch behind him. He had no doubt that Stu knew what he, Judy and Bonnie had gotten up to after the 'demonstration' had ended. It was kind of hard not to with the amount of noise they'd made. Biting his lip Nick looked around the tent to try and find something to change the subject too. "S-so… it looks like you've got a decent selection of wines here. Anything you'd recommend?"

It did the trick and a short while later both he and Judy were seated at one of the small tables with a small collection of plastic wine glasses in front of them for tasting. Bringing one of the glasses to his lips, Nick sipped the wine, his lips puckering slightly at the slightly tart flavors. "So… you did a pretty good job at hustling your dad back there."

Across from him he watched as Judy's eyes narrowed, not in an angry way but in a playful and almost seductive way. "Thanks. I had a pretty good teacher."

He raised an eyebrow, his tail flicking playfully behind him. "Pretty good? I'll have you know I'm a master."

She chuckled at that before bringing a glass of wine to her lips before taking a sip. "Is that so?"

He nodded, one of his trademark grins spreading across his face. "Taught you, little miss straight lace didn't I? I think that earns me a master title."

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him. "Does that mean I have to call you master now?"

His grin widened. "Maaaaaybe."

Again Judy chuckled, setting her glass of wine down. "Keep smiling like that and people will think you're up to something."

"Maybe I am." They were dancing in a way. Teasing each other and flirting. "Maybe I'm trying to seduce you."

She smiled back at him, giving him a slight flutter of her eyelashes. "Oh my."

A moment later they both laughed. It felt great to be here like this, able to talk and flirt and understand that while this was an act the emotions behind it weren't. "Thank you."

Across from him she blinked at him curiously. "For what?"

He nodded to the tent around them. "For inviting me out here. For being my partner. For… for not taking off the necklace."

Her expression changed, becoming a warm albeit slightly sheepish smile. "I certainly didn't expect any of this to happen when I did."

At that he laughed, taking another sip of wine while nodding. "Tell me about it. It's not how I saw all this happening either."

She cocked her head at him. "I'm curious. How did you see it happening?"

He remained silent for a while, gently spinning the plastic cup of wine in his paw as he thought. "Honestly? I'm not sure. I never..." He took a deep breath. "I never thought you'd say yes. I… I mean I hoped you would. But… I never really expected you too."

She frowned slightly at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed softly. "Come on judy. You're a celebrity. The first rabbit officer of the ZPD. You literally saved all of Zootopia. I guess…" he bit his lip. A part of his brain was telling him to stop, to say something witty and then change the subject. Another part of his brain, the part that was feeling warm and slightly fuzzy from the wine wasn't thinking about anything. "I guess I just didn't expect you to want to be with someone like me."

She was still frowning at him, her expression a combination of confusion and curiosity. "Someone like you? You mean someone who is smart and funny? Someone who cares about his friends enough to do anything to help them? Someone who I trust with my life?" 

Her words touched him. Making his voice die in his throat and his eyes water enough that he had to use his napkin to dab at them. How long had he hoped to hear her say something like that to him? To call him those things? "I..." 

Across from him Judy leaned forward, the confused tone in her voice gone replaced instead by a soft tone of seriousness. "Nick, I don't care about who you used to be. I don't care about what you did in the past. Even before all of this happened. I know life dealt you a rotten hand, but you still turned out a good mammal. You could have easily turned into someone like Mr Big, but you didn't." She leaned forward, her paw shifting to cover his. "I love you Nick Wilde and don't you ever forget or doubt that."

His chest was warm with emotion, his eyes having started to leak again at Judy's words. His voice refused to work. Catching in his throat anytime he tried to speak. Instead he only nodded, watching as across from him judy smiled.

\---------

The sun was setting now, the last few days off light quickly giving way to streetlights and strings of decorative lights that hung across the streets between the festival booths. Yawning Nick leaned against the table waiting for Judy to return. About 15 minutes ago Stu had come up and asked if Judy would help pack up the boxes of wine that were unopened. Of course being the good daughter that she was Judy had said yes. Of course he'd offered to help too, but Stu had shook his head and said that there were only a few and that it wouldn't take them long. Now, drumming his fingers against the table, Nick did his best to entertain himself as he waited. The tent was mostly empty now, with only a few non-hopps family members remaining. Several times he noted one or several or Judy's sisters giving him slightly flirty looks, no doubt trying to catch his eye and use that as an excuse to come over. But he wasn't exactly in the mood for that right now. Curiously he noted one or two male rabbits also shooting him fervative and curiously hopeful looks. That had taken him aback slightly. Of course Judy and Bonnie had told him it might happen, but back then he'd assumed they'd been joking. Now though-

"Hey mister Fox."

The sound of the young voice made him blink, looking around for a moment before looking down to see a young rabbit no older than 7 or 8 looking up at him. "Uh… yes?"

The child giggled, no doubt amused by his confusion before speaking again. "I'm supposed to give you a message."

He blinked. "A message? From who?"

The young rabbit paused, his face scrunching up as he tried (and seemed to fail) to remember. "It was… um… I think… uh… she… uh…"

Sighing softly, Nick rolled his eyes. "What's the message?" 

The young rabbit perked up. "She said to tell you to meet her behind the band gallery in five minutes. She said she had something special planned for you."

Blinking again, Nick watched as the young rabbit moved away from him. The band gallery? What was Judy up to? Sighing to himself he stood up, stretching slightly before making him from the tent and across the festival grounds. Whatever Judy had planned, he was curious to see. It wasn't like her to do things like this. ' _ maybe she wants to continue what you two were up to under the bleachers _ '.

Making his way to the band gallery Nick looked around. The bands had all left for the day, leaving the stage and chairs assembled around them completely empty. "Carrots?" He got no response. Moving through the area Nick remembered the young rabbit had said behind the band gallery, and after a few minutes of searching for a way to slip into a small makeshift alley behind the stage where bands stored unused equipment. "Carrots?" Again he got no response. Moving through the narrow alley Nick grumbled. "carrots if you're gonna jump out and scare me then I'm not gonna be super amused. It's way too cramped back here." Again he got no response. Huffing slightly, Nick glared at the area around him. "Alright carrots, what's going on? Why did you call me back here?"

"Carrots? Is that what you call her?"

Spinning around Nick's eyes widened. "You? What are you doing here?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is in the alley with nick?  
any guesses?


	19. Chapter 19

Judy hopps grunted as she lifted the final box of wine bottles, doing her best to keep the bottles from knocking and rattling together as she turned and set it in the back of her father's truck. As she did so her father spoke, making her turn to face him. "Thanks hun, that was a big help." 

She nodded, smiling as she shifted to wipe a tiny bit of sweat that had formed on her forehead. "No problem dad. Happy to help."

She watched as her father looked around at the small caravan of trucks and packed up supplies. "I swear it seems like the festival gets shorter and shorter every year. Feels like we just got done setting it up, and now we're already starting to wind things down." She chuckled, nodding in understanding. As a kid she'd definitely felt that way. The festival had been one of the highlights of her year, one of the few things she truly looked forward to with anticipation. She could remember trying to pack an entire month's worth of fun into the week-long celebration; running around the festival with her few friends, riding the rides and stuffing herself with delicious food. Not that there wasn't any fun to be had during the harvest. There were plenty of contests and games that could be played in the coming week; who could harvest the most, who harvested the heaviest, who worked the fastest and plenty of others. "So," the sound of her father's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "How are you doing honey?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm good dad. I'm REALLY good, better than I've been in a long time actually."

Her father nodded and smiled. "And how much of that is due to your fox?"

She chuckled. "A lot."

Stu nodded, shifting a little before continuing. "Judy… I… uh… well… I want to apologize for before, when you first went to zootopia I mean. I know it wasn't the most… politically correct thing to do, when I gave you that fox taser. I… I just… I wanted you to be safe and…" For a few moments she stood there, taking a small amount of glee in watching her father squirm as he tried to find the right words for his apology. She wants doing it to be cruel, her father could be an incredibly compassionate rabbit sometimes. Like the time he'd insisted that the entire neighboring rabbit family, the Cottontails; stay with them for one winter when their burrow's boilers had been so damaged that they couldn't begin repairs until spring. On the other hand he could be incredibly dumb, stupid and hardheaded. So maybe a time bit of awkwardness and humiliation would serve as a good lesson for him. "Nottosaythatallfoxesareaskindandniceasyoursbut-"

He was spiraling, which meant it was time to speak up. "Dad." She cut her father off, her voice calm, a smile still spread across her face as she watched him fall silent. "Thank you. I accept your apology. I know you just wanted me to be safe. Besides, in a funny kind of way it all worked out didn't it? Did you know Nick uses that taser on the job now? Says it was specially made for him since it's a fox taser."

Across from her judy watched as her father squirmed one final time before nodding. "I… suppose it did." After a brief pause, "You seem a lot happier judy. I've always been a bit worried about you, but… now… I don't think I need to."

She nodded in agreement. "You don't. Nick is a great person and an even better mate." The word slipped out of her mouth without thinking. Mate; not boyfriend, not partner, not rut buddy, not friend. Mate. That made her pause for a moment, the sentence she'd just spoken turning around in her mind. She saw nick… as her mate. It was true of course, by now there was no way she could imagine being with anyone else. Nick was it, her mate. Even with the understanding they'd come to about their relationship and rabbit customs regarding promiscuity, she honestly felt no desire to be with anyone else. She-

"S-sir?"

The sound of one of her cousin's voices reached her themln, pulling her from her thoughts as she found a tone of concern and worry in it. Her ears perked, twitching in the direction of the tent she'd come from. She could hear murmuring and muttering, a dull chorus of voices speaking in hushed tones to each other. "Dad… stay here and dial 91 on your cellphone, something might be about to happen."

Her training kicked in; 10 months of drills, lessons, beatings and triumphs springing to the front of her mind as she crouched low and moved towards the back of the tent. A robbery during the harvest fair was a rare occurrence, not unheard of but rare. Biting her lip judy had been about to peek into the tent to try and get a read on the situation when. New voice reached her ears, one she both recognized and didn't at the same time.

"Wh-where is judy?"

The voice speaking sounded panicked and afraid, and at the same time choked up and frightened. Like a lost child asking where their mother was after they'd been separated. Frowning judy ducked into the tent, her eyes widening first with shock and then with horror at the sight she found. "Nick..."

Standing in the tent was Nick, looking as if he'd just forced his way through a large crowd. His previously nice shirt was disheveled and untucked now. His pants had several spots where mud and dirt had splattered the light blue material. But it was Nick's face and expression that concerned her the most. Gone was the calm smooth look he'd had on all day. Instead his eyes jerked wildly from side to side, his ears were pressed flat against his skull and his whiskers had bristled. His mouth was open in a frightened nervous pant and behind him she could see his tail lashing and twitching rapidly from side to side. 

Her fox turned to her, his eyes widening with a kind of relief as they fell on her. A moment later he ran to her, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her against him with a kind of panicked and trembling strength as he slumped against her and started to cry. For several seconds she stood there in shock, her brain struggling to catch up with all that had happened. She'd only been gone 15 minutes. How had he gone from his usual calm flirty sauve self to this? She could hear whispering and murmurs around them, no doubt her brothers and sisters trying to figure out what had happened. Biting her lip judy shifted, her arms slipping under those of her fox's before using her strength to half lift him to his feet. It wasn't easy. Between their difference in size, the angel she had on him, the fact that as a rabbit her main source of strength was her legs not her arms, and the fact that at the moment he was basically dead weight; it took nearly all of her effort to get him to stand on his own feet.

Looking around she did the only thing she could think of, half carrying half dragging the near hysterical fox backwards out of the tent and towards her father's parked truck. She could feel him shaking against her chest, and a slowly growing sensation of dampness on her chest told her that he was still crying. "Nick?" Her voice got no response, just more shaking and trembling from him and a few choking sobs. What had happened to him? 

Behind her she heard her father's voice. "Judy? What-" 

But she cut him off, shaking her head. "I don't know." She felt her back touch the side of her father's parked truck. Carefully she shifted, allowing her body to slowly slide down the side of the truck until she was sitting on the ground with her back against one of the tires. Still holding her fox Judy did her best to comfort him. He wasn't so much sad as he was afraid, that much was clear. Whatever had happened had scared him, deeply. Stroking his ears she tried to calm him, occasionally speaking his name in a soft reassuring tone to try and get him to speak. It didn't work, he remained shaken and panicked. Biting her lip judy shifted a little, looking around. Several of her family members had emerged from the tent and were now watching them, no doubt equally as unsure as she was about what to do. She'd never seen him like this before, his entire body wracked by trembling as tears streamed from his eyes. He was burying his head against her chest, something she knew from research was a sign of DEEP fear and sadness when canids did it.

"Mr. Nick?" The soft child's voice made her look up, her eyes widening slightly as she found her niece little Alice standing amongst the family members that had stopped around her. Biting her lip judy tried to find the right words to explain what was happening even when she didn't fully understand either. But whatever words she may have come up with died in her throat as the little bunny moved, first squirming her way between the legs of a pair of adults before coming forward to spread her arms around Nick's side and press her head against his shirt. There was no mistaking what she was doing, and even if Alice was the only-

Another bunny stepped forward, this one a nephew with grey fur and a blaze of brown across one eye. He too wormed his way past the gathered adults before opening his arms and pressing his head against Nick, this time on a section of the fox's back. Soon others joined in, at first only children; each of them slowly wandering up to them before finding their spot and pressing against it. The first adult was one of Judy's immediate brothers, who moved in to press against a spot against Nick's shoulder which allowed John to comfort the fox but also Judy who was starting to struggle in holding back her own tears. She'd never expected this. She'd hoped sure… but expected, no never. She'd assumed her family would be 'ok' with her and Nick being together but not to truly accept it. But this, the pile of rabbits that were slowly growing around them, this changed that. 

Rabbits were intensely social creatures, a side effect of being born into a litter of many siblings. When they were born they were pretty much completely helpless and defenseless and so to protect themselves they'd form (with the encouragement of their parents) bunny piles. It was a deeply ingrained practice and belief in their culture. Admittedly one that lessened a bit as they grew older, but the urge to congregate and even sleep in such piles never truly went away. And nearly all rabbits had at one time or another experienced something either so painful or upsetting that it made them practically ache for the safety and comfort of a bunny pile. But Nick wasn't a bunny, he was an outsider by every definition of the word; and yet right here before her eyes judy watched as her family enveloped them covering them (or as much as they could reach.) In the warm safety of a bunny pile. Most importantly it seemed to be working, Nick wasn't trembling so much now. He was still crying but even that was weakening, the wracking trembling sobs had become softer. She pressed her muzzle against the top of his head, gently inhaling his warm scent as she felt more and more of her family join the pile. "Shhhhh, you're ok nick, you're safe now."

\--------+--------

Sighing to herself judy climbed down out of the truck, gently closing the door behind her so as not to wake the now asleep fox inside. It had taken almost an hour for Nick to reach a relatively calm state of mind where he could move again on his own. He had still been jittery and twitchy though and so as her family had left them alone Judy had pulled Nick inside one of the family trucks so they could be alone together. It had taken a little more soft questions and gentle reassurings but she'd finally managed to figure out what had happened.

Moving away from the truck judy slumped against a concrete barrier used to direct traffic behind the tents. She'd always known that yvete had a mean streak to her. She's figured that out the time that her rival had taken a pair of plastic toy handcuffs and tossed them into a lake just to keep her from having them. But this… this wasn't mean… it was downright cruel. To not only involve Nick in this petty feud but to also try and…

"You look like you're about to burst into tears… or kill someone… or both." The calm voice made her look up, finding Jack standing next to her looking thoughtful.

"She tried to muzzle him."

Jack blinked at her. "Huh?"

Judy took a deep breath, her chest shaking as she did so. In a way she was still trying to wrap her head around what had happened. "I… we… earlier… Nick and I… we… we got a little… frisky and… we hid under a set of bleachers while we… uh… you know." 

Jack nodded. "I can imagine."

Taking another breath judy continued. "Y-yvete saw us… well… I guess she followed us… and then… saw us. And… she…" her mind was picking up speed, waves of emotion making her shake where she sat. "Nick's been teasing her… p-pretending that he… ate someone… j-just to make Yvete freak out… it… it was dumb but… funny… you know?"

Again Jack nodded. "I've heard rumors as much."

"W-well… she… she lured Nick away… and cornered him. Said she didn't appreciate being made a fool of. Said… said she wouldn't stand for m-me thinking I was better than her. Said if Nick was just some horny fox looking to get his rocks off he should have just said so. She…" she clamped her eyes shut, pressing her paws against her eyelids until they flashed red with pain. "Some of her brother's grabbed him from behind and… She tried to muzzle him. Said she didn't want to hear him speak ever again."

Next to her she felt jack shift. "And I'm going to guess Nick has some trauma with that in his past?" She nodded, her paws still pressed against her closed eyes. How could this have happened? How could a damn schoolyard feud turn into something that had harmed someone she cared so deeply about? What was she going to do? What was she in the right to do? Part of her, a very nearly overwhelming part of her wanted to find Yvete rip her ears off and make her eat them. 

Next to her Jack spoke, his voice calm and collected as always. "So, what are you gonna do?" Forcing herself to breathe, Judy remained silent, doing her best to keep herself under control as the part of her that wanted to rip Yvete's ears off continued to rage and scream inside her. "Cause I know what I'd do if it were me." That made her pause, turning to look at her brother silently. "Mom said Nick was their guest, when he first arrived. Made it pretty clear if any of us messed with him it would have consequences. Gotta think that's doubly the way things are now what with how close you and he are now. Which means yvette just attacked a member of our family. With this… you could challenge her to a duel if you wanted. Or you could demand penance from her. Hell you could probably go to her father and have her disowned for this."

Her eyes widened as her brother's words washed over her. He was right of course, even if they did live in a modern world rabbits were nothing if not traditional when it came to handling violence and disagreements between families. So far her and yvete's feud had remained… civil which meant that neither side had been in a hurry to put it to rest. But this… This had been a major escalation, not only that but Yvete had involved outsiders; not just nick but some of her brothers. Something she'd never done before. Grinding her teeth judy did her best to take a few deep breaths as a plan began to form in her mind. Admittedly that plan involved her going to yvete's father and demanding she be disowned, thrown out of the family burrow and left destitute… but it was still a plan.

Slowly she got to her feet, still willing herself to breath slowly. Next to her Jack watched her. "What are you gonna do?"

Taking one last deep breath judy exhaled, allowing the warm breath to leave her. "I'm going to put an end to this, once and for all." She didn't wait for her brother to respond, her feet taking on a mind of their own as she began to walk. She was almost numb as she moved through the festival, past the booths that were shutting down and a few that were still open. She ignored the mammals around her, a few of them probably called out to her in greeting, but if they did she didn't hear them. Her mind was a mess, half of it filled with revenge fantasies that got dramatically worse and worse and the other filled with the memory of Nick trembling and crying against her. Her beautiful wonderful perfect fox… broken like that. She ground her teeth together, the part of her brain imagining revenge fantasies growing a bit stronger. She was nearing the Strawgin tent, the festival commiting always gave them a great spot on the main lawn of city hall it was just another injustice in a long line they forced on everyone just to stroke their own egos and feel better about themse-

"You should have seen him!" Judy froze, the sound of a male voice reaching her ears. "You'd think we were threatening to geld him." 

Her eyes widened, they were talking about nick. About attacking him and-

"Serves the little freak right. Maybe now he'll go slink back to whatever hole he crawled out of and stick to his own kind."

Her blood was boiling, making her fur and skin burn in anger as she stood there frozen in a combination of anger and near homicidal rage. They were laughing at him. They'd attacked him, threatened him and reduced him to a trembling and crying mess and now they were laughi-

"Probably should have taken his balls anyways. A little reminder of what a freak he is. We don't need the likes of him breeding."

More laughter followed those words. She was actually frozen in place. She literally couldn't move even if she'd wanted too. And she very much wanted to, if only so she could set the entire tent on fire and let the entire rotten to the core family bu-

"Well," the sound of yvete's smug voice jolted her from her fantasy. "I'm sure that it'll teach that uppity bitch Judy a lesson too." Her teeth ground together in anger. Was that what this had all been about? Getting back at her for making Yvete look foolish for the last few days? Somehow that knowledge only made her blood boil even hotter, feeling as if someone had poured white hot lead into her veins. She wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming from her ears. She'd never been this mad before. Her jaw actually hurt from how hard she was grinding her teeth. Her ears were ringing a nearly ear splitting whine that seemed to drown everything besides their voices out of existence. Her fur itched and burned with rage and fury as her body moved on its own, taking a step then another and another…

Their laughter came to a stop as she stepped into the entrance to the tent, her eyes landing on the gaggle of rabbits sitting around various folding chairs. Her eyes narrowed in on Yvete, her face twisted in a slightly surprised but still smug expression. "Well we'll. If it isn't ju-"

The very sound of her voice broke judy, the smug teasing almost cruel tone was the final straw. Yet she didn't fly into a rage. She didn't leap across the tent at her enemy. She didn't even yell. A kind of cold rage had overtaken her, one she'd never felt before. She took a long calm deep breath, her body again moving on its own; putting one foot in front of the other. Yvete sat in front of her, looking as smug and arrogant as always, as if she hadn't done anything wrong. "Well judy? What do you want?" 

She stood there for a moment, her mind oddly blank despite everything that had happened in the last hour or so. In her mind's eye she could still see her fox, trembling and sobbing against her. It made her heart clench and her stomach churn with anger. Before she knew what she was doing she'd reached out, grabbing her one childhood rival by the front of her shirt to keep her from moving while drawing back her other paw before burying it in yvete's stomach and solar plexus. She'd learned the move in the academy, a direct shot to the solar plexus was a near surefire way to knock the wind out of anyone, even large mammals. Sure enough Yvete's smug look vanished, her body jerking as she began to cough and gasp for air violently. Around her judy could hear Yvete's brothers shouting, no doubt about to rush to her aid. Her body moved with an almost calm detachment, her paw releasing yvette's shirt and instead going to her ears, grabbing one and yanking it downward while at the same time bringing her knee up to collide with yvete's nose. She watched as yvete's head snapped backwards from the force of the strike, blood starting to flow from her nose even as yvete toppled backwards and crashed into the ground in a heap; still coughing and gasping but now clutching her bloodied nose.

A second later she felt a paw grab her shoulder, a shout of "are you crazy," roaring behind her. Again she reacted with her training, her paw whipping forward to strike the brother who had yelled in the throat. A split second later the brother's voice cut out, his eyes bulging slightly as his paws went to his throat while he dropped to his knees his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming from him. She turned to face yvete's two other brothers watching as they looked at her before looking at each other nervously. She stared them down, her normally calm and kind purple eyes now cold and dangerous. The brothers attacked together, one of them diving low for her legs while the other went for her shoulders. She sidestepped the one who had gone for her legs, his efforts earning him a kick to the shoulder which sent him rolling away from her. The remaining brother was faster though, managing to get a hold of her shoulders as a result. Again she did as the academy had trained her, her paws coming up to first push his paws up and away, before flattening out and clapping against the brother's ears. Even as the brother reelled backwards, his ears no doubt ringing in pain she moved. Planting her foot against his chest before shoving him backwards roughly. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCU-JUDY?!" 

The sound of a new yet familiar voice broke through her calmness, her head jerking as she turned. Standing in the doorway to the tent were three forms. One, a small rabbit. Probably one of yvete's younger brothers judging by how short he was. The second was taller than judy by at least three inches, her uniform of blue and badge of gold might as well have been neon colored for how brightly it stuck out against the brown and back fur; Officer Jenny. The third figure was another rabbit, this one older more around her mother and father's age, with brown fur covering his entire face with only a blaze of black going up his forehead to break it up, Yvete's father Elishja Strawgin.

She blinked at them, her brain momentarily frozen. Why were they here? Her answer came a moment later as from behind her she heard yvete cough and gasp for air. In front of her officer Jenny was looking at her cautiously. "Judy… what's going on?" It was then that her brain turned back on, her eyes widening with the realization of what she'd just done. She'd just attacked, rather violently yvete and her brothers without explanation or warning. 

Biting her lip judy weighed her (very limited) options. She couldn't run. She couldn't hide. She couldn't claim self defense. She COULD claim retribution, but the law of Bunnyburrow was separate from lagomorph traditions, so claiming such would be less of an excuse and more of an explanation. Her ears went back as she came to an inevitable conclusion. "I surrender, someone please contact my parents and let them know I'm being arrested."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that some of you wanted Judy to go all john wick on yvete and her brothers. But trust me, I have a plan.
> 
> Doing a little better.  
Found a new job so that a little less stress in my life.


End file.
